Bamf
by Take it Easy
Summary: A scary situation forces Naruto to unleash something the Ninja world has never seen. Now Naruto has the responsibility of great power. What is a troublemaker to do with the power to appear wherever he wants...Naru/Hin eventually. Read, Review and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh come on!"

Naruto shot out of his bed like a man possessed as he gathered his scattered clothes from the floor. He was already thirty minutes late to class and he promised Iruka that he wouldn't skip anymore...well try not to. He did have an excuse, he was up late studying how to complete his one crutch in the academy, the dreaded Bunshin no Jutsu. He still couldn't produce more than two solid clones.

He struggled as he jumped out the window and landed on the rooftop across from his appartment. He quickly scurried across the rooftops as he fought to put his clothes on. He managed to put his white under shirt and orange jumpsuit as he appraoched an alleyway in a full sprint. He began to pull his pants on when he tripped. He looked down and cursed silently to himself as he fell.

"SHI.." Naruto began to yell as he fell towards the ground of the alleyway. There was a brief point of bliss and Naruto then felt like he shot forward quicker. Naruto closed his eyes as he almost hit the ground and collided with something soft and caused a scream of protest. Naruto opened his eyes and noticed that he was sprawled over Mizuki-sensei who groaned in protest. Naruto looked around and was caught in the most confusing and embarrassing situation he's ever been in. He was laying on his teacher with his pants halfway pulled up in front of his entire class. There was an 'Eep' and Hinata passed out from what looked like blood lost in the back row but it went unnoticed by the blond.

"NARUTO!" Screamed a banshee with pink hair causing the blond to scamper to his feet. Naruto now fully dressed turned to a stunned Iruka who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto please take your seat," Iruka said as he shook his head. "Naruto see me after the first test."

"Come on Iruka-sensei," Naruto complained as he trudged his way back to his seat. His head still swarming over how he got here. He didn't even notice that his test was giving to him by limping Mizuki as he grumbled about stupid brats. Naruto looked up to see Iruka's eyes not leaving Naruto's as if he was studying him. Naruto turned and his head towards his test and started to sweat. This was going to be a very confusing day.

* * *

><p>"Naruto," Iruka started as it was just him and Naruto left in the class. Naruto bombed the test he knew it but he had other things on his mind. "We need to see the Hokage, I think you have some explaining to do."<p>

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he stood looking stressed.

"You just appeared in my class room," Iruka said with a raised eyebrow. "And I know it wasn't a prank because I would have sensed you coming. I think you may have stumbled onto something that isn't so simple to explain. Come one your excuesed for the rest of the day."

"But I need all the help I can get with the big test only two months away," Naruto complained out loud. "If I don't train I will never become a shonobi, which means I can't take that hat from Jiji."

"Naruto I think that this might be more helpful than you think," Iruka said with a smirk. "Now lets get to the Hokage."

They arrived at the Hokage tower in record time. Naruto couldn't belive that Iruka was so worked up over this. Well, granted he felt a bit off about the situation. He wasn't even halfway to the school when he suddenly appeared in the class room. Naruto still couldn't explain it to himself how is going to be able to explain it to Jiji. Naruto looked up as the Hokage steadily puffed on his pipe as he listened to Iruka finish what he was saying. Naruto could have kicked himself for ignoring what Iruka said so he decied to tune back in.

"And that's why I believe that we should test him as soon as possible in case my assumption was correct," Iruka concluded as he turned to Naruto who was staring at him with a glazed look.

"Is that what his eyes looked like when he appeared in your class?" The Hokage asked with a slight grin knowing that Naruto was lost to his own thoughts.

"No sir," Iruka huffed as he slapped the back of Naruto's head who let out a whisper of curses. "His eyes had a milky silver to them. They almost looked like pools of mercury."

"Interesting," The Hokage said as he looked down at Naruto. "Naruto I know your Chakra control is lacking, but I want you to try something."

"Sure Jiji," Naruto said now paying complete attention.

"Focus Chakra into your eyes," He said with a smirk. Naruto looked at him confused and then made a small cross sign that he used to help with his concentration on chakra. Then the amazing happened. His eyes turned quickly to the pools of liquid mercury. They looked where truly beautiful in color and seemed to be swirling slowly.

"I don't believe it," Iruka said a bit flabbergasted.

"Naruto now that you have the concentration please move to behind my desk," Hokage said with a steady puff on his pipe not taking his eyes off of Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow and took one step forward but the Hokage held up a hand. "With out moving."

"How am I so post to do that?" Naruto yelled in protest.

"Just do it Naruto," Hokage said in a serious tone. Naruto sighed and stared at the window behind Jiji. Naruto slowly felt the same blissful feeling and soon found himself smashing into the window and falling on his butt. Naruto turned and rubbed his nose as his eyes returned to normal. The Hokage started to laugh as he turned towards Naruto. "I don't believe it."

"Amazing," Iruka said as he sat down dumbstruck. "He just teleported."

"This is amazing!" Naruto shouted as he stood up. His eyes changed back to the silver mercury color and he poofed out and back in behind Iruka, stumbling but still managed to stay on his feet. "I have a Doujutsu!"

"Yes it would seem like that way," The Hokage said standing as he leaned forward. "Naruto I hate to say it but you will be pulled from the Academy for the next two months. You will be training with an appointed sensei during that time to get a firmer grip on your new Doujutsu."

"Hokage-sama," Iruka interrupted as he stood up. "I've never seen or heard of a Doujutsu like this. This couldn't be heriditary."

"You are quite right," The Hokage said as he watched the energetic blond 'Poof' around his office with better control. "But like all Doujutsu, they are just mutations that lay dormant till the time is right."

"Now Naruto," The Hokage said become serious once again. "You are not to show anyone till you become a Genin. Is that understood?"

"Aw! Jiji come on this is too cool to keep locked down," Naruto said as he appeared in front of him, but one glare from the Hokage made Naruto gulp and agree.

"Now you will meet your new sensei at training ground ten at six," The Hokage said as he took out a scroll and started to write on it. "After your two months you will return the academy and be placed on a Genin team. Naruto take your training seriously."

"When do I ever not take training seriously?" Naruto asked as he 'Poofed' and appeared next to the Hokage and enveloped him in a hug. "Thanks Jiji."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello,<strong>

**So i hope you guys enjoyed it. i was just had this idea and wanted to see where it could go. Now it's up to you guys to see who will be Naruto's new Sensei, for naruto and if he should be pushed into weapons training. Let me know and thanks for reading.**

**Take It Easy**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto arrived at training ground ten early. He didn't want to be late to meet his new sensei, and get off on the wrong footing. Naruto walked to the middle of the clearing and looked around. It was a smaller training ground with one large post with several projections coming out of it. Naruto walked up to the post leaned against it waiting for his sensei. A whistling sound caught his attention as he ducked in the nic'of time to miss being a pin cushion from a hand full of Senbon.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled as he turned towards the woods to see Iruka looking back with a smirk.

"Nice dodging," Iruka said as he walked closer. "Since your bloodline is so different we decided that you will have different Senseis till then end of your training period."

"Ok," Naruto said as he grabbed the handful of metallic needles out of the post and waved them threateningly towards Iruka. "WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME?"

"You were fine," Iruka said waving him off with a slight grin. "You heard it coming from a mile away. Besides I thought you would have teleported out of the way."

"YOU..."Naruto started, but Iruka cut him off.

"I have devised a starting style of fighting that will do you well," Iruka said with a smirk. "Now it is new and no one has the ability to do this fighting with out suffering severe Chakra depletion, but you are a special case."

"Cause of my 'Bamfing' ability," Naruto said with a smirk causing Iruka to raise an eyebrow?

"_'Bamfing?'_" Iruka asked but shook his head and tossed him what looked like a black and orange pair of gloves. "I had these made for you so try them on and lets see if they can work into this style."

"Wow," Naruto yelled as he pulled on the gloves. The gloves were all black but had orange flames engulfing the glove starting from the fingerless holes. The knuckles had a studded metal plate with deadly looking orange metal spikes, about half an inch in length. Naruto's eyes lit up when he finally had them on. "Thank you Iruka-nii-san,"

"Glad you like them," Iruka said as he rubbed Naruto's hair. "Now this is the style. I think you will like this."

* * *

><p>Outside in the surrounding trees stood a gallery of Kohona's Shonobi. The Hokage stood in the middle next to the Huyga Clan head. Hiashi stood with his standard unreadable expression on his face as he watched the Blonde kid nod his head in understanding of what Iruka was teaching him. Hokage smirked as he saw the Clan head activate his Blood line to watch as Naruto Teleported in front of the training post. His eyes widen a bit in shock.<p>

"He completely disappeared," He said in a shocked tone. "It's impossible. Even when one uses the Shunshin we can still track him but..."

"Amazing," Asuma said as he watched Naruto pop in and out around the post striking every time. "With this he can really lay a beat down on people. Coming from all angles with out a way to track."

"Who knew Iruka-kun could come up with such a cool style," Said the Snake mistress as she licked her lips. "Just makes me want him more!"

"Down Anko," Kurenai said as she slapped the back of her head. "You know you will never get him if you keep attacking him like he's your prey or something."

"The chase is half the fun, plus maybe you should try it," Anko said with a sly smirk. Then added, as if an after thought, "Right Asuma-Kun?"

"He seems to finally got his footing down," Kakashi said as he turned the page in his book not even looking up, Asuma choking in the background as Kurenai rubbed his back. Everyone sweat dropped wondering how he could even be watching.

"MOST YOUTHFUL," Gai yelled as he gave a blinding smile. "He seems to be progressing well. Needs extreme Training in hand to hand combat if he wants to keep up with this style."

"Right again Gai," Said the older Sarutobi said as he puffed on his pipe with a grin. "He may need a week or two with you alone to get his strength up. His punches lack power, and that can be an easy fix."

"I WILL BE HONORED TO HELP HIM BRIGHTEN HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Gai yelled as he gave his 'Nice Guy Pose'.

"I feel sorry for the kid," Kakashi said with another turn of his page, causing others to nodded in agreement. "His main problem is his strength and taijutsu."

"He seems to have hit a new speed," Shikaku said as he they watched Naruto phase in and out but something was different. He was leaving behind an exact copy of himself that wisped away into smoke after a second. This effect was further confusing the bystanders as they couldn't see the real Naruto who was still pounding the post with renewed vigor. Then there was an audible snap and the post went flying. Naruto stood drenched in sweat and panting heavely.

* * *

><p>"That was great!" Iruka yelled as slapped a hand on his shoulder causing the blond to stumble forward a bit. "You really are improving."<p>

"Did you see what happened when I '_Bamfed_' quickly," Naruto said as he sat down next to the shattered post his eyes changing back to their electric blue. "I left like a smokey copy of me."

"That will further come into handy with this style Naruto," He said with a smirk. "You can feint your attacks and cause further confusion among your enemies."

"I can see how that can be helpful," Naruto said as the gears started to turn in his head. "We may need another post Iruka-nii-san."

"Too right you are," Iruka said as he looked at the remains of the shattered post. "Since you ruined that post. Now on to phase two, strength training."

"Right," Naruto said as he slid his took off his orange jacket and reviled an tattered black undershirt with an orange swirl in the middle. "What do we have to do?"

"First we need to increase your weight," Iruka said as he reached out and took Naruto's gloved hands. His hands glowed in blue for a moment then a seal became visible and the number moved from three to fifteen. Iruka let go and Naruto's hands fell to his side and his face looked slightly strained.

"You now have fifteen extra pounds on each hand," Iruka said as he watched Naruto move his hands sluggishly. His entire arms moved slowly for that reason. "You have the speed but you're lacking in power and to be honest...Style."

"Style?" Naruto looked at him confused. "You mean Taijutsu?"

"No I mean Flare," Iruka said with a smirk. "With your technique, you will need to reinvent Taijutsu. Make your own style that fits your fighting techniques. That means you need some sort of style, flare, or confidence."

"I'm not lacking in any of those!" Naruto yelled as he started to go through different Kata's that he learned at the academy. His arms moving slowly due to the extra weight.

"Sure, if you think having the style and thinking a rock," Iruka said. "Look at the Hokages. They each had a certain style that set them apart. Your style is abality close to the Yondaime Hokage. He had it, now you need to find a way to make yours. Remember that and you will come up with something world changing. Now I want you come at me with everything you got."

"You sure?" Naruto asked with a re-lit fire in his eyes. The speech awoke something that might turn out painful for Iruka, but this was a necessary step for Naruto to reach his true potential.

"Scared?" Iruka asked with a cocky smirk as he heard Naruto, as he put it so much, '_Bamf_' behind him. Iruka spun and slapped away Naruto's fist, but was surprised when his hand passed through the punch with a wisp trail following Iruka's block. Iruka, thinking quick, mule kicked backwards and connected with Naruto who stumbled back.

"How is it when the post hits back?" Iruka asked Naruto smirked and rubbed his chest then dissolved into smoke and they started again.

* * *

><p>"His style keeps changing," Asuma said as Gai nodded with agreement. They had been watching the spar for about an hour now. "He seems to be honestly trying to find his own Taijutsu, Huh?"<p>

"His style is more blunt than finesse," Kakashi said as he actually looked up.

"Blunt as in a tact-hammer," Anko said as she watched Iruka and Naruto stop for a second. Iruka and Naruto laughed as Iruka removed his vest and long sleeve tee shirt. He was wearing tight fishnet shirt now and smirked down at Naruto who was bouncing on his feet ready for round two. Anko went to jump after Iruka, but was knocked down effectively by Kurenai.

"This is true," The Hokage said as he continued to puff away. "He needs to take Iruka's advice and find a common balance. If he doesn't then he will just be a street thug brawler."

"Hokage-sama," Guy said as he looked over at him. "I mean this with no ill-intent towards your acute observation. But that is the true beauty of Naruto's fighting. It's so interchangeable that he will never have a rhythm. That is the true key to being an ultimate Taijutsu fighter. He can't be timed, for he has no pattern in his fighting. Iruka is practically guessing where the next attack is coming from, because Naruto isn't using any of the standardized Taijutsu stances. This is his true brilliance and with fine tuning he will become unstoppable."

"You bring up a good point," The old Sarutobi said as he took his pipe out of his mouth. Then an evil grin spread across his face. "What if he was given a small weapon?"

After receiving several death glares and loud outburst at the idea, the Hokage admitted defeat and the weapon idea was put on the back burner as they continued to watch Iruka and Naruto spar. They were at it for almost three hours straight when they stood facing each other, drenched in sweat and panting heavily. Naruto's eyes were fading back to blue and he looked about ready to pass out while Iruka looked none the fairer. He was bleeding from several scratches and one bad punch that landed on his shoulder. Iruka stood out of his defensive stance and nodded to Naruto who fell backwards and passed out. Iruka sighed as he fell back and landed on his back as well. He heard the sound of the Hokage and his gallery approach him. Looked back to see the Hokage smirking at the tired Chunnin.

"He took you for a few rounds huh?" Kakashi asked as he put his book away and smiled. Iruka smirked back waiting for the usual bantering. "You must be getting rusty there. All that paper grading must be taking it's toll."

"Kakashi he was defensive the entire time," Gai said missing the joke completely. "He did exceptionally well."

"Thank you Gai-san," Iruka said with a chuckle. "But I still feel like I was hit by a bus. He was wearing weights and still managed to land a couple of solid hits. I couldn't keep track of him."

"That's because he completely disappears and reappears in a moments notice," The Hyuga said as he looked at the sleeping boy. "Even with my bloodline it would be difficult to fight against. It is truly a great asset to Kohona."

"Iruka-kun are you hurt?" Anko said as she walked seductively up to him. Iruka groaned as he tried to get up but was pinned down by Anko.

"Anko-chan," The Hokage said as he puffed on his pipe with a smirk. "Please control yourself."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Iruka said with truly thankful eyes as Anko nodded to the old man but sat down next to Iruka and started to heal his minor wounds. Iruka nodded his thanks to Anko who slightly blushed.

"At least let us get Naruto out of here," The Hokage joked as he picked up the smaller boy. "Now you can enjoy."

With that the remaining Jonin shunshined away leaving them along. Anko turned a predatory grin to Iruka who was already sprinting away.

"I just love the chase," She said to her self, as she got up slowly and brushed off some dirt from her skirt. Then with a sing songy voice she yelled out. "IRUKA-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned again as he tried to lift the chopsticks to his mouth. It has been two months since he started his private training. He was currently in Ichiraku's getting his fill of ramen before heading home to get prepared for his first day back to the academy. He would be going back on the day of his finally exam. It was do or die this time and he had to pass.<p>

Over the last two months Naruto was put through some of the hardest and most miserable training that he ever experienced or thought was possible. He started his first week with Iruka who taught him his style and flare. He became active when thinking on the run and changed up his stance with every swing. He became so efficient that he never fought the same way twice. Iruka started to fight back towards the end of the week which bowed bad for the young blond who took a good beating after the first day. But at the end of the week he was able to not only block, but return at the same time. His '_Bamfing_' was becoming second nature as he was now using it at will for even the petty things. He kept true to his word and made sure that no one found out, but the ANBU are still looking for the one who dyed all the ANBU Robes bright orange. Hokage was a little upset but let it slide. Naruto's pranks didn't end there. He became rather a nuance with out limits. He stole all the towels out of the girls bathhouse. That was Kakashi-nii-san's idea, but it was enjoyable to see. Naruto smirked at remembering the stampede of partly naked women chasing some guy with long with hair as he cursed every Kami in existence. Naruto then trained with Asuma who taught him to better hone his sporadic strategy, well helped him come up with a way to do that. He was truly good at feints and Naruto picked up on a bunch of new tactics using his '_Wisp Clones_', he dubbed it himself, as great decoys and set ups for more devastating attacks.

He then started to practice against the crazy snake lady who was extremely upset that she wasn't getting enough time with her Iruka-kun. The true meaning behind that was he slowly became a human pin cushion as he used his new powers to becoming better at dodging and evading. He found out that he can take one other person with him on his port as he was constantly saving Iruka-nii-san from the stalking snake lady. It took a large pool on his Chakra, but he was becoming efficient at getting them out of sticky situations. Such as the one he is currently being paid for now. Iruka looked down at his empty wallet and sighed. Naruto would have chuckled but it hurt too much. For the last part of training he had to deal with the strangest man he ever met. But that further solidified that every strong Ninja had some sort of weird mannerism that set them apart from others. Wearing bright green spandex and his strange hair cut was minute to the speeches he gave about the 'FLAMES OF YOUTH'. Besides that, he was a brilliant man who was teaching Naruto everything he could want to learn. Over the last two months he grew close to his crazy family of sensei's, and couldn't be happier. Well he was still in a lot of pain from his last spar with Gai. He couldn't believe he couldn't even land a finger on the green clad man.

Naruto's gloves now were up to almost seventy-five pounds each. He was moving slower as he was still sore but he was getting used to the new weight. Through his training he ruined everyone of his orange jumpsuits so he had to kind of get a new get-up. He currently was wearing orange sandles with blue tapped ankles. He then had orange track pants that were held up with a blue robe belt that was tied off to the side. Tucked into his pants was a bright white shirt with an orange swirl in the middle and over that was an orange jacket, turned vest reveling his toned and muscular arms after the sleeves were ripped off. The tattered jacket looked styled that way and everyone seemed to think it fit him well. He still had his goggles around his forehead that was pushing his long blond hair skyward.

He groaned again as he dropped the chopsticks. He seemed to have broken another bone in his hand, it was one of the cost of his training that he became use to. It was a daily thing, train till you can't move then go and find something to eat, then go to Anko-chan in the dango shop and see if she can set any of the broken bones received by the sensei's that day. She would gladly do it as long as he wouldn't play escape rope for Iruka-kun every time she was stalking him.

"You ready for tomorrow Naruto?" Iruka asked as he slurped down some of his noodles.

"Yeah I can't wait," Naruto yelled happily as he fist pumped. "I can get that headband and then I can finally stop hiding... '_It'._"

"You will be getting another Sensei after tomorrow," Iruka said as he looked over at his favorite student. "You better give him or her everything you got. They wont be as lenient as me."

"I wish I could just join Gai-san's team," Naruto said as with a slight frown. "Then I could really learn a bunch from him."

"You just want to actually land a hit on him during your spars," Iruka said with a smirk and Naruto to frown.

"It's no fair!" Naruto said. "He can just move so fast that even with '_It_' I'm still too slow to even graze him. It's just so frustrating."

"I'm sure he will be up to spar you when ever you guys are both free," Iruka said as he rubbed the blond's spiky hair. Naruto's frown slowly lifted and he was smiling again as his big brother made him feel better. "Then you can surprise him with newer techniques."

"Yeah," Naruto said as his eyes bore the Flames of Youth. Before he could start to spout the nonsense Iruka slapped the back of his head.

"He was with you for a month and almost completely corrupted you," Iruka said as he groaned into his hands. "Please try to keep that talk between you two."

"Your flames just keep on dwindling," Naruto said under his breath as he rubbed the back of his head. "Who do you think I will get?"

"Can't say till tomorrow," Iruka said with a smirk as he got up and started out of the ramen shop. "See you tomorrow and try not to be too late. I still can't believe out of everything to learn from Kakashi-san you picked up his tardiness and reading habit."

"I enjoy these books," Naruto said as he pulled out a small orange book from his vest. He tried to open it but his broken hands was making him wince so he placed it in his vest again and patted it, as he giggled perversely. "It's got a good plot and..."

"Yeah yeah," Iruka said with a smirk. "You're lucky all Kurenai-san broke was your fingers today, huh?"

"She called me a Pervert," Naruto said with a mock sad face. "When really I'm just a hopeless romantic...Hehehe."

"IRUKA-KUN!" screamed a voice down the street. Iruka paled as he looked over to his one escape route. Naruto smirked as Iruka ran over to him begging him to get him out of there. Naruto turned back to the front as the flap to the ramen shop opened and in walked a grinning Anko. "Found you..."

"NOW NARUTO!" Iruka begged as he stood behind Naruto and had a death grip on his jacket. "PLEASE DON'T LET HER..."

"Naru-kun," Anko said softly. "You are in between me and my prey..."

"I have a proposition to make," Naruto said still grimacing under the nickname his favorite sister gave him. Anko's eyebrow arched as Naruto raised his broken hands. "Can you undo what Kurenai-sensei did?"

"And what do I get out of it?" Anko said as she walked forward already healing her little brother's hands. Naruto sighed happily as the pain subsided and he looked up at Anko who's eyes changed from concerned back to predator mode.

"Well," Naruto said as he flexed his fingers and smiled happily up and Anko. "I will let you have your chase tonight."

"Nar..."Iruka tried to get out but was cut off as Anko lunged at him and grabbed him by his vest and started to drag him outside. "NARUTO HOW COULD YOU? YOU KNOW WHAT YOU FAIL TOMORROW!"

"Oh," Naruto looked up with a raised eyebrow from his book. "Did you say something?"

* * *

><p>Hello again,<p>

Well to be honest I didn't expect to actually get any reviews so getting them, and all positive shocked me a bit. So I decided to see if i could keep the fire going by throwing out another chapter. But first i would like to thank you guys who did take the time to review. i like to hear what you guys have to say on the story. Please let me know how this chapter is as well. As always please Read, Review, and Enjoy.

Thanks again,

Take-It-Easy


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU'RE LATE!" Screamed Mizuki as Naruto walked through the door. Not even glancing up from his book Naruto answered back which caused the entire class room to face fault.

"I was helping a stray cat out of a tree when I noticed that I landed on a crack in the ground," Naruto said with a smirk. "So I had to walk backwards and retrace my steps to my apartment to get rid of the bad luck."

"LIAR!" Yelled half the class causing Naruto to shrug and look for an open seat. He found one next to Hinata who seemed to be holding back a rather large blush.

"So," Naruto said looking over at Hinata who 'Eped'. "What did I miss on my two months out?"

"U-um," Hinata said as she looked Naruto over, not once, but twice. Blood slowly fell from her nose as she landed on her desk passed out. Naruto chuckled and glanced around noticing that most of the girls in the class seemed to like the new toned and reveling Naruto.

"So this is what it's like to have fan girls?" Naruto whispered to no one, but was answered by the sleeping sloth in front of him.

"That is why I stay UTR," Shikamaru said with a smirk as he rose his head just enough so you could see his eyes.

"And what's UTR?" Naruto said as he Mizuki started in on his lecture for the test they would be tacking. Naruto pulled out his book and thumbed through it as Shikamaru groaned and leaned back.

"It's a technique that has kept the Nara's out of the public eye for as long as we've been around," Shikamaru answered with a smirk. "We keep ourselves UTR, or in other words, Under The Radar."

Naruto and Shikamaru shared a slight laugh which was short lived as Mizuki yelled at them to pay attention. Naruto continued his reading till Hinata groaned and woke back up. Naruto smirked at her as she cleaned the small bit of blood from her nose and turned away from Naruto. Naruto finally understood the reason she got so worked up and couldn't help but keep messing with her. She would get use to it hopefully or die from blood loss. Naruto put his book away and stretched his toned arms and wrapped one around Hinata's shoulders causing her to take a sharp intake of air and freeze in place. Yes, today was going to be fun.

"Ok so first up," Mizuki said with a smirk. "Written Exam!"

"Damnit!" Naruto swore under his breath.

After Naruto finished copying his answers...Finished his test, Naruto joined the others outside for their Field exam. Naruto smirked as the numbers where called out for sparing partners. Naruto got lucky and was going to be fighting Mizuki-sensei. Finally a little pay back for those stupid written exams. How was any of that going to be useful in the field, he didn't know. Naruto walked over to the training circle when it was his time. He looked around and didn't see any of his 'Family of Sensei' so he might be able to sneak a quick preview to his class of what he really could do. Naruto got into his stance, causing others to laugh how unorganized he looked. Naruto knew that without his technique the style wouldn't do anything for him, but with it he was beyond most chunnin with Taijutsu. Naruto waited for his sensei to start the fight when he felt a disturbance in the force. Naruto jumped back as two kuni landed right where he was before.

"What did I say?" Came a voice from behind Naruto. Naruto turned to see his big brother standing there with a dangerous look in his eye. "Come with me the Hokage wants to talk to you."

"What?" Naruto yelled as he looked up at Iruka with pleading eyes. Every eye in the class was on the two of them. Mizuki had a triumphant smirk on his face as if he won something. Hinata looked ready to jump in to help Naruto, but Shikamaru placed a hand on her shoulder and calmed her. "But I didn't do anything, Honest!"

"Come," Iruka said as he started to walk away.

* * *

><p>Naruto followed him as they made their way towards the Hokage tower. Iruka started to chuckle and turn back towards Naruto.<p>

"I think we scared your class pretty good don't you?" Iruka said with a grin. "And you played it perfect!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto Yelled as they made their way into the Hokage's room.

"We had to make it seem like you failed your Genin Exam," Iruka said with a smirk. "We have Intel that we received about a traitor in the academy. Your first mission as a Kohona Ninja will be to wait for him to approach you and ask for your help. Once done you will complete the job to the best of your abilities and then we will arrive to take out the traitor."

"So you want me to do what this guy ask?" Naruto said with raised eyebrow. "What if I have to kill someone?"

"Doubtful," The Hokage said. "You know how to incapacitate without the need for killing, utilize that to your advantage."

"And how will you guys know where to find me?" Naruto asked now taking this more seriously.

"I think we will be able to find you just about anywhere," Came a voice from behind Naruto. Naruto turned to see Kakashi-nii-san reading his book in the door way. "We just have to follow our nose."

"Fine," Naruto said as he looked back to the Hokage. "Where do I start?"

* * *

><p>Naruto sprinted through the woods at top speed. Apparently the Hokage didn't tell the ANBU that he was on a secret mission. They were hunting him down like there was no tomorrow and he couldn't find a place to hide. Naruto looked back to see that he lost them once again. Not taking any chances he '<em>Bamfed<em>' to a small shack that he used during hot escapes like this one. He panted a bit as he leaned against the old shack. He must have been further than he thought he was because that jump took a bit out of him. Naruto sat down and stared at the scroll that was around his back. When Mizuki-sensei came to him in the playground he first thought he was actually trying to comfort him. Then he dropped the ball, so to speak, when he thought he could silver tounge his way into getting the scroll. Naruto couldn't wait for Kakashi-nii-san to kick his ass. That will show that two-bit traitor.

"Well," Naruto said to himself as he looked at the scroll. "I do have time to kill."

* * *

><p>Naruto smirked as he rolled the scroll back up. There was too much to even compreheand in that scroll but one seemed to be very usefull. The Kage Bushin, the shadow clone. He manged to complete the Jutsu in under ten minutes and found himself board again. So he dived back into the scroll and found a way to cause said Kage Bushins to explode. Naruto found out the hard way that they cause a rather big explosion and stopped training after that. Naruto continued on and found one more Bushin that was rather useful and not as deadly. The Flash-Bang Bushin. It was simple, take Kage bushin, add a pinch of charged chakra, and whola a huge light show that will cause blindnessdeafness to everyone in a ten foot radius. Naruto looked around and noticed that Mizuki would be here anytime now and he had to get ready. Popping off a few Clones and having them charged and ready Naruto waited in the clearing in a sitting position while his clones hid themselves in the woods. He heard a whisetling and jumped out of the way of the Kuni that landed right where he sat. Naruto looked up and noticed a tired looking Mizuki.

"What the hell is going on?" Mizuki asked as he looked down at the blond.

"What are you talking about Mizuki-Sensei?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "I got you the scroll like you wanted. I pass now right?"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!" Mizuki yelled. "I was thrown about this forest like a rag doll by who knows how many ANBU, Jonnin and your stupid brother of yours IR..."

He couldn't finish that sentence as one of Naruto's Clones surprised him with a flash-bang causing Mizuki to be launched from the tree disoreanted and clawing at his now bleeding ears.

"You like what I learned?" Naruto asked as Mizuki started to scream loudly. "Oh that's right you can't hear me. I SAID DO YOU LIKE WHAT I LEARNED?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Mizuki yelled not able to hear his own voice. Naruto chuckled as he notice that Mizuki was scream profanities at him but was still unable to hear himself.

Finally having enough of it Mizuki pulled out a Kuni and got into his stance. Naruto stopped chuckling and became serious as he got into his unorthodox stance which caused Mizuki to smirk confidently. There was a slight cough and Naruto looked up and there was his Family. They all watched the unaware Mizuki as he was about to face off with their son/brother/nephew.

"Should we help him?" Iruka asked looking down with much concern. Anko appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around his waste and held him close. Iruka sighed a bit and smiled down at Naruto who gave them the thumbs up.

"Should we help who?" Asuma said with a chuckle as Naruto's eyes glazed over and he dissapeared only to appear behind Mizuki. Asuma's eyes widden as he noticed that there was two Narutos instead of his usual one. "When did he..."

"A Kage Bushin?" Hokage asked but was answered as the bushin blew up just as Naruto placed him and '_Bamfed_' away. Mizuki was thrown froward by the blast which caused his back to catch fire. Naruto '_Bamfed' _in front of Mizuki and delivered a bone shattering punch to his sternum. Mizuki coughed up blood as he was launched into what appeared to be another clone that blew up causing more damage to Mizuki who landed in a heap of smoldering clothes and burnt skin. Naruto stood to the side and brushed himself off as he picked up the scroll. Naruto walked over to the Hokage who landed in the clearing along with the others.

"Hokage-jiji," Naruto said with a smile. "Your mission is complete. Can I have that hat now?"

"Naruto you did well," The Hokage said with a smile as he puffed on his pipe. "But first you need to have a forehead protector."

"Naruto," Iruka said with a smile as he removed his Headband and held it out. "You've made me very proud Little brother."

Naruto grabbed the headband with tears in his eyes. He finally got it, he was officially one step closer to becoming the Hokage. Naruto placed it over his forehead and tied it tight. The straps where a little long and came down to the center of his back but Naruto didn't care, in fact he liked it better that way. Naruto turned back towards the smoldering remains of Mizuki who was groaning from pain as three ANBU picked him up.

"Now for payment," The Hokage said as he hefted the large scroll into his hands. "Since you took it upon yourself to look into the Forbidden Scroll and then proceeded to learn three techniques you will receive none. The Jutsu's will suffice as payment."

"BUT JIJI!" Naruto yelled. "I WANTED RAMEN TO CELEBRATE!"

"No buts," Hokage said as he disappeared with a shunshin. Naruto continued to rant about the clearing popping off clones sending them to go blow up a tree or two. Clearly amused by the situation the Jonin all laughed at Naruto which caused him to become more angry.

"Naruto I will take you to celebrate," Iruka finally said with a smile as the blond looked back at him with tears of joy. Anko looped her arm through Iruka's and turned towards the other Jonin.

"I think we should all take out our Naru-Chan for doing so well," Anko said as Naruto frowned at the name. "That way I can steal Iruka-Kun away when no one is looking."

"Um," Iruka said as he slipped out of Anko's grasp and grabbed onto Naruto's shoulders. "Meet everyone there, NOW NARUTO!"

"You got it!" Naruto said as his eyes changed color and Anko made a dive for them.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Anko cursed out as the smokey outlines mocked her atempt and slowly disappeared.

"Come one Anko-chan," Kurenai said as she and Asuma started to walk away. "We know where they are going."

"MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL," Yelled Guy. "WE MUST HAVE A RACE TO SEE WHO CAN GET THERE!"

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked as he giggled perversely. Guy started to cry and followed Kakashi as they followed Asuma and the girls.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat down in the same seat as yesterday and ignored the comments coming from the kids who passed the first time. Naruto nudged Shikamaru who stirred slightly and smirked at Naruto.<p>

"So how was the private mission?" Shikamaru asked softly as he yawned. Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow wondering how he got that. "Please, you truly believe that I couldn't tell the difference when you lined up with that type of Taijutsu stance. Only one who knows exactly what they are doing would do something like that. Then you dodge two kuni from out of no where and Iruka shows up to take you away. You don't have to give me any details, but I'm glad you made it. I would have hated to become dead last in class then paired off with the duck butt over there."

"I heard that!" Yelled said duck butt.

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto yelled back as Sasuke scuffed and looked away.

"And," Choji who was on the other side of Shikamaru still munching on chips. "Now the best news of all, we get to see the Deadlast out shine the Rookie of the Year. Can't wait!"

"You guys really don't think I will be on the same team as him do you?" Naruto asked as raised an eyebrow.

"W-who's tteam did you w-want to be on, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she joined the conversation. Naruto turned and smirked at the princess. Naruto, trained under the watchful eye of his brother Kakashi, has taken a whole new appreciation of the true beauty that is our female counterparts. Hinata was truly beautiful to him and he wasn't going to let her slip by his fingers for that stupid crush he had on..what was her name oh yeah Sakura. But he wasn't going to just up and take her out on a date or something, he was going to do his own game of flirting.

"Why, I would want the most beautiful girl in the class," Naruto said as he cast a foxy grin which Shikamaru picked up on. Hinata's shoulders slumped as she knew he wanted Sakura, but was shocked to the bone when she felt Naruto's strong, bare arms wrap around her shoulders once again and pull her close. "I want to be on your team Hinata..._-Chan_."

"And she made it to about thirty seconds this time," Choji said as he handed over the money to Shikamaru. "I thought she would have made it the entire minute."

"How long you going to continue to torture that to the poor girl?" Shikamaru asked as he pocketed the money. "She's completely smitten over ya and you keep messing with her."

"I can't help if a small bit of flirting causes her to pass out," Naruto said as he laid her gently on his shoulder. "But I have to break her of it soon."

"Ok so lets place bets," Naruto said as he looked over at Shikamaru who smirked. Of his many faviorate things to do, gambling was becoming one of the top five. It was fun to play the odds and usually take home more than he left with.

"I bet that you will be the new Ino-Shika-Cho combo," Naruto said with a smirk. "While I get placed with Shino and Hinata."

"Why those two?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Naruto said as he looked around. "With my bloodlimt we could become the best assignation/espionage group around. I would take you instead of Shino, Shika, but I think they are heart set to make that trio come alive again."

"Fine I will take your bet," Shikamaru said with a smirk. "Twenty ryo's."

"Deal," Naruto said as they shook and in walked Iruka who looked a bit worse for ware. He was sporting new love bites on his neck and what looked like a gash across his cheek. Seems he got caught again.

"Iruka-sensei are you alright?" Asked Ino as she looked him over.

"He just was raped," Naruto yelled out as he flipped a page in his orange book. He ducked in time to dodge the eraser that was thrown at him. Naruto wasn't expecting for the eraser to bounce off the desk and slam into the back of his neck.

"Heh," Iruka said with a confident smirk as curses filled the room from Naruto. "Still got the ol'throwing arm. Anyway today we will be deviding you into teams and giving you your Jonin sensei."

"Team one," Iruka started after a long and boring speech about how they are ninja now and what not. Naruto wasn't really paying attention as he thumbed through his book.

"Team Seven, Sasuke Urchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jonin Sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi.

"Genjutsu specilist team," Naruto commented to Shikamaru show nodded slowly. "The Urchiha have been know for some of the strongest Genjutsu out there. And Kurenai-nee-san is the best in Kohona."

"Then explain the reason for Kiba?" Shikamaru asked looking at him.

"Even with Sasuke and his hand to hand ability," Naruto said. "They will need someone to go in for the kill or protect them as they cast. It's quit the strong team. As long as they protect each others backs it will work.

"Team Eight, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jonin Sensei will be," Iruka said as he looked up with a groan. "Kakashi Hatake."

"YES!" Naruto yelled. "We get Guy-nii-san's eternal rival. What better way to become stronger than Guy then train under his eternal rival!"

"Um," Iruka said as he scratched his head. "Right, Team Ten..."

"Don't even say it Iruka-sensei," Shikamaru said as he handed Naruto his twenty ryo. "Troublesome blondes..."

* * *

><p>Hello Everyone,<br>Ok so first things first, Merry Christmas or what ever you celebrate during this festive season. Secondly, I'd like to thank all those who took the time to review this story. I really met a lot to me. You guys are the best. So i hope you guys enjoy this one as much as the last, and as always Read, Review, and Enjoy.

Thanks again,

Take-It-Easy

Ps: Let me know what weapon that our young hero will be wielding. Something different is what I'm looking for and need some help finding something that truly fits his style.

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto flipped another page in his book and giggled perversely as they waited for their sensei. Hinata had awoken a while ago and was making small conversation between her and Shino who was sitting next to her. Shino was a bit too quite for Naruto's taste, but he didn't mind the stoic attitude, nor his ability to use bugs as weapons. Naruto watched out of the corner of his eye as Shino navigated a bug around a series of patterns on his desk. It was as if he was training him to communicate with another ninja by walking out different signs they used to direct in silent missions. Naruto looked to see Hinata was still a bit red faced from his comments earlier.

"So I made it on to the team I wanted Hinata-_chan,_" Naruto said with a small grin as she blushed when she heard the chan.

"M-me ttoo N-naruto-kun," Hinata said meekly. Naruto leaned back in his chair not taking his eyes off his book and put his arm around her shoulders again. She turned beet red and even Shino seemed a bit amused.

"Team Eight," Said a voice at the door. Kakashi looked up at his team and eye smiled.

"Kakashi-nii-san!" Naruto yelled out. "I can't wait to get strong under your guidance, My Flames of Youth will out shine Guy-nii-san's!"

"Um did you say something?" Kakashi said as he looked up from his orange book. Naruto face palmed but smirked at his brother. "Meet me on the roof."

"Let's go," Naruto said as he stood.

"Ok so let's start by introducing ourselves," Kakashi said as he put away his book. "You likes, dislikes and whatever. I will go first I guess, My name is Kakashi Hatake, Have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream...I have a few hobbies."

"Nice Nii-san," Naruto said as he flipped a page in his book with a slight blush. Shino looked perplex and Hinata was just confused.

"We only learned your name Kakashi-sensei," Shino said in a calm voice. Kakashi waved him off and motioned him to go next. "Fine, I'm Shino Aburame. I like to study different species of bugs and using them in my combat. I dislike..."

"Bug zappers?" Naruto jutted in.

"Pesticides?" Kakashi said with a slight smirk under his mask.

"I dislike people who interrupt someone when they are speaking, and I _hold_ grudges. My dream is to become as capable clan head as my father." Shino finished giving both Kakashi and Naruto death glares as they seemed to mirror each other in the turning of a page in their books. A slight buzzing was heard from under Shino's coat and before anything could escalate Hinata spoke up.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga," She said calming the situation. "I like..."

"Me right Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a foxy smile causing her to become a completely different shad of red.

"N-naruto-kkun," Hinata said looking at him then turning back to Kakashi. "A-and Cinnamon buns. M-my dislikes a-are p-people who don't look for the good in people and judge too q-quickly. My dream is to become a strong clan head and protect those precious to me."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto yelled standing up giving the victory sign. "And I like Ramen, my new family, and THE FLAMES OF YOUTH! I also really like Hinata-chan and I'm starting to like Shino."

"Whatever," Shino whispered under his jacket. Hinata was long since passed out and Kakashi snickered.

"My dislikes," Naruto's voice changed, losing his joyful tone he had a second ago. "Well anyone who treats someone like crap for no reason. My dream is to become the best Hokage ever so I can also protect those precious to me...Oh and write my own series of books. Hehe."

"I like that dream Naruto," Kakashi said with a perverted laugh as well. "Anyway we will be doing one final test. Tomorrow at Training ground 7 at eight, ok? Oh and don't eat breakfast."

"W-why not K-Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked as she pushed her fingers together after waking up.

"You'll just throw it up if you do," Kakashi said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey guys," Naruto said as he turned to the two of them. "Eat breakfast. Trust me on this one."

"Having a little nutrients is better than none," Shino said in a mater of fact way. "It is only logical that Sensei is if we would just blindly follow orders or use our heads. It's a pretty good tactic I would say."

"Y-You're right Shino-san," Hinata said as she looked over at Naruto. "I-I w-would think...N-nevermind."

"No what do you think is going to happen?" Naruto asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. Hinata looked up at the two of them. Shino nodded for her to continue and Naruto's helping hand on her shoulder gave her a new sense of ease. She felt more herself, and felt like she didn't have to second guess her idea.

"Well I would think that if we were to go up against a Jonin," Hinata said. Naruto rose an eyebrow and glanced at Shino who, too, was shocked. "That we need to work as a team. We will need to go over everyone's specialties and we can come up with a plan of attack for different scenarios."

"Brilliant Idea Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled as he picked her up in a hug. "We will pass definitely now with your beautiful, youthful ideas. Your the best!"

"N-Naruto-Kkun," Hinata said with a giggle. "Y-your embarrassing m-me."

"Oh forget what people think," Naruto said as he set her down and turned towards Shino who gave the slightest of nods. "Right Shino! If people think you're weird, they can screw off!"

"For once," Shino said as the outline of a smile could be seen. "I agree, they can screw off, as you so put it."

"Hehe," Naruto said. "You're alright Shino. So I say we plan our attacks over food, RAMEN HERE WE COME!"

* * *

><p>Naruto and the others arrived at the training grounds after meeting for breakfast. They were two hours late and it seemed they were still early. Naruto flopped down on the ground next to the training post and proceed to pull out his orange book.<p>

"No Naruto," Hinata said as she slapped his hand away from his pocket. "You shouldn't be reading that. It's bad."

"B-but," Naruto said giving the best puppy dog face he could. Hinata just looked away from him with a huff. Naruto sighed and put his hands behind his head. "Fine you win."

"Whipped," Shino whispered under his breath. Naruto cocked an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything in retort. Hey he was, and nothing he could do about it.

"Ah team," Kakashi said from behind them. "I see you arrived on time. Hope I wasn't too late."

"Nah we just got here Kakashi-Nii-san," Naruto said a bit irritated. Kakashi eye smiled at his little brother. He would ask what was up later but now it was time for the test.

"So the test," Kakashi said. He always loved this part for some reason. Torturing the young genin is like a past time. Kakashi pulled out two bells and presented them for them to see. "You have till noon to get a bell, if you don't retrieve a bell you fail and go back to the academy."

"Cool," Naruto said as he leaned forward. "We planned for this kind of test."

"Well the test is not entirely the right scenario," Shino said adjusting his glasses. "But that plan should work."

"T-the timing might hurt us," Hinata said as she stood and activated her blood line. "We should hurry then."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto yelled as he stood as well. "I need to let out some stress, I hope your ready Nii-san."

"Shit," Kakashi said under her breath as he tied the bells to his belt. "First I have a questions, What plan?"

"Well it starts like this," Shino said as a swarm of bugs erupted from his sleeves causing Kakashi to jump back but was intercepted by Hinata who was attacking fluidly with her Gentle Fist. Kakashi noticed he was being pushed back towards the swarm of bugs that were coming straight for him. Then out of the bugs came Naruto charging head strong as ever. Hinata jumped back as Naruto appeared in front of him with a smirk.

"And ends like this!" Said Naruto as Kakashi threw a punch. Naruto dodged and latched onto the outstretched arm as Kakashi's eye widened.

The Flash-Bang clone caused Kakashi to become disoriented and he flashed through hand-seals and let loose a huge stream of fire in circle that would buy him some time. Naruto landed next to Hinata who reactivated her Dojutsu. Shino appeared behind them and they looked down at Kakashi who was slowly recovering.

"Leave it to me guys," Naruto said as his eyes slowly turned to silver. "Remember that surprise I was going to show you guys."

"Yes," Hinata said staring at him as he turned back and smirked.

"Well here it goes," Naruto said as he _'Bamfed_' away causing his two teammates to go slack jawed.

Naruto was everywhere at once, and Kakashi was having a terrible time blocking all the punches. He started to guess where the next strike was coming from but he soon found that Naruto's style was so uncommon, so sporadic that he had no rhythm. He was almost impossible to predict and his only advantage on him right now was experience. That proved to be not as helpful as hoped when he was again punched by a spiked glove then it all stopped. Kakashi looked down and noticed that he was beaten when Naruto tossed both bells to his teammates.

"You guys did great setting him up and letting me get in with that Flash-Bang Clone," Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto," Hinata said with a smirk. "We worked as a team. If only two of us pass then it's not a team. Kakashi-sensei, I will forfeit my bell."

"I concur with Hinata," Shino said as he threw his bell at Kakashi who couldn't be happier.

"You guys did great," Kakashi said with his patented eye-smile. "You guys pass!"

"Yes!" Naruto yelled as he _'Bamfed'_ up to Hinata and picked her up and _'Bamfed_' back. Hinata was a bit dizzy from the sudden movement but never the less was smiling happily as Naruto spun her around.

* * *

><p>"Now I need each of you to know what type of team we are," Kakashi said as they sat around a small table in bbq joint they picked for their celebration lunch. "We will be an assassinationespionage team. Each of you has a skill set that benefits this team. Now first is going to be weapon. Shino you will be training close with a friend of mine in the art of poisons. You two will discuss the weapon you get on how well you do. Hinata, I know your clan is proud of its Gentle Fist, but in this team you will need a weapon, you will learn to use this."

Kakashi pulled out a tanto that was sheathed in pure black sheath. Hinata's eyes widened a bit as the blade was set in her hands. She slowly pulled the blade out and held it a bit in front of her. The blade was perfect in every way.

"That was my first Tanto," Kakashi said with an eye-smile. "You will do it proud. Now for my younger brother."

"Oh let me guess," Naruto said jumping up in down. "A katana? Oh I know, a great spear!"

"No," Kakahi said as he set a scroll on the table. "Nothing big would suit your fighting style. You needed a more personal approach. These will be perfect for you.

"Oh what is it?" Naruto said as Kakashi unsealed the scroll. Laying on the table were twin bladed tonfas. The handle was wrapped in orange wrapping and the blades themselves were a dark black hue in color. Naruto picked one up and noticed that the placing of the handle made it so that he still had about three inches of blade sticking out in front of his fist while the other tip reached just past his elbow. This would make his fist even more deadly, causing even more stabbing damage. Naruto picked up both and slowly spun them in his hands. It felt like the first time he _'Bamfed_', almost unnaturally good. He smirked at Kakashi who was happy to see that his choice of weapon would suit his fighting style perfectly. Naruto slipped them into a make-shift sheath that Kakashi handed him. He wrapped the ties so they were positioned in the middle of his back for quick grabbing.

"We will begin weapon's training after lunch," Kakashi said as he sipped his tea and opened his book. Hinata's eyes twitched as she saw the book in his hand. Naruto was slowly reaching for his when Hinata turned to him. Naruto quickly started to scratch his chest and picked up some food, avoiding her eyes.

* * *

><p>"So," Kakashi said as he pulled out a two Kuni and faced Naruto. "She doesn't like you reading the great 'Ich Ich' series?"<p>

"No," Naruto wined as he paced back and forth spinning his blades in his hands. "She just doesn't understand the beauty of it. I mean their works of art!"

"Hey your preaching to the quire," Kakashi said as he got into his defensive stance.

"How do you get away with it around people?" Naruto asked as he '_Bamfed_' and struck behind Kakashi who blocked the attack. "I mean no one get's mad at you? And girls still seem to like you as well."

"Well," Kakashi said as Naruto _Bamfed_ in to his side and then back to the front confusing Kakashi a bit. "That's because I'm single, and you're...well are you two seeing each other?"

"I wish," Naruto said as he slashed low and _Bamfed_ again to his side and attacked high catching Kakashi in the arm causing him to wince in pain and call an end to the quick spar.

"But you're whipped enough by her to not read your beloved novels in front of her," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he got back into his stance. "Let's hurry, I have to catch up on said reading after this training is over. Oh and by the way who did you dump the other two on for their one on one training."

"Hehe," Kakashi smirked as he spun his Kuni. "Well Hinata should be fine with Hayate and Yugao, but it's Shino I'm kind of worried about."

"Why?" Naruto asked as he attacked only be kicked back and looked at the wicked eye grin Kakashi had. "You didn't leave him with..."

* * *

><p>"I will have my vengeance," Shino swore to himself as he dodged kuni after kuni as the deranged women chased him throughout the dense forest.<p>

"I'M STUCK WITH YOU BRAT," Yelled the voice from behind as a Kuni hit next to his head against a rather large tree. "WHILE MY IRUKA-KUN COULD BE HIT ON BY SOME RANDOM BIMBO!"

"You're borderline stocking him," Shino cursed himself as he saw his attacker lick her lips. "I mean..."

"Run," She said calmly. "Run very fast!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you left him with her," Naruto said with a laugh after they finished their four hour long training and were walking back to their meeting spot. Both had their books out and reading not really paying any attention to what was happening around them.<p>

"Well she is the best poison expert we know," Kakashi said in his defense. "If Shino can become as adept as her then he will have no equal in that field. With his insects he can inject any amount of venom into his enemies with out any traces of evidence."

"Not someone we wont on our bad side huh?" Naruto asked as they both flipped a page. Then it hit them, and both of their head shot up to see a pissed off Aburame. His coat was completely torn apart and reveling several deep cuts and burn marks on his white chest.

"Vengeance," He said calmly with sadistic smile. "Oh it will be mine."

"Oh look at the time, Adieu," Naruto said with a quick _'Bamf_' and he was gone leaving a scared Kakashi.

"So learn anything new?" Kakashi asked as the sound of thousands of small wings filled the air. Kakashi gulped as he put his book away and slowly reached for his headband. He wasn't sure what Anko-san would have taught him, but by the look in Shino's eyes, it couldn't have been good.

"You could say that," Shino said with a sadistic laugh.

* * *

><p>Hello Everyone,<p>

Wow, ok so first things first. Thanks again for the reviews. I can't believe the following this little story is slowly getting. I loved all the ideas for the weapons but JLWafflezMan, thanks for the idea of Tofas. I liked it and i think with naruto's quick in and out technique it can work well for him. Now i'm leaving Shino's weapon still out there but i want him to have something to really integrate his poison techniques. I'm going to turn shino into an even more silent killer. If you guys have any idea for shino let me know as well. As always I Read, Review and of course Enjoy.

Thanks again guys,

Take-It-Easy

PS: If i don't pump out another chapter before the new years, Happy Safe and fun New Years to all!


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto ducked a swiping strike from Hinata as she continued her assault with her tanto. Naruto returned a strike to her side which she parried away followed by a quick slash that nicked Naruto's shirt. Naruto looked down and noticed his white shirt was cut almost in half, reveling his chest. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Hinata who was blushing slightly.

"Enjoying the view?" Naruto asked as she almost lost all of her composure in her stance.

"N-Naruto-kun," She wined as she got back into her stance. "I actually missed."

"Huh?" Naruto said now out of his fighting stance which Hinata took advantage of by attacking. "What were you aiming for?"

"That stupid book you like so much!" HInata exclaimed as he shrieked in fright and subconsciously grabbed his vest pocket while blocking a strike with his Tonfa.

"How could you Hinata-_hime_?" Naruto asked as he noticed her stutter step from the new name. Naruto smirked as he made his move knocking her blade aside and stepping in close and resting the tip of his tonfa on her flat stomach.

"You cheated!" Hinata whispered with her eyes narrowing. "Y-you flirted with me! That was a cheap distraction!"

"Well," Naruto smirked as he stepped even closer. Inching his face closer to hers. "What are you going to do about it?"

"U-um," Hinata stuttered out her face becoming extremely red. "I-I…"

"Well I guess I could make the first…Ugh!" Naruto started before receiving a quick junken strike in his stomach.

"That's what you get for cheating!" Hinata said suppressing a giggle as Naruto rubbed his stomach and took a couple steps back. A slight chuckle was heard and they looked over to see Shino was waiting for his turn to spar.

"Wow," Naruto said as he kept rubbing his stomach. "Did my ears deceive me or did Shino show emotion?"

"Naruto," Shino said his high collar hiding his grin. "If you really want to test me you are more than welcome too."

"Um," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head with a scared laugh. Shino smirked as Hinata started to chuckle at them. Shino took Naruto's place and squared off against Hinata who raised her tonto in front of her. Naruto walked over to where Kakashi was watching the sparing while reading his book.

"Shino-san," Hinata said with a proper bow and brought her tonto up in a stance she was slowly mastering.

Shino returned the bow and pulled out his weapon that was given to him by Anko-sensei. They thought long and hard on what would be suitable and they came down the choice he had now. It was a twin blade sword. The sword was just shorter than Shino and the handle of the blade took up about a foot in the middle of the blade. The handle was wrapped in green silk and the blades themselves had what looked like golden leaves etched into both. Shino was taught three different ways to apply his poisons or bugs to the blade through the handle, which added to the deadliness of the blade. Shino twirled the blade and rested it against his back, bring up his other hand and motioned Hinata to attack.

"Shino seems to like his new weapon," Kakashi said as he watched Shino block attack after attack with his twin blade.

Hinata's training with the Hayate and Yugao had paid off in folds. She was becoming increasingly better the longer the fight. She was able to pick up on styles and slowly apply the countermeasures without them knowing before it was too late. Hinata smirked as she ducked under the arching swipe from Shino and struck twice. Once was a quick cut to his jacket across his side and the second was downward slash across his back quickly ruining his jacket.

"What is it with you and de-dressing everyone?" Naruto asked as he flipped a page in his book only to be hit by a large amount of killer intent. Hinata crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot on the ground. "Hey you hit me with a cheap shot so I get to read."

"Hmph," Hinata said taking her tanto and putting it back in her sheath. Looking back at Shino who was holding up what was left of his jacket with a rather frustrated expression. "Sorry Shino, I got a little carried away."

"It's perfectly fine Hinata-san," Shino said as he threw the jacket over his shoulder. Shino was wearing a skin tight black t-shirt with a green leaf in the middle. His skin every now and then would raise and settle from the moving bugs within side of him.

"Shino, why do you wear such a heavy jacket anyways?" Naruto asked with a turn of a page. Shino looked over at his blond friend and held out his bare arm. The moving under his skin made it look a little weird but it settled again and his skin was fine.

"We tend to frighten others with our symbiotic relationship," Shino answered. "Most people don't like that and we rather not cause any discomfort amongst the ignorant."

"Ha," Naruto laughed out and put away his book. "Well I can relate. Most don't like the looks of me for some reason or another."

"N-Naruto-Kun what do you mean?" Hinata asked and Naruto's face darkened a bit before he waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry yourself Hinata-Hime," Naruto said making Hinata blush even more. "If I ever figure it out you guys will be the first to know, but till then we just wont worry about them."

"Well it seems that it's time for new uniforms," Kakashi said as he stood. "Since we are going to be taking our first missions soon I want you guys to be outfitted well. Follow me."

* * *

><p>They made their way into what could be called a small shack that was on the outskirts of town. The shop was filled with several rolls cloth and silk of different colors. Naruto looked around and noticed that there were no premade clothes, this must be a custom tailor shop. Out of the back approached a little old man followed by an even smaller old lady. They looked up at the four that entered the shop and bowed.<p>

"It's the Damn pervert again!" Yelled the old lady with smile. She had large rimmed glasses that hid most of her wrinkles around her brown eyes. Her hair was pulled into a high bun with two long sharp needles in them. She was wearing an elegant white robe with a floral design. "Kakashi-san it's been too long!"

"Haha," The old man laughed as his wife hugged Kakashi who eye-smiled at the two. He was bald with a long white beard that touched the floor. He was wearing an elegant red robe with black trimmings. "You're looking old Kakashi-san, too much stress will do that."

"And you're still not looking to young yourself Lang-san," Kakashi said as he motioned over towards his Genin team. "This is my Genin team. Guys this Lang-san and his wife Lili-chan."

"So you finally passed a team," Lili said with a smirk. "This must be a sign!"

"Oh next he will be getting hitched and," Lang continued but was cut off as Kakashi put a hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"They need proper attire," Kakashi said to Lili who smiled. "I will be paying for three complete sets for each genin, big order. Don't let your husband's stupidity ruin it, Lili-chan."

"Shut your mouth," Lili yelled as she clubbed her husband in the back of the head. Lili grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her away. "Come come, I help you now."

"Ow," Lang yelled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Stupid old women! Come on I will start on you guys."

It took four hours for them to be fitted, measured and final fitted. Lang found it humorous how Naruto wanted to keep Orange in his uniform. The old man came up with a simple design which caused Naruto to drool. He was outfitted with black sandals with blue tape around his ankles. His pants were burnt orange with black tiger stripes and had a tattered edge around his waist. It was held tight by a dark blue sash that was tied off to the side. He had a dark blue silk shirt with a burnt orange swirl in the middle. The sleeves of the shirt were torn off leaving the tattered effect as well. His open vest was like the chunnin vest but dark orange in color with the same black tiger stripes. The vest was styled like his old one with a tattered sleeves and collar. Naruto changed his headband color to the same dark orange and it lengthened so once tied that the extra reached his lower back. Naruto holsters for his tonfa's were strapped to his back with the handles up in the ready. Naruto grinned in the mirror as Shino appeared besides him and smirked as well.

Shino was completely different. He was no longer wearing a concealing jacket. Instead in his place was a tight green t-shirt. His arms had loose green bandings that covered from his hands to his elbows. Over his shirt was what looked like a battle ready vest that was unbuttoned with a higher collar hiding his lower face, much like his old jacket, except the front of his face. The vest was dark green with dark grey and green stitching and a giant leaf stitched on the back. His ANBU styled pants where dark grey with black and green stitching around the pockets. He had steel toed boots that his pants were tucked into that were black in color. Shino's twin blade was strapped onto his back at an angle. Shino adjusted his glasses and looked at himself and gave a satisfied nod.

"Lookin good Shino!" Naruto said as he they looked at each other in the mirror. Naruto swung his arm over Shino's shoulder who shook his head.

"While you still can't let go of your orange fetish," Shino answered with a slight smirk. "We are an assassination squid yet you want to run around in 'look at me orange'."

"The greatest hunters on the planet use this very color in the wild," Naruto answered with a foxy grin.

"Really?" Shino said with a scuff.

"Of course," Naruto said as they looked at the mirror. "The great Tiger of Kohona. Kinda has a nice ring. Or the Beautiful Orange Beast!"

"NO," Yelled a voice from behind them. "You will not be another one to fall into that Youth filled cult."

"Fine Tiger of Kohona it is," Naruto said as he smiled at Kakashi who was shaking his head. "What all the best Ninja's have nicknames."

"But we have only done D-ranked mission's," Shino said as he moved out of Naruto's grasp. "You can't become known by only doing those. You have to wait for your first A-ranked mission before people can actually call you anything besides stupid."

"HEY," Naruto yelled baring his fangs.

"N-Naruto-Kun settle d-down," Said a calm voice hiding from behind Kakashi. Naruto turned to Kakashi who was smirking while said Hinata's head poke out from behind him.

"Why are you hiding Hinata-hime?" Naruto asked as he looked at her with a smile as she blushed and hid back behind Kakashi who snickered. "Come on out Hinata-hime we wont judge."

"Fine," Hinata said as she took a step out. Naruto flew back in a massive Nosebleed as Shino even blushed a bit. "NARUTO-KUN!"

"He's fine," Kakashi said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Hinata was wearing a light lavender long sleeve shirt that hung loosely over her, reveling her shoulders. The shirt was cut short as well, reveling her flat and toned stomach that was covered by matching color fishnet under shirt. Her low cut,skin tight pants had several holsters strapped to them that seemed to be filled with various throwing instruments. She had dark boots that had what looked like lavender laces. She had a vest that was light lavender on the outside with white rabbit fur on the inside. She put it on, and it only covered her upper half still leaving her stomach open to view. Her tanto as attached horizontally on her back and the sheath was changed from black to a dark purple. She walked over to Naruto who was slowly getting to his feet and wiping his nose.

"Hate it when that happens," Naruto grumbled to himself as he heard Kakashi laugh in the back ground. "Hinata-hime you look amazing!"

"T-thank you Naruto-kun," She said with a slight blush as she looked him over as well. "You look quite handsome as well, Naruto-kun. You too Shino-san."

"Thank you," Shino said as he turned towards his Sensei who was smirking.

"Let's go and get our first actual mission," Kakashi said he paid and said good by to the elder couple.

* * *

><p>Team Eight arrived in the Hokage's office to see Iruka sleeping on a desk next to the Hokage who was reading a small orange book. Naruto smirked as he walked slowly towards the sleeping form of Iruka. The Hokage smirked and hid his book in his desk as Naruto slowly made his way to the sleeping Chunnin. Naruto took a deep breath only to be slugged in his stomach by said sleeping man.<p>

"IF," Iruka said as Naruto rolled on the floor gasping for air. "You ruin my only hour of sleep I will beat you senseless."

"Anko-chan keeping you up?" Kakashi asked as he receved an evil glare from Iruka who had several small love bites on his neck.

"I don't want to talk about it," Iruka said as he leaned back in his chair. Kakashi smirked as he turned to the Hokage.

"Team Eight reporting for our mission Hokage-sama," Kakashi said with a bow.

"Well lets see what we have today," The Hokage said as he looked over the scrolls on his desk. "Seems Tora has escaped again."

"Damn Cat!" Naruto exclaimed only to be slapped by Hinata in the arm.

"Don't be mean," She scolded only for Naruto to humf and look away.

"Whipped," Shino whispered under his breath as he adjusted his glasses. Naruto whispered a curse back but went unnoticed as Kakashi stepped forward.

"No Hokage-sama," Kakashi said with an eye-smile. "They are ready."

"They are now, Huh?" Hokage said as he pulled out his pipe and studied the group in front of him. "Seems to be ok do a shadow mission, I sent Team 7 on a C-Ranked mission two days ago. We got word that they might have ran into some trouble. I want you guys to observe from the shadows and see what you can do to help them accomplish their mission. The more discrete the better. This will be an A-Ranked mission for the sole reason that we have apprehended two missing nin chunnin already."

"Anybody we know?" Kakashi asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Demon Brothers from Mist," Hokage said with a puff of his pipe. "You know who they are in with so that is why I'm sending you in now."

"Understood we shall leave immediately," Kakahsi said as he bowed with his team.

"Happy Hunting Team 8," Hokage said with a grim look. "You are dismissed."

"Good luck Naruto-kun," Iruka said with a serious voice. "When you get back we will take you to get some ramen, as long as you do good."

"Alright!" Naruto yelled as he hugged the sore Iruka who winced lightly. "Make sure our whole family is there as well Iruka-nii-san. Oh and I'm gonna bring Shino and Hinata-hime as well."

"When did she become Hinata-hime?" Iruka asked causing both kids to blush.

* * *

><p>Moving through the woods at top sprint can take a lot out of most genin teams, but Kakashi wasn't slouching with their training. They had weekly stamina training with Guy-nii-san's team, that seemed to be paying off. They stopped when Kakashi held up his fist. Kakashi looked around and silently sniffed the air. His eyes widen and he moved forward and motioned for Naruto to follow. Kakashi looked back and silently motioned for HInata and Shino to secure the location ahead. Hinata activated her bloodline and moved quickly with Shino in tow. Naruto turned to Kakashi who gave him a serious look then his classic eye-smile. This was going to be fun. Naruto and Kakashi approached the main highway that was about a hundred yards away when the first noise could be heard. There was a loud scream and the sound of metal meeting metal. They doubled their speed and made it to the outskirts overlooking the scene before them.<p>

"Sasuke," Said Kurenai-nee-san. She had a kuni out and was facing a large man wrapped in bandings, over his shoulder was a giant sword that looked like a clever, that he seemed to handled with ease. "I wont let anything happen to you! Now I need you to get back into formation. I will take care of this."

"Seems like we have a bigger problem than we first were told," Kakashi said just below a whisper. "Get them out of there then back up if you can. He is out of your league so stay to quick in and out. Let me and Kurenai handle him."

Naruto nodded and his eyes glazed over. As a copy of the big guy charged the genin group with his sword ready to swing. Naruto appeared in a '_Bamf_' shocking everyone as he unleashed a series of slashes and stabs causing the clone to dissolve into water. He turned and smirked at the group.

"Hey guys," Naruto said as he spun his Tonfas. "Fancy meeting you here."

"What are you doing here dope?" Sasuke asked a bit relieved at the sight of the deadlast. "And how did you do that?"

"All will be answered in time," Naruto said as he made a series of clones into exact copies of the group. "Now if you will I will be taking you guys to cleared place."

"What are you talking…" Sasuke started, but Naruto just huffed and '_Bamfed_' him first. He arrived next to Shino who was standing next to a large tree. "What the hell was that?"

"He's your problem now," Naruto said with a smirk to Shino who just sighed as the blond disappeared only to reappear with Kiba and Akamaru a second later. Kiba was just as wide eyed as Sasuke. After everyone was brought to the safe location Naruto looked around.

"Where's HInata-hime?" Naruto asked looking around.

"I'm here Naruto-kun," HInata said from a tree across from him.

"Ok you guys watch over them," Naruto said with a smirk. "I have to go and take help Kakashi-nii-san."

"You better not get hurt," Hinata said as she continued to watch the battle with her Bloodline.

"I swear I wont do anything stupid," Naruto said as Shino only faced plamed. "Well too stupid."

"Wait dope!" Sasuke demanded. "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he '_Bamfed_' away. Sasuke started to curse and Shino just huffed. This was going to be annoying.

"Too cool," Kiba said in aw as Akamaru barked in agreement. Sakura was a bit shocked as well and nodded in agreement.

"Guys spread out and be aware," Hinata said in a serious tone. "There is someone else out there, staying just outside my field of vision. I think that he might know we are here."

"Who left you in charge?" Sasuke sneered.

"Shut up teme," Kiba said as he sniffed the air. "Hinata check our south, I just picked something up."

"He's moving closer," Hinata said. "Seems to be a hunter nin, defensive position around the bridge builder. Do not engage unless we are attacked."

"I will cast a Genjutsu to make us harder to spot," Sakura said as she started to fly through hand signs. "There! Sasuke you apply another back up."

"Hn," Sasuke answered as he flashed through a series of different handseals.

"Nice," Shino said as he pulled out his twin blade causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. "Now please continue with your mission and set up a defensive position around the bridge builder. Let us handle what happens next."

* * *

><p>Kakashi sighed as he blocked another attack from Zabuza. Kurenai suffered a nasty cut on her shoulder and was now supporting from a distance, which was better for Kakashi anyways. He didn't want her hurt or else Asuma would skin him alive. Then he heard the sound he was waiting for the entire fight. Zabuza's eyes widen in pain as he looked down and saw two stab marks on his side and a wispy shadow of orange. Then he felt the same pain on the other side as he stumbled back.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI?" Zabuza screamed as he held his bleeding sides. There was a '_Bamf_' and beside Kakashi stood a kid who was holding two bloody Tonfas. The tips dripping blood over his hands and slowly falling to the ground.

"You were looking tired Kakashi-san," Naruto said as he twirled his tonfa's cleaning some of the blood. "Thought I could…you know lend a hand."

"A Genin," Zabuza stuttered out with disgust. "You little pest!"

"Oh," Naruto said as he '_Bamfed'_ behind Zabuzu but was clocked arcos the face by Zabuza's heel. Naruto spun in the air and landed with a puff of smoke.

"Shadow-clone," Zabuza said then chuckled madly. "He's skilled."

"Well," Kakashi said as he reviled his Sharingan. "Let's finish this."

Kakashi and Zabuza attacked full force, as Naruto appeared next to Kurenai who was breathing rather heavily. Naruto pulled out a roll of bandages and wrapped her shoulder tightly and cut the extra. Kurenai nodded her thanks and Naruto smirked and pulled out his book. Kurenai looked away and gritted her teeth. She turned back to see Kakashi was about to finish him off when a hunter nin appeared after striking Zabuza in the neck. The hunter nin said something to Kakashi before taking off in a swirl of leaves. Naruto looked over at Kurenai with a raised eyebrow as Kakashi turned towards them and scratched the back of his head before promptly passing out backwards. Naruto faced palmed and teleported and picked up his brother.

* * *

><p>"So what exactly is your mission," Kurenai asked when they arrived at Tazuna's house. The old bridge builder was more than welcome to invite all the Ninja back. More protection for free, he couldn't pass that up now.<p>

"To watch over you guys and help out if you guys get into a sticky situation," Naruto said with smile as he wrapped his arm over Hinata who blushed an all new red.

"Well it seems that since Kakashi is out I am in charge for a while," Kurenai said with an evil smirk. "And that means training!"

"Damnit," Naruto said as he put his head on the table and almost started to cry.

"What's so bad Naruto-kun?" Hinata said as she rubbed his back.

"She's going cast that stupid genjutsu that makes it impossible to read my book!" Naruto complained. Hinata smirked and looked up at Kurenai.

"I might just like your style of training Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said with an evil smirk of her own.

"Dammit all!" Naruto cursed under the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone,<strong>

**So first things as always, thanks for the reviews. You guys rock. And i Guess you could say i finished this chapter quicker than i expected but consider it a last for the year. Gonna be really busy these next couple of days so i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Next i wanted to say that you guys are awesome for review once more. It's really cool to see that this story is getting a nice following. As always Read, Review and Enjoy. **

**Thanks again,**

**Take-It-Easy  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"This is the stupidest thing I have ever done," Naruto complained as he stared at the cut up tree in front of him. "Why do I have to do this if I can just '_Bamf_' up to the top?"

"Naruto," Kurenai said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "It isn't about getting up the tree, it's about learning to control your Chakra."

"Still doesn't seem useful to me," Naruto whispered as he ran towards the tree. He made it just higher than his last try before he had to flip backwards and land on the ground.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said continued her spar with Shino upside down on the branches high above him. "You need to concentrate on centering you Chakra to your feet. You just need enough to stick to the tree."

"Oh that's what I was doing wrong," Naruto said sarcasm dripping from every word. Hinata dodged anther punch from Shino, only to toss a Kuni at Naruto who yelped and jumped out of the way. "Ok, ok."

"They seem to be enjoying themselves," Said Kakashi as he leaned on his crutches. Naruto tried and failed again after a steady stream of curses and him '_Bamfing_' back and forth on the ground uncontrollably.

"His control is terrible," Kurenai said as she put a hand over her mouth watching the blond throw his tantrum. "He seems to have just too much Chakra to control."

"Yeah that's why he needs this training the most," Kakashi said watching Naruto focus and charge again getting nowhere. "We were so focused on getting him use to his Dojutsu that we disregard the basics."

"He will get it down," Kurenai said as Naruto took out his Tonfas and started to slash at the large tree chipping wood off of it, releasing his anger. "How is my team doing?"

"They just got back from the bridge safe," Kakashi said as he stepped forward. "I believe it will be quiet for a least another week."

"Good," Kurenai said as Naruto fell on his back with a thud. Curses filled the air that even caused Kakashi to raise his eye brow. "He will need it."

"Must have learned that from Anko-chan," Kakashi said as Naruto got up with a fiery look in his eyes. He charged forward screaming something about Youth only to trip and go head first into the tree knocking him out. "And there's Guy-san."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she dropped from the branch and landed next to the groaning Naruto.

"He will be fine Hinata-chan," Kurenai said after walking over to them. "Lets head back for dinner. Shino-san can you carry Naruto?"

"I could," Shino answered as he started to walk away causing the others to face fault.

"Shino-kun," Hinata said giving him the puppy dog eyes. Shino didn't have to look back, he only lowered his head and walked back to pick up the passed out troublemaker.

* * *

><p>"I still can't get this," Naruto said to himself as he stared at the tree.<p>

It has been four days since they first started on this exercise and Naruto was still having trouble with the concept. He managed to apply too much chakra blowing apart his old tree, which caused him to smile at that particular failed attempt. Now he was dialing that amount down till he found the right amount. Naruto fell backwards with a tired sigh. A nap would do him well after the four hours of straight training. Naruto stared at the green canopy above him and his body slowly relaxed.

"If you sleep out here too long you will catch a cold," Said a soft voice that stirred Naruto from his slumber.

Cleaning his eyes Naruto had to do a double take. In front of him was young women. She had long black hair that cascaded against her pale skin. Her big brown eyes bore into him with a type of stare that he read about in his novels. She was beautiful in Naruto's opinion and he had to keep himself in check. For one, he didn't know this person that was able to sneak up on a shonbi, sleeping or not. Two, Hinata-hime would kill him. Naruto slowly leaned forward and looked at what the women had in her hands. She seemed to be collecting herbs, and from his time with Anko-chan he knew that they were for pain relief and faster healing . Thinking quick Naruto pulled on his facade smile.

"Thanks," Naruto said with enthuasim. "I'm Naruto! What's your name?"

"Haku," Haku answered in her soft voice as she smiled back at him.

"Well Haku," Naruto said as he stood and measured himself up. She was slightly taller than him, but then again who wasn't. She had the reach on him if he was to engage her right away, and he still didn't have a lot of chakra. Naruto pointed at her basket in her arms filled with herbs. "Since you helped me, I guess the least I can do is help you pick herbs."

"Oh why thank you," Haku said with a kind smile. They stared at each other and dared the first one to make a move. "What were you doing out here?"

"I was training," Naruto said with a smile and took the first step. He kept her to his side not exposing his back. Kakashi taught him that mistake the first time they trained, that hidden technique shouldn't be allowed on anyone under the age limit. "I'm a Ninja from Kohona!"

"Oh really," Haku asked as she walked next to him as if countering his move. Naruto smirked to himself, his assumption was close to correct. Of course, he could just be paranoid, but he had a bad feeling about this. "Why are you training?"

"So I can become Hokage!" Naruto said turning fully to Haku who mirrored his action immediately. It was becoming a shogi match.

"Why do you want to be Hokage so bad that you would endanger yourself in just training?" Haku asked as if she never has seen such an act. Naruto let out a steady laugh as he leaned down and picked up some herbs from the ground and twirled them in his hand.

"I rather be the one hurt than the ones I care about," Naruto said seriously. "I have a bunch of people I want to make sure I can protect and the only way to do that is to get stronger."

"Your precious people?" Haku whispered as she turned away giving him a shot at her back. It was a daring move, almost baiting him to attack. Naruto instead tapped her shoulder and she turned towards him slowly.

"Excatly," Naruto said with a smile as he handed her the herb he picked up. "And I see you have the same motivation for someone else."

Haku's eyes narrowed and the temperature started to drop around the two of them. Naruot's smile never left his face. He let go of her shoulder and held the herb up a bit more. He twirled it between them showing the small white flowers and little seeds on them.

"This will cure infections and help close wounds," Naruot said as he looked from the herb back to the girl. "Such as scrapes, burns, cuts, and _stabs."_

"A useful herb," Haku said eyes never leaving Naruto's.

"Yup," Naruto said as he dropped it in her basket. The herb hit he basket and time stood still. Naruto turned and started to walk away causing Haku to gawk at him.

"What are you doing?" Haku choked out. Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"Make sure he is one hundred percent," Naruto said with a smirk. "Cause Kakashi will be, and you seem like a nice girl. I don't want it to be too easy for me when we meet again."

"What is your full name?" Haku asked now regaining her composure. Naruto kept walking with a slight chuckle.

"I'm Naruto Uzimaki," Naruto answered calmly then yelled. "The TIGER OF KOHONA and Future Hokage!"

"Weird," Haku said as she walked away from him with a smirk. "But cute."

* * *

><p>"So you sure it was another Ninja?" Kakashi asked as he sipped his tea. He was almost compeltely healed just a bit sore in places.<p>

"Yeah," Naruto said as he flipped a page in his book. "She acted like Naomi in Ica Ica vol two. When she had to infiltrate the hidden spa springs."

"Really?" Kakashi said with a perverted giggle. "So..."

"No," Naruto answered with a flip of the page. "I couldn't imagine what Hinata would do to me if she found out."

"Still good to dream right," Kakashi answered as he sipped his tea again with another giggle. Naruto only nodded his answer in response.

"What are we looking at?" Kakashi asked as Kurenai entered the room.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking at him crossly.

"What information can you gather from your experiences," Kakashi asked causing Naruto to look up with a puzzled look. "You are in a espionage group. Gathering intel with the slightest clues is going to become second nature. So, with that said, what can you tell me."

"Ok," Naruto said putting his book down and drummed his fingers on the cover. It took him a minute, then his his eyes lit up. "First we know she is a range fighter. She was able to strike with deadly precision from a location unknown by the Jonin in the area the first time we met. So that makes her fast and silent. She uses the senbon needles as the weapon of choice. One doesn't get that good with a weapon without having a bit of fetish for it, Anko-chan prime example with the Kuni. Right handed by the way she held her basket and has an ability to blend well in the crowd. I would rank her Chunnin or low Jonin."

"Nice," Kakashi said as he looked over at Kurenai who nodded with approval. "Now go and rest."

"I have to get back to training," Naruto said as he pocketed his book. Kurenai gave it an evil look. "I'm really getting the hang of it."

On the way out of the room he ran into Kiba and Sasuke who were facing off against one another. They seemed to be in the middle of settling a disagreement when the two lashed out at each other in the open training field. Naruto looked over and saw Sakura teary eyed, sitting next to Hinata and Shino.

"So why is duck-butt and dog boy fighting?" Naruto asked when he appeared next to Shino. Sakura jumped a bit from while the Hinata only smiled.

"Well it seems that Sasuke-teme," Shino said just over a whisper. "Has shown some extreme ignorance and has insulted Sakura's skills at Genjutsu. Kiba having enough of his attitude slugged him across the face causing Sasuke to fly outside. And here we are."

"Interesting dinner I've seemed to missed," Naruto said as he crossed his arms. "And don't listen to him Sakura, he's just on some ego trip again. Your eyes have finally opened to see it. HEY KIBA!"

"What's up," Kiba asked as he jumped back from one of Sasuke's swings putting a safe distance between them.

"Hey I need some more help with that stupid tree walking," Naruto said walking out in between the two fighters. "If your done wasting your time with the teme, I could use some pointers."

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned and was about to take a step forward when Shino put his had up.

"He's defusing the situation peacefully," Shino whispered causing Hinata to nod her head and step back to Sakura who dried her eyes and looked at the two of them.

"Sounds like your asking for help dope," Sasuke spat. "Your weaker than I thought."

"Asking for help doesn't make one weak," Sakura said as she crossed her arms with a cold stare that would give Kurenai a run for her money. She turned to Kiba and dropped the glare. "Kiba...Thank you."

"You're a pack member," Kiba said with Akamaru barking in agreement. "We look out for each other. Naruto lets roll we got a lot of practice to get to."

"Sure," Naruto said as Akamaru jumped into his arms and Naruto grabbed Kiba's shoulder. Kiba smirked and they were '_Bamfed_' away.

"HOW DOES HE DO THAT?" Sasuke yelled. "Why does a weakling like him have the ability to do that."

"Let's go Shino," Hinata her hands shaking a bit in rage. "I might not be able to control my actions if I keep listening to this trash."

"What did you say halfbreed?" Sasuke asked looking at Hinata who continued to walk away.

Sakura looked between them and Sasuke who was staring at her. Sakura made the decision that would forever be remembered. She turned her back on Sasuke and followed Hinata and Shino, not even shedding a tear. Sakura caught up to them and could hear a slight angry buzzing sound escaping Shino while Hinata had a stone cold look. Sakura knew they were upset from the comments from Sasuke, and she felt ashamed for being on the same team as him. They stopped at an open area that they used for training and turned to each other.

"Sakura," Hinata said as she looked over at her. "I'm only going to say this once. If you want to be our friend there is one thing you can't do."

"What is that?" Sakura asked at the crazy statement.

"Well," Hinata said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Naruto, he's mine. You can look, but cant touch."

"HUH?" Sakura asked Shino face palmed. "Are you guys a couple now?"

"Umm," Hinata said as she looked away face flushing. "Not really, I mean he hasn't asked yet. But I know he will soon!"

"Ok," Sakura said giggling. "I promise."

"Good," Hinata said with a confident smirk.

"Do you have any restrictions Shino?" Sakura asked with a mischievous smile. "Am I not allowed to flirt with someone?"

"NO!" Shino said waving his hands in front of him. "I'm just as shocked as you. But no, the only thing I ask is don't get weirded out by symbiotic relationship."

"I'm not a fan, but I wont get weird," Sakura said. "Now what are we going do for training."

"Well," Hinata said looking back at her. "Since we don't really know too many different Genjutsu's we were hoping you could teach us a couple of ways to detect and stop them. Then we will work from there."

"Ok," Sakura said as she smiled at them. "But I must warn you, Kurenai-sensei has said that my abilities, for some reason are harder to detect."

"All the more better," Shino answered as he crossed his arms. "If we can detect and stop yours others will be easier. You can also improve yourself by finding a way to become almost undetected by practicing on people who know your about to cast a Genjutsu."

"One thing guys, you are already in one," Sakura said confidently as the ground gave out and both Hinata and Shino tried to break it.

"How did you do that?" Hinata asked as she looked over at Sakura who helped her to her feet. "I didn't even see you do hand seals?"

"Well I have a small Genjutsu that I learned that blurs the sight for a second or two," She said as she walked back to her spot. "In that second I can form the necessary hand seals with out you knowing."

"Wow," Shino said pushing up his glasses, truly impressed. "And the Teme called you weak."

"You ready for round two," Sakura asked with a slight blush. The other two nodded.

* * *

><p>"Ok so the first thing you need to do is relax," Kiba said from his position next to the tree. "Akamaru had the same problem. Just let it happen, don't force it."<p>

"Wow," Naruto said as he walked up two steps using Kiba's advice then his third rocketed him off the tree and into another. "DAMMIT IT ALL!"

"Close," Kiba said as he helped him to his feet. "Listen after we get this down I do have favor to ask."

"Sure," Naruto said as he rubbed his head. "If I get this down you can get what ever ya want."

"Well," Kiba asked as he looked around "I always wanted to learn to use a weapon. But with my clan's techniques I have trouble using anything. I want you to help me find a weapon that suits my style."

"That could be fun," Naruto said as he stood up and stretched. "I was only given one because we are an assassination and espionage squad. When we get back I can ask Anko-nee-san. If she isn't busy she will help."

"Cool," Kiba said as he fist pumped as Akamaru barked happily. "Lets get you up that stupid tree!"

* * *

><p>Naruto and the others were eating around the dinner table each talking happily. Sasuke was sitting at the end staying out of converstion not looking over at them. Kakashi was flirting with Tsunami while Tazuna was drinking happily. Sakura and Hinata were in deep conversion on how her Byakugan can see the Genjutsu. Sakura wanted to find a way to stop that and Hinata was going to prover her wrong. It started a friendly rivalry between the two who were seen constantly training now. Shino looked over at Naruto who was eating quickly.<p>

"Slow down Naruto," Shino whispered. "You're going to get sick."

"I can't," Naruto said as he took a big gulp from his water. "I have to get the tree walking down. I'm almost done."

"You're still on that dope," Sasuke said with a cocky laugh. "I finished it yesterday."

"Your point?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow. "Hinata and Sakura got it the first day, and Shino the day after. You beat the dead last by a day?"

"You still haven't done it," Sasuke said eyes narrowing.

"I will today," Naruto said with a smirk. "My flames of Youth are burning with the fire of several stars. I will succeed tonight."

"Whatever," Sasuke said scoffing a bit.

"Why do you even try?" Yelled a voice. Inari showed up and threw his little bitch fit which caused Naruto to raise his eyebrow. "Gato will just send someone stronger and kill you guys!"

"Quit Bitching!" Naruto said looking at him coldly. "I've been through too much to just lie down and die at the hands of some overgrown mummy. I will stop this man, then I will see to it that Gato is stopped. You have my word. I NEVER, go back on my word. So if all your going to do is sit around and cry about what has happened and refuse to not change what is happening...You can get out of my way and leave me to my own death."

Inari watched in aw as Naruto stood and walked out of the room. Inari was shaking in both anger and shock, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Kakashi put a hand on the young kid and gave him a slight eye smile.

"You have to understand one thing," Kakashi said to him. "He's had a very ruff childhood and he doesn't believe in no win situations. So when he sees people just lay down and take what ever happens next makes him extremely upset. You could learn a lot from him, but first you must learn to believe in yourself."

* * *

><p>"Finally," Naruto shouted happily as he looked down at the ground from the top of the tree. "That will show the stupid teme!"<p>

With that Naruto started to do his happy dance only to fall to extreme Chakra exhaustion and pass out. He was falling to the ground when he was caught out of the air by a Hinata. She stroked his forehead and checked if he was ok before she brought him back. Hinata was confronted by Kakashi who was smirking at her as she blushed.

"So you were," Kakashi asked looking at her with an eye smile. "Spying?"

"NO!" Hinata said looking at the wall. "I was merely practicing my espionage skills when Naruto passed out. I caught him and brought him back. But he did get it, just like he promised. He can climb the tree!"

"Very good," Kakashi said as he ruffed up the sleeping blondes hair. Naruto was wrapped in covers and snoring slightly. "Tomorrow will be a busy day, leave him to rest. I want you and Shino to stay out sight. They still don't know about you two yet, and we need to play that to our advantage."

"Where do you want us stationed?" Shino asked from his position leaning against the all, arms folded.

"Stay under the bridge till the fighting breaks out," Kakashi said as he motioned them out of the room. They walked to the table where Team Seven was waiting. "I will be joining Team Seven on the bridge. Sakura I want you to be glued to Tazuna, nothing is to happen to him. Kiba and Akamaru, you will be in charge of Team Seven after Kurenai and I engage Zabuza..."

"WHY HIM?" Sasuke yelled out smashing his fist into the wood table.

"Enough said," Shino commented pushing his glasses up a bit.

"You want to take this outside bug boy?" Sasuke asked. Shino gave a slight chuckle, but the buzzing of his kikaichu seemed show that he was indeed ticked.

"Oh," Shino said calmly. "You don't want that..."

"Sasuke," Kurenai said giving him a look. "Kiba's in charge."

"Next," Kakashi said as he looked at them. "He will be using the Mist technique he used last time. That is why Kiba will be telling you where he will be attacking from. Hinata and Shino will jump in as soon as you guys engage his partner. She will more than likely attack you guys using the Mist. Hinata you will intercept her before she gets close to Tazuna. Kiba, as soon as that happens you and Sasuke will be allowed to help. Shino you will be in charge as soon as you make yourself known. Stay just in range of both battles. I want you to be able to assist either company in a moments notice. Everyone ready?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei," They coursed as Sasuke 'Hn'

* * *

><p>The next day Naruto awoke with a groan. He was extremely sore as he stretched his neck. He looked around the room that he shared with Shino and noticed that he was gone. Naruto yelped. He over slept again! Naruto ran around the room putting on his clothes and picked up his headband. He jumped out the window and landed on the tree, sticking the landing. With a smirk Naruto took off into the woods towards the bridge. He couldn't believe that he was running late, and that they wouldn't wake him.<p>

"What the?" Naruto asked as he looked down. There was a large puddle of blood and a slayed boar a few feet away. Naruto landed and checked it out. The cuts were not made by any hunting tools and he could tell that it was killed for fun. Naruto turned back towards Tanuza's house and sighed. "Shit!"

"Now we don't need both of them do we?" Asked one of the thugs. He had his blade resting on Inari's throat.

"IF YOU KILL HIM I WILL..." Tsunami started to say only to disappear.

The Two thugs Gawked at that and turned to see Inari stare back at them. Then Inari smirked and exploded. The two Thugs were launched outside where they landed next to Three Naruto clones. The thugs, moving slowly from the extreme burns and cuts, got into a fighting stance. The first Naruto clone jumped forward exploding in a flash bang. Disoriented and blinded ,the two thugs didn't see the other two clones flank them. The two clones grabbed hold of them in a strong hold and smirked.

"You should never have threatened anyone precious to me," Naruto said as he walked out of the tree line. Naruto then appeared in front of them slashing quickly across the stomach and jumping back as the clones exploded. Inari came out of the tree line with Tsunami who were both smiling.

"Thank you Naru-kun," Tsunami said, Somehow Hinata told her of his favorite nickname and it stuck. "You saved us!"

"The Hero in the story always shows up just in time," Naruto said giving his Nice Guy Poise. Inari walked up to him crying. "I wasn't strong enough!"

"You did great!" Naruto said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You gave me the perfect distraction, just like we planed."

"Wha..." Inari said wiping his tears.

"Now I have to get to the bridge and save the day!" Naruto said with a smirk. Inari looked back at his mom who smiled down at him. Inari ran off catching his mom by surprise.

"I HAVE TO GET THE TROOPS TOGETHER!" Inari yelled back. "TODAY WE TAKE BACK WAVE!"

* * *

><p>Hinata dodged another barrage from the Ice Mistress as she continued to move forward hoping to strike her with her Junken. Haku lept back only to half to dodge another attack from Kiba as he came barreling by. Kiba stopped his Fang over Fang and stopped next to Hinata who was panting. Sasuke launched a huge fire ball which caused Haku to leap high in the air. She flashed through hand signs launching a barrage of ice needles towards them. They lept back and into a tight formation with Kiba in the front.<p>

"Sasuke," Kiba said sternly as Sasuke flashed through hand signs of his own and Haku stumbled backwards before shaking her head. She looked up, but it was too late and Hinata was already in range as she started to slash out with her Tanto. Haku thinking quickly made an ice sword and countered her and stabbed it into her gut. Hinata cried out then was silenced as Haku kicked her aside. Sasuke was next to attack as Kiba got Hinata back to Shino.

"SHINO," Kiba yelled as he dropped Hinata into his arms. "She took a stab wound to her stomach. Get her to Sakura, see if she can heal any of it. I will hold this Ice bitch off."

"Right," Shino answered as he jumped back. Akamaru yelped as he was kicked out of his man beast clone and slid to a stop in front of Kiba who cursed slightly. This was going to suck.

"You two have proven truly troublesome," Haku said from behind her mask. Kiba spat blood on the floor as he picked himself up. Akamaru was back with Shino, and most of his Jutsu's were used in combination with him. Sasuke looked down at him with a disgusted stare.

"You call yourself strong?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Kiba. "Get up!"

"You treat your teammate like that?" Asked Haku. "You are not at all what I thought Kohona Shonbi are like. No matter, give up now. I do not wish to kill you."

"Like you could," Sasuke said getting into his stance. Kiba looked crossly at him before getting into his.

"We will not let you harm Tanuza," Kiba said his mouth dripping blood and a small bit coming down from his forehead. "I will gladly lay down my life to protect him!"

"That's more like the Shonbi I know," She said lowering her head. "That just makes this harder."

"This isn't good," Kiba said as they were surrounded by Ice mirrors.

Haku appeared in everyone and pulled out a hand full of senbon needless. It all happened too quickly, the dome was filled with the deadly projectiles and Kiba and Sasuke barely had time to dodge. Kiba took a couple in his shoulder and back while Sasuke was able to deflect most. Kiba looked back at Sasuke who flashed through hand signs and launched a giant fire ball at the mirror. The ending result was Haku standing the mirror untouched. Sasuke gawked a bit and was caught off his guard as another barrage of senbon filled the dome. Kiba reacted and threw the Uchiha aside taking several hits from the Senbon. Kiba snarled towards the figure in the mirror who looked taken aback. Ripping off his jacket, the Senbon needles fell to the floor. Blood lined his entire body from several hits and slowly dripped to the floor.

"You," Kiba said looking over at Sasuke who's eyes narrowed as Kiba fell to one knee, bloodloss taking its effect. Kiba coughed and spat on the ground again. "You...never hesitate...shinobi know better than that!"

"I..."Sauske said as he stood up and his eyes harden. "You fool. I'm an Uchiha! An Elite! I don't need help from trash like you!"

"That so called trash," Haku said shaking her head. "Saved your life."

"I WAS FINE!" Sasuke said as he looked at her. Kiba just fell to the floor with a thud.

"Sure teme," Kiba said as he struggled to get up.

"Don't try it Kiba," Said a new voice. Appearing in the dome Naruto knelled down and picked up the bloody Kiba. Naruto's aura was giving off a soft red hue.

"I might get your new clothes a bit dirty," Kiba said giving him a bloody smile. Naruto returned the smirk and threw him over his shoulder. Kiba grunted in pain as he was adjusted.

"Don't worry," Naruto said seriously. "I will be sure to give you the bill once I get it dry cleaned."

"Hehe," Kiba said as they '_Bamfed_' away. Naruto appeared next to Shino who took Kiba off his hands. Shino looked back at Naruto who had a dark look.

"Naruto," Shino said as he positioned the now passed out Kiba on his shoulder. "Hinata..."

"I know," Naruto's face darkened and a flare of red came over him. His anger was slowly building.

"I will let you know about her condition as soon as I return," Shino said as he turned away with Kiba. "Save some for me..."

"Can't promise anything," Naruto said his eyes glowing silver.

Naruto appeared back in the dome and watched as Sasuke started to deflect all the senbon thrown at him. Sasuke had an unbelievable smirk on his face. His eyes had become different and Naruto knew what it was. He revived his bloodline within himself. Sasuke was now a true Uchiha and he was going to be even more of a problem. Sasuke looked back at him as his eyes showed the tome in each eye.

"See what true power is Naruto!" Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms. "Sharingan!"

Naruto just huffed his annoyance as he appeared in front of him causing Sasuke's eyes to widen. Sasuke still couldn't track his movements. Anger seemed to emit from the raven haired boy. Naruto still had a serious look as he grabbed him by the collar. Sasuke looked down shocked as they were both _'Bamfed_' out of the dome and Naruto was holding Sasuke over the water at the side of the bridge. Sasuke grabbed the blondes arm and tried to escape his grasp.

"IF," Naruto said slowly then he calmed himself down a bit. "You are the fool, Kiba sacrificed himself for you. What do you do in return? You spit in his face and say it was his fault. You're...Whatever."

Naruto dropped the screaming raven haired boy into the water and turned back towards the Ice dome. He _'Bamfed'_ back inside. Standing in the middle of the Ice Dome Naruto slowly pulled out his tonfas. Haku appeared in the mirror in front of him and stepped out.

"This will be our final meeting," Haku said solmely. "Only one will leave this Dome alive. I hope you can understand."

"You almost killed Kiba," Naruto said ignoring her. His anger boiling and his skin started to glow. His silver eyes boring into her with intensity. "Hinata-hime..."

It was like a light switch was hit, and the Naruto that Haku met the day in the clearing was gone, in his place as what could only be described a nightmarish monster. Haku never felt such killing intent in her life. She jumped back into her mirror and watched as Naruto lowered himself to all fours, dropping his Tonfas on the ground with a slight clang. Naruto's face was darkened and his whisker marks on his face deepened. Naruto looked up and in a flash he ported right in front of the mirror. The explosion that followed knocked Haku back from her mirror. She looked around and noticed all the mirrors seemed to have exploded at once. Naruto was still in the middle with what looked like a slight tail of chakra growing out of him. Then his silver eyes widen, he flashed forward and Haku was punched square in the face, her mask shattering from the impact. As she flew backwards she was met by two clones that exploded launching her back towards the monstrosity that was now roaring with rage. Haku tried to put up a defensive shield of ice that was shattered by one fist. Naruto appeared next to her and exploded again but this time it was a flash-bang clone. Haku's eyes were blinded and she felt another powerful punch to her stomach and she flew into the open arms of another clone. Her vision coming back to her she saw Naruto standing right in front of her.

"I'm a broken tool," Haku said as she lowered her head. "I have no further use. Kill me."

"BROKEN TOOL!" Naruto yelled as he looked at her with a confused look.

"Zabuza has no further use of me," Haku said looking up at him. Her legs gave out and the clone picked her up bridal style but still locked her hands. Tears streamed down her face "He will no longer need me."

"WHY DO YOU BELIVE THAT?" Naruto yelled as he looked at her baffled. "You can't just give up, you have so much more to offer why would you waste it all for him."

"He took me in," Haku said looking up at him with tears. "He gave me a purpose and family. Now that I've failed to keep him out of harms way I am broken. Zabuza doesn't need a broken tool. He needs to be safe...Please Naruto-kun, kill me. I hurt your precious person...That is unforgivable."

"Fine," Naruto said as he raised his fist back his evil aura appearing again.

"NARUTO!" Yelled a voice from behind. Naruto turned to see Shino with his weapon out stabbing what looked like a thug in the side. "We are no longer fighting Zabuza and his partner."

"WHAT?" Naruto asked turning back to Haku with his fist shaking. "SHE HURT HINATA!"

"And she will be punished," Shino said as he twirled his saber and took out three thugs at once with an acrobatic move. "But Gato has just turned on Zabuza. Now we are to take out Gato at once."

"BUT..." Naruto said turning towards the shocked looking Haku who had tears falling to the floor.

"Plus," Shino said as he appeared next to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hinata is in stable condition. Kurenai and Sakura have her her now."

"So she will be alright?" Naruto asked as he slowly started to revert back to his normal self.

"Well," Shino said as he pushed his glasses up. "She's not out of the woods, we need to get her some serious medical treatment, but she's better."

"Naruto-kun," Said Haku looking up at him. "Zabuza has trained me in medical Jutsu, let me make up for my mistake."

"Shino take her to the others," Naruto said looking down at the enemy ninja. "I don't trust her so if she does anything...kill her on the spot."

"You have my word," Shino said as he grabbed Haku in his arms bridle style. Haku was extremely weak and broken, but if she as going to die she would die trying to right her wrongs. Haku looked up at the man holding her and couldn't help but blush a bit. She then refocused her self and turned towards the group that was gathering around young women on the floor.

* * *

><p>Naruto turned back to where he saw Kakashi and Zabuza facing off against an army of thugs. Naruto appeared behind them and coughed a bit to gain their attention. Kakashi looked back as did Zabuza.<p>

"So this is the the Jinchuriki," Zabuza said. He looked completely beat and had several cuts and one large gaping hole in his shoulder. "I have to say I'm impressed you brought down Haku, not many can."

"You turned her into a brainwashed weapon!" Naruto yelled not registering the first comment. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you know, all she ever did was love you like a father. While you just use her to do your bidding and nothing more!"

"What's your name boy?" Asked Zabuza as he coughed up blood on his bandages around his mouth.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto answered in a cold tone. Zabuza chuckled as he turned towards the group.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Repeated Zabuza. "You will do great things, I only wished we could have met on different terms. We could have been good friends."

"There's still a chance," Naruto said as he walked forward towards the mass of thugs. The preformed the shocking and out of know where was a thousand clones of Naruto. Zabuza was shocked and stumbled backwards on his but and looked at the blond haired kid. Kakahsi chuckled as he too sat down on the bridge. "We will finish our conversation later."

"Naruto," Kakashi said as he covered his eye. "Keep Gato alive if possible, I want to question him."

"YOU HEARD HIM BOYS," Naruto shouted. "EVERYONE IS FREE GAME EXCEPT GATO!"

"AND DON'T THINK YOU CAN HOG ALL THE GLORY!" Shouted a kids voice from behind. Naruto turned to see Inari and what looked like the entire village. Inari shot a single arrow into the group of thugs striking one of them before the rest of the village charged forward. "FOR WAVE!"

* * *

><p>Hinata awoke with a groan as she looked around. She was back at her room in Tanuza house, only difference was the added company in her bed. Naruto was sleeping soundly next to her holding her hand. She smiled down at the blond as she brushed some of his longer blond locks out of his head. Naruto stirred and looked around. He was shocked to see Hinata up .<p>

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he wrapped her in his arms. "I never want you to do that again!"

"Owe," Hinata said causing Naruto to lean back and look her over to make sure she's ok. Hinata blushed but stopped him. "I'm ok Naruto."

"Good," Naruto said as he got out of the bed. "Sorry for crashing next to you. Kinda got a bit tired waiting for you to wake up."

"How long was I out?" Hinata asked as she looked down at her bandages that were wrapped around her stomach.

"Two days," Naruto said sitting next to her on the bed. "Hinata I almost lost you, and I...kind of lost control of myself."

"What happened?" Hinata asked as she grabbed his hand. Naruto shook his head and looked up at her.

"I don't know," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. "I just know that Kakashi is bringing me to the Hokage as soon as we get back to Kohona."

"I hope everything will be ok," Hinata said sounding kind of worried. Naruto waved her off.

"It's fine they just have to show me something he said," Naruto said. "I do have something I want to give you before we go down and see the others."

"Really what is it?" Hinata asked tilting her head to the side. Naruto searched his pockets muttering 'Where is it?' before he looked up at her.

"Oh here it is," Naruto said as he leaned in quickly and gave her a small peck on her cheek. Hinata 'Epped', flushed blood red, and then proceed to pass out on her bed. "Ha still got it!"

* * *

><p>"Well it seems that all is in order," Kakashi said as he, Kurenai, and both teams stood on the bridge. "Gato's dead, and now you guys are going to be extremely busy with all the new business. Well then, we shall be in touch."<p>

"Yes try to stay in touch," Tazuna said with a smile stepping in between Kakashi and his daughter. "But not too much."

"Zabuza-san," Naruto said as he looked up at the bandaged sword wielder. He had his arm in a sling and still had bruising around his face. "I can't say it was a pleasure."

"Feelings a bit mutual," Zabuza said as he extend his hand. Naruto shook it and Zabuza pulled him into a sort of hug, but whispered into his ear. "I want you to take good care of Haku. She's all I got. She doesn't know she's leaving with you yet."

"I promise to take care of her just like family," Naruto said with a smirk. "As long as you stop by and teach me some of your bad ass assassination techniques."

"Deal," Zabuza said. "But I have to fix things in Mist first. Once done you will regret you ever muttered those words."

"Bring it on Band-aid boy," Naruto said loudly as he jumped out of his grasp.

"I HATE YOU!" Yelled Zabuza as Haku walked forward and bowed to the group.

"It will be nice to see you all again," Haku said her eyes darting to Shino then back to the rest of the group. "I hope..."

"You wont have to hope for anything," Zabuza said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You will be going to Kohona where they can protect you. I will be back as soon as I can, but till then I leave you with Naruto-kun. He has agreed to take you in as family."

"You serious?" Haku asked a bit out of character. Her eyes tearing up which caused Zabuza to wipe his own eye. "Thank you otosan."

Haku walked over to the Teams and stood between Naruto and Shino. Sasuke was till fuming that the blond dropped him off the bridge and was standing way off to the side sulking not even caring about good byes. Kakashi turned and started to walk with a quick wave over his shoulder followed by Kurenai and her team. Naruto was talking to Inari while his team slowly started to walk off with Haku in tow.

"Well now that the water works are done," Said Tazuna but was silenced as Naruto and Inari started to cry 'Happy Tears'. "Ugh, get going now!"

"Hehe," Tsunami said as she closed her orange book that Kakashi and Naruto got her addicted to. "So what are you going to be Naming the bridge?"

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge?" Inari asked looking up. His grandfather could only nod.

"Perfect," Tazuna said as he took a sip of his sake. "My master piece is named after a fishcake. It will do I guess."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone,<strong>

**Well once again, thanks for the reviews. I hope we all had a great New Years, i know i did...from what i can remember. I kept them alive, i know...sorry to those who like to follow the cannon of things but i couldn't get ride of a Zabuza, cause he's a bad ass, and its a packaged deal so i kept Haku as well. Next up, the home coming. I want everyone to get to see the new addition as well as the Exams.**

**But until then, please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Thanks again,**

**Take-It-Easy**

**PS: GOOOOOO HEAT! Sorry, i had to get that out there. They kicking ass this season :D!**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto washed his face for the up-teenth time and looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe what the Hokage and Kakashi just told him. He stood with his just his pants on in his small bathroom. His shower was on for what seemed like an hour, the water long past cold. He didn't even make it to the shower. He just kept splashing water over his face, flashbacks of what the people of the very same village has done to him entering his mind. It all started to make sense now, he was the Jailor of the demon Kyubi. Naruto sighed as he stood up straight and channeled chakra into the seal that was located on his stomach. That was when realization hit him, he wasn't the demon. He was the reason the demon was not killing everything in its path. He was the true protector of a village of idiots. Naruto couldn't help but feel a foxy grin come across his face. If they were afraid of him before then he would embrace that. He would show everyone what he was and let them sort out which side they wanted to stand.

"Naruto-kun," Came the soft voice at the door. "You've been in there ever since you got back from the Hokage. You alright?"

"Yeah," Naruto said as he turned off the water and turned to the door. He opened it to see Haku looking down at him with a concerned look. She arched an eyebrow at the half naked teen, then she noticed the seal. "We have to talk."

"And why would you think I would not be with your Naruto-kun?" Haku said with a chuckle. Naruto told her the entire story of how he was the villages sacrifice and how the Kyubi was now sealed inside of him. "Have you forgotten that my father is the _Demon_ of the Mist? Granted he doesn't have a demon sealed inside of him, but I've seen plenty to call into question his humanity."

"Thanks Haku-chan," Naruto said after receiving a hug from the older girl. "Now I want to tell some of the others, then I will tell the rest."

"You mean Iruka and his stalker?" Haku questioned as Naruto got up and put on his jacket only. He was not going to hide the seal, he was going to embrace it. Let the entire village fear him...Anko-nee-san was rubbing off on him.

"No," Naruto said as he tied his head band around his head. "All Chunnin and above have been notified. I want my friends to know, Hinata-hime, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba. I want them to know."

"Ok," Haku said as they walked out the door. Naruto had a new air about him that almost seemed to emit a maturity that he never had before.

* * *

><p>After rounding all the people they met at training ground 7. Shikamaru was laying on his back staring at the clouds with Choji munching on his chips. Shino was playing with three butterflies that were hovering above his right hand as Haku tried to get a conversation out of him. Kiba and Hinata were off to the side trading small talk as Naruto walked into the middle.<p>

"Talk about showing off Naruto," Kiba said as he looked him over. "Not all of us want to see your body."

"This is mostly for Hinata-Hime," Naruto said with a wink causing the already blushing girl to quickly wipe her nose. "Anyway I called you guys here cause you guys are what I consider my closest friends. I want you guys to know something that has been brought to my attention as of recently."

"Does this have to do that huge power surge you got while we were at the land of wave?" Shino asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yup," Naruto said as he chuckled nerversly. "Do you all remember what happened on the night of the Kyubi?"

"The Fourth killed the beast by sacrificing himself," Choji answered his attention away from his chips and staring at Naruto.

"Yes," Naruto said as he started to channel chakra. Everyone watched as the seal on his stomach became vissable. "See the thing about the tailed beast is that you can't kill them. You can seal them away in a Sacrifice."

"You mean," Choji said as he dropped his chips. Shikamaru sat up and rubbed his eyes as if he was thinking.

"You're the Kyubi?" Kiba quesitoned.

"He isn't the Kyubi you dolt," Shikamaru scoffed. "He was the sacrifice. He is the Jailor of the Kyubi. Naruto...

"He is a Hero," Hinata said as she lunged into his arms giving him a hug. "After everything that has happened to you, and you are the reason that those bastards are still alive."

"It's ok," Naruto said with a smile trying to calm the unusual angry Hyuga. Mumblings escaped her mouth as Shikamaru nodded his head.

"I had my suspicions," Shikamaru said as he stood up.

"You knew?" Naruto asked the lazy genius. Shikamaru just shrugged. "For how long?"

"Since we got chased out of the one restaurant and the man shouted demon," Shikamaru said taking a deep sigh. "I did a little research on the side and I started to put the puzzle together."

"And you were still my friend?" Naruto asked as tears stung his eyes.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said with a sigh as he stepped forward. "You're so troublesome. Listen a small thing like that wouldn't change who you are. You are Naruto, still our knucklehead."

"Our true Rival!" Kiba shouted with a grin, as he too stepped forward and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Our team leader," Shino said as he stepped forward. Naruto looked at him in shock.

"And of course our village's Hero!" Choji said with a smile. Naruto looked at all his friends with tears coming down. Hinata was last to speak as she just slowly tilted her head up and just above a whisper.

"You're Mine," She whispered then snuggled her face into his chest. Nartuo pulled her in closer as his tears slowly fell even more.

"You guys are the best," Naruto said looking up at his true friends. "Thank you."

"Troublesome blondes," Shikamaru said causing the others to chuckle.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked the streets with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and trailing behind the group was Shino. They were walking to a weapons shop to fulfill Kiba's end of the bargain. It was about a week since he told his friends and they seemed to be as thick as thieves. They approached a weapons shop that Kakashi had recommended. Naruto stood in the middle of the pack with his orange book out flipping another page. His orange jacket was left open for everyone to see his chiseled chest and abs. People stared at the seal that Naruto made sure to keep just enough chakra in to show at all times. He was proud to show it.<p>

Choji was too his right munching on a bag of chips with a new hair cut. He lost a bet with Shikamaru and the loser had to get a hair cut that the others all got to pick. Now Choji had a thick spiked mow-hawk. His headband was now tied on his arm as he looked at the others with angry eyes. Shikamaru was on the other side of Choji as he too flipped a page of an orange book. Naruto smirked the first time that he got Shikamaru to read it. One more follower of the great Icha Icha series. Kiba had Akamaru on top of his head looking eager to get to the store and see what weapon would suit him. Shino was passive as always giving a few people a bit of a scare whenever his insects moved under his skin.

"Quite the gang here?" Said the store owner as they approached the shop. "To what do I owe the Honor of the Tiger of Konoha?"

"HA," Naruto yelled snapping his book together with a clap. "I told you Shino! I'm so awesome."

"Did you say something?" Shino asked as he looked back to Naruto, who grumbled something about finding a fly-swatter.

"We are here to find me a weapon," Kiba said as he stepped forward. "We were told by Kakashi-sempi that you were the best around."

"Well then step right in," The shopkeeper said. The followed the older man into the shop and were amazed at the amounts of weapons that lined the walls. Kiba was awestruck as he looked at each of the weapons, stopping at a giant sword and eagerly grasping it.

"What about this guy?" Kiba asked as he hefted the giant sword and placed it on his shoulder. Everyone shook their head no. "WHAT?"

"That would not suit you well," Shino answered. "You need something that can help with your abilities. Something quick and lethal would be better."

While Kiba and Shino argued about the weapon Naruto started to walk the shop. He made his way over to the Tonfa's and paused. There laying on a large table was dozens of different types, from blunt wood types to similar steel types. Naruto was soon looking at a type that was made with black steel. Above the handle was a diamond spike that looked lethal. The back was rounded and came to a ridge point at edge. It didn't look too sharp, but being hit bit that would certainly do damage.

"Ah so you found the Tonfa's," The man said as he walked up behind him. He took the steel Tonfa's. "These are very special. They can channel chakra to do more damage. Most people don't have the right chakra to use these effectively."

"Right chakra?" Naruto asked as he was handed one of the tonfa's.

"Yes there are different types of Chakra," The man said. "These require wind chakra. The most offensive chakra there is, but very rare."

"Really?" Naruto asked looking up. "How do you use it?"

"Channel chakra into it and it will do the rest," Said the shopkeeper as he stepped away. Naruto looked at the Tonfa and channeled his chakra into it. Nothing seemed to happened but when he swung it forward he cut cleanly threw the table in front of him and half the shelves on the wall. Naruto looked up in shock, he didn't even touch the table and it was cut cleanly in half. The tonfa's that were laying on the table launched into the air causing the shopkeeper to yell out a curse and jump out of the way. Naruto dropped the tonfa as it landed spike side down standing straight upwards.

"WOW!" Yelled Naruto stepping back from the Tonfa as if it was possessed.

"You're telling me," Said the shopkeeper. "There is only one other person in Konoha who has wind element. I tell you what, I will give you a special price on these, the only catch is that you can't use them till you master your chakra control. I can't have you killing people by accident using my weapons."

"I'll take them!" Naruto yelled as he picked up the tonfas. He looked back to see that Kiba and Shino were still arguing as Choji was holding an ax while Shika just shook his head no. "Can you help out my friend he needs something at suits his attacks. He is an Inuzuka, have you ever helped them before?"

"Inuzuka you say," The shopkeeper said as he rubbed his chin. "They don't normally use weapons. But I do have and experimental weapon that I've been trying to get to Ninja. If he uses it in the up coming Chunnin exams to advertise it then I will give it to him for free."

"Deal!" Naruto said as the man walked behind the wrecked table and produced a small box. He opened it and removed two decorative gloves. They had several designs on them and small gems. On top of the gloves extended three bronze blades that hooked down at the tips. They were about a foot in length and looked razor sharp. They seemed to be retractable for quick strikes and also protection from the wrist to the forearm.

"These gauntlets are going to change the way we view standard gauntlets," He said with a weird gleam in his eyes. "I GIVE YOU THE DRAGON CLAWS!"

"That's nice," Naruto said taking the box and walking over to Kiba who was now putting the sword up after Shino won the argument. The man face faulted as he watched the young blond walk away. "Yo Kiba!"

"What ya got?" Kiba asked his eyes widen at the sight of the Dragon Claws. "These are grily looking!"

"They would suit your skill set up well," Shino said after taking a look at them. "They wouldn't endanger Akamaru either."

"Fine lets pay and get out of here," Kiba grubbled as he put the on then his frown slowly turned into a smile. "I want to test these out, you up for it Naruto?"

"Sure," Naruto said as he flipped a page in his book. "You don't have to pay for those as long as you use them during the Chunnin exams."

"Great," Kiba's smile disappeared. "I forgot I got to deal with the Teme. At least Sakura isn't chasing him around anymore."

"Let me pay for mine and we can go and test out your new weapon," Naruto said as he paid and for his new Tonfa's. Having money after the A ranked mission was great.

* * *

><p>"Ok so let's get this straight," Naruto asked as he pulled out his old Tonfa's. "We go to first blood."<p>

"Yup," Kiba said as he swipped his claws together emiting an almost bell like sound. "I won't use Akamaru and you can't teleport."

"Got ya," Naruto said getting into his defensive stance. "Bring it Dog breath!"

"Your going down dope!" Kiba yelled as he charged forward.

Kiba swiped with his right hand only for Naruto to parry it away and flip his tonfa around to try and stab. Kiba's second hand shot out and swiped away the stab only to follow up with two swipes causing Naruot to jump back. Naruto looked down and noticed his jacket had a small cut. Taking off the jacket Naruto tightened his gloved hands over his tonfas.

"No one touches the jacket!" Naruto yelled at Kiba who held up a piece of fluff on one of his claws.

"Oh," Kiba said as he too took off his jacket reveling his upper half as well. "I guess I didn't get the memo."

"Grr," Naruto growled as he charged forward again.

"What's going on?" Asked a voice behind Shikamaru after a good hour of fighting. Shikamaru turned to see Haku, Hinata and Sakura had returned to the training ground. Choji was watching the fight and Shino was the examiner of the match. He would step in at the first sight of blood.

"Oh Kiba got his weapon and Naruto is helping him get use to them," Shikamaru said as he laid down. "They playing to first blood."

"Kiba's got some new claws huh?" Sakura asked watching the fight. "He looks like he's enjoying himself."

"Yeah he's trying to get them down in time for the Chunnin exams," Shikamaru answered.

"That starts tomorrow," Hinata said as she watched Naruto dodge the another strike. She always liked when he trained without a shirt. Hinata and Sakura sat down next to Shikamaru and Choji.

"Yup," Sakura said with a nod. "KICK HIS ASS KIBA!"

"Yeah," Kiba said as he jumped back from a strike. "Easier said than done!"

"Hehe," Naruto chuckled. "What's the mater?"

"These are kind of heavy," Kiba said looking down at the claws. "They make me a bit slower."

"Don't worry," Naruto said as he raised up his glove. "You could have an extra seventy five pounds on each hand."

"You got to be kidding me," Kiba said looking at him. "You have weighted gloves. I wonder if I can do the same with these?"

"You might just want to get gloves," Naruto said as he put his Tonfa's away. "It would be better to just never take them off. Using your claws for everyday things would be difficult."

"Good idea, but why are you putting away your tonfas?" Kiba asked confused.

"You lost," Shino said as he pointed to Kiba's ear. "He nicked your ear on that last attack."

"He," Kiba said as he touched his ear. "Well, Let's do this again after the exams."

"You got it," Naruto said as he pulled out his book and tossed his jacket over his shoulder.

"Nice try Kiba," Sakura said as Kiba walked back. "Come on we have a team meeting."

"Great," Kiba said as he threw his jacket over his shoulder. "See you guys in the exams, come on Akamaru."

"Later," Shikamaru said as he too stood to leave. "Choji and I have to get Ino. We have some last minute team training."

"Good luck in the exam guys," Choji said with a friendly smile and left with Shikamaru.

"Well guys I guess we should wait for Kakashi-nii-san," Naruto said as he laid sat down next to Hinata. Shino pulled out his weapon and walked over to the post to get a bit of training done as well. Hinata turned to Naruto.

"Kiba's weapons seem to fit him well," Hinata said as Naruto layed down on his jacket. Hinata's eyes raked his skin causing her to blush.

"Like what you see Hinata-hime?" Naruto asked as she turned away, but shot a Junken shot to his side causing him to wince as well.

"Well it seems that you guys are all here?" Said a voice from behind them. Kakashi looked at them then nodded. "I see you were training for the exams."

"Of course Nii-san," Naruto said with a wince. "Hey Nii-san, can you teach me how to control my wind element chakra? I got some really cool Tonfas that are conductive to chakra. I can't use them yet but I want to."

"We can do that after the Chunnin exams," Kakashi said as he handed them each three forms. "Be sure to report to the academy at ten. You guys have the rest of the day off so use it wisely."

"Thanks Nii-san," Naruto said as he grabbed to form. Naruto turned to the others. "Let's grab lunch!"

* * *

><p>The next day the three approached the doors to the academy. They were told to report to room 301 and were currently on the second floor where a group of Genin were waiting in front of a door that said 301. Two larger Genin were blocking the door telling everyone to leave. Laying on the floor was a cowering Genin dressed in green that Naruto couldn't really see. He was kicked by the older Genin a second before they entered. Naruto was about to walk forward when Shino grabbed his shoulder.<p>

"Stop," He said just above a whisper. "This is the second floor. That is not the room. It's a Genjutsu that is set up to stop some of the weaker teams. Lets leave them here."

"You can't be serious," Said a pompous voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see the owner. Sasuke stepped forward to the larger Genin and smirked. "Clearly that's a Genjutsu. I spotted it as soon as I came in."

"Idiot," Said a voice from behind them. There, standing in all the glory of Youth was a mini clone of Guy-nii-san.

"NO WAY!" Naruto yelled out. "Lee-san!"

"Hello Naruto-kun," Said the older boy with a bow. Stepping up from behind him was young girl with twin buns in her hair. She had doe brown eyes and a Chinese style clothing. Next was another Hyuga only he was male and had his head band wrapped around his forehead.

"Neji-san," Hinata whispered stepping forward. Neji looked at her and his eyes harden a bit. He bowed respectfully.

"It seems that they will let anyone in," His comment was directed towards Sasuke as his cold eyes landed on him. "Of course you should have noticed it, it was set to keep the weaker teams from progressing. You just made our job even harder by making the competition larger. Congrats, you fool."

"What did you say?" Sasuke said his eyes spinning into his bloodline. Sasuke charged forward, but was struck twice by the Lee. Sasuke was picking himself off the floor as he turned to see the weakling that was laying on the floor earlier now bowing towards Kiba and Sakura.

"Sorry for striking your teammate," Lee said before he rose and locked eyes with Sakura. "My name is Rock Lee, I would love to take you out on a date! I will protect you with my life!"

"Um," Sakura said with a blush growing on her face. "How about you ask after we finish these exams."

"YOSHI!" Lee yelled as he fist pumped in the air. "If don't ask as soon as the exams are over I will do 100 laps..."

"Come on lover boy," Said the girl of his team as she dragged him away by his ear. Lee screaming in protest.

"WAIT!" Yelled Sasuke. "I challenge you to a fight!"

"Fine!" Lee's answer as he became a completely different person. Sakura arched an eyebrow and a steady blush crept back. Lee stood to his full height and his eyes had a kind of fire in them.

"Good luck Lee," Naruto called over his shoulder as he walked to the stairs. "Try not to beat him too bad."

"Can't make any promises," Lee said back as he turned and they walked away with a group of people following. "May the Youth be with you Naruto!"

"And with you," Naruto said as he and his team walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>After reaching the right room they looked around. There was teams from everywhere and Naruto soon become a bit anxious. He wanted to see where he stood amongst the teams here. His eyes were suddenly drawn to a short red haired boy. He was carrying a large goard on his back and was flanked by a pretty blond girl with a metal fan on her back and a boy who looked like a cat with make up on his face. He couldn't help but pause his eyes on the red head. Something about him seemed familiar but different at the same time. Naruto was shaken from his thoughts as he slugged his arm. He looked down to see a fellow blond who was smirking at him.<p>

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Yelled Ino. Helping Haku get use to Kononha was a bit difficult. So Naruto enlisted the help of Ino to help Haku make friends and learn the town. Soon enough Ino become a little sister to him and he couldn't help but smile down at the blond. "You were going to help clean the shop with me and Haku-chan."

"Well," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. Hinata walked up and grabbed Naruto's hand and smirked.

"He took me to lunch," Hinata said causing Ino to squeal and drag the Hyuga princess away demanding every detail. It wasn't really a lie, Naruto treated both Shino and Hinata to lunch the day they were told of the exams.

"He better have treated you right," Ino said as she shook her fist. "Or I will scramble his brain so bad he will think he is six year old girl."

"She can do that?" Naruto asked Shino who looked back at him with a slight grin.

"She could have Haku braid your hair," Shino said in a whisper causing him to shudder.

"So where's Kiba and Sakura?" Shikamaru asked as he walked around the blond gossip and the blushing Hinata.

"Oh Lee-san is kicking Sasuke's ass right now," Naruto answered with a grin. "So they must be waiting on him."

"Who's Lee-san?" Choji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry," Naruto said. "He's like Guy-nii-san's apprentice."

"Great another green clad Tajutsu manic," Shikamaru groaned as the doors opened again. In came a busted up Sasuke who was limping on his own. Kiba and Sakura were snickering the entire time as they walked behind him.

"Wow," Choji said looking at the damage done to Sasuke. "Lee must be strong."

"You bet," Kiba said as Sasuke slumped off into a corner. Ino waved to him but was ignored. She huffed and turned back to Hinata.

"I've never seen someone move that fast," Sakura said fanning her face a bit. "He didn't even use Chakra."

"Yup," Naruto said with a smirk. "He trains almost non-stop and has honed his body to become the perfect Tajutsu fighter."

"Honed body," Sakura whispered as she walked over to Ino and Hinata with a slight blush.

"I can't believe the Spandex wearing fool," Kiba said shaking his head. "Is going to get to go out I with Sakura-chan."

"Don't worry Kiba," Naruto said as Akamaru jumped down from Kiba's head. "You will find some one, who knows, it could be someone in this exam."

"Like that would happen," Shikamaru said as he looked around and his eyes landed on a blond with four pigtails. "Troublesome."

"You should try to not make such a ruckus," Said a voice. Naruto turned to see a tall white haired boy with glasses. He adjusted his glasses and smiled down at the group. "You don't want to become easy targets."

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked as he approached the group. "And why should we even listen to you?"

"Easy Sasuke-kun," Said the boy causing everyone to raise their suspicions.

"How do you know his name?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun," Said the boy. "As astute as ever. Well see these cards have all the information that I've gathered on everyone in the tournament."

"I want to know what you can tell me about Rock Lee," Sasuke said glaring at the boy in question. "And Gaara of the Sand."

"Who?" Naruto asked on the second name. Sasuke just shrugged to the red head that was staring at them with empty eyes. "Oh creepy boy, why him?"

"We ran into him when we met up for team meetings," Sakura said as the white haired boy started to give an explanation of Rock Lee. "His taking the exam with his brother and sister. He was bulling the Hokage's grandson."

"Ko," Naruto said shifting his gaze over to the sibilings. "Why would they mess with him?"

"He ran into the cat boy," Kiba answered. "Cat boy's got a short fuse and he wanted to set an example, we interrupted and then Gaara threaten to kill Sasuke."

"A little disturbed that one," Shino said adjusting his glasses.

"And he has never been hurt," The white haired boy said as he raised his eyebrows. "On any mission. No one has ever recorded a hit on him."

"Ok that's impressive," Naruto said as he crossed his arms. "By the way what is your name? I've never seen you around Konoha before."

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi," Kabuto said as he bowed slightly. "And I've been a Genin for several years."

"Is this your first time as well?" Questioned Sakura. Kabuto chuckled as if it was common knowledge.

"Of course not," Kabuto said as he adjusted his glasses. "I've taken the exams seven times now."

"What?" Kiba asked looking at him crossly. "Seven?"

"These exams must be really hard," Choji said scratching the back of his head.

At that moment three figures charged forward. He middle figure looked like a hunched over mummy with bandages covering most of his face leaving only his left eye open. He wore a gray poncho with long sleeves, a snake pattern scarf around his neck, a straw rain coat perturiting from the back of his scarf, and a large gauntlet that covered his entire right forearm. The second had spikey black hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the Kanji '_Death_' down the front. His forehead protector had two metal face guards covering the sides of his face. Like The last was a girl with long black hair that almost touched the ground. It was tied together with a violet ribbon that was near the bottom. She wore a green shirt with the same scarf and printed paints as the others. Kabuto acted quick and spun on his heel pushing the rookies back while blocking the initial attack from the the mummy looking man. Naruto looked up amazed at the older boys reflexes as he cleanly parried the strike from the other ninja. Kabuto then fell over backwards and threw up on the floor.

"You may have blocked the strike," Said the man as he adjusted his gauntlet. "But the sound emited from it hits you on a whole new level."

"What did you do to him?" Naruto yelled as he stepped in front of the older Genin facing the group that chuckled.

"Stand down boy," Said the girl as she crossed her arms.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked stepping in front show his fangs a bit. "You guys attacked us!"

"Shut..." Started the boy with spikey hair. The girl took a step back staring at Kiba with a confused look on her face.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP MAGGOTS!" Yelled a voice from the front of the room. There standing in the front was a tall imposing jonin. He had several scars on his face and neck from what looked like old war wounds. The top of his head was covered by a black bandana that was pulled tightly around his head. Over his gray shirts and pants was a large black trench coat that scraped the floor. He wore black gloves that held a file in one hand. Behind him was a line of chunnin that all had their arms crossed.

"I am Ibiki Morino," Ibiki said as he looked around. "Head of Konoha's Interrogation department. You will follow me into the exam room and take a seat assigned by the number you will receive on the way in. I hope you are all ready for the written exam."

"Dammit all," Naruto yelled causing Ibiki to smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone!<strong>

**Thanks for everyone who took the time to review. I really appreciate the positive comments. This chapter was a bit slow and i didn't want to do the sappy story of how they broke the news. I will more than likely have a flashback to explain that conversation between the Hokage and Naruto. Thanks for all the support guys. and as always, Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

**Thanks,**

**Take-It-Easy**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto drummed his fingers on the desk in front of him. The test was unreasonably hard, causing Naruto to over stress till he noticed a small insect walking in different patterns at the corner of the his desk. Naruto smirked to himself as he copied the answers that Shino sent to him. Ibiki was now waiting for the last teams to finish before he would give them the tenth question.

"Now here is the true kicker," Ibiki said with a smirk. "You have to answer this last question correctly or you and your team fail here and now. Not only do you fail, but you also will never be able to take the Chunnin exams again!"

"WHAT!" Yelled half the class, mostly the younger Genin. Ibiki couldn't help but grin at the shocked looks.

"That's not true," Yelled a girl from Grass. "I know some Genin that have taken the Exams more than once."

"And if I was in charge during those exams they would not only be banned from the exams but," Ibiki said as he slowly exposed his teeth with a widening grin. "They would have forfeit their careers as Ninja as well. Now you have to make this decision right now, do you want to take the final question and risk, not only yours, but your teams Ninja careers?"

"You must not have heard of me," Naruto said as a couple of groups left the room. Everyone's eyes landed on him. Naruto slowly stood and slammed his hand on his desk. "I am Naruto Uzamaki, Tiger of Konoha! You are all welcome for being in my presence for I will be Hokage! This stupid test is just a small stepping stone to reach my dream! So do your best for I won't fail, I _can't _fail!"

"Heh," Ibiki said as a few students who were shaken now looked confident. "Seems I have no other choice then...You guys pass."

"WHAT ABOUT THE..."Ino shrieked from the back.

"It was all a test," Ibiki said. "We were watching to see how well you were at gathering information. After that, we wanted to see your cracking level."

"Cracking level?" Questioned a foreign Genin.

"Yes," Ibiki said as he undid his bandana. His entire bald head was covered with scars and burn marks. Everyone in the class took in a gasp of air. "You may find yourself in a difficult situation, where information is the only thing that will keep you alive. You must not give in to whatever happens."

There was a loud crash as the window to the left shattered and in flew what looked like a body bag that flopped down in front of Ibiki. After a quick flash of light and smoke bomb the room stared down in shock. Ibiki groaned out the wrapped person struggled to become free then there was a second figure that landed next to it. Anko put her hands on her hips and stared at the figure that was wrapped up.

"Damn," Anko yelled out as she tugged the wrappings over the other one reveling long dark hair and dark brown eyes. Haku looked up at Anko with a slight smirk. "I could have sworn that it would have worked."

"Clearly we over thought this one," Haku said softly. "I think we need to double check the wrappings next time. They seemed to have wrapped themselves the wrong way."

"Too right you are my young apprentice!" Anko said as she turned towards the class.

"WAIT!" Naruto yelled out. "You are kidding about the apprentice part right? Nee-san you will corrupt her! She's too innocent!"

"She came to me, Baka!" Anko shouted back as she raised her fist. This caused everyone who knew Haku to drop their jaw.

"Why would Haku do that?" Naruto shouted without thinking. Anko's head lowered and two Kunai appeared in her hands.

"Run!" Shino said as he looked over at the blond. "We shall tell you where the next test is."

Not giving a second thought, Naruto bolted out of the room as a series of Kunai ripped into his seat just seconds after.

"GET BACK HERE LITTLE BROTHER!" Anko yelled in a sing song voice as she gave chase. Haku who looked at all the kids in the seats looked back at Ibiki.

"72," Haku said as she raised an eyebrow. "She said you would have fewer than that."

"What can I say," Ibiki said as Haku turned back to the class. "Good group this year."

"Follow me to training ground Forty-Four," Haku said as she created an Ice Mirror and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Naruto panted as he crawled his way back to his team. Senbon littered his back and he had healing cuts across his chest. Hinata looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, then proceeded to pick him up. Naruto nodded his thanks to her then looked around. They were standing in front of a huge gate and surrounding wall. Beyond that was a forest of trees that towered over them. Anko stood at the front of everyone as Haku passed out sheets of paper.<p>

"Please sign the release forms then give them back," Anko said with a smirk.

"Great," Naruto mumbled. Haku approached them and handed them three papers.

"Good luck out there guys," Haku said with a smile. "Shino-kun, be careful."

"Hn," Shino nodded took the paper from Haku who huffed and walked away.

"Wow," Naruto said as he signed the paper. "When did we trade Shino for Duck-butt?"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she looked at him with narrowed eyes. Naruto nodded and walked away.  
>"Shino..."<p>

"I know," Shino said as he adjusted his glasses. "I will handle it at a later date. For now we need to focus on this exam."

"Wouldn't hurt to let her know that her attempts are for not," Hinata said as she crossed her arms.

"You signed your paper yet," Shino said as he held out his hand. "I will turn them in."

"I will grab Naruto's," Hinata said with a small smirk. Naruto who was pulling Senbons out of his back with a series of curses looked up at Hinata who sighed.

"Nee-san is getting better," Naruto grimaced as Hinata picked out a handful of Senbon.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut," Hinata said with a small smirk as Naruto nodded his head. "Let me get your slip so Shino can hand it in."

"You talked him down off his high horse," Naruto said as he signed his paper and handed it to Hinata who nodded slightly.

"He just doesn't understand why someone like her would like him," Hinata said looking over at Shino who was watching Haku hand out the forms. "He still a bit apprehensive about his bugs."

* * *

><p>Shino approached Haku who turned to him with a glare. Shino huffed knowing he will never fully understand the complexity of what is our female counterpart. Nevertheless, Shino was willing to give bodily harm to get to know this one. Haku held out her hand without saying a word causing Shino to tilt his head. The temperature around them dropped a few degrees. Shino knew she was upset about him blowing her off in such a fashion.<p>

"Lets try this again," Shino said just above a whisper. Haku looked at him wide eyed. Shino smirked a bit taking a step closer. Haku's face had a dusted blush, but she regained her composer. "I believe you wished me to be careful if I'm not mistaken."

"Y-yes," Haku stuttered out. Shino took another step closing the gap and took her hand in his. He reached up and pulled up his sunglasses covering his eyes to look her in the eyes. She gasped, not out of fright, but knowing the trust he just put into her. She stared into his eyes which were completely black. His irises of the eyes were dark red with a black pupal. He looked down at her then quickly covered his eyes. Haku smirked at him, knowing that simple act would change their relationship.

"I want to escort you to a dinner when I finish this exam," Shino said just above a whisper as he slipped the forms into her hand. "Would you be so kind to accept?"

"I would be honored," Haku said her dusted blush now a full blush. "But you have to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"I do have Naruto on my team," Shino said as he turned and started to walk away. "I can't make any promises."

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around the forest with a smirk. This would be a snap, all they had to do was find another squad with the Earth scroll and they can just '<em>Bamf<em>' to the tower. Naruto was currently at following Hinata who was scouting ahead with her bloodline active. Shino was behind Naruto, sporting a forever pastured smirk. Something crossed into Hinata's view for she held up her hand to motion for everyone to stop. She quietly pointed to their left causing Naruto and Shino to jump into action.

Two teams where in a standoff battle as Naruto and Shino watched from their perch from above them. The Rain team turned out to be over powering the young Mist team. After the Rain team knocked out the last Mist Genin they started to seach their packs.

"Great another Earth scroll," One of the Genin said who had long brown hair tied back in a pony-tail. He took the scroll and flipped it in his hand.

"That's the third one we found," Said the only girl on the team. She was dark skinned with dark red hair that was cut short and spiked to the side. "Where the hell are the Heaven scrolls?"

"Maybe that's part of the test," Answered the last one who was bald and and had dark rimmed glasses. He adjusted them then muttered something under his breath.

Naruto looked over at Shino who nodded and they both lept from their spots as a hail of Kunai struck the tree limb. Naruto teleported himself in front of the bald man causing said man's eyes to widen and he jumped back in fear. Naruto smirked as he whisped away causing the bald man to raise his eyebrow. Then there was an explosion behind him and he was in a world of hurt as he was launched forward. Naruto appeared in front of him delivering a bone shattering fist into the man's sternum. Naruto had to hand it to Iruka. These gloves made his hits weighted, causing even more damage than a regular fist. The bald nin fell to his back knocked out with his eyes rolled back. Naruto scratched the back of his head hoping he didn't over do it. Naruto heard a shriek and turned to see the Red head nin fall to the ground after being a slashed across the arm by Shino's blade. Shino then turned and blocked the attack from the remaining Nin. Naruto smirked as Shino jumped back and landed next to Naruto.

"Hand over the Earth scroll," Naruto asked he noticed Hinata move into position behind the Nin.

"Like hell!" The nin said as he reached for a Kunai.

"I wouldn't waste anymore time," Shino said as he produced a vial of blue liquid. "Your teammate was injected with a poison that will slowly start to deteriorate the brain. She has another minute before anything serious becomes damage. I suggest you make your decision."

The nin looked over at his comrade who looked back with wide eyes as she tried in vain to heal her bleed arm. She was choking back tears as blood trickled between her fingers. The nin then looked at his other comrade that was knocked out on the floor in the distance. His clothes where burnt, but he would survive. Then he felt something cold touch his neck.

"I'd take his offer," Said a soft voice from behind him. The Nin didn't move, but stole a glance at the beauty besides him. He smirked to himself and held up the scroll for her to take. She took it quickly and jumped back to her team. "That's a good boy."

"Here," Shino said as he tossed the vial towards the the Nin who had to run to catch it in the air. He looked back, but they were already gone.

* * *

><p>"So they not only completed the exam, but they shattered the previous record," Haku said as she watched Naruto and his team appear in front of the tower. She couldn't help, but grin as she noticed that Shino was alright. Anko nodded and looked at the list of names and checked them off.<p>

"It's kind of cheating isn't it," Anko said as Naruto was celebrating. "Him and his stupid eyes. All he has to do is see the place and he's there. Must be nice. Iruka wouldn't be able to hide at all!"

"Anko-sensei!" Haku scolded but only received a grin from Anko.

"Hey don't forget you came to me to see how to get your guy to notice you," Anko said with a smirk. "And did it not score you a date?"

"Yes it did," Haku said with a blush.

"See," Anko said as she threw an arm around her shoulders. "Now the next step is to get him and mark him as yours."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on top of the tower looking out into the forest. It was the first night and something just felt off. He was reading his book and laughed pervertly as he flipped a page. His hands flashed and his attention turned to the moon when he heard someone land next to him. He looked over to see Hinata standing next to the large spire pool that jutted out the middle of the dome. Naruto smirked and patted the spot next to him. Hinata walked over and sat down pulling her jacket closer around her keeping out the cold breeze.<p>

"Why are you up here?" Hinata asked as she stared off into the nights sky.

"The view," Naruto said as he leaned back. "But it just got better."

"Sure Naruto," Hinata said not convinced. "I will steal that book one day."

"Why can't you just embrace it?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "It could be beneficial for both of us."

"Naru-kun," Hinata said with a smirk knowing he hated that name. He groaned as he leaned on his elbows and faced her. They stared at each other waiting, almost daring the other to speak first. Hinata smirked as she scooted towards him and he wrapped an arm around her pulling her close. "Tell me."

"I just came out here to clear my head," Naruto said as he looked out into the forest. He leaned his head onto her's and inhaled her scent. "I just get this feeling that something big is about to happen."

"You worry too much," Hinata said as she placed a hand on his chest. He winced and looked down at her.

"Cold hands!" Naruto said as he retracted by moving away from her. Naruto looked down and saw that Hinata had her hand on his book. Naruto quickly grabbed his book and held onto her hand. "And trying to get my book!"

"I will change you," She whispered as she leaned forward slowly.

"You have to become my girlfriend first," Naruto whispered back as he leaned forward.

"I think that can be accommodated," Hinata said as she leaned forward. Inches away Naruto smirked with triumphant as he moved to close the distance.

"You ready to see fireworks," He teased one last time. The explosion that followed was not from the would be kiss but from a now smoking crater in the distance of the forest. Naruto broke away his eyes turned to his silver mercury, looking towards the explosion.

"That wasn't a Genin technique," Naruto said as he stared at the damage. "You head back and warn one of the Jonin. I'm going to check this out."

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed as he was about to '_Bamf_' away. "You owe me a full night once this exam is over. Dinner, move I don't care as long as it isn't ramen! I also want you to be romantic and wear something other than your battle attire. If you wear any..."

She was silenced by a searing kiss that took her by surprise. Her eyes closed and she felt him pull her in closer. Her hands instinctively ran through his hair and a slight grin played on her lips as they danced across each other. She moaned a bit as he sighed against her lips and pulled away. He smiled down at her glazed over eyes.

"Now you see the benefits of such a book?" Naruto whispered with a perverted giggle as he '_Bamfed_' away. Hinata shook her head out of the dazed state. She smirked and turned to walk away.

"Maybe I wont take the book away right away," Hinata whispered to herself as she ran in to search for a Jonin.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived atop the trees around the crater and looked down. Sasuke surrendering his scroll to what a female grass nin that seemed too calm for her own good. Sakura was nursing a wound on her shoulder while Kiba was holding an injured Akamaru. Kiba looked worse for wear as his head was bleeding and his left eye was swollen shut. The only one who didn't looked injured was Sasuke. Naruto watched as The grass nin chucked the scroll aside. Naruto huffed as he tried to remember the rules. There was no rule against going back out of the tower once completed. And it didn't hurt his team. Naruto watched as the grass nin sprinted towards Sasuke with above average speed.<p>

"Ku..ku...ku..Come here Sasuke-kun I have something.."" The grass nin said as she ran towards Sasuke. Naruto's fist connected with the grass nin's face causing her to be launched into a tree. The Grass nin splattered into mud on the tree only to walk out behind it holding her jaw. Half of her face looked like the skin was hanging off. "That was a hell of a punch...ku...ku."

"Thanks," Naruto said nonchalantly. "Now I have to ask to please leave my comrades be."

"Naruto!" Yelled Sakura and Kiba at the same time. Naruto didn't dare take his eyes off the person in front of him, but gave a slight head nod.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I can't accommodate your request," The grass nin said as she pealed off her face. The Snake Sanin stood in front of Naruto which caused him to gulp. "I have to give a gift to Sasuke-kun. Now, please, step aside."

"I will not allow you to harm my friends," Naruto said as he glanced back at the others. His confidence was a bit shaken, but he just had to hold him off long enough for help to arrive. Turning back towards Orochimaru he gave a foxy grin before assuming his unorthodox stance. "I am the future Hokage, known as The Tiger of Konoha!"

"I haven't heard of the Tiger of Konoha," Whispered Orochimaru as Naruto started to curse in the front of him non-stop.

"It's a work in progress," Naruto yelled pointing at Orochimaru. Orochimaru pulled out a Kunai signaling that he was done with Naruto trying to stall him. "Fine, I see you saw through my stalling. I still owe you an ass kicking for what you did to my Nee-san. Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone!<strong>

**I am so sorry for the long update wait. I was extremely sick and was actually hospitalized for half a week. SO with that now completely out of the way, I hope you guys can forgive me. I will hopefully be updating it quicker now that I've had a lot of bed rest...BUt i got a shit ton of school and a work to catch up on, so i could hopefully stay true to my word. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Those where awesome to read while i had nothing to do. Next chapter will be a huge fight scene with the snake perv and a new suprise, but for now enjoy. Please Read, Review and Enjoy**

**Thanks again,**

**Take-It-Easy  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto jumped back barely dodging a Kunai swipe. Naruto '_Bamfed_' leaving a Flash-Bang clone behind. Orochimaru threw his Kunai into the clone causing the clone to explode in a huge blast of light and sound. The Snake shielded his eyes, giving Naruto an opening at his back. Naruto threw everything he had behind the punch only for his hand to explode through the Mud Clone that Orochimaru left behind. Naruto '_Bamfed_' back as a series of Kunai landed where he was just standing. Appearing behind Orochimaru Naruto used a Frag-clone causing the Snake to be launched forward. Naruto appeared in front of his path and went to launch his patented bone crushing punch to the chest when he had to dodge a large Fire ball that was launched towards him. Naruto appeared across Orochimaru on one of the many trees. His breath was a bit staggered from using a lot of '_Bamfing'_ to escape, but he just had to hang on a little bit longer.

"You impress me Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said as he leaned against the tree as if bored of the situation. "No doubt that my old apprentice has passed on some of her skills. How is my little girl?"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled at the man causing him to chuckle. "You dare even speak of her. I should kill you right now for what you did to her!"

"Now now," Orochimaru chastised. "You don't need to be so hostile."

"Screw you!" Naruto yelled as he released some of his KI. Orochimaru only laughed it off.

"You don't even know what you are dealing with Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said as he slowly faced him his eyes becoming cold and void of all emotion. "You think you can scare ME? HAHA. I AM A REAL MONSTER!"

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered over his shoulder as Orochimaru was still chuckling. "Get them out of here! Save your team!"

"Hn," Was all the answer Sasuke gave as he turned to his team about and went to leave. Sakura and Kiba didn't budge as Sasuke was taking off.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto yelled as Orochimaru stared at Sasuke's retreating figure. "GET OUT OF HERE!

"Sorry Naruto-kun," Sakura said as she pulled out a Kunai and twirled it in her fingers. "But I can't just let you die facing off against this monster."

"More for the fire," Orochimaru said to himself with a chuckle. "It's ok I _will_ catch up to Sasuke-kun one way or another. But I still have some time to play with you little kiddies…"

"I agree with Sakura-chan," Kiba said with a grimace. "We won't abandon our Pack, and sorry to say you're part of it!"

"You idiots," Naruto seethed. "He is way out of any of our leagues."

"SO! You will need more help regardless," Sakura said as she assumed a stance with a small grin.

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto yelled. "AS YOUR FUTURE HOKAGE I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE AT ONCE!"

"Sorry _Hokage-sama_," Kiba said with a grin. "But you can blow it out your ass!"

"Hehe," Orochimaru chuckled as he cracked his neck. "You don't really command that much respect huh?"

"Prepare to eat your words," Naruto said with a dead tone. "You guys just support from a distance. You're already injured and will only hinder me if you try to help in close."

"Hai!" Sakura and Kiba said in unison. Naruto smirked as he heard them jump further back.

"You ready to start this dance?" Naruto asked as he got into his unorthodox stance.

"Thought you would never ask. Question is, can you handle it?" Orochimaru asked giving him a weird look. Naruto grimaced at the innuendo.

Naruto was about to retort, but was blasted away from a swift punch into his stomach but with a quick clone and switch he only got hit by a glancing blow. Naruto coughed a bit from his spot at Orochimaru's previous position. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow as the shadow clone dispersed and he looked back at Naruto with a predatory smirk.

"Nifty little gift you have there," Orochimaru said as he took out a Kunai and touched his lips with it as if thinking. "You have the ability to travel at a speed that is beyond any sensor. I bet you could be very useful if I took you as well. Too bad that I have my priorities or I would be hunting you as well."

"Hn," Naruto said as his eyes glazed over and he was becoming increasingly pissed. "Just try me."

Naruto _Bamfed_ behind Orochimaru causing the Snake to launch a Kunai that was deflected by another Kunai launched by Kiba. Naruto launched a series of attacks appearing everywhere around Orochimaru causing the Sannin to back up to the trunk of the tree. He used the trunk to protect his back so he only had to guard his front. Naruto smirked to himself. He _Bamfed_' above the snake, catching him off guard. He then dropped two Frag-Clones from above, that exploded shredding the tree and Mud Clone that Orochimaru used to escape. Naruto _Bamfed_' onto a nearby tree and went to one knee. He was becoming a bit exhausted from the use of his exploding clones and the constant _Bamfing_,but he had to keep it up. If only for a little bit longer.

Naruto jumped back as a snake summon appeared out of nowhere and struck at him. Naruto tried to dodge the fangs of the snake as he punched the snake in the side of the head as it tried to bite his stomach. Naruto jumped back as the snake struck again with quicken speed. The snake was then caught in a large tree vine that appeared from the tree causing it to squirm a bit before Kiba finished it off with three Kunai to the head. The snake puffed into smoke and out of the smoke Orochimaru struck Naruto in the side of the head sending him into a tree. Naruto replaced himself in time with another shadow clone as it collided with the tree. Naruto landed on the tree breathing heavily as blood started to trickle from the small wound on the side of his head. He couldn't believe what was happening. The Snake Sannin was smirking up at him. Naruto coughed and fell forward as a sharp pain erupted from his side. He looked down to see a gaping hole with a large tooth sticking out of it. He cursed knowing that the snake must have snuck in a hit. Feeling the poison coursing through out his body, Naruto could only guess he had minutes. Naruto grimaced as he pulled the fang out of his side. The fang was about the size of a Kunai and there was a weird slime that mixed with his blood that coated it. Naruto looked down at his soon demise and panic started to set in.

"You should have used your eyes to escape," Orochimaru said as he looked at him with a sad smile. "You seemed to still need to work on that. Too bad you won't live to try. Five minutes…tops."

"NARUTO!" Yelled Sakura she appeared besides him. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. Naruto felt his brain slow down as he watched Kiba yell something and charge The Snake Sannin with a hurt Akamaru besides him. Kiba slashed at him with his claws catching him off guard causing the Sannin to go on the retreat. Kiba kept the offensive attacks to keep them safe as long as possible. He wouldn't let anything happen to them, even if he had to die for it to happen.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You going to let him win?"<strong> asked a voice. Naruto opened his eyes. He was no longer in the forest but in a large sewer system that was ankle deep in water. There was slight flame of light from the middle of the darken room and a deep rumbling was coming from. Naruto felt it sounded like a sleeping giant or something of the like. **"Well?"**

"Who's there?" Naruto yelled as he took a shy step forward. A dark chuckling was heard from the center of the room as something moved closer to the light. Naruto felt a rush of air as what could only be described as a blood curdling roar emitted from the center of the room. Nartuo was literally blasted off his feet and landed in the water. Heart was racing he struggled to get to his feet before a hearty laugh filled the room.

"**YOU DEMAND FROM ME?" **yelled the voice as it kept chuckling. Naruto's relisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

"_Kyubi!_" Naruto whispered to himself.

"**Very good,"** The Kyubi said as the light became a bit brighter showing a hulking figure sitting with all the prestige the King of Demons could.

He looked like a large fox-man sitting on a throne of skulls with two torches on either side. His entire body was covered in red fur that seemed to shimmer in the fire light. His hands were beast like with long claws. One of his hands where holding a large skull, using it as a sharpener for the other. His face was foxlike with a snout and fangs perking out of the sides. His hair was closer to a lions main but was pulled back in a regal looking pony-tail. His Nine Tails where fanned out behind him moving on their own accord. He was wearing a samurai armor that was made from onyx tiles that seemed to blend well with his red fur. The armor was simple and covered just his chest and the top half of his legs leaving his arms and legs open. On the center chest plate was the Kanji for 'Demon King' in the middle.

"Hey I thought you were a fox," Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at the Demon King. The Kyubi looked taken a back for a second before he looked at himself and started to laugh.

"**You've got guts kid,"** Kyubi said wiping tears out of his eyes. **"Do you really think we Demons walk around in our true form?"**

"What are y…" Naruto started but the fox held up his paw and smirked.

"**WE will talk another time,"** Kyubi said with a smirk. **"For now you need to focus. You're getting sloppy!"**

"Screw you!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his arms. Kyubi held his hands in front of his face and hid the grin behind them. He was proud of his container, but would rather die than let him even get the slightest hint that he was. "I'm trying to stall him so the Jonnin can take care of him!"

"**Dammit brat," **Kyubi said causing the kid to jump a bit. **"You need to listen to me! We need to work together on this guy. At the moment he is way out of your league. Let me pump you full of my Chakra to stop the poison, and then let's make his life a living hell! What do you say?"  
><strong>

"What do you get out of this?" Naruto asked as he looked into the foxes red eyes that narrowed.

"**I live," **Kyubi said simply. **"For now that is all I want. I will let you know what I want in time. We can discuss that when we come to that cross road."**

"Fine," Naruto said as he turned to leave. He looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Let's make this guy remember our name!"

* * *

><p>"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she tried to shake him awake. Kiba landed next to her and fell to both his knees. His metallic claws holding him up as he stabbed them into the tree. A kunai was sticking out of his left arm and Akamaru limping his way back to them. Orochimaru was just smirking as he walked to them slowly. Sakura saw him approaching and stood up and pulled out a Kunai. "YOU WILL NOT HARM THEM!"<p>

"Oh," Orochimaru said as he put a finger to his lips in mock shock.

He then charged forward and struck the pink haired girl in the stomach causing her to scream in pain. Then he was shocked to see that she exploded into vines that wrapped around him. Orochimaru looked down to see that they were spiked vines and were starting to draw blood from the repeated punchers in his skin. He laughed out an evil laugh as his body exploded into rock and he canceled the Genjutsu. Sakura appeared in front of him on her knees panting from Chakra exhaustion. He looked at her mildly impressed by her use of the Genjutsu.

"That will not be enough I'm afraid," Orochimaru said as he took out another Kunai and launched at her. "Just die already…"

Out of nowhere a small orb appeared in front of the Kunai's path. The orb looked like swirling mass of silver. The Kunai went into the orb and then reappeared besides Orchimaru causing him to duck as the Kunai struck the tree on the other side of him. Surprise etched his entire face as he slowly pulled the Kunai out of the tree and looked at it. His jaw slowly dropped as he looked back up to see Naruto standing in front of Sakura with his eyes blazing. His was emitting an amount of chakra that shouldn't be possible for someone like him. Naruto's eyes seemed to be a bit different than the last time he fought him. Naruto's eyes now had a gold ring around the outside of his mercury eyes. They were swirling in opposite directions causing Orochimaru to stare a second too long. He felt the bone crushing hit strike him in the side as he was launched threw the tree that he used earlier to protect his back, shattering the three into pieces. Orochimaru fell from the trees and hit the ground with a loud crack. He bounced a couple of times before he came to a halt. Orochimaru stood up and grimaced as he looked at his side. Two broken ribs, cracked sternum and he just set his right arm back in. This kid was going to die now!

"Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said dangerously slow. "I HOPE YOU ARE READY TO SEE WHY I AM THE STRONGEST SANNIN!"

"Bring it bitch," Said a whisper from behind him causing Orochimaru's eyes to widen as he was launched forward as another Frag clone exploded catching his back on fire. Orochimaru's body exploded into water and while he jumped into the tree. Naruto appeared above him and exploded again as the tree shredded causing Orochimaru to abandon the tree. He landed on a branch and looked around all his senses on high alert.

"Where are you Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked quietly, but his answer came from the underside of the tree.

Using chakra to stand on the bottom of the same limb Orochimaru was on; Naruto detonated himself catching Orochimaru off guard. Orochimaru, caught off guard from the explosion, jumped into the air leaving him defenseless. Naruto appeared above him, but Orochimaru smirked as he launched a Great fireball at Naruto. The Silver orb appeared in front of Naruto and the Jutsu was sucked in and just as quickly reappeared from the side and blasted into Orochimaru who threw up his hands just in time to block the attack. Orochimaru cursed himself as he threw his burnt coat to the floor and patted out the slight burn on his legs. Naruto appeared in front of him, glowing a slight red. Orochimaru then raised his eyebrows. This was the Kyubi brat, all he had to do was restrict the seal releasing the Kyubi's chakra into his system. Orochimaru raised his right hand and it started to glow slightly. All he had to do was wait for Naruto to do something stupid. Naruto's figure wisped away and Orochimaru turned and jabbed his hand into Naruto's exposed stomach.

"FIVE ELEMENTS SEAL!" Orochimaru yelled as he released the chakra into Naruto's stomach. Naruto's face quenched as he coughed and fell limply into Orochimaru's arms.

"Wha…"Naruto tried to get out as Orochimaru started to chuckle. Naruto's eyes were closed and he was shaking as if trying to keep himself awake.

"You fought well," Orochimaru said as he pulled out a Kunai. "I can not allow you to interfere with my plans anymore."

"And you think this fight is over?" A voice said from behind Orochimaru. Naruto stood with a smirk and one of his hands holding a kunai as if it was a detonator. "I am da bomb! DEET!"

Orochimaru's body was blasted away from the Naruto he was holding as he flew into another tree. He struck and was completely baffled at the events that just happened. How could the clone trick him so well. Naruto appeared in front of him looking at the damage he just did. Orochimaru's face was half burnt and his entire chest and arms where covered in burns and blisters. Blood was slowly oozing from the center of his chest and he was coughing up something that looked black.

"Take this in Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said as he slowly decended into the ground. "You will never take me by surprise again. I WILL KILL YOU!"

"You will try," Naruto said as Orochimaru's body was almost gone. "That was just for my sister, I will be sure to destroy the remaining parts of you next time."

* * *

><p>"Naruto!" Yelled a voice behind him. Naruto stared at the spot that Orochimaru was just before. In truth, he could barely move and was lucky that his last ditch effort worked. He poured half of the Kyubi's chakra into that last clone and he was beyond tired. He slowly let his eyes return to normal and he was then hit with a huge wave of exhaustion. He was falling backwards and was caught by Sakura and Kiba.<p>

"Hey guys," Naruto said as they leaned him up against the tree. "Was I dreaming or did you guys disregard the order on staying at a distance?"

"Well," Kiba said as he scratched the back of his head and looked to Sakura for help. "It was Sakura's idea."

"You liar!" Sakura yelled as she popped Kiba on the back of the head causing him to yelp in pain. Naruto struggled to laugh as the sounds of several ninja's landing around them took his attention. Naruto was then embrassed by a trench coat figure and pulled to his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?" Yelled Anko as she hugged him. "YOU IDIOT!"

"Orochimaru cornered us Anko-san," Sakura answered because Naruto was currently being suffacted by his big sister. "He was after Sasuke and Naruto saved us!"

"WHAT?" Anko yelled and pulled Naruto out of the hug then put him into a bone crushing head lock. Shaking his head back and forth causing as much damage she could get away with she continued to yell. "YOU WHERE OUT HERE FIGHTING HIM?"

"Calm down Anko-chan," Said a calm voice from behind her. She then released Naruto who fell back coughing. "Naruto, you ok?"

"Hai," Naruto coughed out as he looked up at his brother. "Iruka-nii-san! Thanks I owe you one."

"You will explain yourself!" Anko yelled as the ANBU started to search the woods leaving them there.

"Well it's kind of a long story," Naruto said but the stern look from both his siblings made him sigh. "Fine…"

"And Sasuke just left?" Anko asked as she crossed her arms looking angry. Naruto nodded.

"I told them to leave as well," Naruto said looking at the two Genin behind him. "Even resorted to a direct order from their future Hokage!"

"How did that go?" Iruka asked with a slight smirk as he looked proudly at the two genin.

"Kiba said to blow it out my ass," Naruto said as he crossed his arms. He motioned towards the two who were being healed by one of the Medic ANBU. "I'm going to have trouble with these guys when I really become Hokage I know it!"

"Idiot," Anko said softly as she picked up her brother. "Did you hit him good for me?"

"OH yeah," Naruto said as he leaned into her a bit. "I think I left my impression."

"SAKURA! KIBA!" Yelled a voice from behind him. They turned to see Sasuke being escorted back by two ANBU. "Let's go!"

"How did I ever like this guy?" Sakura asked herself as Kiba just laughed.

"Hey," Kiba said with a smirk. "The quicker we get those scrolls the quicker you can see bushy brows."

"COME ON KIBA!" Sakura said with a new energy. "Later Naruto-kun! Get better and say hi to Hinata and Shino for me!"

"Yeah," Naruto said as Sakura took off. Kiba just sighed. "The girl is a bit crazy now huh?"

"Yeah," Kiba was about to take off after waving good bye to Naruto.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto called out causing him to turn. "You ever tell me to 'blow it out my ass', again I will beat you to a pulp…But thanks man, I can't believe you attacked a Sannin. Injured at that!"

"Hey I couldn't let you hog all the glory!" Kiba said with a smirk as he extend his Claws. "And you just bring it."

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun," Anko said as she started their way back to the tower. Iruka was on point and was just out of ear shot. Naruto hated being carried, but he was beyond hurt and couldn't even feel his legs. Iruka was going to carry him, but Anko wouldn't let him go."Thank you."<p>

"I will never allow anyone us," Naruto said his eyes looking at his family. Crazy as it may be, they were his family. "And I NEVER go back on my word!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everybody!<strong>

**So i wanted to thank everyone who took their time to review the last chapter. I really loved all the awesome reviews. You guys rock. First thing i would like to thank Leaf Ranger for keeping me from going down the stupid 5-element seal run. I didn't really want to and since you were so strongly against it i used it as my excuse to not go that route. I'm also aware that i kinda made the fight a bit ****Naruto beating up the snake. But i do recall one of the episodes saying that if a ninja can catch the other off guard it doesn't matter the rank, anyone can kill anyone. And in that i belive that an unknown bloodline would definitely help in fighting the snake pedi.** **As always i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always, Read, Review and Enjoy!  
>Thanks Again,<strong>

**Take-It-Easy**


	10. Chapter 10

Looking up from his hospital bed Naruto could only sigh. First, Hinata was giving him the coldest look he's ever seen. Shino seemed to be enjoying the situation as he was sporting a ghost of a grin. Iruka and Anko were scolding him like parents do to their young, as Kakashi and Guy were getting details out of the fight. That didn't bow well with Anko who was beyond pissed that Orochimaru was back, let alone that her little brother fought him.

"So you developed a new ability?" Kakashi asked as he ignored Anko's failed attempt to drop the subject.

"Yeah it is amazing," Naruto said as he smirked. "I can redirect projectiles and Jutsu's to anywhere I see. It happened after I unlocked some of the fox's power."

"Wait you unlocked the Kyubi's power?" Asked a new voice. Everyone turned and looked at The Hokage as he walked in to check on his favorite grandson. "It seems that you will need extra training."

"What for?" Naruto yelled as he leaned up in bed. "The fox gave me his Chakra freely. He said that I can use it when needed."

"You would still like to be better at controlling its power, correct?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile. Naruto nodded and the Hokage smirked.

"I know just the man to train you," The Hokage said with a smirk. "But first you have to get past these exams."

"We passed this test Jiji," Naruto said as he smirked. "Now we wait for the finals right?"

"Wrong," the Hokage said as he puffed on his pipe. "We can only allow a set number enter the finals. As it stands we will need to do preliminaries first."

"Great as soon as I'm rested, I can't wait to wipe the floor with some of these guys," Naruto said as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"Well you have a day to rest," The Hokage said as he walked out of the room.

"Naruto I suggest you rest as much as possible. That goes for all of you," Kakashi said as he stood and started to walk out. "For now the tournament is no longer team based. It will be one on one matches."

"So I could be paired to fight Shino-san or Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked looking as his teammates with a raised eyebrow. Guy just gave him the nice-guy thumbs up as he followed his rival out.

"May the Power of Youth be with you young one!" Guy called out as he too disappeared. Anko just huffed and crossed her arms glaring daggers at the young Uzumaki.

"Yes it does," She answered his question. "That means each of you should rest and get ready. Tomorrow is the final day of this part of the exam."

"Alright," Naruto said as he looked at his teammates. "You hear that guys! We will be able to really show what we got coming up soon. Hopefully we all can make it to the Finals!"

"That would be nice," Shino said as he adjusted his glasses and gave a slight nod. "Get better quick, I don't want you to use this as an excuse when I wipe the floor with you if we fight."

"WHY YO…"Naruto started but was cut off by Hinata who covered his mouth with her hand and gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"Just pray to whatever Kami you believe in," Hinata said softly and leaned forward and whispered into his hear. "That you don't get picked to fight me. If we fight, I will be sure to punish you for your stupidity!"

Shino was beside himself as he watched Naruto's face pale. Naruto gulped and nodded his head as Hinata gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room. Shino turned back to Naruto and made a quick whipping motion, only to dodge a jello cup that was sitting on Naruto's bedsides table. Shino followed suite and walked out of the room leaving Anko, Iruka and Naruto.

"I like her!" Anko exclaimed with a wide grin. Iruka just sighed and turned to his little brother.

"You got a handful there," Iruka said with a grin. "But I can vouch, those are the keepers."

"And who just do you think you're talking about?" Anko yelled not getting the clue. "I will cut her to pieces and feed her to my snakes. Then…"

"Point taken," Naruto said as Iruka moved Anko out the door as she was still explaining different torture techniques. Iruka flashed a grin over his shoulder and with that Naruto was alone to rest.

* * *

><p>"Shino you better not lose!" Naruto yelled. After watching Sasuke steal a technique from Lee and use it against his opponent to win, Naruto was hoping to see an actual decent fight. Sasuke winning left a bad taste in his mouth and he was a bit upset that he didn't get to fight him, but hey hopefully in the finals. Shino looked up at the stands and sighed. His teammate was beyond annoying. Turning towards his opponent Shino just tilted his head.<p>

"I suggest you surrender now," Shino said with a tiresome tone. "You will not fair well against an opponent like me."

"Shut up!" Yelled Zaku in anger, already upset by Shino's statement. "I will show you!"

"Begin…_cough_," Hayate coughed out causing Zaku to blast two streams of air towards Shino.

Shino dodged out of the way just in time as the wall behind him was shattered from the air blast. Pulling out his sword Shino rolled forward and slashed towards Zaku. Zaku jumped back and was charging for another blast. Shino threw a set of Senbon at Zaku who dodged most of them. The ones that hit him got him in both of his arms causing him to curse out loudly. Shino smirked as he closed in the distance and cut him across his stomach. Zaku kicked forward catching Shino in the stomach only for him to explode into bugs covering Zaku's entire leg. Pain struck every nerve that was in his leg. Zaku screamed and fell back desperately trying to get the bugs off, only to relies that his arms where growing steadily more and more numb.

"What did you do?" Zaku yelled as the bugs started to slowly climb their way towards his chest and face. Fear was shown on his face as his impending doom was inching closer. Shino appeared next to him and placed the tip of his blade onto his neck.

"You've been injected with seven different types of poisons," Shino said with a small smirk. "Three of which I can't recall if I have an antidote…(Shino adjusted his glasses)…oh well. I did give you a chance to surrender."

"What?" Zaku said panicking.

"You might want to calm down," Shino said. "If your heart beats faster it just pumps the poisons faster throughout your body."

"What does that mean?" Zaku asked trying to be calm, but was scared beyond belief.

"You die faster," Shino said bluntly. "Now you know that when and assassination specialist tells you to surrender, you should. Well, that advice will pay dividends in you next life."

Shino walked away from a crying Zaku with a smirk, after being deemed the winner of course. Naruto clasped a hand on his shoulder as the medics carried away Zaku.

"You only hit him with a numbing poison didn't you?" Naruto asked with a sly smirk. Shino looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

"Why would I waste my good poisons on such meaningless fights?" Shino asked as he turned back to the fights. Kankuro from sand was beating some no name using Puppets.

Shino was intrigued on by the way he used the puppets and made note to see if there was a way to offset the ability. The fights after that were kind of boring as Temari from sand beat Tenten rather easily. Sakura and Ino fought next and their fight was a bit more entertaining, but Sakura edge the victory using one of her new Genjustu's to cause Ino to become blind for a few moments. Shikamaru easily took out the Sound's Genjustu's specialist as he caused her to bash her head against the wall using his shadow possession. Naruto was growing more and more impatient by the moment, but breathed a sigh of relief as his name was called.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Naruto sighed as he jumped down into the arena. Kiba followed shortly after and landed across from him. "I hope you're ready for this Kiba!"<p>

"Just bring you're A-game," Kiba said as he pulled out some solider pills and tossed some to Akamaru. Kiba smirked at him baring his teeth and released his dragon claws causing a slight ringing sound to emit in the area.

"Oh it's like that is it?" Naruto asked as his eyes glazed over and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Begin!" Yelled Hayate.

Naruto '_Bamfed_' forward and throwing a punch at Kiba's stomach. Kiba catching this in time brought up his claws in an X blocking the bone breaking blow but causing him to slide several feet back. Kiba smirked over his claws at Naruto. Naruto's image began to whisp away causing the smirk on Kiba's face to disappear as he felt Naruto's fist connect with his side causing him to take a quick intake of air and fly into a wall. Akamaru took after Naruto causing him to go on the defensive as he dodged a spinning fang passing attack. Naruto smirked as he _'Bamfed_' behind the now stopped Akamaru and grabbed him from the scruff of his neck.

"Bad dog!" Naruto scolded holding him towards his face. Akamaru growled at him causing Naruto to growl back. Kiba took this chance and punched Naruto, well what he thought was Naruto. The frag clone exploded causing both Kiba and Akamaru to be launched in opposite directions. Naruto landed in the middle of the arena wiping his hands as he looked at Kiba and Akamaru who were struggling to get off the floor.

"Damn frag clones!" Kiba cursed as he struggled to regain his footing.

"Try this on for size," Naruto said as he _'Bamfed_' all around Kiba leaving a clone at each area.

Kiba gulped as he saw all the clones share the same grin. Kiba yelped as he jumped out of the ring of clones just as they exploded. In the air he looked back at the destruction of what just happened and let out a sigh of relief. The moment of was short lived as Naruto appeared behind him and struck him square in the back with his fist sending him crashing back towards the arena's floor. Kiba bounced a couple of times then his body came to a hault. Kiba slowly lifted his head and gave a toothy grin.

"That was a good one," Kiba coughed out as he layed his head back down. Hayate called the match and Naruto just smirked as he went and helped the medics cart his friend off the floor.

* * *

><p>"Now it's my turn," Hinata said as she looked back at her teammates. She looked down to see her opponent was none other than her cousin, Neji. "I hope I can do this."<p>

"Yeah lets make the hat-trick!" Yelled Naruto as he picked her up and gave her a quick kiss, much to her embarrassment. "You can do it Hinata-hime, you're much stronger than you let on."

"Thank you Naru-kun," She whispered for only him to hear, he groaned in protest to his nickname. Shino heard blackmail opportunity and he couldn't hide his smirk on his face. "I will do my best."

"You will win," Shino said with confidence. "And then we can both take turns beating on our residence idiot."

"I'd like that," Hinata said with a shy grin that caused Naruto to sigh and pull out his book. Hinata made a huffing noise, and turned on her heels towards arena. Tempered by her boyfriend's blatant display of his perverted side, her she stomped up towards arena floor, her thoughts filled with ways of destroying all copies of that book.

"Hinata," Said a stoic voice from in front of her. She came out of her daze and smiled at her cousin.

"Niji-san," Hinata said cherry. "You've made it quite far."

"Hinata the time for games is over," Neji said as he assumed his stance. "You're fated to lose this battle. Once a failure, always a failure."

"Shut your face Hyuga!" Yelled Naruto from above. "Kick his ass Hinata-hime!"

"You haven't always been this way Neji-nii-san," Hinata said with a small grimace. "I'm sorry I have to do this."

"You may have improved," Neji said as he watched Hinata slowly pull out her Tanto. Neji's hands lit up in chakra and a small grin appeared on his face. "But I'm still years beyond your skill."

Hinata and Neji's eyes flared to life and the battle was on. Hinata used her tanto to stay out of Neji's range keeping him at bay with quick slashes and parries. Neji's face remained emotionless the entire time, as if he was waiting for something. Hinata was quick to react to an opening and slashed clean through the side of Neji's stomach. Neji grimaced and jumped back holding his left side with his right arm. Looking down he noticed the blood coming through his fingertips and down the side of his shirt. Neji looked up in time to see that Hinata didn't give him the time to adjust. Her blade almost hit him but he ducked under the wild swing, and struck five times delivering three shots to her lungs and close to her heart. Hinata was caught by surprise by this and kicked square in her chest launching her back. Hinata coughed up blood and struggled to breath as she looked down at her closing lungs. She was beyond hurting, and cursed herself for being so foolish. She thought finishing it off while he was distracted would have been the correct move, but Neji wasn't considered a genius for nothing.

"I have to say that your sword work is good," Neji said as he slowly got back into his fighting position holding his side. "But you are still no match for fate."

"Neji..Cough…You can't keep thinking people are confined to fate!" Hinata said as blood trickled from her mouth.

"Prove me wrong then," Neji said as he waited for her to strike. Dodging her strikes he noticed that she was getting sloppy and a bit distracted. He could keep playing on her emotions. Neji smirked as he pushed back her strike and kicked her side. "You were a loser in the academy."

Hinata's eyes widen as she had flashes from her past flood her mind. Neji hit her twice before she snapped back to reality. Hinata lost feeling in her left arm.

"Then you get put on a team full of losers," Neji said as he swept kicked her and she fell back in shock. She was slowly being sucked back into herself conscious ways. Neji stood tall and waited for Hinata to pick herself off the floor. Struggling to get back to her feet, Hinata reached for her Tanto, only for Neji to kick it aside.

"I said it at the beginning of the match," Neji said coldly as he looked down at his cousin. "You were fated to lose. You can't fight destiny."

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled from up top. "SHOW HIM WHAT YOU ARE REALLY MADE OF!"

Hinata's eye's narrowed deadly as she glared daggers at her cousin. She flipped back, painfully, and assumed her clan's stance. Hinata and attacked Neji who went on the defensive using his one arm to fight of both of Hinata's. Neji was displaying his true genius stature as he started to turn from defensive to offensive and landed several hits on Hinata's arms. Hinata jumped back from his next attack and rubbed her arms, willing in vain for the feeling to come back. Hinata looked up and met her cousin's cold eyes and resumed her stance.

"It's pointless now," Neji said. "You can't use any chakra. You lose, as is what was destined."

"I can't give up now," Hinata said blood slowly trickling down the sides of her mouth. "I won't lose!"

"Too late," Neji said as he released his side. "You are in range. 8 Trigrams Sixty-Four palms!"

Two strikes, Hinata tried in to block but only opened more spots for him to hit.

Four strikes, Hinata grimaced his strikes snuck through her defense yet again.

Eight strikes, Hinata tried to jump back but his attack pressed on.

Sixteen strikes, followed closely with Thirty two strikes caused Hinata to gasp in pain and let out a small shriek of pain. Naruto's eyes widen and as he jumped on the railing, eyes swirling in deep pools of mercury.

"SIXTY FOUR STRIKES!" Neji yelled as he went to finish Hinata off once and for all. He was surprised when his last strike hit nothing but air.

"YOU…"Naruto yelled anger and a red aurora covering his body as he cradled a broken Hinata in his arms. She grimaced in pain before blacking out. Naruto's eyes moved from Hinata's broken body to Neji.

"Why did you interfere?" Neji asked as if he did nothing wrong. Naruto almost lost it but was restrained by a slight movement in his arms.

"IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH…" Naruto started as he took a step forward. Red chakra flaring a bit as if trying to reach for Neji.

"I will overlook your interference," Hayate said as he stared at Neji with killer intent. That caused uproar in the crowd of people that were watching.

"How can he be overlooked for interfering with a fight?" yelled Sasuke. "That's a rule violation!"

"I am protractor and as such I can overlook what I feel is justified," Hayate said turning his death glare to Sasuke who gulped a bit. "Naruto, please take her to the Medic Nin."

"You can't be serious," Naruto yelled as he took another step forward. "I demand blood!"

"And you will have your chance," Said as calm voice from behind him. Naruto turned to see an equally pissed off Shino who placed a hand on his shoulder. Though he looked calm his hive could have been heard from miles out. "For now we need to take care of our teammate."

Naruto stared down Neji emitting his KI. Neji just cocked his head to the side as Hayate called him the winner and smirked down at Naruto.

"Hope to Kami that you will not face me," Naruto said as he turned and started to walk away. Neji let out a chuckle which caused Naruto to stop.

"Fate will not be so kind to you as it was to her," Neji said with a sly smirk. "I took it easy on her…I won't be as forgiving on you. Remember that!"

"Walk away," Shino said as he heard a growl escape the throat of Naruto. "You can't go on if you fight him now. Hayate-san gave you a chance already by letting your previous actions go, he won't be able to help again."

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the smirking Hyuga making sure to get a good mental picture. Naruto wanted rip him apart limb from limb, saying screw the chunin exams. His inner Anko was screaming for blood, but Shino's words were true. He walked forward towards the medic nin's. They went to take her from him, but Naruto growled causing the Medic Nin's to back off and point towards the doors where the gurneys waited. Naruto set Hinata on a bed and watched from the other side of the bed as the Medic Nin's went to work on her. Naruto looked up to see Shino nodding his head giving Naruto as much reassurance as he could. Naruto just sighed as he sat down on an empty gurney and waited.

* * *

><p>"Well good news," Said one of the medic nin's as she cleaned her hands. "She is stable. Bad news, she has some lasting damage to her lungs which will be keeping her off active duty for a couple of months. Can't get her too excited, it could reopen the cuts on her lungs that we repaired."<p>

"So she will be fine then," Naruto said with a sigh of relief lowering his head and closing his eyes. The medic nin nodded as she turned and walked away. Shino sat down on the gurney next to him and they both sighed. "She will be fine."

"Everyone out!" Yelled the Medic nin as she carted in a struggling Lee who looked worse for wear.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Naruto asked as he got the bed they placed Lee on. His left arm and leg looked to be crushed and bleeding. Naruto's eyes went wide as he turned and saw his Uncle who looked on with a lost look. "GUY!"

"He fought so well," Guy said as he looked down at Naruto with a grave smile. Sakura appeared at the door and rushed past Naruto to Lee's bed side trying to help out. Feeling helpless, she made a silent vow on the operating table. "That boy is…. he was going to kill him."

"WHO?" Naruto yelled as he charged out the doors and looked to the arena. Gaara of Sand was standing in the arena breathing heavy with a disturbed look in his eye. Something was different and now Naruto knew, he was a . Naruto's eyes honed in on his second target that was crackling madly, demanding blood like he was…just moments before.

"Was I no different?" Naruto asked Shino who walked up next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**Well i have to say I'm back! Yaaaaaayyy! Sorry had a massive load of home work to make up for from my sick time a while ago. But then amazing news happened! MASS EFFECT 3 came out and i disappeared from the world to save the universe. But now I'm back and here's another chapter as promised! ****I would like to thank all the people who took the time out to review the last chapter. You guys rock. Please do the same for this one, let me know how you guys like it. As always Read, Review and of course Enjoy!**

**Thanks again,**

**Take-It-Easy**


	11. Chapter 11

Shino fell to his back with a heavy sigh. He was laying in the middle of a clearing gasping for air. He had his first day of training for the chunin exams with his temporary sensei Anko. He was covered head to toe in dirt, grime and blood. His green shirt was completely ruined due to it being littered with cuts. Shino sighed as he removed his vest, which was only hanging onto him by a thread, and tossed it behind him. He slowly took off his shirt and tossed it to his side and fell back to the cool grass. His eyes slowly closed behind his glasses and he was soon falling asleep. Shino was almost completely sound asleep when he felt his insects wake him.

"You always sneak up on sleeping men?" Shino asked aloud. Haku appeared next to him with a smile on her face.

"Naruto was easier to sneak up on," Haku said as she knelt at his side. Shino didn't move from his position, partly because he couldn't, the other part he was truly stricken by her beauty.

"I hope you don't do this often," Shino said with a stoic face. The joke didn't go unnoticed as Haku grinned at him.

"Why Shino?" Haku asked him with a sly grin. "Afraid I'm sneaking up on other Ninja?"

"Hn," Shino said as he looked away. Haku grinned as she raked her eyes over his toned and chiseled body. She liked her lips much like a hunter over its prey. Anko was becoming a bad influence on her, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. She reached her hand forward and touched his chest first. Shino's head snapped back to her and she just grinned as she took out her ointment and started to apply it to his cuts.

"You really should let me take care of you," She said softly as she moved her hands over his chest. Shino's face was burning red as he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Haku's smile was permanent as she watched him wince and groan under her touch as she moved her hands over his bruised and cut areas. She stopped and put up her ointment, causing Shino to shift slightly besides her. She turned back to see that he removed his sunglasses and looked up at her with his red eyes.

"I believe that I owe you a date if I recall correctly," Shino said as he watched her eyes dance over him.

"I believe," Haku said softly as she leaned down inching closer to the younger man's face. Shino's eyes widen at her sudden move. Shino leaned forward, grunting in a slight pain, inching closer as well.

"That you said," Haku continued as they were only an inch apart. Haku watched Shino's eyes close and lean forward some more. Haku pulled away and smirked at him as she finished. "That we are going out after the chunin exams."

"What?" Shino said as his eyes snapped open. Haku looked down at his shocked expression and suppressed a chuckle.

"You said that after the exa…" Haku tried to explain but was pulled on top of Shino as he placed a searing kiss on her lips. Haku's eyes closed and her hands found his hair. Shino pulled away, causing a slight groan from Haku, and smiled at her.

"What did I say again?" Shino asked. Haku still lost in her bliss looked up at him with dazed eyes.

"I don't seem to recall," Haku said as she leaned back down.

* * *

><p>"See I did good!" Anko said as she leaned back into Iruka who sighed into her neck. Anko closed her eyes as she let the warm air move over her skin.<p>

"Yes you did Anko," Iruka said as he placed a kiss to the side of her neck. Anko closed her eyes as she felt his arms encircle her waist. "Now…"

"Now what, Iruka-kun?" Anko moaned as he kissed her again. Iruka's eyes glinted in mischief as he spun Anko around and pinned her to the tree they were hiding in. Iruka leaned in and kissed her hard causing her to moan in pleasure. Before Anko could continue anything he pulled back and smirked down at her.

"The chase begins," Iruka said as he turned in a puff of smoke. The shadow clone disappeared and Anko's eyes narrowed.

"A freaking SHADOW CLONE!" Anko yelled as she darted from the tree hunting…eh...looking for her man.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Shino asked pulling away from Haku who was still lost for words as she rubbed his chest with her hands.<p>

"Anko must have found out that Iruka replaced himself with a shadow clone again," Haku said as snuggled into Shino's side. Shino wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Iruka was walking with Naruto and Kakashi. They were walking towards the hot springs looking for Naruto's temporary sensei. Naruto's eyes were cold and focused as they walked. He was going to make Neji pay ten folds, for what he did to Hinata. The best part was that Naruto and Neji were going to be the opening event. Once finding that out Naruto made a promise to break every bone in the boy's body, a much milder threat than what he originally wanted to do. Hinata made him promise that he wouldn't kill her cousin, but Naruto told her that he can't make any promises, hey accidents happen…right? Naruto then was told that he would be receiving training from a new sensei, for the council had deemed that Sasuke need to be trained how to effectively use his Blood limit. Thus meaning, Kakashi had to train him for the month. Kakashi was beyond pissed and couldn't look at the smug Uchiha, but being the loyal ninja he was followed the orders. He will be leaving to train the Uchiha later that day.<p>

"I still don't see why you can't train me Kakashi-nii-san,"Naruto said as they continued to walk towards the hot springs. "And now I get dumped off on some random guy."

"Now Naruto," Iruka started but then snapped up right. Iruka's eyes glazed for a bit and then the look of utter terror etched his face. "You have got to be shitting me!"

"What happened now?" Kakashi asked as he looked away from his book.

"I think my shadow clones are trying to kill me," Iruka said as his face paled a bit. Kakashi looked at him with an eye smile. "I got to go! Naruto, listen to your new sensei, no matter what he says."

"Ok Nii-san," Naruto said as he pulled out his book and started to read. Iruka took off in a cloud of dust. "I guess teaching him the shadow clones was a bad idea after all huh?"

"Nah," Kakashi said as he flipped a page in his book. "It's proven to be entertaining."

"WHERE IS HE?" Yelled a voice behind them. Naruto and Kakashi turned and both raised their eyebrows. Anko was standing there seething with anger and pent up….we'll say rage.

"Where's who Anko-Nee?" Naruto asked as innocently as possible. Anko's eyes soften for a moment then turned ice cold.

"Naruto-kun," She said softly. "You don't want to fuck with me right now!"

"He went that way," Kakashi gulped out, pointing in the direction of the dust trail that Iruka left. Anko smiled and took off in the same direction.

"They are a weird couple?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"You don't even know," Kakashi said as he flipped a page in his book.

"Pretty inspirational if I say so," Said a new voice from behind them.

Naruto turned to see a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. The man wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, wooden sandals, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a scroll on his back. Kakashi looked at him and gave his eye smile which said to Naruto that he could be trusted.

"And just who the hell are you?" Naruto asked as he put his book away just in case. The tall man turned to him and gave him grin.

"Surely you've heard of Jiraiya, the Great Toad-Sage!" Jiraiya said as he got into a weird poise. Naruto looked crossly at him as Kakashi stepped in.

"Jiraiya-sama what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked as he stepped forward. Jiraiya smirked as he took out his pen and pad that said the name of their favorite book.

"I was researching!" Jiraiya said with a smirk. "I have a new book that will be coming out soon."

"Wait you're the writer of the great 'Icha Icha' series?" Naruto asked almost in tears. Jiraiya smirked down at the kid. This would be like meeting the inventor of Ramen for Naruto.

"I see you are a pervert in training?" Said the elder perv as he got into an epic poise. " I ASK YOU! DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BECOME A SUPER PERVERT?"

"We're not worthy!" Yelled both Naruto and Kakashi as they were bowing before the self-proclaimed super pervert on their knees.

* * *

><p>"So you need help controlling the foxes power huh?" Said Jiraiya as he nursed a blackened eye. Their first attempt of research ended beyond bad as they were chased from their spot by the hot springs by a hoard of women. Not a bad image from afar but terrible to be the receivers of such attention. Naruto nodded at his new sensei and took the ice pack off the top of his head.<p>

"I need your help," Naruto said as he got serious. "I can only access it when I'm either extremely angry, or in deep shit."

"Well then," Jiraiya said as he crossed his arms. "I will help you, first we need you to get amazing at controlling you own chakra, let alone the foxes. Meet me here tomorrow and we can start."

"Thanks Jiraiya-jij," Naruto said as he stood and left. Jiraiya watched him leave and couldn't help but smile.

"You are so like your father Naruto," Jiraiya said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Time to get back to work."

* * *

><p>Naruto landed as quietly as possible on the top of her window ceil. Looking into the room he could make out the sleeping princess. She was cuddled up in her bed of lavender sheets and matching comforter. Naruto slowly opened the window, careful not to make a sound and stepped into the room. Naruto approached the bed and slowly leaned over her. He brushed some strands of hair out of her face and whispered in her ear.<p>

"Hey," He whispered causing her to slowly stir. Her eyes snapped open and Naruto was on the receiving end of a Junken to the chest causing him to be launched off his feet and land on flat out on his back. Hinata, panting heavily, looked down at what she'd done and covered her mouth.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked just above a whisper. Naruto groaned loudly and tried to pick himself up off the floor.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked to no one imparticular. Grasping his chest he wheezed. "I feel like I fell from the Hokage monument."

"Be quiet Naru-kun!" Hinata seethed as Naruto slowly made his way back to the bed. He waved her off dismissively, as he moved to sit next to her on the bed.

"You hit hard Hina-hime," Naruto said above a whisper. Hinata just sighed as he moved to hold her hand. "I just wanted to stop by and see how you are feeling."

"Well you scared me," Hinata said as she coughed a bit and wiped the blood from her mouth with a used rag that was next to her bed. "Didn't the doctor say not to excite me? I'm beginning to wonder if you're doing this intentionally."

"I would never hurt my Hinata-hime!" Naruto said looking down at her with a scowl. "I was just trying to surprise you with a midnight visit."

"By scaring me half to death," Hinata said crossing her arms over her chest giving him a playful grin. Naruto smirked and leaned forward.

"Good thing I know the remedy to counter act that," Naruto said huskily as he could. Hinata smirked as he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. Naruto moved forward again but stopped when he heard shuffling outside Hinata's door. Hinata opened her eyes in time to see a winking whisp clone slowly disappear as her door was blown off its hinges by her father.

"WHERE IS HE?" He yelled causing Hinata's eyebrows to rise. "I know he was here."

"Father," Hinata said with a fake cough fit causing all anger from her father to turn to concern. Hinata turned away and smiled as her father excused his actions and went to fetch her some tea. Hinata looked out the window and saw her Naruto-kun waving from the top of a building, wind blowing through his hair.

* * *

><p>"So I have to walk across the water," Naruto asked looking back at his new Sensei. Jiraiya just nodded and walked off. "And where are you going?"<p>

"To conduct my research," Jiraiya said with a grin. He turned and looked back over his shoulder at the young Naruto. "If you finish early I will allow you to help."

"You got it!" Naruto yelled as he dashed across the water only to fall in. The boiling water caused the young boy to yelp in pain and shoot from the water as quickly as possible. Naruto arrived at the bank panting and cursing. "What the hell?"

After trying and failing several times, Naruto came up with the idea of using clones. He felt like that watching them attempt the water walking he could hone in on what he was doing wrong. Over time he noticed that he was receiving the memories of the clones which gave him an idea. Using a huge amount of clones Naruto filled every inch of the hot spring with clones that slowly stood straight on the water. He dismissed the clones and proceed to pass out by the bank of the hot springs. Little did he know he was being watched the entire time by his new sensei. Jiraiya jumped down and picked up his new pupil and took him home. He would be testing him tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Ok Naruto," Jiraiya said as he stood across form Naruto the next day. "You will learn to use your wind tonfa's today. If you master it today, I have a surprise for you. But first, let's start with a quick warm up spar."<p>

"Alright!" Naruto said as his eyes glazed over. Jiraiya looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I'm not going to hold back."

"You have a Kekki…_ughf…_" Jiraiya started but was cut off by a bone crushing blow to the side of the head. Jiraiya recovered and looked down at Naruto with a new perspective. In all his years, Naruto's ability, was something he's never seen before. And he's seen some most everything. "Cheap shop."

"You think so," Naruto's voice said from behind him. Jiraiya reacting pure on instinct spun and kicked through a whisp clone causing Jiraiya to jump back. He used his body mass to clobber the smaller kid and knock him back. Jiraiya resorted to street brawler like tactics, using his weight and a series of timed punches to offset the sporadicness of his opponent. Naruto recovered from a jab to his face that happened on his port in. He jumped back and rubbed his forehead.

"You're truly different than any ninja," Jiraiya said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I believe that you could be almost unstoppable if you kept up that style. You just need to tweak it a bit here and there."

"Yeah," Naruto said with a grin. "Iruka-nii-san helped me find my style."

"Smart man," Jiraiya said making a mental note to check up on this Iruka. The man was clearly smarter than the average Chunin. "Now let's check out these Tonfa's."

* * *

><p>"Again!" Yelled Kakashi as he looked down at the struggling Uchiha. He had him build up his speed, for Uchiha's ability to read moves only worked if the body was fast enough to catch up to the eyes.<p>

"I need a break!" Sasuke yelled back as he sat down. Kakashi walked away and silently cursed the council for giving him this _drama queen_ for the next month.

* * *

><p>"Now Shino-kun," said Haku as the two attacked each other in a clearing. Shino ducked under the quick jab and struck back only to hit air and hear soft laughing from behind him.<p>

"Too slow," She said as she punched him square in his back. Her smiling face turned to a shocked expression as her hand passed through Shino's vest and then he exploded into bugs. Shino appeared behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
>"No," Shino said as he commanded his bugs to back off. "I would think I was in control."<p>

"I could have frozen all of your bugs," Haku said as the temp dropped several degrees. Shino looked at her and pondered that for a few moments. "Thus saving I, and making you appear right in my trap."

"What do you…" Shino started but looked down and noticed an ice blade touching his bare chest. Shino looked back up and tilted his head. "Seems like I was not in as much control as I thought."

"Nope," Haku smirked as she leaned forward. Shino followed slowly, but was stopped when he felt an unreal amount of KI.  
>"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER BUG BOY!" Yelled a new voice that charged out form the trees.<p>

"Got to fly," Shino said quickly and gave her a quick kiss. Shino disappeared in a bug clone as the Executioner blade fell where he was just moments before. Haku turned her cold eyes on her father.

"What was that for?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. Zabuza, the demon of the mist, stood there in babbling for words.

"He…You…I…What do you want me to say?" His eyes became locked on a bug that was moving across the grass. Raising his swords, Haku made a coughing sound. "Die bug!"

"Nice to see you again dad," Haku said causing Zabuza to completely forget about the bug and turn to his daughter figure. She hugged him and he sighed and put his sword away. "And no you can't kill Shino-kun."

"Ah, just a little bit? Like his left arm, doesn't really need it right?" Zabuza whined, only to feel an ice cold hand freeze a part of his back. Cursing aloud he nodded begrudgingly.

* * *

><p>"There is a disturbance in the force," Jiraiya said as he looked around the training ground. Naruto nodded in agreement as he continued to try and summon. Naruto mastered his Tonfa's in no time due to better chakra control. Now he was attempting to summon the toads that Jiraiya gave him the contract for. He was the first person to summon them since the Fourth. Beyond honored he took to it like a fish to water. Summoning different toads until he passed out the first day. Now, his job was to find a way the boss toad. He was trying to access the Fox's chakra but it was proving to be a bit difficult.<p>

"How many more weeks do you have?" Jiraiya asked as he continued to write.

"One," Naruto said as he sat down in a meditating stance. Jiraiya looked up from his pad and smirked. He got up and looked both ways. He judged the distance to the canyon was a good hundred meters. Using his hand to judge the angle he looked down at Naruto and sighed.

"Time to use some alternate motivation!" Jiraiya said as he kicked Naruto. Naruto flew screaming down the Canyon. "Ha, still got it!"

"YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" Yelled Naruto.

Naruto continued to fall, scared beyond his life which caused him to black out. Coming too he was before the Kyubi again who appeared to be as bored as he was the first time he saw him. Naruto approached him as the torches erupted into life. The Kyubi looked down at him drumming his fingers on his throne.

"About time you came here," Said the Kyubi as he leaned forward.

"It's not my fault," Naruto yelled back crossing his arms. "I can't do this unless I'm extremely angry or in deep shit. Like now, I'm falling into a canyon!"

"You'll just have use some of my chakra," Said the Kyubi as he started to emit a red aurora. "As for accessing the Chakra, you will have to split your chakra with mine."

"What?" Naruto asked looking at the Fox who gave him a grin.

"Just practice separating your chakra," The fox said as he looked down at his container. "Suppress one and release the other. Now you better come too, we need to live if we expect to kill that Hyuga!"

"You know," Naruto said as he turned to walk away. "You're really not that bad."

"You have no idea," Said the fox as he growled a bit. "We will discuss that another time."

Naruto awoke and he was still falling. The entire conversation must have happened in less than a second. Naruto put all he had into this summoning technique. Smoke filled the entire canyon as Naruto slowly picked himself up from a fleshy surface.

"Who's there?" Said a deep rumbling voice from underneath him.

"HAHA I DID IT!" Naruto yelled as he started to dance on the boss toads head.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked back home sore as hell. He had to stay on the head of Gamabunta for the rest of the day as a test. Needless to say, he passed but the soreness wasn't going anywhere for a while. Jiraiya said that he needed to rest for the rest of the week, which Naruto's response was a quick hell no. Walking back Naruto noticed the slow fog settling in, which caused Naruto to sigh.<p>

"Shit," Naruto said to himself as he heard a sadistic laugh erupt from all around him.

"Oh you have no idea," The demon of the mist answered. "I'm baaaackkk!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone!<strong>

**Well thanks for the awesome reviews on the last chapter. You guys are beyond awesome. I really enjoy what everyone thinks about this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not really big on the whole training period, so i had to...how do you say fluff it up a bit and iron out the boring parts. I hope you guys enjoy, and please Read, Review and of course Enjoy!**

**Thanks again guys,**

**Take-It-Easy**


	12. Chapter 12

The sun wasn't even up when Naruto awoke. He walked around his small apartment and up to the only window in the place. He leaned against the cold seal and crossed his arms as he watched the village come to life slowly. It was finally here. The Final Exam and the chance he was training for. He was going to make Neji pay for what he did to his Hinata-hime. Naruto smirked to himself as he looked at the occupants of his house. Haku returned home the other day with a plastered smirk that still hasn't left her face and her Father grumbled the entire time about killing a bug. Naruto looked over at Zabuza who walked up to him and leaned on the other side of the window. He looked down at the young blond and nodded slightly.

"You know," Zabuza said as he looked out the window. "There isn't a lot to fear in this world."

"You fear something?" Naruto asked with a slight grin. That earned a slap across the back of his head.

"But the one thing that all ninja should fear," Zabuza said as he turned to Naruto. "Is a pissed off jinchūriki, with a score to settle."

Naruto turned to the older man as he gave him the slightest eye smile and turned back to the window. Naruto nodded to himself as he turned back to the window, all nerves gone from his system. Haku walked up behind them and gave Naruto a slight nudge. Naruto turned to her and she gave him a reassuring nod.

"I have to go and wish luck to Shino," She said softly causing the elder ninja to reach of his sword and mumble a stream of curses. Haku laughed it off and exited.

"I too have to see someone," Zabuza said as he turned to leave. "Remember there are other ways to hurt someone than just killing. Though I don't normally prefer doing it that way..."

* * *

><p>Naruto '<em>Bamfed<em>' to the old training grounds and sat down next to the one of the training logs. He smirked as he remembered as if it was only yesterday, using Hinata's plan to beat Kakashi in the Bell test. Teaching Ko how to do his perverted Jutsu. He was pulled from his day dreams by a hand that landed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Hinata smiling down at him. Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap which caused her to blush. She snuggled into his bare chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You won't kill him right?" Hinata asked after a second. Naruto let out a low growl that could go either way causing Hinata to lean back and stare into his eyes. Naruto sighed in defeated.

"I will bring him to the brink of death then pull him back…"Naruto said with a slight smirk. Hinata punched him in his side. "Hey calm down you can't be getting all worked up."

"You do that to me!" She said angerly as he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh," Naruto said as he leaned down and lightly kissed her neck. She gasped slightly and squirmed a bit in his arms. Naruto laughed lightly as he slowly placed another kiss higher up on her neck. "I work you all up inside huh?"

"Damn you," She said hotly as she broke out of his grip and stood up. Face was completely flushed and she huffed. "You are trying to kill me."

"Who me?" Naruto asked as he stood and wrapped her in a hug. "Just trying to get my inspiration for the day. Now I'm ready to take on anyone!"

"Just don't hurt him too bad," Hinata said as she pulled him into a tighter hug. "And you better not get hurt yourself."

"Can't promise anything," Naruto said as he placed a single kiss on her forehead. There was a slight coughing fit and Kiba appeared behind one of the training poles.

"If you guys are done being all lovey dovey," Kiba said with a slight grin. "I will be escorting Hinata to the stadium."

"You got dog boy as your escort," Naruto said with a smirk casuing Kiba to grind his teeth. "I wouldn't want anyone else protecting you if something was to happen."

"Um," Kiba said as looked a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"You guys do relies that Orochimaru wouldn't just show up for no reason," Naruto said as he looked at the two of them. "I've been a bit apprehensive about the entire situation. I just don't like it."

"You think something is going to happen?" Hinata said as she gripped her tanto.

"I just rather us be prepared," Naruto said. "I'm going to count on you guys to relay the message while I keep everyone entertained with the first match. Kiba if something does happen, I need you to get Hinata back to the compound. Don't let anything happen to her!"

"You have my word," Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Naru-kun," Hinata said as she gained his attention. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks," Naruto said as he gave her a kiss and started to walk towards the arena.

* * *

><p>"You're late!" yelled the sick Jonin as Naruto appeared in the middle of the arena shocking the crowd. Naruto looked around ignoring the glare from Hinata's part time sensei. Naruto looked at the other contestants and smirked. Shikamaru was standing off to the side staying as close to UTR as possible. All three of the sand genin were there staring at Naruto. Shino was off to the side shaking his head at Naruto. Sauske was sulking in the middle with his arms cross. Then Naruto's eyes narrowed. Neji was standing almost opposite of him.<p>

"No I arrived precisely when I attended too," Naruto said as he looked at Hayate with a smirk. "So in my mind I'm right on time."

"Shut up idiot," Sasuke said with a huf.

"Since all the contestants are here," Hayate said with a slight cough. "Let's begin! Neji Hyuga vs Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd went into an uproar. The games have finally begun and Naruto was feasting off of the energy of the crowd. Naruto looked over at Hayate as he told the other contestants to go to the observation deck which they all jumped leaving just Naruto and Neji in the arena. Naruto smirked as he walked slowly over to center of the arena. Naruto cracked his neck as he stared down Neji who looked back at him coldly. Hayate was talking but neither was paying attention.

"Begin!" Hayate finished his speech and started the fight.

"You ready to fail just like the other?" Neji said taking up his clan's stance activating his bloodline. Naruto just stuffed one hand in his pocket while he brought out his book and flipped a page. Neji's eye's twitched a bit. "ARE YOU TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY?"

"Huh," Naruto said as he looked over at him. "You say something?"

Up in the crowd almost everyone face palmed while Kakashi just turned a page in his book with a smirk.

"You are a joke," Neji said as he stood straight. "Fine if you won't take this serious then I will end this quickly."

Neji charged forward with a burst of speed causing the crowd to gasp. Naruto just flipped a page in his book, then proceeded to explode in a flash of light. Neji was blinded by the flash and stopped his attack to protect his precious eyes. Neji felt a bone crushing punch to the side of his head and he was launched towards the other side of the arena. After the smoke form the flash bang clone settled, the crowd was staring at an angry Hyuga who was picking himself up off the wall while Naruto flipped another page in his book with a perverted giggle.

"That's your boyfriend," Ino giggled to Hinata who was fuming at Naruto's antics.

"Soon to be dead boyfriend," Hinata seethed causing Shikamaru who was reading his book off to the side to slowly put it away.

Neji stood to his full height and took off towards Naruto again. Naruto ducked under another strike and jumped back from Neji's close range fighting. Naruto smirked as he saw the anger in Neji's eyes when he flipped another page. Neji was close to snapping and that's when he was going to unleash his plan. Naruto flipped a page in the book again and looked up at Neji.

"You still here?" Naruto asked as he gave him a quick smile. Neji just calmed himself and Naruto's eyes widen a bit. Yet again his plot was discovered.

"I will not be angered by your erratic behavior," Neji said as he breathed out slowly to calm himself even more. "I'm a true shinobi, unlike you. I guess it's fitting really."

"What are you talking about now?" Naruto said with a huff as he put his book away in his vest.

"That trash should flock together," Neji said with a slight glint in his eye. Naruto bared his teeth and assumed his unorthodox stance.

"You can say whatever you want about me," Naruto said calmly. Naruto's slowly started to turn from his bright blue to the deep pools of mercury. "But if you ever say something bad about Hinata-hime, I will be forced to make you eat those words."

"Two losers," Neji pushed. "Found love. How, truly fitting."

"You had your chance," Naruto said as he slowly disappeared in a whisp clone. Neji's eyes widen as he spun to strike behind him.

Naruto caught Neji's juken that was aimed for his head. Naruto's clone blew up in a flash of light causing Neji to cry out in pain as he rubbed his eyes. Naruto then '_Bamfed_' in a circle around Neji leaving a flash bang clone at each stop. He jumped back and detonated all of them at once. Neji deactivated his blood line right before and shielded his eyes. Naruto smirked as the smoke settled and Neji stood there with bleeding ears yelling profanities at Naruto. Naruto put a hand up to his ear as if saying he couldn't hear him. Naruto then turned to the up roar of the crowd that was cheering for the fighting to continue.

"ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?" Naruto yelled as he held out his arms and walked in a circle. Neji took that as an opportunity to attack and charged forward. Neji's balance was off from the damage done to the inside of his ears, but he corrected it the best he could in his sprint. Naruto was struck in the middle of his back which should have been a kill shot. Naruto spun and gripped Neji's arm in a bone crushing hold.

"I was told not to kill you," Naruto said darkly from behind Neji. Neji looked behind him and noticed Naruto was standing there with his book out again. "You don't deserve her mercy."

"What?" Neji said his eyes going wide as Naruto took out a kuni and held it like a detonator.

"You forgot one thing about me….I'm da bomb," Naruto said his old self showing again. "DEET!"

The explosion that followed launched the Hyuga across the arena and about a foot into the concrete wall. Neji was beyond shocked as he slowly leaned up. His entire right arm was shattered and burned. His chest had several lacerations and bleeding. He couldn't believe what was going on. He was fated to beat the dead last, the loser, the trash. How was he, the Hyuga prodigy, on his back bleeding? Neji slowly pulled himself out of the wall and stared at the blond, the one who not only defied fate, but laughed squarely in its face. Naruto nodded to Neji who had a different look in his eyes.

"You with your all seeing eyes," Naruto said as he slowly walked towards the shaking Hyuga. "Can now see. Too bad I'm not done with you yet, you still hurt Hinata-hime. And that's something that cannot go unpunished."

Neji gulped a bit as he activated his bloodline again. Pain was searing his entire body, but maybe he could just fight on. He was answered with a bone crushing punch that came from the side launching him into the waiting arms of another clone. Neji tried to strike the clone, but only his left arm working he was easily dodged. Naruto's clone kicked Neji into the air where Naruto appeared above him with three clones.

"This shouldn't kill you," Naruto said as all three clones started to glow. "But it will make sure that stick in your ass will be removed permanently."

The explosion that followed launched Neji into the ground faster than any punch or kick could. Neji bounced off the ground with sickening crunch. Coughing blood onto himself he looked up to see Naruto descending to the arena with the sun shining brightly behind him. Naruto landed across from him and crossed his arms.

"Good you're still alive," Naruto said as he looked up to the stands finding Hinata's eyes. "Neji you can't live your life being controlled by fate, you will have to fight for what you believe in. And if you need help, I will be there for you."

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate coughed out. The crowd went crazy and Naruto turned away from the bleeding and beaten Hyuga to bask in the glory.

* * *

><p>"The kid loves to show off," Kakashi said as Guy was laughing at his side.<p>

"He's basking in the all the glory of the YOUTH!" Guy yelled out causing Naruto to give the Nice Guy pose.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at the observation deck and was met with several congratulations. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was deactivating his bloodline and shook with rage. He was unable to copy the techniques and it was becoming increasing frustrating. Shino and Shikamaru were leaning over the edge of the balcony looking down at the blond girl waiting for the next contestant.<p>

"Shikamaru you're up!" Naruto said as he clapped a hand on his back. Shikamaru just sighed as he raised his hand to call the match. Naruto smirked as he pushed harder and Shikamaru flipped over the edge and landed on his back in the middle of the arena. "Go kick ass Shikamaru!"

"Troublesome blonds," Shikamaru said as he got up and stared down the blond bomb shell in front of him. He let out a sigh and stood. "At least the scenery is nice."

"What did you say?" Yelled Temari as she pulled out her fan. Hayate called the fight and the Temari took her battle stance.

"Ugh," Shikamaru said as he pulled out his book. "Troublesome blonds."

"Is this a strategy for all Kohona Shinobi?" Yelled Temari as she watched Shikamaru turn a page slowly in his book.

"Nah," Shikamaru said as he looked up from his book. "I was just buying time."

"What?" Yelled Temari as she looked down and noticed a shadow connected to hers. She felt a weird sensation as if she couldn't control anything.

"Now," Shikamaru said as he snapped his book shut and put it away. Temari copying every move. "Hayate, as much fun as it's been. I quit."

With that the entire crowd booed and started to throw garbage at the shadow user who seemed perfectly content at staying a genin his entire carrier. Shikamaru released his hold on Temari to see her shaking with rage. She pulled her fan back and chased after the boy that was just walking causal as ever back to the observation deck. She cornered him in the hall way and pinned him against the wall with her arm. Shikamaru just looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Shikamaru asked with a small smirk.

"I want a rematch!" Temari demanded, staring into his brown eyes.

"You won," Shikamaru said as he moved her arm away from his throat and spun them around so he pressed her against the wall. "You guys don't have to do this."

"What?" She asked her eyes betraying her. Shikamaru smirked as he stood back and walked away.

"You don't have to follow them," He said softly. "Don't worry, I just figured it out. But don't think I won't defend my village with my life, or taking a few."

With that he walked back to the observation deck and over to Naruto and Shino who both gave him knowing nods. After hearing what Kiba told him Shikamaru came up with over two hundred different attacks and everything pointed to the sand team. For some reason Gaara was the key and if they were going to do something about it, they would all need to keep their chakra reserves up. Naruto looked over to Shikamaru who made a quick nod and leaned forward.

"We are all ready," SHikamaru said as he looked down at the arena. Gaara and Sasuke were standing off against each other. "Apparently the Jonin already were up to something. Kakashi just gave me a nod and walked off."

"Ok," Naruto said as he watched Sasuke get tossed around by Gaara's sand. "He's a jinchūriki."

"What?" Shikamaru hissed. Naruto pointed to Gaara and then the puzzle finally came together. "Jinchūriki. It makes since now."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he looked at him crossly.

"He is the main distraction," Shikamaru said as he rubbed his temples. "Orochimaru is going after Sasuke. Not for Sasuke himself but I feel he wants his eyes."

"And you forget that he promised to burn Konoha to the ground," Shino piped in. "He might be planning on taking us out and Sasuke is just an added bonus."

"True," Shikamaru said as his eyes shut. He assumed his thinking state.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said as he looked at him gravely. "I'm afraid we have to ask you to take him out."

"If things go down the wrong path we need to get Gaara out of the village and into the forest," Shino said. "You will be able to slug it out there safely."

"Hn," Naruto said as he focused his cold eyes on Gaara. Gaara was struck by Sasuke causing him to bleed from his shoulder. Gaara's eyes went dark and a manic laughing was heard.

"It's starting," Shino said as feathers fell from the sky and the entire arena fell asleep. Naruto shook off the genjutsu with the help of a quick slap from Shikamaru. Naruto turned and looked at his friends. The Sand team jumped down and grabbed their brother and escaped the arena. Naruto cursed as he noticed numerous Sound and Sand Ninja jumping from the crowd attacking the Leaf nin. Naruto turned to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru," Naruto said as he watched Shino wake up the few that fell asleep. Shikamaru tossed a Kuni into an enemy Sand nin that tried to jump into the observation deck. Sakura and Ino appeared at the observation deck and they grouped around them. "You are in charge. Everyone, listen to what he says till you meet up with a jonin. Keep them safe Shikamaru."

"We may have a problem," SHikmaru said as he pointed to the arena. Sasuke took off after the sand siblings. "The dolt will get himself killed."

"I won't be able to attack and protect," Naruto said as he noticed Kiba escorting Hinata out of the arena with Akamaru close behind. He sighed in relief as turned to the others.

"We will go with you," Shikamaru said as he looked at the others. "Shino take point. Choji and Ino, you follow behind us at a slower pace. If we get ambushed we need you to take them out."

"Let's roll," Naruto said as he took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone!<strong>

**So first as always, thanks for the reviews. I'm truly humbled by ****the responses I've been getting. I hope you guys enjoy this for we will be rolling into some, hopefully, great action. So let me know how this chapter stacked up, i enjoy reading your opinions. As always Read, Review and Enjoy.**

**Thanks again,**

**Take-It-Easy**


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto turned to the Hokage booth to see a giant purple barrier erupt around it. Naruto stopped for a second and motioned to Shikamaru who looked and sighed. The barrier was keeping the ANBU from entering to protect the Hokage. Shikamaru shifted his gave to Kakashi, who was on the other side of the arena fighting alongside Guy.

"Naruto," Shikamaru started. "We will continue on and try to stall Gaara. You need to get Kakashi and Guy inside to protect the Hokage. You might be the only one who can."

"Right," Naruto said as his eyes glazed over and he disappeared. Shikamaru and the others took off a break neck speed to make up for lost time.

* * *

><p>"OH-HO that's fifteen for me," Yelled Guy as a sand nin was kicked through a wall. Kakashi stabbed a sound nin in the neck and looked back at Guy with an eye smile.<p>

"Seventeen," Kakashi said simply. Guy was about to retort when Naruto appeared between them. "Naruto?"

"Nii-sans," Naruto said as he looked at both of his elder brothers. "Shikamaru thinks I'm the only one who can get people beyond the barrier."

"Seems logical," Kakashi said as he looked up at the barrier as Guy snapped another nii's neck with a round house kick.

"Sixteen," Yelled Guy in the background.

"I will start with you Kakashi-nii," Naruto said as he grabbed Kakashi by the shoulder. Kakashi sighed mumbling about going to lose to Guy, but didn't fight it.

They appeared inside of the barrier and looked around. Kakashi found the Hokage fighting with Orochimaru in the middle and took off to assist. Naruto _'Bamfed'_ away and appeared back to see Guy smash two nins into the wall.

"Ha," Guy said as he landed and gave the nice guy poise. "Nineteen!"

"Nice Guy-nii-san!" Naruto said as he grabbed his arm.

They _'Bamfed_' away and landed in the middle of the barrier again. Naruto fell to the floor panting heavily, but didn't have time to breathe as he dodged a water Jutsu that was launched at him. Naruto looked up to see Kakashi fighting off Orochimaru and another fighter, while the Hokage was resting on one knee. The other fighter seemed a bit decayed, but his face looked like one from the Hokage monument. Naruto watched in disbelief as the man easily trumped Kakashi and tossed him to the side. That was when Naruto figured out who it was, the Nidaime Hokage. Naruto turned to Jiji with wide eyes. Hokage-Jiji turned and tossed what could only be a body towards Naruto who caught it and fell to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" The Hokage said in a demanding voice. "I thank you for the help. Now get her out of here, she was going to be used for a sick Jutsu to revive the dead. I was able to stop one as was Kakashi."

"Naruto," Guy said with a rare serious tone. "Get her out of here and go stop that monster. You are the only one who can."

"I figured as much," Naruto said as he tossed the unconscious girl, Kin was her name, over his shoulder and turned to the others. "Kick his ass!"

"Plan on it," Kakashi said as he stood up and the Hokage landed between him and Guy. Guy gave a slight grin and the Hokage had a fire in his eyes that hasn't been seen in years. Naruto _'Bamfed_' away, leaving the three.

"You guys take my mentor," The Hokage said as he stared down Orochimaru. "I will take this snake, and right what I have done."

"You will try," Orochimaru said as he got into his stance.

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru!" Shino hissed as they continued their search for Gaara. "We are being followed."<p>

"Damn!" Shikamaru said as he looked at what he had with him. Ino and Choji where following form a distance leaving him with Sakura, Shino, and himself. Not enough to set up an ambush and continue and keep Gaara at bay. Shikamaru stopped abruptly and turned towards the others.

"I'm the only one that can capture them and hold them long enough for you guys to stop Sasuke," Shikamaru said as he sighed. Shino adjusted his glasses as Sakura gasped.

"You can't!" Sakura hissed as she turned to him.

"How many Shino?" Shikamaru asked as he turned to him. Shino put a hand to his chin for a moment then answered.

"Eight," He answered. "You will not be able to hold them off long enough."

"That's where we come in," Said a voice from behind them. Shikamaru turned to see Haku walking around a tree with a man who had a massive sword on his back.

"Shino-kun you're alright!" Haku said as she jumped forward into him. Shino nodded and hugged her back as the man with the sword leaked out some killer intent.

"We can hold them off," Said the man as he grumbled something about killing the bug later. "You guys go on ahead. We saw that spoiled brat pass by not long ago."

"Thank you Zabuza-chan!" Sakura said causing the man to cringe in rage. Turning slowly he saw that she had already left with a giggle.

"I will kill her as well…" Zabuza said as he turned and jumped towards the tracker team that was closing in.

"Be safe Shino," Haku whispered into Shino's ear as he placed a quick kiss on her check. He smirked and jumped off after Sakura with Shikamaru on his heels.

"I need to blow off some steam," Zabuza said as he activated his mist jutsu. The Tracker Nin's stopped and looked around as the unnatural mist filled the area. "And I know just the way."

* * *

><p>Screams caught up to the group as they sped towards on the Sand siblings, who were in defensive positions before them. Temari and Kankuro turned around to meet them with a strange look in their eyes. Shikamaru stepped forward and raised a kunai which Kankuro mimicked.<p>

"Where is he?" Shikamaru asked as the others took up defensive positions.  
>"If you think you will harm my brother you are mistaken," Temari answered as she removed her fan. "You can't, not when he's like this."<p>

"No one can hurt him," Kankuro said as a loud scream was heard and several crashing sounds followed. They looked down to see Sasuke was launched into a tree that wasn't too far from them and landed with a sickening thud. Shikamaru looked down at the broke heap and sighed.

"Sakura," Shikamaru said as he turned his gaze back to the sand siblings. "Check on your teammate. We will deal with Gaara."

"WE cannot allow you!" Temari yelled. "Can't you see? It's for your own good!"

"We have to try and stall him," Shino said as he took a step forward only to jump back as a puppet attacked him from above. "Fine I will take this one."

"And I the other," SHikamaru said as he jumped forward surprising the Wind mistress. Temari reacted by jumping back and blasting a gust of wind towards Shikamaru.

The log that Shikamaru swapped with was torn to shreds. Shikamaru reacted quickly by throwing a kunai to move her into range. Shikamaru smirked as she jumped right into his trap. Shikamaru jumped forward with a kick that was blocked by her fan. Temari tried to gain some distance, but Shikamaru kept his attacks at close range. Then Temari was backed straight into a tree and looked around shocked.

"You lose," Shikamaru said as he lowered his hands. Their shadows connected. Temari's face was red hot with anger as she struggled to break free.

"You!" She yelled as she stared at him dead in the eyes. "Are the most…"

"That's twice now you've lost to me," Shikamaru said walked towards her. She mirrored his steps.

"I wasn't trying!" She yelled at him as he stood now a foot apart. He looked down at her and smirked. A small blush dusted her checks as he raised his right hand and slowly touched the side of her face stunning her. Then she felt such sharp pinch in the back of her neck and her world fade to black.

"Sure you weren't," Shikamaru said as he looked up at Ino who was smirking down at him with a devilish smirk. "You will not breathe a word of this."

"Hehe," Ino started as she landed and took out the needle that she threw into Temari's neck. "Oh I don't know… This is too good to pass up."

"You know Choji has been getting fan mail," Shikamaru said as he tossed Temari's body over his shoulder. Ino looked at him with raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked a bit apprehensive. "Why would Choji get fan mail?"

"Oh the Chunnin exams," Shikamaru explained. "See Akimichi are known throughout the Elemental nations. Many women and kunoichi flock to the Chunnin exams just to make an attempt at wooing an Akimichi."  
>"Why would they do that?" Ino asked as she looked off to the direction that Choji was helping out in.<p>

"Well," Shikamaru said as he jumped off to lay Temari's body in a safe location. "It could be because their kindness is known to be as great as their appetites. Maybe, because they are unbelievably strong, but I know why it really is."

"Then why?" Ino asked with a red face.

"Two words," Shikamaru said as he took off towards the last place they saw Gaara. "Body Expansion…"

"Uh…" Ino was at a loss of words as her eyes glazed over for a second. Shikamaru smirked as he noticed a rather large blush creep over her face. The flustered Ino didn't speak again as they sped through the forest.

"And now it's time for the main event," Shikamaru said as he looked down at Gaara as he turned sharply and focused his attention on them. "Keep up if you can, I can't hold back on this guy. Stay at range attacks only."

"Right," Ino said as she jumped back into the trees.

Shikamaru turned to Gaara just in time to dodge six Sand shurikins. Shikamaru skidded to a stop and tossed a couple of Kunai towards Gaara. Gaara's sand defense reacted quickly protecting him from the deadly projectiles. Shikamaru's mind was on over drive, trying to figure something out.

"Sand," Shikamaru said to himself as he dodged another sand thread that was reaching to him hungrily. "Superheated can turn into…"

"I WANT YOUR BLOOD!" screamed a blood thirsty Gaara as he sent more sand towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru jumped back launching a barrage of Kunai towards Gaara who protected himself with his monster sand arm. They struck and where absorbed into the sand. Shikamaru smirked as he made the hand sign and detonated the kunai releasing a fire explosion from within the arm. Gaara let out a roar of pain and jumped back. Looking down at his arm with a curious expression, Gaara made a small hissing noise. Shikamaru smirked down in triumph as he made his next move.

"You made mother mad," Gaara said softly as he looked up in time to see Shikamaru closing in. Shikamaru jumped forward with heel strike connecting with the monster arm. Shikamaru stared Gaara dead in the eye as a shower of glass and blood fell to the ground from the monster arm. Gaara's scream filled the area causing Ino to cringe. Shikamaru jumped back as sand tried to grab him from below.

"Glass," Shikamaru said as Gaara stared at the shards on the ground. "Simple physics really. And it's going to be your downfall."

"You really think that you can defeat me?" Gaara said with a manic grin on his face. Soon the ground around Gaara started to swirl and absorb into his skin. His once broken and bloodied monster arm was now repairing itself. Shikamaru cursed as he dodged another barrage of Sand Shurikins and landed back on the ground. He couldn't react quickly enough as a sand spike erupted from the ground stabbing him in the shoulder sweeping him off his feet. Shikamaru was pushed through the air and pinned against a tree. The sand spike harden and Gaara appeared before him in a flash. Shikamaru let out a groan of pain, it was just too troublesome to scream.

"You hurt mother," Gaara said in a slow voice as sand started to slowly inch towards the Nara. Shikamaru smirked back at Gaara regaining his composure.

"She's kinda a bitch though," Shikamaru said as Ino launched four Kunai into the sand spike that was pinning him to the wall.

The Kunai detonated and blew the two apart. Shikamaru was launched across the valley and landed in a heap as Gaara was launched the other direction but was already standing staring down Shikamaru. Ino landed in front of Shikamaru as he slowly picked himself off the ground. Shikamaru took off his burnt vest and tied it around his bleeding shoulder, but winced as he tried to tighten it. Ino twirled her Kunai and kept her eyes trained Gaara. Shikamaru stood and put his good hand on her shoulder causing her to shudder. Her eyes were tearing up a bit, but she took the sign and jumped back into the safety of the trees.

"Why do you keep fighting?" Gaara asked as he swayed his now Sand tail with a hungry look.

"I blame my friend," Shikamaru said as he pulled out a Kunai and reversed his grip on it. "He keeps putting these stupid ideas in my head, but hey. What can ya do, right?"

"What are you getting at?" Gaara asked as he launched a sand shurikin at Shikamaru who dodged to the side.

"Well I can't have you killing my friends," Shikamaru said with a casual tone. Then his eyes harden as he launched the explosive note kunai towards Gaara. "My precious people."

"That doesn't make you strong!" Gaara laughed as the Kunai exploded causing his arm to glass over again. "Only power and fear make you strong!"

"Oh I will argue your counterstatement," Said a stoic voice from behind Gaara.

Shino appeared with his blade in hand attempting to stab the Red head. He didn't count his sand defense to be that quick. Then the sand latched out and grabbed Shino. Shino exploded in a shower of sand, but no blood erupted from the dust.

"That was a bit too close," Said Shino's voice as he appeared besides Shikamaru. Shino adjusted his glasses and shouldered his blade. "I hate to say this but with that sand I'm a bit useless. He took out almost a third of my colony in that last clone. I still trying to grasp how none escaped his sand. Its almost as if the sands only purpose is to kill."

"Figures," Shikamaru said as he grasped his shoulder. "How's Choji?"

"He's resting," Shino explained. "He took some neurotoxin that seems to have infected him badly. My bugs are extracting it as we speak, but he will not be able to help us at the moment."

"As long as he's ok," Shikamaru said as Shino stepped in front of him and cut through a pair of Sand spikes severing them. "Let's see what damage we can do."

"I believe that a good dousing of water should slow his sand," Shino said as he jumped forward dodging sand spikes and performing a quick arc swipe severing the six that were hunting him down.

"There's a stream not too far from our location," Shikamaru said as he checked his supplies. He only had a couple of Kunai left and six explosive tags. "I will be the bait. Just try to protect me from afar. You're no good for me right now. You ready to move?"

"Unwise," Shino said as he took off his Kunai pouch and tossed it to Shikamaru who nodded in thanks. "But will do. Be careful."

Shikamaru strapped Shino's full pouch to his bad arm and pulled it tight causing him to wince a bit but pulled out a pair of Kunai. Shikamaru took off towards the river after tossing the Kuni into Gaara and detonating them at the same time. Gaara gave a blood thirsty roar and took off after Shikamaru. Shikamaru smirked back at the raging berserker that was following him through the forest as it smashed trees and anything else that was getting in its way between him and its prey. Shikamaru tossed a couple of Kuni into the ground as he ran detonating them as Gaara crossed over them blowing him aside. Gaara was back in hot pursuit with a crazier look in his face.

"I will bathe in your blood!" Gaara's voice echoed throughout the forest.

* * *

><p>"Only Shikamaru can make someone so angry," Ino said as she and Shino followed with Temari on Ino's shoulder. "And this bitch could lose a few pounds."<p>

"I heard that," Temari whispered but she couldn't move. Ino's poison was also a temporary paralyses poison. Temari wouldn't be able to move for the rest of the day, if not given the antidote. Ino sighed as they followed in the wake of destruction that Gaara left in his path. "And he should keep running. He doesn't stand a chance."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that," Shino said as he smirked at a bug that just landed on his hand. "You'd be surprised how strong you can be when you fight for your loved ones. Someone taught me that, and now I'm beginning to truly understand why he will succeed in his dream one day."

"It's going to be annoying have him as Hokage one day isn't?" Ino asked with a slight smirk.

"Yes," Shino said as he took off quicker. "But, I won't be dull….And now the true fight begins."

"What are you guys talking about?" Mumbled the captured blond. Ino looked over at Shino who had a slight smirk.

"You're about to see the famed Tiger of Konoha," Shino said as he slowed to a stop with Ino in tow. They watched as Shikamaru dodge the now slower attacks of the almost fully transformed Gaara. "And why you should never mess with the Will of Fire that burns in all Konoha shinobi, but none as brightly as this."

* * *

><p>"YOU WILL GIVE MOTHER YOUR BLOOD!" Gaara shouted as he launched an Air bullet that hit Shikamaru square in the chest. Shikamaru heard the snap of his ribs breaking as he was skipped across the water and landed on the other side of the bank. Shikamaru coughed up blood and slowly picked himself up from the ground.<p>

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled out. "That sucked."

"You will give me blood," Gaara yelled as he watched from across the small stream as blood slowly trickled from Shikamaru's mouth.

"Well," Shikamaru said as he held his one good, well mostly good arm across his chest. " Come and get it you bastard."

Not needing a second invitation Gaara launched himself over the stream and landed next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru didn't even turn to him as Gaara raised his monster claw to cleave the Nara in half only to relies he couldn't move. Shikamaru smirked to himself as he fell to a knee, Gaara mimicked his actions only too look confused.

"What did you do to me?" Gaara demanded as he watched Shikamaru slowly stand and start to walk into the stream. Gaara followed reluctly dousing his feet with the fast current of the stream. The sand was slowly falling apart around him causing him to widen his visible eye. Gaara started to struggle against the shadow that held him tightly.

"What's the matter can't swim?" Shikamaru asked as he turned to the struggling Gaara. "I won't be able to stop you. I've come to terms with that, but I will be able to slow you down for when my friend who can stop you comes here will have a much easier time."

"What are you doing?" Gaara yelled out as he watched Shikamaru slowly fall back and crashed into the cool water. Gaara mirrored him dousing his sand causing Gaara to freak out and released a chakra wave which released him from the shadow. Gaara jumped to the bank and was shaking with anger. Shikamaru slowly stood in the middle of the stream, water and blood dripping from his body. A grim smirk grew over his face as he watched the sand spike shoot towards him and stab him in his other shoulder. He was picked up from the water and brought closer to Gaara who was growling with anger as sand slowly made its way up Shikamaru's legs.

"You will give me your blood," Gaara said as some of Shikamaru's blood dropped onto his sand. The sand reacted hungrily towards the wounds increasing its speed.

"I'm not done yet," Shikamaru coughed out as blood slowly trickled down from his mouth. With a struggling hand motion he raised a Kunai in front of Gaara. Gaara looked at him with confusion. "A l..little trick…my friend taught me. I'm the bomb, d-deet!"

The ground around them exploded launching the two of them into the air. Shikamaru smirked as he stared at the beautiful sky that was filling his vision and the angry yelling from the monster that was now almost completely covered in glass. Shikamaru did a quick check list of his injuries. Two deep stab wounds, broken ribs, bleeding internally, burns to his arms legs and back, deep cut across his back and now most more than likely a severe concussion. All this met was that he didn't die, well yet, this fall was going to be a bitch… Troublesome. Shikamaru hit the icy water that felt great against his burnt skin. But the moment of bliss was quickly ruined.

"Now you're mine," Gaara said from the crater that was created by the explosive tags he used earlier. Gaara looked to be panting slightly from the fight and Shikamaru took a bit of pride in the fact he went toe to toe with a jinchūriki and pushed him this far.

"Damn," Shikamaru whispered as his body was unable to move. Sand moved around him and quickly pulled him from the water. "I guess I won't be taking orders from you after all Naruto. Heh, I hope this doesn't suck. Being in pain is too troublesome."

"I can't let you die yet," Said as voice from behind them. "I'm gonna need my advisor when I become Hokage."

"Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto had _'Bamfed_' them back to where Shino and Ino were. Coughing up some blood onto him Shikamaru gave a bloody grin. "I warmed him up a bit for ya."

"I see that," Naruto said as he handed the now passed out Shikamaru to Ino. "He needs medical attention now! Get him to Sakura for now and then transfer him to the Hyuga compound. They have a medic team set up there."

"Hai!" Ino answered with a quick nod and shouldered Shikamaru and took off. Temari watched from her position from the tree with a slight tear in her eyes. She couldn't move or she would have followed.

"How could he be so strong?" She whispered.

"We fight for each other," Naruto said as he looked at her with an unreadable expression. "That's what gives us the strength that can never be matched."

"BLOOD!"

"Now if you can excuse me," Naruto said with a smirk as he turned towards the demon that was thrashing around in the forest looking for his prey. "I have another appointment."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone!<strong>

**Ok so as always, thanks again for the reviews. I will be doing a better job at updating, hopefully, and keeping you guys happy. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as much as you guys enjoyed the last. Let me know how you guys feel about by reviewing! Thanks again guys, and as always read, review and enjoy.**

**Thanks again,**

**Take-It-Easy**


	14. Chapter 14

"You sure about this?" Shino asked Temari as they jumped away from the battle that was about to begin below them. Temari nodded slowly, the poison slowly subsiding in her body. Shino was carrying her bridal style as they jumped through the trees just staying in range.

"You don't understand," Temari choked out. "If he fully ascends he will destroy everything. We need to stay out of his path of destruction."

"That seems must unplesent," Shino started. "But I can't le…"

"Shino-kun," came a sickly sweet voice from behind them. Shino stopped moving and slowly turned towards the voice. Ice slowly crept towards them covering the trees all around them. Shino gulped and dropped Temari on the branch causing her to curse out in pain.

"Is that how you treat all your hostages?" Screamed the sand princess.

"Shut up bitch!" came the voice again as the beautiful Haku appeared around the tree across from them. Temari looked at her with a shocked etched over her face. "Shino-kun, please explain."

"Haku-chan," Shino stared as he took a step forward only for Haku to stop him dead in his tracks with three ice senbon landing inches in front of him. Shino stopped and gulped a bit before straighting himself out. "I was brining Temari to a safer location. She has been captured and we don't want her to get killed in the cross fire between her brother and Naruto. I have to carrier her, due to Ino's poison that causes temporary paralysis."

"Better be," Haku huffed softly as the ice slowly receded. Shino smirked as he jumped across towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"What exactly have you been learning from Anko-chan?" He whispered causing her to blush and shudder from his closeness. His breath on her ear caused her to heat up a bit, but she was still a bit perturbed from finding her '_Shino-kun'_ in the forest carrying a girl. She smirked as she turned towards him and gave a predatory smile.

"Oh," She started then her voice fell to a whisper. "You could only dream of what I know now…But I plan on showing you in a very, _very_, long and slow way…"

Aburame's are known throughout the elemental nations as being the stoic, non-effected by surroundings, and all around kill joys. They couldn't show emotion to save themselves. So, for an Aburame to get a nose bleed from an innuendo was beyond concept thought. It was never heard of…til Shino. Shino's face paled and a trickle of blood slowly and surely fell from his nose causing Haku to smirk in victory. Shino recovered with a cough, wiping the blood from his nose. He looked down at his Ice princess and smiled. She was truly something else.

"You're going to be the death of me," Shino said to her as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm glad you made it alright."

"Step away from my daughter, bug boy!" Yelled a voice from behind them. Turning they say the Demon of the Mist walking out from behind one of the trees. He was covered with blood and had a happy look in his eyes. Clearly he had fun taking out the tracking group that was following them. "Or I will let you be my next victim."

* * *

><p>"It seems that this fight is long overdue," Naruto said as he landed in front of the hulking beast that was Gaara. He was close to becoming fully transformed as his sand was pulsating around him. Naruto's eyes were swirling in the deep mercury pools as he studied Gaara. Gaara was breathing heavy and looked to have been taking for a couple of rounds by Shikamaru. Naruto had to remember to thank the lazy genius for his help, without him this fight would be completely different right now.<p>

"WHERE IS HE?" Yelled Gaara as blood and phlegm flew from his mouth. Naruto looked down at his feet that were hit by the phlegm and made a disgruntled look.

"You'll pay for that," Naruto said as he looked up at Gaara who was still looking to kill Shikamaru.

Naruto _'Bamfed_' in front of his face, causing Gaara's eyes to widen in shock, and sent a bone crushing punch towards Gaara's head. Sand reacted quickly, but only slowed the punch down. Gaara was knocked off his feet and flown back towards the stream. He landed on his back with a heavy crash, taking out several smaller trees in the process. Naruto not wasting time, _'Bamfed_' above him and dropped a series of frag clones at him. The explosions that followed were heard around Konoha. Naruto looked down at the crater that he created and his jaw dropped. In the middle of the crater was a perfect glass sphere. It was almost beautiful as it shown in the sunlight as the dust slowly cleared. Naruto watched as the glass shattered and out jumped Gaara, with bloodlust in his eyes. Naruto gulped as he _'Bamfed_' behind him and tried to punch him again. Gaara caught onto his act and his sand grabbed him from behind. Naruto's eyes widen a bit as he _'Bamfed_' out of the sand and landed across from Gaara. Gaara launched a series of sand shuriken towards him that caused the young blond to dodge as best he could.

"You will give your blood to mother!" Gaara's said as he continued his assault of sand shuriken and spikes.

"Damn!" Naruto yelled as one of the shuriken struck home. Naruto was hit square in his chest causing him to be launched off his feet and into a tree. Naruto slowly picked himself out of the tree just in time to see Gaara closing the distance. Naruto's eyes glazed over and he disappeared causing Gaara to start hunting for him.

Naruto watched from a distance as he caught his breath. His chest was torn open dripping blood from the slashed skin. He spent too much energy getting Kakashi and Guy to help the Hokage. Naruto looked down at his hand that was holding his bleeding chest. Blood slowly seeped through his fingers. His vision was slowly fading, causing the blond to drop to one knee. He couldn't give up here, he had to stop Gaara. He wouldn't let the monster destroy his village, his home, his precious people…

"This is it!" Naruto shouted as he stood up, chakra slowly returning into his body. He could feel the healing effect of the foxes power. Smirking to himself he closed his eyes.

"Fuzzy?" Naruto called out. The voice in the back of his head growled with anger.

"**What did you call me you insu…"**The King of the demons started to ask in a clam but angry voice.

"Thank you," Naruto said softly aloud causing the Demon fox to be taken aback.

"**Don't make a habit of getting injured!"** scolded the fox after recovering from his remark. _**"**_**Now go and show this joke of demon what it's like to fight the KING!"**

"You always know just what to say," Naruto said with a smirk as he opened his eyes. Gaara busted through the trees just then to see Naruto get up from his knee. Naruto smirked down at Gaara then disappeared.

"WHA…" Gaara started as he looked down to see a ring of Naruto's standing around Gaara.

"I was going to save this technique for later," Naruto said from above. "But this grand finale can not wait! I give you…"

Naruto _'Bamfed' _away as the explosion erupted around Gaara. Gaara's body was launched into the air by the giant explosion. As Gaara was flying into the air, multiple explosions followed behind, causing Gaara's body to launch even farther into the air. Gaara's blood curdling scream could be heard around the elemental nations as he was launched into the air. Naruto looked up as Gaara was reaching the climax of his climb. Gaara's body slowed and gravity was slowly working on bringing his body back down to earth. Naruto sighed as he knew it was time.

"And now time for the show!" Naruto said as he took a step off the tree and dissapered in a _'Bamf_'.

* * *

><p>Shino looked up as he watched the Gaara's body launch through the trees like a rocket. The explosions that followed behind him where a bunch of Naruto's that would <em>'Bamf'<em> behind him exploded causing Gaara to be launched further. He dropped his jaw as Gaara reached a point that he just floated in the air. Then it happened. The event that would have people talking for lifetimes. The legendary Tiger of Konoha put on a show that not only showed the power of the Konoha, but its famed Will of Fire. It was like watching a firework show, a deadly fireworks show.

Naruto seemed to be juggling the giant demon with his exploding clones. One after another he appeared everywhere and anywhere. Each time delivering an explosion that would cause Gaara to scream out in pain. Shino looked up at the scene knowing full well that this was but a taste of what the labeled dead last can do.

* * *

><p>Naruto <em>'Bamfed<em>' back and forth, creating web like pattern leaving Gaara in a cage of explosions. Gaara was beyond pain. He couldn't move as his body was bounced around like a rag doll. Being in the air he was out of his element. With no sand to come to his defense, he wouldn't last long. And Naruto not only knew this, he was banking on it. Naruto appeared above Gaara as he was launched back skywards. Naruto was panting heavly and sweat poured from his face. He was beyond tired. The excessive use of his clones took the toll on his chakra. He had to finish this and it was time for the Grand Finale!

"You tried to hurt my precious people!" Naruto yelled as Gaara's body was flying towards him. "For that I can not let you live! For anyone who tries to kill any of my precious people will die by my hands! FOR I AM THE GREAT TIGER OF KONOHA! HERE YOU MEET YOUR END!"

"How can you be so strong?" Gaara yelled as thirty clones appeared around Naruto. They all grinned evily towards the approaching sand beast. Gaara felt something he hadn't felt in years as he stared into the eyes of the 'true' Naruto. The clones all dived towards Gaara and latched themselves onto him.

"I fight for my loved ones," Naruto said with ragged breath. He smirked as Gaara tried to fight off the clones causing several to fly off him in many directions. Naruto wasted no time and detonated them causing a giant flash to appear across the sky, followed by a giant concussion of wind.

Trees where blown back and a massive crater was created in the middle of the forest. In the sky Naruto and what could be called Gaara fell slowly towards the Earth. Naruto _'Bamfed_' using his last bit of chakra to take him to a more improved landing. Still knocked the breath out of him as he bounced off of one of the many toppled trees and rolled into the crater. Looking up he noticed something happening to Gaara as he fell. The chard remains and glass outer coating seemed to slip off as a giant monster began to appear above him. Naruto fell to a knee as watched Shukaku came to life in front of him. Landing with the grace of a sack of rocks, Shukaku stumbled to his feet. Towering over Naruto and the rest of the land Shukaku gave a roar of joy.

"**I'M FREE!"** Yelled the giant demon. **"AT LONG LAST!"**

"Shit," Naruto said to himself as he watched the Giant demon slowly turn towards Naruto. Naruto tried to get up to his feet, but that last attack took everything out of him. Shukaku grinned down at the young blond.  
><strong>"Now I will feast on your blood KYUBI! I WILL BECOME THE KING OF DEMONS LIKE I SHOULD HAVE BEEN LONG AGO!"<strong> Shukaku said as he breathed in deep. **"AIR BULLET!"**

"Oh fuc…"Naruto started but he Air bullet stuck, launching him in a line drive towards the opposite end of the crater. Naruto bounced to a stop across several trees that were blown down from the blast. Naruto couldn't move. He felt tears sting his eyes as he could see his precious people in his mind. His adoptive family, Shino, Iruka, Kakashi, Guy, Hinata….

"**Don't tell me you're giving up to this **_**jester**_**" **said a voice in the back of his head. **"We will begin training once we defeat this bastard… I'm finally convinced..."**

"H-how…Wha?" Naruto struggled out as he tried to lean forward. He felt a sharp pain and couldn't believe that he was even moving. Clearly every bone in his chest had to be broken. His breathing was ragged and painful meaning that his lungs were punctured as well.

"**You fool!"** the Kyubi yelled as he ran to the bars of his cage shaking them in the process. **"Think! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO LIVE FOR?"**

"I have to protect my precious people…"Naruto said aloud as he moved himself to his knees with both hands on the ground.

"**And you're going to let this…"** the Kyubi started as he spat on the floor in disgust. Chakra slowly leaking into the seal from the Kyubi causing Naruto to raise his head. He was slowly feeling better, the Kyubi's chakra was healing him slowly. **"This SHIT STAIN, kill your precious people. What of Iruka, Anko, Kakashi, Guy, Shino…."**

"I won't let him!" Naruto yelled as he came to one knee and struggled to his feet. His entire body shaking from both exhaustion and pain. The Kyubi grinned at his container with respect.

"**And what of your Mate,"** Kyubi said with a smile as Naruto's eyes narrowed and his entire body stopped shaking. **"What will you do?"**

"Kyubi-san," Naruto said as he stood up completely. He ripped off the tattered remains of his vest leaving his bloody upper half completely bare. His seal on his stomach glowing brightly under the blood stained skinned and an ungodly amount of Chakra erupting from him. The area around him was affected by the chakra causing small stones to rise and disintegrate around him. Naruto's eyes glowed with the mercury pools with the bright gold ring around it. "It's bout time we teach this bastard who the rightful King of Demons is…"

"**YES!"** Kyubi yelled as he let loose a full wave of Chakra. Naruto smirked as he felt his body numb all the pain he was in. He reached behind him where his trusted Tonfa's sat and pulled out his weapons. The Chakra enhancing tonfa's seemed to shake with energy as the chakra from the Kyubi affected it.

Naruto jumped into the air becoming eye level with the giant Demon that was shocked by the sudden turn of events. At one moment, Naruto was out for the count, now he was almost super charged. Naruto's red chakra cloak crackled with energy as he gave the Demon a fox grin.

"Shukaku of sand!" Naruto yelled as he powered his Tonfa's. "I, THE TIGER OF KONOHA, CONTAINER OF THE KING OF DEMONS, WILL END YOU HERE AND NOW!"

"**YOU INSOL…."** Shukaku started but Naruto twirled himself launching a series of giant wind blades. They shot towards Shukakau cutting off limbs and severing him at the waist.

As Shukaku screamed in pain and slowly pulled himself together. Naruto landed in the middle of the crater. He looked back at the giant gashes in the earth that were several stories deep. They looked like small canyons that just appeared from the giant Kyubi enhanced wind blades. Naruto smirked as he watched a small stream appear from one of the craters. Hokage-jiji will kill him for causing this mess, but he had other things to worry about right now. He turned his attention to the Shukaku. The Demon was slowly standing back on his new legs and growing another arm from the sand. Naruto stared at the top of the Demon's head and noticed a small figure sleeping.

"**Now you see your target,**" the Kyubi said as he released a bit more Chakra. **"I can't give you anymore without killing you. So make this last attack count!"**

"What do I do?" Naruto asked as he dodged a giant claw that was streaking towards him.

"**Wake the kid!"** Kyubi yelled. **"Then Shukaku will be forced to go back into the body!"**

"Alright fuzzy!" Naruto yelled as he dodged another clawed arm. Naruto jumped onto the arm and began to race towards the head. Naruto smirked as the sand spikes erupted from the arm trying to kill him. Naruto just dodged around him and closed in on the range. He reached the shoulder and jumped with a fist aimed towards the sleeping red head. Sand erupted from around Shukaku's head engulfing Naruto.

"**A Gallant effort indeed!"** Shukaku taunted as he slowly started to crush Naruto in his sand causing the blond to scream out in pain. **"Too bad it was all for not…"**

"To think that a Demon could fall for the same trap twice," Said a voice from the other side of Shukaku's head. Naruto was leaning on Gaara's sleeping head with a kuni in his hand spinning it nonchalantly. He Stopped spinning it and held it like a detonator. He raised his other hand and slapped the red head with all his strength. Gaara's eyes fluttered open as he slowly looked up at Naruto. Naruto turned towards him with a devilish smile. "Bitch…I'M THE BOMB!"

The confused Gaara was blasted out of Shukaku causing the demon to scream in agony as it was slowly placed back into his host. Gaara looked over to his left and noticed Naruto falling with him. They hit the ground at the same time and bounced the same height before coming to a stop only feet apart. Naruto and Gaara locked eyes for a moment before Gaara's eyes began to tear up.

"How are you so strong?" Gaara asked as the tears feel but his face was still stoic of emotion. Naruto just laughed as he slowly got to his feet causing Gaara's eyes to widen in shock. "STAY AWAY!"

"I told you what would happen!" Naruto said with a slight growl. He was holding his side and his chest was still bleeding. "You threaten my village, my home…"

"Stay away!" Gaara whispered in fear, tears falling faster.

"And then you go and try to threaten my Precious people!" Naruto said as he fell to his knees but continued to crawl towards Gaara. He slowly pulled out a Kuni and raised it. He swung it down quickly causing Gaara to scream out in pain. Gaara's eyes snapped open and he looked to his left. There staring at him was his own reflection on the Kuni. Gaara watched as a slow trickle of blood fell from his check, mixing with his tears. "I will give you this one chance Gaara…."

"Why?" Gaara asked still staring at the blood flowing from his check. "You have every right to kill me."

"Because I believe people can change," Naruto said as he fell to his back. His eyes slowly closing as the pain was returning to his body. "But know this Gaara!"

"What?" Gaara asked as he too was passing out.

"If you threaten any of my precious people," Naruto said softly. Then with an unearthly growl he continued. **"I _will_ kill you!"**

* * *

><p>Hinata stared at the unconscious bodies of Naruto and Shikamaru. They were the unsung hero's of Konoha. After the battle, everyone was in uproar. The Hokage had passed away in his fight with his student, causing many to panic in this time of distress. Hinata walked over to Naruto's bed and placed a hand on his check. His vitals have improved, but he was still in a coma. He had been out for almost three days.<p>

"You know he will wake up soon," Said a voice from her left. She looked over and noticed Shikamaru wiping his eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"Shikamaru!" Hinata yelled as she got up. Shikamaru rubbed his ears and gave her a disgruntled look.

"Hinata-chan you can be loud?" Naruto said as he pulled her into his bed causing her to 'Eep'.

"Naruto-kun you're awake!" Hinata whispered softly into his chest as tears slowly fell.

"You're still loud," Naruto said with a smirk causing Hinata to giggle. Shikamaru just sighed as he looked over at the door that flew open. In walked in a team of medic nins that started to run test on the two of them. Hinata walked out and was met by the rest of the Rookie 12, sides Sasuke who was still injured. Sakura walked up to her and gave her a smile.

"Those lazy asses finally awake?" Sakura asked giving her a grin. Hinata nodded with a smirk.

"I would like to give Naruto my thanks," Said a voice. Behind the group outside of the room. Hinata turned and gave a stone cold look towards the owner. Gaara was still injured and being escorted around the hospital by his siblings in a wheel chair. Hinata wanted to retort but Shino appeared at her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You may," Shino said quickly. "But we will be right outside the room…"  
>"Was that a threat?" Yelled Kankuro as he made a fist. Temari slapped her brother and nodded towards the group.<p>

"You guys have done more for my brother than you know," She said softly. "We hope that we can repay the favor, if only in the slightest someday."

"Please," Gaara said softly. "I only will be a second."

"Fine," Hinata said as she moved away from the door and the sand siblings went in.

"Hello Gaara!" Naruto said as he noticed the red head rolling in. Gaara gave a slight grin and rolled up next to him with Kankuro off to his side. Temari went over towards Shikamaru with a slight blush. She sat down on his bed and started fuss with his blankets and bandages.

"Naruto-sama," Gaara whispered causing Naruto to raise his eyebrows. Naruto was about to retort but Gaara cut him off. "King of the Demons demands respect, especially amongst his knights. I solemnly swear my undying loyalty to you and your beliefs. I hope to one day to be considered one of your precious people."

"Thank you Gaara-san," Naruto said as he raised a bandaged hand. "You don't have to be so formal about it though."

* * *

><p>"You're fool you know that," Temari whispered as she cleaned his already cleaned wounds. The Medic nin's literally cleaned them moments before she entered, but he wasn't going to stop the women. "A damned fool!"<p>

"I'm glad you think so highly of me," Shikamaru retorted with a wince as she flicked his wound. She had a slight smirk on her face as she looked over at Gaara who was smiling and being wheeled out by Kankuro. Temari was torn for a second be decided to stay a bit longer. Naruto rolled over giving them the most privacy he could in the hospital room.

"You…"She started with a whisper as she turned towards him. Shikamaru had his eyes close as she continued to rewrap his shoulder wounds. "You are the most annoying, stupid, lazy…"

"Your rambling," Shikamaru said quickly as he pulled her into his bed fully causing her to blush fully. "Just say what you want to so I can talk."

"What?" Temari asked completely taking by surprise and at a lost for words. She was currently straddling the younger man whilst laying on his chest. She looked down at him a full blown blush on her face.

"Oh well," Shikamaru said with a smirk as he pulled her closer and placed his lips on hers. She sighed into the kiss, returning it. She gave a slight moan as he slowly pulled away. The dazed look in her eyes said all he needed to know. "You had your chance. I took the initiative and got what I wanted."

"And what exactly makes you think I would allow that?" She asked in a serious tone, but her heavy breathing and slight grin gave her away.

"I thought it was my reward for beating," Shikamaru said with a smirk as she stood up with an angry look. She got off the bed and crossed her arms. Shikamaru couldn't help himself so he continued. "Twice now i believe, but hey who's counting really…"

"You're an ass," She answered him with a shaking of her head. She then gave him a smile and leaned forward. She grinned as she gave him another kiss and brought her lips to her ears. She whispered to him, causing him to shudder a bit. "But know this…rest up, because once you're out. Your ass is mine!"

"That could be a good thing," Shikamaru said as Temari blushed three shades of red and walked out. Naruto chuckled and turned over with a pen and paper in hand.

"That was great stuff!" Naruto said as he tossed his findings to his fellow pervert. Shikamaru smirked to himself before casting a small fire jutsu.

"That one stays with us," Shikamaru said with a smirk. "Besides, you wouldn't want me to show you my findings on you and Hinata now would you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello,<strong>

**Well i would love to first shout out thanks too all who took the time to review. I hoped you guys enjoy this chapter, it was a bit over due if i do say so myself. Please forgive! So as always i would love to know how you guys felt about it. So as always Read, Review and Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Thanks again,  
><strong>

**Take-It-Easy  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

"Sakura-chan this is my third bath this day," Lee said as Sakura scrubbed his back. He was completely oblivious to the fact that she was raking her hands over his perfectly sculpted body. Sakura smiled to herself as she wetted the sponge in the bucket next to the bed then proceeded to wiped down his back again.

"The medic nin's told me to look after you because they have a lot to deal with," Sakura answered as she watched his back muscles ripple under his skin. Her face was completely red as she let her mind wander. "Now shut up and just enjoy this."

"Yes Sakura-chan," Lee said as he let her have her way. "I have to get back to my training."

"You can't train in this state," Sakura said quickly. "Your arm and leg needs to be healed first."  
>"What happens if I can't be healed?" Lee asked quietly. Sakura stopped her hand motion and sighed. She wrapped her arms around his chest from behind and pulled him into a tight hug.<p>

"Whatever happens," Sakura said into his neck. She placed a light kiss on his neck causing him to gasp. Lee turned towards her with a blushing face. "I will be here every step of the way. And if what I hear is true you should be fine."

"What did you hear?" Lee asked as he inched his blushing face towards Sakura who was smiling up at him.  
>"That Naruto is leaving on a special trip to retrieve our new Hokage," Sakura answered as she moved her face closer.<p>

"How does that help me?" Lee asked stopping his motion and raising his eyebrows. Sakura chuckled to herself as she closed the distance and gave Lee a kiss.

"He is looking for Tsunade of the Sannin," Sakura said as Lee's eyes looked confused. Sakura sighed and kissed his cute face again. "The best Medic nin in the world!"

"So what do we do till she gets here," Lee asked as Sakura leaned him back on his bed and slowly climbed into it as well.

"I will be showing you a new training exercise," Sakura whispered into his ear causing Lee to blush five shades of red. Sakura laughed lightly as she placed a slow kiss on him causing him to smile under her.

* * *

><p>"How is this relevant again?" Naruto complained as he tried to pop a rubber ball that was currently in his hand. He was currently walking with Jiraiya as they left the last town. That was a total mess, and Naruto knew now more than ever that he needed to get stronger.<p>

Flashback:

"_Who is it?" Naruto asked as he got up from the bed._

_He was currently waiting for Jiraiya to return from his date with some young girl that approached him when they entered the town. After sharing a high five they parted ways and Naruto headed towards the Inn they would be sharing. He was currently practicing the popping of balloons and was disturbed from his training by a knock at the door. Naruto walked to the door and pulled it open. There standing in the door way was a giant of a man with something large on his back. He had dark blue skin and razor sharp teeth. Naruto looked to the second man who looked like a less emo Sasuke. The less emo Sasuke stepped forward a bit and Naruto looked up into his eyes before diverting his gaze. Kakashi and Guy taught him a bit on how to counter the legendary eyes of the Uchiha.  
><em>

"_My brothers always said not to answer the door to strangers," Naruto said as he slammed the door and created six frag clones. Naruto jumped to the window and turned as the door was blown off it's hinges. "Keep up bitches!" _

"_Wha…" The blue man started but the explosion that followed rocketed him through several walls and into the next building over. The other man was blasted to opposite way and into the street coming to a halt at the feet of the Legend, The amazing Super Pervert himself, Jiraiya of the Sannin. Naruto appeared behind Jiraiya and crossed his arms over his chest._

"_You shouldn't be here," Jiraiya said softly causing Naruto to raise his eyebrows. "Where is your partner?"_

"_Blasted to the other building," Itachi replied softly as well. He slowly got up and brushed himself off staring at the young blond seemingly untouched by the blast. Naruto was in awe at that nothing hit him. "Nice work Naruto-kun. Now if you excuse me I have to retrieve my teammate. Jiraiya-sama, same meeting place?"_

_"Of course," Jiraiya said with a slight smirk as he made a slow attempt at fighting him. Itachi blocked it and in the process seemed to hand Jiraiya a small scroll. "Now get out before you raise suspicion!"_

_"Till next time then," Itachi said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves._

"_Who was that?" Naruto yelled as he looked over at Jiraiya who placed the scroll in his side pouch. Before he could answer a loud scream was heard behind them. Turning they saw the Emo himself._

"_WHERE IS HE?" yelled Sasuke as he ran towards them. Naruto just sighed as he looked at Jiraiya with a confused look. "I MUST AVENGE MY CLAN! I MUST KILL HIM!"  
>"Shut up you dolt!" Jiraiya said as he clubbed him over the head knocking him out. Then moments later Guy appeared picking up the Emo and taking him back to Konoha. He told Naruto of Kakashi and the situation at home before leaving.<em>

"_And this lady can cure him?" Naruto asked as they left the town. Jiraiya nodded as he tossed him a rubber ball._

"_She will," Jiraiya said with a smirk as Naruto struggled to pop the ball. "Now continue training."_

"_Yeah yeah," Naruto said ignoring him and concentrating on the ball. _

Flashback end:

"It will make your attack stronger," Jiraiya said as they walked into a local bar. Inside Jiraiya quickly spotted his prey. Tsunade was sitting with her assistant in one of the many booths pounding back another shot. "Here we go. Naruto, act like yourself and there is no way she won't come back with us."

"What do you mean act like myself?" Naruto asked with a confused look but followed the older man. His answer was a small chuckle and a ruffle of the hair.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me!" Screamed Ino as she walked into Shikamaru and Choji's hospital room. Shikamaru was currently playing Temari in shogi as Choji was talking to a group of visiting Kunochi that were surrounding his bed. They each eyed him hungrly as Choji made them laugh with one of his jokes. They all looked up to see Ino standing there with her arms folded.<p>

"Hello Ino-chan," Choji said with a wide smile. The other girls just huffed before turning their attention back to Choji.

"Everyone out!" Ino yelled as she pointed towards the door. "It's time for our team meeting!"

"Um we don't…"Shikamaru started but Ino's glare shut him up.

"What are you talking about Ino-chan?" Choji asked with a raised eyebrow. Ino glared down at Choji causing him to gulp. "Ladies I will talk to you again sometime. It seems we have a meeting."

"No problem Choji-kun," Said one busty mist nin. She leaned down and placed a simple kiss on his cheek causing Ino to huff. "I will be back later to listen to your stories again."

After the Kunochi left Ino slammed the door shut and paced the room. Her eyes landed on Shikamaru and Temari who were watching with calculating eyes. In a motion that seemed almost practiced the two stood and walked out at the same time. Choji's eyes narrowed on Ino as she turned towards her rotund friend and sighed. She was going to kill that Mist Nin for leaving her lipstick mark on his smiling face. Choji didn't relies it and thought the killer intent leaking out from Ino was directed towards him, gulped again before coughing.

"Are you alright Ino-chan?" Choji asked as he leaned up in his bed a bit. "I hope I didn't do anything wrong."  
>"No you're fine Choji-kun," Ino spat out quickly causing Choji to wince. Ino sighed and in three strides was in Choji's bed with him, shocking the bigger boy. Ino snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest with a content sigh. "I'm going to say this once, and you will listen ok?"<p>

"O-ok," Choji stuttered out. Ino smiled at his shyness and traced her hand over his chest. He wasn't all fat underneath. His muscles seemed to bulge out more than the fat, but he still need his reserves for his hard hitting Jutsu's. Him being the being the strongest when it came to brute strength and all. Feeling protected and safe in his arms was a feeling that Ino would never trade, and this moment was great.

"If you're kissed again," Ino started out as she stopped her hand from trailing over his stomach and chest. She looked him straight in the eye before continuing. "By another women..."

"UGH!" Choji coughed out as Ino's hand snapped towards his family jewels. She grabbed them tightly marveling at the size for a moment before continuing.

"I will rip these off," Ino said softly causing him to nod his head up and down quickly. "You're mine, Choji-kun. And don't you forget it!"

"I know that now," Choji squeaked out wincing in pain. Ino nodded before letting go and placing her hand back on his chest

"That is why you get to keep them now," Ino said with a satisfied smile. God's, the rumors where right about the Akimichi men. Looking up and giving her evil glare that Anko taught her. "Got that?"

"Yes Ino-hime," Choji said with a sly smirk and pulled her closer and kissed her gently causing her to smile. Ino's eyes widen as he moved his kiss lower to her neck causing her to gasp quickly before letting out a slight moan.

* * *

><p>"See Haku-chan," Anko said with glee as they watched the entire scene from the tree outside the windo. "I'm amazing with advice!"<p>

"She's in complete control," Haku said as she made a couple of notes in a small pen pad. Anko smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The direct approach is the best approach," Anko said in a mature voice. "Grab your man's balls and he will walk up, down, left, or whichever way you please. That's the secret Ladies….wait a second!"

"What's wrong Anko-san?" Haku asked as she looked up from her note pad. Anko's eyes narrowed and she flew out of the tree like a women possessed. Haku's eyes followed as she landed on a poor man that seemed to be crossing underneath the tree. He was an elderly doctor that was about Eighty.

"THE TEST TELL ME!" Yelled Anko as the old man struggled to raise a folder to the crazy ninja. Haku landed next to her as Anko opened the folder. Anko's eyes went wide and her hands fell to her stomach.

"Anko-san are you alright?" Haku asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Anko still stunned from what she read on the folder wasn't moving. The old man under her was gasping for air so Haku took it upon herself to move her to a park bench. They sat there for what seemed like hours waiting for the shocked Anko to come out of her stupior.

"Hello ladies," Said a voice from behind them. All at once Anko flew from her set and tackled the man to the ground. Iruka grumbled a bit under her but noticed that she had tears in her eyes. "Anko-hime what's wrong?"  
>"I'm..."She started but the rest was a mumbled mess as she whispered into his neck. Iruka sighed as he picked her up in his arms and held her bridal style.<p>

"Haku-chan," Iruka said looking up at the young girl. "I will take care of her from here, we will see you tomorrow."  
>"Is she ok?" Haku asked as she looked at her sensei.<p>

"I'm pregnant!" Anko said as she looked up at Iruka who was now swaying back and forth before Haku caught him. Anko smirked down at the man and gave him a quick kiss causing the young chunnin to come back to life bit. "You're going to be a father."  
>"I…"Iruka started with a shocked face then he produced a grin. Anko smirked at him as he pulled her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head whispering I love you, once more. "I'm going to be a father!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kin walked the streets of Konoha with her ANBU escort. She was able to go out under the watch, and she was itiching to stretch her legs. After giving up everything she knew about the bastard that tried to kill her, she was given the chance to become a leaf Nin. She was contemplating it for the moment. Till she was given a sensei and the leaf head band, she would be hounded by this annoying purple haired ANBU. But she was given a field to keep up in her training. As she approached she heard the sound of drills ripping apart something. She looked towards the middle of the Training field and saw the dog boy destroying the training post. She stopped and watched for a moment as he stopped his attack and stretched his half naked body. She watched his muscles ripple under his sweaty skin and felt a blush rush to her face.<p>

Kiba sighed as picked up his shirt and wiped the sweat from his brow. His nose picked up a scent coming from behind him and he turned to see the ex-Sound nin staring at him. Her long black hair and was pulled into the low pony tail that seemed to sway a bit in the wind. Kiba smirked as he watched her hide her blush that was growing on her face.

"Enjoying the view?" Kiba asked as he turned towards her with a cocky smirk. She huffed and turned to leave causing Kiba to sigh. "I'm kidding, care to join me in a quick spar?"  
>"I can't fight you," She said as she started to walk towards Kiba in the middle of the training field. "I'm still a prisoner of war."<p>

"I thought you were granted asylum and was offered to become a Ninja of the leaf," Kiba asked as he tossed his shirt aside. He smirked as he watched her eyes rake his body.

"Using big words can hurt your head dog boy," Kin said with a smirk. "And I haven't accepted yet. I don't know what I want to do yet."

"Well," Kiba said with a smirk. "I would think that a strong Kunochi like you would leap at a chance to prove your worth. I mean, I know that you guys are not as strong as us…"  
>"What did you just say?" Kin said as her eyes narrowed and stared at the now smirking Kiba.<p>

"I'm just saying," Kiba said as he slowly turned away from the fuming Kin. Kiba smirked as he tossed his trade mark grin over his shoulder causing her to shake in anger. "Prove me wrong….if you can."

"ANBU-san," Kin said lowly as she tied her hair back a bit. Her eyes never leaving Kiba's back. "I accept Ibiki-sama's offer. Please inform him I will be practicing here for the remainder of the day."

"Take him out!" Growled the women ANBU who looked down at Kin. Kin smirked as the ANBU vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, <strong>

**I'm Soooooo Sorry for the extremely short and mostly filler chapter. I just wanted to get some of this stuff out of the way before we continue on with this arc. I'm going to say that i might be skipping ahead to the Sasuke retrieval arc, but that is still in the air. I want to say please don't get discouraged from this chapter and know that i'm going to be updating this story soon with my usual chapter length. As always, Read, Review, and of course Enjoy.**

**Thanks again guys,  
><strong>

**Take-It-Easy  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Kiba gasped for air as he sprawled out in the middle of the training field. Cut's littered his body and rather large gash was slowly bleeding on his right arm. With a content sigh he looked over to see Kin laying just to his right. She was fairing no better as she stared at him with an unreadable expression. She slowly leaned forward and grabbed a piece of her torn shirt. She slowly ripped it reveling her toned abs and lightly tan skin. She smirked as the dog boy as his face dusted a blush and she crawled over to him slowly, causing his face to heat up a bit more.

"You fight well for a girl," He said causing her to smirk at him as she picked up his arm. She tied her shirt around his wound and pulled it _extra_ tight. Kiba winced under the pressure as Kin let out a light giggle. "T-thanks."

"Now next time you watch your mouth," Kin said with a cocky grin. Kiba looked at her with a light smirk as she continued to doctor some of his wounds. Kin didn't know why, but she almost felt compelled to do it. Plus it was an excuse to touch his rock hard body.

"What did I say?" Kiba asked innocently causing Kin to poke his wounded shoulder quickly. Kiba let out a howl of pain. Kiba not going to be treated like that reacted quickly grabbing her around the waist and quickly pulling her to the ground and rolling her on top, pinning her to the ground. He smirked down at the blushing girl who struggled to free her hands.

"Let me go dog boy," She yelled causing Kiba to smirk as he raised one hand to her side.

"Are you ticklish?" Kiba asked as he poked her side with his hand causing her to squarm.

"NO!" She said quickly. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would," Kiba said with a smirk as he was about to tickle her. "Oh and by the way, I pulled my punches out there, but for a girl you're pretty strong I guess…."

"Just hope you never let me go," She whispered with a dead tone still squirming under him, much to the pleasure of both of them. Kiba smirked down at her as he inched his head closer. For some reason Kin inched closer as well. Kiba stopped much to the displeasure of Kin causing him

"I don't plan on it," Kiba said as he commenced his tickle attack causing Kin to scream out and giggle under him as she tried in vain to free herself.

* * *

><p>"So you're pregnant?" Kurenai asked as they sat at Anko's Dango shop. Anko nodded as she popped another dango in her mouth. Kurenai's gaze turned to Asuma who was slowly moving away from the table. "Just where do you think you're going?"<p>

"See I got this…" Asuma started as Kurenai pointed to the seat next to her, similar to commanding a dog to sit. Kakashi and Guy both made a whipping sound as they tried to hide their smiles. Asuma grumbled something about a bro code before sitting next to his girlfriend.

"And Tsuande is apparently coming back so my baby boy will have the best medic nin around to deliver him," Anko said with a smile as the door to the shop opened and in walked Iruka. "There's my prey!"

"Hello everyone," Iruka said as he kissed Anko before taking a seat next to her. The Chunnin immediately blushed as Anko's hand shot to his thigh.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Kurenai asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's far too early to determine its sex."  
>"Call it a hunch," Anko said as Iruka coughed out and tried to move her hand away from his balls. Anko just smirked at causing her boyfriend to blush in front of her friends. Kurenai just huffed and turned her attention to Asuma who looked away hoping to change the conversation.<p>

"Did you say Tsunade is coming back?" Asuma asked. "Well you know what that means, Kakashi and Guy will be fighting over Shizune again."

"We don't fight over a girl like she's an object or something," Guy said as a rare blush raced across his face. Shizune, his one crush that he was never man enough to let her know. "And I don't know what you're talking about."  
>"Yeah because Shizune still owes me a date," Kakashi said as he flipped a page in his book causing Guy to twitch. "So there wouldn't be any competition."<p>

"WHAT!" Guy yelled as a glass broke in his hand. Guy's eyes narrowed as he stood and bowed to his friends. "Seems I need to go and blow off some steam. I apologies for the glass and my outburst. If you need me I will be at my training field."

"Why do you do that to him Kakashi?" Iruka asked with a slight smirk after Guy left. Kakashi put his book away and gave a quick eyesmile.

"I have my reason's," Kakashi said as waved a hand nonchalantly.

"Please…you just like to aggravate him whenever you can," Anko said with a smirk. "We all know how much _ramen_ you've been eating lately. Seems a bit suspicious if you ask me."

"I wouldn't read into it," Kakashi said as everyone laughed at the red tipped ears showing a bit of a blush. Nothing escaping them they all shared a grin causing Kakashi to change the subject. "Besides, Naruto should be returning to the village later today."

"Good to hear," Kurenai said. "We need a Hokage and I believe that Tsunade-sama will fill the shoes well."

* * *

><p>"Quit bitching!" Tsunade yelled at Naruto as he fumbled with the pack on his back. "If you didn't want me to come then you shouldn't have made that bet."<p>

"I'm regretting this already," Naruto grumbled as he looked like a pack mule. He had an overly cumbersome bag on his back that seemed to have been filled to the brim and weighed almost six time he did. Struggling with every step he stared at the blond in front of him. "Stupid bet!"

Flashback:

"_So if I can land a solid hit," Naruto started as they stood in the alley way facing each other. _

"_I will willingly come to Konoha and become Hokage," Tsunade said with a smile as she stared down at the young blond. Her heart swelled with pride hoping that all the Konoha ninja's where like this one. If so then her home wouldn't be so bad to return to. His actions reminded her so much of her younger brother that it was almost shocking. "I tell you what, if you do land a solid hit I will also give you this."  
><em>

"_A necklace?" Naruto asked as she held out the necklace._

"_This necklace is worth six mountains and the gold in them," Tsunade said with a smirk as Naruto scuffed._

"_Money can't buy what I have," Naruto said with smirk and lowered himself into his fighting stance. "I fight for my village and the precious people in it."_

"_Where did you find this one Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked with proud smirk as she put the necklace back. _

"_He's amazing isn't he," Jiraiya said with pride as he stared at his apprentice, flashes of his father reflecting behind him as if a shadowing him. Tsunade nodded with a smile as she raised her finger._

"_Let's have it kid," Tsunade said as she smirked at him. Naruto ran forward and Tsunade sighed, all that talk and he tries a head on attack. Tsunade flicked her finger only for it to push smoke aside as the whisp clone slowly faded. She felt a hand smack her on the ass hard and a slow blush crept over her face. _

"_Hehehehe," Naruto laughed as he gave it a quick squeeze. "Nice Baa-chan, you must work out. Seems you liked that a little bit, Jiraiya she's a keeper don't ya think?"_

_"YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Tsunade yelled as she swung a fist through Naruto causing him to explode in a puff of smoke, her fist hit the ground leaving a four foot crater. Panting heavily she turned slowly towards Jiraiya who was rolling on the floor in tears. Laughter could be even be heard from the other side where Shizune was failing to hold down a chuckle._

"_You punch pretty hard there Baa-chan!" Naruto said from his original starting area. He smirked at her as she narrowed her eyes at him._

"_YOU LITTLE…"Tsunade swore as she charged towards him with anger in her eyes. Naruto's eyes changed and he disappeared behind her again and tried to deliver a punch but Tsunade wasn't a Sannin for nothing. She spun quickly grabbing his hand and tossing him through the wall of the inn. Smiling to herself as she dusted her hands off she turned to Jiraiya who was still chuckling as he looked at the hole she created._

"_Went a bit over board?" Jiraiya asked as he wiped another tear from his eye. "I say he landed a solid hit, you going to hold true to your end?"_

"_That little perv didn't…" Tsunade started raising a fist towards Jiraiya who cringed a bit, but a coughing sound from Shizune caused her to stop._

"_You didn't specify the type of hit Tsunade-sama," Shizune said as she watched Tsunade twitch. _

"_Fine," Tsunade said as she smirked at Jiraiya. "But first we need revenge our Sensei."  
><em>

Flashback End:

"You little brat," Tsunade said as she watched him struggle to keep his footing. Tsunade walked over to Jiraiya who was writing in his book and whispered in his ear. "We are close enough. Jiraiya-Kun, I think I punished him enough, seal our stuff please."

"What ever you wish Tsu-hime," The blushing Hokage walked away as she watched Jiraiya walk over to Naruto and put a hand on the pack causing Naruto to scream out in pain. Jiraiya then pulled out a scroll and went into explaining the young man how to seal. She watched the determined look in his eyes, the same as when he fought back Kabuto and Orochimaru that day.

Guess what…FLASHBACK:

"_So you've accepted my offer?" Orochimaru asked as he watched Tsunade walk out into the clearing. She nodded gravely as she looked at Orochimaru and his partner standing there._

"_Let's get this over with," Tsunade snapped. "Let me see your arms."_

"_Very well," Orochimaru said as he walked forward. In a snap Kabuto shot forward and kicked Tsunade away._

"_I recognized that technique," Kabuto said as he adjusted his glasses. "I'm afraid that she was aiming to finish what your sensei started."_

_"Such a low trick Tsuande-hime," Orochimaru said as he licked his lips. "Too bad."_

_"She's not alone you Pedo snake," Said Jiraiya from behind Orochimaru who's eyes widen a bit. _

"_So all three of Sannin on one field," Orochimaru said with a smirk. "If I knew that we could have had this Reunion I would have killed Sensei years ago."_

"_You will pay for what you did to Jiji!" Naruto shouted as he appeared besides them and kicked Kabuto away. Kabuto flew thirty meters away before skidding to a three point stance. Naruto appeared before him and crossed his arms. "And you piece of shit will deal with me!"_

"_Naruto-kun," Kabuto said as he took off his now shattered glasses and looked at them. "Seems that you are just full of surprises. When I heard that you actually hurt the Master I couldn't believe it. I will end this quick."_

_"Poison cloud!" Shizune appeared seemingly out of nowhere and breathed out a cloud of poison that Kabuto quickly dodged as he jumped back holding his mouth and nose. He jumped to the side dodging a fist from Naruto but the clone detonated causing in a flash of light and sound._

"_We will take him together," Shizune said as she walked towards Kabuto as he tried to heal his blinded eyes. His hearing was gone in his right ear for real this time and he seemed to be struggling with his balance._

"_I was just about to suggest that," Naruto said as he 'Bamfed' behind Kabuto and planted three frag clones before detonating them. Kabuto was blown forward towards Shizune that launched a series of poison senbon into the medic nin. Naruto watched as Kabuto exploded in a puff of smoke, damn clone. Naruto watched in horror as Shizune was taken out easily from behind. He severed her nerves rending her useless. She was alive but paralyzed as she stared at Naruto._

"_Seems that it's just you and me Naruto-kun," Kabuto said as his hands glowed. He charged forward landing a couple of hits on the shocked Naruto. Naruto felt his insides split open and he fell back coughing up blood._

"_What did you do?" Naruto asked as he coughed up some more blood. Kabuto smirked as he looked down at him._

"_I cut your lungs causing them to slowly fill with blood," Kabuto said with a smirk. "A painful and slow way to die."  
>"Gee thanks," Naruto said as he saw Tsuande running towards them. She swung her fist towards Kabuto causing him to dodge and jump out of her reach.<em>

"_Careful there Tsuande-sama," Kabuto said with a smirk. "You could've taken off my head with that punch."  
>"You call yourself a medic!" Tsunade said as she assumed her stance. Naruto appeared in front of her and put his hand up.<em>

"_I will hold him off," Naruto said as blood slowly trickled down his chin. Tsunade paused for a moment before her fear was slowly replaced by concern and fear of losing Naruto. "Don't worry about me right now, get Shizune some where safe. I might have to make a scene here."  
>"You are giving orders to a Hokage?" Tsunade asked as she looked at him crossly.<em>

"_I don't know what he did to her," Naruto said as he looked down at the passed out Shizune. "You're the only person who can save her now! Now let me protect you till you're done. If you are as good as you brag to be it shouldn't take you long."  
>"You little brat!" Tsunade said as a slow tear fell, she watched as he turned towards Kabuto who was tapping his foot with his arms crossed. "Kick his ass, that's an order by the Hokage!"<em>

"_Hai Baa-chan!" Naruto said as he disappeared and commenced his attack. _

_Naruto appeared all around Kabuto launching punch after punch. Kabuto for his part was dodging pretty well till one caught him in the side. The sudden pause and burst of pain gave Naruto the advantage. Naruto landed another slew of hits each more devastating than the last. Naruto jumped back and fell to a knee as he Kabuto fell to a broken heap in front of him. They stared at each other trying to see who would fall first. Naruto felt a lurch and more blood was pushed from his lungs and out of his mouth. Kabuto taking the advantage charged the struggling blonde with a kuni in hand. Naruto caught the kuni through his hand and gave a bloody smirk. _

"_I can't believe you fell for it as well," Naruto said as his eyes looked up at Kabuto. Kabuto stared at the Gold ring around the swirlling mercury pool. Kabuto tried to push the Kuni into the Naruto's left eye as he struggled to push the older nin away. "You need to remember something about me."_

"_What's that?" Kabuto struggled out as he continued to push towards Naruto's eye._

"_That I'm the bomb of course!" Said a voice from behind Kabuto causing his eyes to widen. _

_Kabuto was blown back by the clone and into the waiting arms of six other Naruto clones. Kabuto too stunned from the first attack tried to react wasn't fast enough as a barrage of explosions launched him towards a lone Naruto who was holding up his right hand._

"_Feel honored that you are my first enemy to feel this Jutsu from me," Naruto said as suddenly a blue orb of chakra formed in his hands._

_Naruto's eyes widen in excitement as he turned his gaze at the bloody and broke figure that was flying towards him against his will. Kabuto wasn't able to do anything as he watched his impending doom looming in the hands of what his information called the Dead Last. Naruto jumped into the air to meet him half way reaching back with his hand and striking it forward with a fierce look on his face. Kabuto couldn't hear over the grinding noise that was filling his ears as he tried to mold chakra towards his chest where the orb smashed into. Naruto's face was a look that Kabuto would be haunted from as he watched the blond slowly turn their bodies so Kabuto was being drilled towards the earth. They fell from their three story fall and struck the ground where Naruto continued to pour more chakra into the attack. Kabuto was pushed six feet into the ground when Naruto finally backed off and stumbled around the crater they made. Kabuto couldn't move, never in his life had he felt so helpless. _

"_Best Jutsu ever!" Naruto said to himself as he struggled to crawl out of the crater. Kabuto tried to move but couldn't. How could this kid have beaten him! It was beyond frustrating._

"_It seems that Naruto-kun is going to cause me more headaches alive than dead," Orochimaru said as he dodged another attack from Jiraiya. Orochimaru took off towards Naruto with his sword drawn with his tongue. Jiraiya followed him, but was slower than Orochimaru. Orochimaru was about to deliver the fatal strike to Naruto as a fist smashed into his side. He skidded to a halt next to his comrade and slowly picked himself up. Kabuto's healing factor was slowly working giving him the ability to actually move his hands._

"_Get us out of here," Orochimaru said as he watched Tsunade charge forward hoping to finish her attack. They disappeared into the ground with a slight chuckle. _

"_Bastards," Tsunade said as she slammed a hand into the ground causing a crater. _

"_Um Tsu-hime?" Jiraiya asked as he held up a hurt Naruto. "Could you work you magic on the kid real quick, he doesn't seem to be breathing."  
>"SHIT!" Tsunade yelled as she and the now healed Shizune started work on Naruto. <em>

Flashback End:

"Wait a second," Naruto said as he stared at the small scroll in his hand as he rubbed his sore back. "I could have been using this the entire time! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE ME CARRYING IT THAT HEAVY ASS BAG THE OLD WAY?"

"Tsunade-sama thought it was funny," Jiraiya said as Naruto narrowed his eyes at the blond who was laughing at him.  
>"I hate you all!" Naruto yelled as he pocketed the scroll and took point mumbling about getting his revenge.<p>

* * *

><p>"Naruto should've been here by now," Hinata muttered to herself as waited by the gates with her eyes activated.<p>

"He must have been delayed," Shino said as he sharpened his sword. Haku was on his right reading over her findings that Anko had shown her. She would every now and then blush as she read them with a smirk. Team ten showed up as well to welcome their friend home. Shikamaru was laying on the top of the wall watching the clouds as Ino was arguing over something stupid with Sakura. Lee was sitting off to the side talking to Choji, Kiba, and Kin who would blush as she looked between the three men as compared scars from the invasion by showing different parts of their body. Hinata huffed as she turned towards Shino and gave him a knowing nod.

"I know it's just not the same without him around," Hinata said as Sakura gave a quick giggle as she and Ino sat down on her left.  
>"Tell us about it," Sakura said as she gave her a quick smirk. "It's been too quiet around here."<p>

"He still knows better than to just up and disappear on a mission without giving me a goodbye," Hinata said with an evil glare. "He better have an excuse."  
>"To retreave the next Hokage sound pretty legit to me Hina-hime!" Naruto said from behind her. Hinata jumped to her feet and tackled the boy to the ground.<p>

"You idiot!" Hinata said with a smirk as he laughed out.

"I see you missed me," Naruto said with a smirk he gave her a quick kiss a then looked at the gathering of people. "I see everyone must have missed me."

* * *

><p>"Showing excellent ability to think ahead and preform above the call of duty it is my honor to present you with the promotion of Chunnin," Tsunade said as she handed Shikamaru his vest. A grumble was said as he looked to his left to see Naruto there smiling.<p>

"You have to take it Shikamaru," Naruto said as he pushed him forward. "You said it yourself, you're going to be my advisor!"

"No you said that you troublesome blond," Shikamaru said as he grabbed his Vest. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Naruto," Tsunade said as she handed him one as well. "Showing extreme talent and planning in the arena was beyond a chunnin, you've achieved the rank as well."

"Great!" Naruto said as he held up the jacket. "Now I need to get it dyed!"

"To kill me orange?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk. They both turned to leave when an ANBU appeared in the office.

"Hokage-sama!" The ANBU said as he bowed. "Sasuke has been reported missing, he was seen leaving the village on by his own will and was accompanied by Four Sound ninja's."  
>"Shikamaru! Naruto!" Tsunade said as she rubbed her eyes. "Assemble a squad to help you escort our lost sheep back…at any cost!"<p>

"I won't fail you Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he gave the Nice guy pose.  
>"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as they exited quickly to assemble their team.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Friends!<br>Well i have to say thanks yet again for the awesome reviews on a short and just alright chapter last time around. I would like to say that you guys are the reason for the faster update. Now used flashbacks to do the whole sannin battle because i found that all boring and stuff in the actual anime. But now comes the fun part. I hope you guys are enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Thanks again and as always Read, Review, and of course Enjoy**

**Thanks,  
><strong>

**Take-It-Easy  
><strong>

**Ps: I might be holding an OC contest to be a main bad guy. Hit with a PM if you want to hear some of the guidelines on what i'm looking for. I will give anyone who offers help some awesome home made brownies and plenty of kudos! Thanks guys for the support on the story regardless.  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

"I need a response team," Tsunade said as she walked out of the hospital with Shizune following close behind her. She sent Shikamaru and Naruto's team almost three hours ago and something was telling her that they would need back up. She heard a cough from behind her and turned to see Rock Lee standing there. He had his shirt off and was slowly wrapping his arms with his tape. Shizune had removed his shirt to perform his check up and he left in a rush.

"Lee what are you doing out of your room?" Shizune questioned as she scolded the Genin. "You are to be in bed for at least another week."

"In all honestly Shizune-chan," Lee said with a smirk and fire in his eyes. "I've been in bed for far too long and it's about time that I stretch my legs."  
>"Lee you…"Shizune started but was cut off by Tsunade.<p>

"Rock Lee!" Tsuande snapped. She paused for a moment building the suspense as she stared at the boy. He had a pleading look in his eyes and she gave a quick smile. "You will pick up the first Inuzaka available and head out. You may also add any available ninja that can keep up with you. Your mission, is to make sure our team comes back alive at all cost!"

"Thanks Hokage-sama," Lee said as he bowed. "Konoha's Handsome Green Beast shall not fail you! I ask only one thing in return though."

"Name it," Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Please tell Sakura that I might not return on time for our date," Lee said with a smirk. "She can get kind of angry when I don't tell her I'm doing things."

"I will tell her Lee-san," Shizune said as she ruffled his hair. "Now go, there's no time to lose."

"Kind of remind me of someone," Tsunade said with a smirk as a blushing Shizune stared at the boy's retreating form.

"He's Guy-kun, but like fun sized," Shizune said with a blushing smirk.

"Where is your shy green beast of a man?" Tsuande asked as they walked towards the Hokage office. Shizune blushed and hid her face behind Tonton causing Tsuande to chuckle.

"Lee where's the fire?" Questioned a voice as Lee and Hana raced towards the exit of Konoha. Entering the village were the Sand siblings who were there to see the new Hokage. Lee turned to see Temari waving him down.

"We are on a mission to protect a team that was sent out earlier," Lee answered. "Naruto and Shikamaru are leading a team against an unknown enemy."

"We will assist," Gaara said quickly as he turned to follow. Temari nodded and Kankuro groaned.

* * *

><p>"Well this sucks," Naruto said as he looked around the giant dome. Neji, Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto where currently stuck inside the dome looking at one another. They thought that a sneak attack might work but the fat one captured them. Naruto huffed as he looked around and his eyes glazed over. "I could just teleport us all out of here you know that?"<p>

"Why bother," Shikamaru said as he looked around. "Just transport one of us out and we can take care of him."

"I got this guy," Choji said as he stepped forward. Naruto smirked and grabbed his shoulder.

"This should be a good snack," Mumbled Jirobo as he kept his hands in the rock dome. He didn't expect to feel the crushing pain of a Meat Tank. Choji's attack struck home and crushed Jirobo into his own dome and then slowly pushed him through the dome causing it to explode and a shower of rock and dirt.

"Nice one Choji!" Kiba yelled out as he jumped to the panting teens side. Jirobo was slowly picking himself out of the dirt and turned an evil glare towards the boy.

"Let's take him out!" Naruto yelled as he jumped to the other side of Choji.

"No," Shikamaru said as he turned towards the blond. "He will slow us down, we have to move or else the trail to Sasuke will get cold."

"I will stay," Choji said as he stepped forward. "I can finish this off while you guys catch the traitor."

"You sure Choji?" Kiba asked as he gave him a look. Choji nodded and gave everyone the nice guy pose.

"Get going," Choji said as Jirobo started to charge them. They nodded and took off. "Now let's dance!"

"You don't stand a chance!" Jirobo said as he closed the distance. Choji reached into his pocket and pulled out his fall back. The three colored pills. He popped the first one in his mouth and smirked at the boost of power.

Choji charged forward and the two struck in the middle of the clearing causing a large burst of energy to emit between them. Choji struggled at first but then slammed his foot down releasing more energy. New found power, Choji tossed Jirobo over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground. Choji knew here and now that this battle would be his hardest of his life when he was suddenly struck with extreme pain from the pill course throughout his body.

* * *

><p>"You sure he can take him?" Kiba asked as they followed Akamaru. Shikamaru sighed as he chanced a glance behind him.<p>

"Choji is the strongest brute force wise," Neji said softly taking the words from Shikamaru. "He is fighting an opponent that is also based on brute force. It will be a grudge match between two bulls. Let's have faith that our bull will remain champion."

"Neji's right," Shikamaru said as they kept pace, even though his face had a grim look. "We need to focus on our objective."

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed out. "How can he just turn on us like this?"

"Tell me about it," Kiba said he sniffed the air. "The bastard was my team mate."

"Four figures ahead," Neji said as he held up his hand. "They seem to be resting. Sasuke is laying in some sort of container that's pushing chakra through his eyes."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked with a whisper.

"Exactly what I said," Neji said. "He seems to be absorbing mass amounts of a black chakra through his eyes. It's changing the chakra in his system from blue to a dark purple slowly."

"What exactly does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well let's not wait and find out," Shikamaru said as he henged himself into Jirobo. "Don't let them kill me alright guys."

"Good luck," Kiba said as they took positions and Shikamaru jumped out towards the group. The three looked up at the approaching Jirobo. The only girl in the group, stared down at him before launching a series of Kunai at him.

"What the hell?" Shikamaru yelled out.

"We know you're not Jirobo!" Yelled the red head as she pulled out another Kunai. "Now show yourself."

"Troublesome women," Shikamaru said as he released his henge. The girl smirked down at him with a predatory smile.

"Mine!" She claimed. "I get to keep!"

"Shut up Tayuya," said the leader of the group. "You can kill him later. Where are your friends?"

"I was the only one to escape," Shikamaru lied with no hint of emotion. "Now hand over Sasuke and you can leave with your life."

"Oh the balls on this bitch!" Tayuya said with a grin as she slowly licked a kunai. "I really like him."

"Keep your pants on Tayuya," Said the one with four arms causing her to scuff. "Besides he isn't even on my level."

"He might not be but know I am!" Said a voice. The three turned to see the orange clad blond who smirked at them. "BOOM!"

The explosion launched the three of them apart. The barrel that held Sasuke fell next to the girl with red hair causing her to sigh.

"Tayuya!" Screamed the leader as he dusted himself off. "Get the package to the border, we shall hold them off!"

Tayuya took off with the barrel at a break neck speed shocking everyone. Shikamaru looked at the situation as the enemy smirked down at them. They were above their level and knowing that them slowing their group down any, would mean that the mission would be an automatic fail. Shikamaru ran through two hundred different situations in his head and everyone lead to Sasuke escaping. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kiba with a smirk.

"We got this," He said as Neji nodded. "This should be fun!"

"Get the bastard back to Konoha," Neji said as he took off after the boy with four arms. Kiba smirked as he went after the last one.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this Shikamaru!" Naruto said as they raced forwards. "Leaving everyone behind like this isn't smart!"<p>

"And you think this is any easier on me?" Shikamaru asked as they raced towards a clearing in the forest. In the middle of the field a couple hundred meters away was the a tall figure standing next to the red head.

"If you want to live after such a failure you will return with all five head bands of these Konoha nin!" Yelled the tall figure as he back handed the girl to the ground. She was visibly shaking under his glare and nodded quickly.

"Y-yes Kimimaro-san," She whispered out holding her check. She turned at the sound of approaching feet. She looked up in shock as the two nin stopped before the two of them.

"I agree she's troublesome," Said Shikamaru with a slight smirk. "But hitting a woman is just wrong..."

"Who are you?" Asked Kimimaro as he stared down the man. "So that when I kill you, Lord Orochimaru knows what to scribe on your gravestone."

"Sooo dramatic," Naruto said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Just hand over the box and everything will be alright."

"Tayuya!" Snapped the man as he turned his attention to the girl who was staring at the two Konoha in a mixuture of aw and fear. "Kill them!"

"Yes Kimimaru-san," She said as she slowly stood and assumed a stance. Kimimaru picked up the box and slowly turned to take off.

"Seems like such a lovely guy," Naruto said as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared past the girl in front of him.

"Follow him Naruto," Shikamaru said as he stared down the red head. "I will take care of her."

"Don't take me lightly!" Yelled the red head as she took out a flute. "And if you think I will let you get by me you have another…. Where'd he go?"

"He's already in front of your buddy over there," Shikamaru pointed to the fighting teens causing Tayuya's eyes to widen a bit. "He might look at this as another failure on your part."

"Shut up!" She snapped with a bit of fear in her eyes. "You don't know what will happen if I don't kill you all!"

"Let me guess," Shikamaru said as he dodge an attack from the women. He smirked as he retreated towards the safety of the trees with her following. "The snake pedo will kill you?"

"If he was only so kind," She whispered back. Shikamaru tossed a series of Kunai towards the girl which she dodged.

"So why go back then?" Shikamaru asked as he hid behind a tree. Tayuya looked perplex for a moment and then shook her head.

"You dumbass!" She said with almost a chuckle. "You can't just turn on Orochimaru! I bear the curse mark."

"And?" Shikamaru asked as he walked out and leaned against the tree. She stared at him shaking with rage. "Anko-sensei has one as well."

"Stop trying to distract me with false hopes," She yelled out as she summoned three giant figures. One had a giant club and was dark in color. The lighter one had huge spikes on his arms while the last one was completely wrapped like a mummy except his head and legs. Tayuya took her flute and pressed it to her mouth. "These are my Doki! I hope you're ready to play!"

"I'm not trying to distract you," Shikamaru said as the one with the club charged forward. Shikamaru jumped back just in time, as the giant club smashed the tree to splinters moments later. Shikamaru looked at the sheer power of the creature and shook his head. 'Troublesome'.

Tayuya continued to play her flute causing each creature to attack Shikamaru at different times. He was dodging as best he could, all the while putting a plan in his head. He took out a series of kunai and attached his exploding notes to each one. He tossed a series of kunai striking pivotal points and smirked as he stood up straight. The three Doki summons where charging towards him and he gave a slight grin. He detonated the tags causing a giant flash of light and fire. He flipped through his hand signs and smirked.

"Success," He said with a smirk as he looked at the damage done. He destroyed most of the trees leaving just his and the one Tayuya was standing on. The three Doki where staring at their former master with their hands on their knees. Tayuya tried to play a note for them to attack but nothing happened.

"What did you do?" She demanded.

"Listen," Shikamaru said as he stood straight and the Doki mirrored his actions. "I want to help you. Now you can come quietly or I can force you to come!"

"Konoha will just kill me after they torture me for hours," She yelled back with a tear slowly falling from her eye. Shikamaru just sighed. "So you will have to drag me back if you think I'm going anywhere near that place."

"Fine then!" Shikamaru said as he jumped forward raising his right hand. The Doki with the club raised his hand as well and was about to strike down Tayuya, when she dismissed her Doki. Shikamaru counting smirked as he landed a foot away. Tayuya tried to strike him but he caught her fist and swept her legs out from under her. She landed roughly on her back causing her scream out in pain. Shikamaru's shadow connected with hers and she froze. He smirked as he sat down across from her and let out a content sigh. He pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on her forehead causing her to feel a draining sensation. Suppression seal used in the transportation of prisoners. Shinkamaru always had a few on him in case of these situations.

"What did you do to me?" She yelled as she felt all her chakra slowly disappear. She was becoming increasingly tired.

"I'm taking you back to Konoha," He said as he stared down at the girls eyes. She was beyond angry at being beaten by this lazy ass but her eyes were giving off an emotion she thought she never would feel again. Fear.

"Promise me they won't kill me," She whispered out slowly as tears fell from her eyes.

"I will say you came willingly," He said as he picked her up in his arms bridal style. She turned her head into his chest and sighed. She never shown any sort of weakness before and now, here in this boys arms she felt completely helpless…yet she couldn't fight the feeling of being safe. She looked up at the boy and smirked.

"Shikamaru!" Yelled a voice from behind. Tayuya raised an eyebrow at this and looked over his shoulder. There standing was Temari of the Sand, and she seemed pissed. Tayuya looked from Temari to Shikamaru and smirked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm taking this prisoner in for questioning," Shikamaru said as he turned to face the Blond who stared at Tayuya, leaking killer intent. "Why are you here?"

"Why am i…"She started but stopped and calmed herself down. "I'm here to rescue you!"

"Well," Shikamaru said as he picked his words carefully. "I thank you for the help. I have to get her back to an outpost quickly, Naruto might need my help."

"Lee and Gaara are helping him," Temari said as Shikamaru sighed in relief. "We have orders to return all survivors to Konoha."

"Is everyone ok?" Shikamaru asked as adjusted Tayuya in his arms, to her pleasure but Temari's disgust. Temari watched Tayuya grin at her as she slowly slipped her arms around Shikamaru's neck and snuggled in closer to his chest. Shikamaru, for the first time in his life oblivious to what was happening around him, waited for the answer as Temari sat there fuming. "Temari!"

"WHAT?" She yelled back. "Oh no, Choji was found in critical condition and was rushed to the hospital. Neji was also in a life threating position and was found in time for us to resupply him with some blood pills. Kiba has a few bumps and should be fine after some minor healing."

"Shit," Shikamaru said as he lowered his head a bit. "Let's get back. I hope Naruto will be fine with Lee and Gaara's help."

"Shika-kun," Tayuya said softly as she passed out in his arms. The seal absorbed the last of her chakra putting her into a coma like stasis. Shikamaru turned his head with a raised eyebrow, towards Temari who was mumbling about killing something.

"AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO HOLD HER LIKE THAT!" She yelled out of now where as they raced through the forest. Shikamaru just sighed as he mumbled his trusted catch phrase.

* * *

><p>"You are quick, I will give you that," Kimimaru said as he dodged another punch from Naruto. Naruto just smirked back as he exploded launching Kimimaru aside causing the box he was caring slide a feet away. Kimimaru looked down at the blond with a confused look.<p>

"Just give me Sasuke and you can go about your way," Naruto said as he took out his book and flipped a page. Kimimaru tilted his head and gave him a questioning look.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Naruto gave him a funny look and giggled.

"It's called reading," Naruto answered back. "Oh Naomi, you're so bad."

"Are you taking this seriously?" Kimimaru yelled. Naruto's answer was yet another perverted giggle. "Fine I will finish you quickly."

Kimimaru charged forward, a bone sword appearing in his hand, surprising the Blond. The speed was beyond his reaction time as the bone sword slid quickly through Naruto's chest. Kimimaru jumped back in time, as Naruto exploded again. Naruto tried to attack him from behind, but Kimimaru dodged the attack and kicked Naruto squarely in the chest. Naruto flew back and skidded to a halt in front of two green shoes.

"Seems like one could use some back up," Said the owner of the feet. Naruto looked up to see Lee standing there with a smirk. Lee held out a hand and Naruto took it and was pulled to his feet.

"Lee you're cleared from the hospital?" Naruto asked as he brushed off the dirt from his vest. Lee gave him a sly shrug and started to stretch. Naruto sighed knowing that he wasn't cleared yet. "Better hope Sakura doesn't find out, or you'll be put back in for good."

"She worries too much," Lee said with a smirk. "Now what do we have here?"

"Bone bitch?" Naruto asked, as Kimimaru flinched at the insult. "He's fast that's for sure, great at hand to hand and can create swords from his bones. Looks like a blood line. Weakness…unknown so far."

"Sounds like a good warm up," Lee said as he assumed his stance next to Naruto. Naruto fell into his stance as well. At that moment there was a slow hiss and the box slowly opened. Steam was erupting from the box and Sasuke slowly stood chuckling madly.

"I see crazy is awake," Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke. His skin was paler than usual and he almost seemed to be glowing in a dark purple. His eyes where already activated but instead of the famous red they were a deep purple and had three tomes in each eye. "Enough playing around Sasuke! Let's head back to Konoha!"

"You fool!" Sasuke yelled as he stepped out of the box laughing loudly. Lee and Naruto shared a look before they went to grab Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back and Kimimaru appeared kicking both of them away.

"Sasuske-san," Kimimaru said as he assumed his stance between Sasuke and Naruto. "Head towards the border, we have someone waiting to meet you there."

"Sasuke don't!" Naruto yelled as he picked himself back up.

"Idiot!" Sasuke said as he turned. "Just try and stop me!"

"Fine," Naruto said as his eyes glazed over. Sasuke took off towards the border. "Lee I need a favor."

"Say no more Naruto," Lee said as he charged the bone wielding man. Naruto sighed as he narrowed his eyes on the retreating figure and disappeared. Kimimaru turned to stop Naruto, but Lee appeared in front of him with a serious look in his eyes.

"Please," Lee said as he assumed his stance. "Don't ignore me. Your fight is with me."

"Confident are we?" Kimimaru asked as he pulled out a bone blade.

Lee smirked as he charged forward. Kimimaru just dodged his direct attacks for a few moments before he felt a sharp pain from behind him. Lee somehow found a way through his defense and landed a blow. Normal blows have little to no effect on him due to his bone density and pain threshold. But that blow, gave Kimimaru a feeling he hasn't felt in some time. Pain. Lee smirked as he charged forward again.

"You're fast," Kimimaru said as he picked himself up and assumed his stance. "But too direct."

Lee and Kimimaru flew into a blur of punches and slashes. Each blocking and trading blow for blow. Kimimaru seeing that this fight was a stalemate activated his cursed seal to stage one. Kimimaru grinned as he noticed that he now had the advantage as he quickly slashed across Lee's chest cutting him. Lee jumped back and stood to his full height and smirked at Kimimaru.

"This is a truly youthful match!" Lee said as blood slowly poured down his bare chest. "But it seems that it's time to take my medicine. Please hold on for one second."

Lee reached into his hip pouch and pulled out the bottle that Guy gave him. He said to only use it on life and death occasions. Lee smirked as he slowly pulled the cork off the bottle and proceeded to drink the entire bottle. Lee coughed a bit and tossed the bottle aside and took up his stance. Kimimaru looked at his opponent as his face redden and he swayed from side to side.

"Are you drunk?" Kimimaru asked as he looked at Lee. Lee spun on his heel and fell back to the floor. Kimimaru approached the sleeping teen and raised his sword. "Truly sad, you were a worthy opponent."

"Youss fell forss its," Lee slurred as he bounced to his feet and struck Kimimaru in the chest with a bone shattering fist. Kimimaru's eyes widen as he was launched off his feet and flew straight back. Lee appeared behind him and delivered a swift kick which launched him straight into the air. Lee looked around in circles. "Hey! Where'dsss yasss go?"

Kimimaru landed a few feet away with a groan. Kimimaru's eyes narrowed as he looked at Lee, shocked at the sudden change. He slowly pulled himself out of the small crater and turned to Lee who was charging at him. Kimimaru was launched into a volley of strikes that were coming at different angles which was completely different from the other stance he was fighting. This stance was beyond difficult to keep up with. A swift kick picked him off his feet again and he was launched into forward from another strike to the chest. Kimimaru didn't expect to be caught by a wall of sand that suddenly appeared.

"Sand coffin," Said a clam voice that appeared. Kimimaru was completely engulfed with sand the pressure was beyond belief. Kimimaru's eyes widen as he felt the sand slowly wear away his defense and soon he blacked out from the pain. Gaara finished the job and sprayed his bloody sand over the area in a mist of red.

"Hey Panda man!" Lee said with a drunken smirk. Gaara sighed as he looked away from his sand to see Lee waving at him.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as they stared each other down in the Valley of the End. "You have twice now defied a direct order from a superior ninja, and have betrayed Konoha. Your punishment is awaiting you back home!"<p>

"You superior to me?" Laughed Sasuke as his eyes slowly spun. "I'm better in every way!"

"What did they do to you?" Naruto asked as Sasuke and him slowly circled one another.

"They gave me power!" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"A curse seal?" Asked Naruto.

"No that will be my payment once I reach Orochimaru," Sasuke said with a evil smirk. "Then I will be unstoppable. This is a prototype. They inject a mix of chakra they've gathered, directly into my system giving me a boost of chakra and power preeminently."

"That isn't how you should get stronger!" Naruto yelled back. "You need to train your body so that you can handle the power load. As of now you won't be able to even use it to it's full potential because your body is still too weak!"

"Shut up you bastard!" Sasuke seethed. "You don't know anything!"

"Fine then," Naruto said as he was playing right into his trap. "Prove me wrong!"

Sasuke charged forward only for Naruto to explode in a flash of light. The flash bang clone did the job as Sasuke's eyes where shut and his ears where bleeding slightly. Naruto appeared above him with a smirk as he dropped three clones towards him. They each exploded and launched Sasuke over the cliff and into the river below. Naruto followed him and landed on the river as he watched Sasuke slowly pull himself up. Naruto was panting a bit from the excessive use of clones, but he wouldn't show it.

"You think you're so strong," Sasuke said as blood slowly fell from his for head. "I will KILL YOU!"

"Soooo Emo," Naruto said back as he pulled out his book. Sauske's eyes flashed in anger as watched the blond slowly flip a page. After a minute to catch his breath and a perverted giggle Naruto looked back up at Sasuke who was glaring at the blond. "Now I say we do this the easy way and bring your crying ass back home. How does that sound."

"Over my dead body!" Sasuke said as he pulled out a Kuni. Naruto snapped his book shut and gave him a foxy grin.

"Oh I was hoping you would say that," Naruto said as the water under Sasuke started to bubble. Then an explosion of fire erupted. Sasuke was launched high into the air from the massive attack. Naruto _'Bamfed_' towards him, but Sasuke was already launching a fire ball towards the blond. Naruto's eyes spun to life and the fire hit the silver portal and just as quickly appeared behind Sasuke. Sasuke was hit square in his back by his own attack launching him into the waiting arms of Naruto who wrapped his arms around him tightly causing Sauske to wince.

"Just so you remember Sasuke," Naruto's voice said from behind him. "Bitch I'm the bomb, like Tick tick…"  
>The clone exploded sending Sasuke's broken body towards the water at break neck speed. Before the smoldering body hit the water a figure broke out of the woods and caught it. He quickly doused Sasuke in the river before turning to Naruto. Kabuto sighed as he stared at the blond who was assuming his stance.<p>

"Know this" Kabuto said slowly as he was sinking into the ground. "We have something very special for you, Naruto-kun. Say hello to Orochimaru's newest Experiment. Please come out now Thane."

Naruto turned his attention to the figure that was standing across from him in the river. Naruto was a bit baffled at first, because he didn't even sense the man. Naruto stared at the man who stood before him. His bald head was pale and littered with several surgical scars. His eyes where two different colors, one was brown and the other was completely black. He was tall, around six four with slim body. He was wearing a white lab coat over a skin tight black t-shirt and matching pants. His Lab coat had the sleeves ripped off exposing his ripped arms that were also littered with several scars. His eagerly twitching hands had elongated finger nails which looked razor sharp. The figure stared down at Naruto and flashed a quick grin. His teeth looked to be sharpened into points.

"I've been waiting to feast upon your flesh Uzumaki!" Thane said with a smirk. His voice was low and hiss like. He took a step forward slowly leaking killer intent. Naruto gulped, for the first time in a long time, he felt scared.

"What is it with everyone wanting to eat me?" Naruto asked gaining a bit of his confidence. Thane continued his steps towards the blond. Naruto's eyes glazed over and he noticed Thane's black eye swirl to life as well. It looked like a pool of oil as it moved with no since of direction.

"I assure you," Thane said with a hissing voice. "That I will follow through with my promise."

Naruto '_Bamfed_' behind him only to be surprised that Thane's smiling face was inches away from his own. Naruto jumped back as a claw ripped through his vest, tearing it to pieces. Naruto's only thought was, fast. Naruto jumped back again as Thane pressed his advantage. Naruto '_Bamfed_' away and looked down at his chest. He had four cuts running across his chest and his new vest was already ruined. Naruto looked up at the man as he slowly turned with a sadistic grin. He slowly licked his fingers savoring his first taste. Naruto gulped and pulled off the vest and tossed it aside.

"You taste," Thane started as he finished licking his finger. His eyes widen as he stared at the Blond. "Amazing! Sooo sweet and innocent! I must have more! MORE!"

"You want more!" Naruto yelled out as he felt the fox come to life inside of him.

"**Brat,**" The Fox said as his Chakra slowly leaked through his cage. Naruto had a grin on his face as his whisker marks darkened. "**This monster is an abomination of this world and an insult to us demons! WIPE HIS EXISTENCE FROM THIS WORLD!"**

"With pleasure," Naruto said back the Demon king who wore a matching grin. Power surged through his body and he was encased in a red cloak. Thane was shaking with excitement as he watched Naruto's power rise. Naruto's face darkened and he slowly locked eyes with Thane. "NOW COME AND GET SOME BITCH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone,<strong>

**Sorry for the wait, but here it is! I would like to thank everyone who took their time to review last chapter. I really loved it guys. Thanks again to those who helped out with the OC bad guy. I loved the responses it got. You guys rock. As always i hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Let me know what ya think. As always Read, Review and Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Thanks again,  
><strong>

**Take-It-Easy  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto charged forward with a burst of speed, screaming in rage as a claw of chakra formed around his fist. Thane smirked as leaned back at an impossible angle and the claw passed harmlessly over him. Thane spun on his heel and slashed out at Naruto only for him to explode in a flash of light. Thane not expecting this jumped back in time to minimize the damage. He landed with a smirk as he sensed the blond appear behind him and met his attack with one of his own. The two slammed fist and shot in opposite ways after a release of energy erupted between them. The river was thrashing under the amount of chakra being released between the two.

"You're going to make this fun!" Thane said with smirk.  
>"You're pretty fast to keep up with me," Naruto said as he gritted his teeth.<p>

"Fast is an understatement," Thane said with a smirk. "I have something special; see this eye of mine allows me to sense disturbances down to a molecular level. So when you disturb the molecules in the air around me I know exactly where you will appear."  
>"So that's how you know where I'm going huh?" Naruto asked. Thane just answered with a grin.<p>

"Orochimaru designed me specifically to counter your eyes," Thane said with a hiss. "Not to mention some minor upgrades to other parts of my DNA. All will be reviled in good time. For now let's continue our dance!"  
>"Too late!" Naruto said from behind Thane causing him to jump out of the way of a flurry of punches.<p>

Thane dodged each one and then returned a slashing strike that cut Naruto across the chest again. Naruto jumped back and fell to his knee, blood dripping to the water causing a pool to slowly form under him. Breathing Naruto looked up to see Thane slowly licking his fingers again. This sick monster needed to be put down. Naruto charged forward, pumping more and more chakra into his system. Thane easily dodged the attacks and returned a few of his own with the same sadistic smirk on his face. Naurto's anger was soon getting the best of him as he jumped back after receiving another slash, this time across his back. Naruto's mind was on over drive, trying to figure out what he can do in this situation.

"Screw this," Naruto said to himself as he pushed more Kyubi chakra into his system. His body was on fire and he didn't care. "I will not die here today!"

Naruto smirked as a plan slowly formed into his head. He '_Bamfed_' into action as he circled the monster and left a clone at each spot. Thane destroyed the clones that he left every time, but Naruto was smirking. Thane had to slow down each time to kill the clone, meaning if Naruto just pushed a little harder he would be able to land a solid hit, but he would have to make this count. Naruto pushed the Kyubi's chakra into his system even more. He let out a roar of pain and soon it looked like there hundreds of Naruto's surrounding Thane as he appeared and just as quickly disappeared around Thane. Thane's smirk was gone as he was actually having to focus on the task at hand. Naruto found a way to overload his sensing ability and it was causing great confusion. Naruto smirked as he left a frag clone which detonated and blasted Thane back, but the damage was minimal due to a bone shield that erupted from his arms. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he remembered the blood line from the last man Lee fought. Naruto pumped more chakra into his system as he charged forward.

"So you have the ability to manipulate your bones as well?" Naruto questioned as closed the distance. Thane's reply was a barrage of bone bullets from his fingers that struck home in Naruto's chest causing him to jump back. Naruto pulled out some of the bones and coughed a bit. He pushed more Chakra into his system and stared down the monster in front of him.

"**Kit,**" Kyubi's voice filled through his head. "**If I give you any more of my chakra you might not be able live."**

"And if you don't," Naruto said back as he pumped more into his system. Blood seeped from the open wounds in almost a free flowing matter. "Then I die from this asshole. Sorry Kyubi-san, but if I'm going out…I'm going out in style!"

"**Hehe," **Kyubi chuckled as a bit more power leaked out giving Naruto yet another boost. **"ALRIGHT KIT! FINISH HIM!"**

Naruto was already a step ahead and was slowly forming a blue orb in his hands. Naruto's eyes where hunting for his opening as he dropped clone after clone. Thane's face was completely focused on the last clone and Naruto saw his opportunity. Quickly reversing his direction he '_Bamfed_' a foot away from Thane's chest. Thane's arms where over extended after killing another clone and Naruto found a way into his defense. Thane looked down with wide eyes as Naruto's hand was holding up a red and blue orb. He couldn't react as the Orb slammed into his midsection.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as the orb slammed into Thane. Thane's shirt was destroyed immediately followed by the first layers of skin and muscle. Thane's eyes widen for a second then he turned into a log and it shattered into pieces. "What! UGH!"

"You have wounded me," Thane whispered into Naruto's ear from behind him. Naruto's eyes where twitching as he looked down at the pain seeping through his chest. A bone sword was pushed completely through his body from back to front and was dripping his blood. Thane's clawed hand slowly sunk into Naruto's shoulder as Thane spoke through gritted teeth. "For that I will let you live for now."

"You.." Naruto started as he was picked up and tossed to the side of the river easily. Naruto landed with a huff and looked back to see Thane holding his stomach that was bleeding as well. Thane stared at the kid and gave him a quick smirk as he started to walk away.

"FINISH HIM THANE!" Kabuto's voice yelled out. Thane turned and gave Kabuto a bloody smirk. "THAT WAS YOUR ORDERS!"

"I no longer take orders from the snake bastard," Thane said with a smirk. "I'm going to go and have some fun, slaughter a couple of villages or something. Hear that Naruto-kun, now that you failed to kill me, countless people will be slaughtered, like animals, by my hands. I can't wait to hear the screams, I must be off. Till we meet again, Naruto-kun."

"YOU MONSTER!" Naruto yelled out as he tried to stand but the loss of blood caused him to fall to his side as he stared at the retreating figure of Thane. Naruto's eyes slowly started to close as he watched Kabuto slowly approaching him with glowing hands.

"Fine," Kabuto said as he raised his hand to finish Naruto. "I will finish this…"

"If you even think about killing my prey I will rip you apart slowly," Thane whispered into Kabuto's ear as he appeared behind him in a flash. Kabuto gulped and jumped back quickly. "That's a good bitch. Now return to your master."

"Why?" Naruto choked out as blood slowly started to enter in his lungs. Thane turned to him with a smirk.

"You amuse me," Thane said. "But don't take this as a sense of mercy or kindness. I will feast upon your blood, you can count on that! I'm just giving you the chance to get stronger, so the next time we meet it will not be such a boring battle. I like to play with my food, I know what you're going to say. It's terrible manners on my part and all."

"You…" Naruto started but his world faded to black and he passed out. Thane smirked as he looked around making sure that Kabuto was gone then took off in the direction of the nearest town.

* * *

><p>"Will he be alright?" Kakashi asked as Tsunade exited the room. She gave him a grave smile, but nodded her head. Kakashi collapsed into the seat he had just outside of Naruto's room. The world seemed to have fell from his shoulders.<p>

"He lost a lot of blood and is suffering from massive chakra burns," Tsunade started gravely. "But he will be alright. He's resting right now. He was able to gain consciousness by the time I finished with him. We have a new problem. It seems that Orochimaru designed creature to counter Naruto. Apparently he uses a high sensing ability and has beyond jonin reflexes. He also . His blood lust is…"

"NARUTO!" Yelled a voice at the end of the hall. They turned to see Hinata running down the hall with tears in her eyes. "Tsunade-sama! Is he alright?"

"He will recover Hinata," Tsunade said as Hinata sighed. She looked at the door behind her and then back to Tsunade. "Go ahead, he should be sleeping."

Hinata walked into the room and looked down at the single bed. Naruto was wrapped in bandages and his chest was covered with gauze. Hinata walked over to him slowly reached her hand forward. She grazed a finger across his face and sighed. He was going to get it for leaving without telling her again, and double for getting so injured. Hinata watched as his eyes fluttered open and he turned his gaze towards her.

"Hey," Naruto croaked out. Hinata smiled at him with a tear stained face. "Why are you crying?"

"You idiot," Hinata said as she wiped her tears and pushed Naruto over. Naruto winced a bit but made room for on the bed. Hinata snuggled closely into him and listened to his heart beating. "You are so dead once you are cleared to leave. You hear me?"

She turned to see Naruto pretending to sleep with a slight grin on his face. Hinata smiled into his chest as she held him close.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT FOR A SMALL WALK?" Sakura's voice filled the hospital rooms as she watched the nurses fix the two gashes across Lee's chest. It didn't help that the two young nurse where sporting blushes and double checking their work, as they ran their hands over <em>her<em> Lee. Lee's eyes darted under her glare as he tried to change the subject.

"Didn't Shizune-san talk to you?" Lee asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"She told me that you wouldn't be able to make it for dinner tonight," Sakura answered as she crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. The two nurses giggled as they pushed Lee down into the bed and continued checking their stiches. Sakura had enough of it by now and snapped. "THAT'S IT! YOU TWO OUT! NOW!"

"Lee!" Said a new voice at the door as the two young nurses ran out. Shizune stood there with a sly smile on the door as she stared down at the Mini clone. "Congratulations on completing your mission. Lady Tsunade will need to talk to you soon about that now ranked S-class jonin you fought."

"S-class?" Sakura asked as she turned her death glare towards Lee. Shizune closed the door and walked out, dodging the angry women. "You went on a walk and ended up taking a mission, not only that getting injured by an S-Class Jonin. Lee…"

"Sakura," Lee started as he stood.

"Then you try and hide it from me!" Sakura continued as Lee closed the distance and stared down at the raging women.

"Sakura-hime," Lee said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She stopped her speech and locked eyes with him, a slight blush dusting her cheeks from the new name. Lee leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I just didn't want you to worry is all."

"Still not an excuse," She pouted as she leaned her head on his chest. Her eyes locking in on his deep cuts that now were now stitched up. She slowly traced a finger over it causing him to wince a bit. "You are going to need a sponge bath."

"I think that would be nice after the day I had," Lee said as he gave her a soft kiss on her smirking lips.

* * *

><p>"So they are all expected to make a full recovery," Shikamaru said with a sigh as Ino continued to rant about the hospital food that they were serving a skinny Choji. Temari turned to him with a slight smirk as she watched him lower his head into his hands.<p>

"What's wrong?" Temari asked.

"We failed," Shikamaru said simply. "The bastard got away. And on top of that Naruto, Choji, and Neji all got severely hurt. If I could have…"

"Shika-kun," Temari said knowing that the pet name would cause a different reaction. "You did everything right. Except brining that red head back here."

"She isn't that bad,"Shikamaru said with a smirk. "Besides, do I see a hint of…"

"What do I have to be jealous about?" Temari cut him off as she stood up and walked off. Shikamaru smirked to himself.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I leave?" Kiba asked the nurse that was wrapping his stab wound on his leg. The nurse just huffed and walked out leaving Kiba alone.<p>

"You really are a big baby," Said a voice from the window. Kiba turned and smirked as Kin jumped down from the window.

"You know that there is a door right?" Kiba smirked as she walked over to him. She stared down at his wounds, double checking the work of the nurse. Kin made a fussing noise and sat down on his bed causing him to scoot to give her some room.

"You got injured," She said with sigh. "Which one did you fight?"

"Some dude," Kiba said as Kin's hands found his. She gripped it tightly and stared him down.

"Kiba," Kin said slowly. "I know who the Sound Four are. They were ruthless and beyond powerful. Which one did you fight?"

"Sakon," Kiba said softly. Kin's eyes widen. "Or Ukon. Whichever. Kankuro showed up and we took them out."

"Kiba," Kin started but stopped. Kiba smirked at her as he pulled her into the bed and wrapped his injured arms around her. Kin sighed looked up at him. "You better heal up."

"Any reason why?" Kiba asked as he inched his face closer.

"So I can beat your ass for getting injured," Kin said as she closed the distance. Kiba smirked into the kiss and pulled Kin closer.

* * *

><p>"So you gave up willingly?" Tsunade asked the shaking Tayuya as she was standing before the Hokage. Shikamaru and the members of the Retrieval team sat off to the side. Shikamaru stood and walked into the middle of the room and stood next to Tayuya.<p>

"Yes," Shikamaru answered much to everyone's shock. Tayuya looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "She went into detail of different bases that she knew about in her integration with both Anko and Ibiki. She has fully complied with everything that they've asked and she is willing to cut complete ties with being a Shinobi if it means that she can just have citizen ship in Konoha."  
>"Shikamaru's words true Tsunade-sama," Anko said from the side. "I've done a through interrogation and she shows no signs of wanting to return to Oto. If it pleases the council I suggest a trial period under the supervision of at least a Chunnin like we practiced with Kin-san."<p>

"Well," Tsunade said as she stared down the Red head. Tayuya subconsciously reached to her side and gripped Shikamaru's hand. Tsunade smiled as she came up with her plan. "Fine! You will be placed under the watch of Shikamaru. During which time you will be also training with Team Anko."

"T-thank you Hokage-sama," Tayuya said as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh you are sooo screwed," Naruto whispered as he appeared behind Shikamaru scribbling in his notepad. "Temari-chan will not like this."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said as he felt something in him begin to spin.

* * *

><p>Anko walked angrily into the training area. She stared down her target and released a bit of KI. Naruto spun around and gave a sheepish smile. Kiba, who he was sparing at the time, took advantage of it and landed a solid punch to the side of Naruto's head causing him to crash into the ground. The rest of the Konoha 11 laughed at Naruto who was pulling himself out of ground. He looked to Shino and Hinata who both took a step back, some friends they were.<p>

"NARUTO!" Anko yelled out. "What did they say when you were released?"

"That I was cleared so long as I didn't do anything strenuous," Naruto repeated dully as he picked himself up off the ground.

"And what did I say would happen if I caught you doing anything of the such?" Anko said as she towered over her littler brother menacingly.

"Come on Nee-san!" Naruto complained. "I was just sparing dog boy, it's not like that's a strenuous activity."

"HEY!" Yelled Kiba as he balled his fist.

"You think I care!" Yelled Anko as she smashed a fist into the back of his head.

"You shouldn't be stressing out either Anko-san," Came Haku's voice as she walked past the fighting siblings and towards her boyfriend. Shino smiled down at her and gave her a quick kiss.

"She's right Nee-san," Naruto said as he rubbed his head. "I want my little brother to be strong and healthy."  
>"Shut up baka!" Anko yelled as she pulled him into a head lockhug. "What are you guys doing out here anyway?"

"We figured that after the invasion and Sasuke leaving we need to have a come to terms meeting," Naruto said as he pushed himself away from his older sister.

"We've been discussing training regimes that will further benefit us in the long run," Shino said with a quick adjust of his glasses.

"And as troublesome as it sounds," Shikamaru said from where he lay on the ground. Shikamaru was laying between Tayuya and Temari who were trading glares at one another. Shikamaru was oblivious to this as he was reading, this time not Icha Icha, but a book on his clan's founder. "We all agreed. So we are each diving into our clans techniques and what not to further ourselves."

"Not only that," Kiba said as he pulled off his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "But we are doing extra strength and speed training as well. Apparently even Naruto isn't fast enough to take on some of these guys. So in order for us to protect this village...to protect each other we agreed to a pact."

"Oh," Anko said as she stared down at the kids…no the adults in front of her. They were at a cross road in their lives, and this decision would be one that they all would remember.

"And how else do you wish to train?" Anko asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well that's where you old guys come in," Naruto said with a smirk. "We were hoping to be able to train with different teams on a set schedule, with missions permitting, learning as much as we can."

"I will have to run it by the others," Anko said as she smirked. "But I'm willing to help."

"Damn it," Shino said under his breath. Anko turned to him with a sadistic smirk, as Haku punched her boyfriend in his arm. "What? She's…."

"Say something Shino-kun," Anko said with a sickly sweet voice. "And I swear that our time together will be…Fun."

"I hate my life," Shino said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"You're not going to learn shit just laying around and f**king reading," Tayuya said as she stared down at Shikamaru. It was a couple weeks since they made the pact and everyone was holding true to the pact, training almost non-stop.<p>

Shikamaru was currently reading on his favorite hill with Tayuya sitting off to his side. Temari was dealing with Suna business currently and Shikamaru had a break in his training so he decided to study up on his Ancient clan techniques. Currently there was only one man in his clan to ever achieve these powers and he was trying to figure out why. They didn't seem that hard for someone who has mastered the Nara clan Bloodline. Then why hadn't anyone tried to do this?

"I'm trying to figure out why no one has ever surpassed our clan's founder in shadow techniques," Shikamaru said as he ran a hand over his head. Tayuya smirked as she moved closer and picked up his head and placed it on her lap. She always did this for him when he was over thinking things. He always complained at first which made her stare down at him with a death glare.

"Don't say a f**king word," Tayuya said as she pulled his hair tie out and began to run her fingers throughout his hair. Shikamaru smirked up at her before bringing the book back to view, enjoying his new pillow.

Shikamaru read on about his clan founder and found out one thing different about him compared to the other clan heads of previous generations. Shikamaru sighed as he closed the book and closed his eyes. Tayuya stopped running her hands through his hair and Shikamaru soon heard the soft melody of her flute that filled the still air. Shikamaru's mind was on overdrive and he knew just the person to ask this question to. There was a surge of KI which caused Shikamaru to jump to his feet with two Kunai in his hands at the ready. His stance was protective over Tayuya, as he glanced around surrounding forest.

"I was hoping you would figure it out by now," Said a voice from his side. Shikamaru relaxed as he turned to his father who was standing not feet away smirking down at his son. His father leaned down and picked up the book Shikamaru was reading and smirked.

"I think I did," Shikamaru said with a smirk. "So in order for me to access that power, leaves me prime candidate for the CRA."  
>"And you think having one troublesome women is bad," Shikaku said with a sigh. "That is why most Nara clan heads never wanted anything to do with this book. It has the ability to unlock the Nara's true blood line which is what the council will love. But if you are truly ready for that task, I can show you the book that our founder left for one worthy Nara."<p>

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said as he looked at Tayuya who was smirking at him, wheels already turning in her head. Knowing fully, that he was screwed regardless when it came to the two troublesome women that seemed to have wormed their way into his life, he knew in order to protect his friends and precious people, he would need these techniques. "Fine, let's start this training."

* * *

><p>Shizune looked down from her perch as Guy continued to do sit ups for his training. She sighed as she watched the mountain of muscle work before her and couldn't help but blush. She watched as he slowly stood and removed the top half of his jumpsuit and tossed it aside. Shizune had to turn away at this point as she wouldn't trust herself not to pass out from blood loss. She turned to peak again and marveled at the man. She felt the need to run out there to touch him, hold him, to….<p>

"You know that there are other ways to see Konoha's Green Beast," whispered a voice from behind her. She spun and tossed a Kunai towards the target only for Kakashi to catch it with a smirk. Shizune sighed as she turned back towards Guy who continued to do pushups now with a weight on his back.

"Shut up Kakashi," Shizune said as a full blown blush erupted over her face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you just happen to be hanging out in a tree with a perfect view of Guy," Kakashi said as he pulled out his book with an eye smile. "Seems likely."

"I thought you were going to help him talk to me," Shizune said with a death glare. "He hasn't said but two words the entire time I've been here. Some friend you are, after I set you up with Ayame-chan for that date."

"I do believe that it was my charming personality that won my Ayame-hime's heart," Kakashi said with a blush. "And I tried. Provoked and jabbed every chance I got. The big guy is just too much of a chicken to do anything."

"Then what do we do?" Shizune asked as Kakashi walked up beside her, scratching the back of his head.

"Well I say," Kakashi started before he released a bit of Killer Intent. In a flash Guy appeared with a swift kick that launched Kakashi back and into a tree. Kakashi coughed and looked up at Guy with an eye smile. "We get…cough…His attention."

"Kakashi!" Guy yelled out. "What were you doing? I thought you were an enemy."  
>"It's ok Guy," Kakashi said as he stood up and held his brusing chest. "Shizune wanted to say something."<br>"Shizune-chan?" Guy asked with a whisper as he turned to look behind him. Shizune was standing there with a full on blush. She had her hand out as if trying to touch his back muscles that were glistening slightly from his sweat.

"Um.." Shizune started and couldn't get anything out.

"I have seemed to have interrupted your date with my rival," Guy said quickly. "Please accept my…"

"Shut up Guy!" Shizune yelled as she punched him in the chest and shook her hand from punching the rock hard muscles. Guy looked down at her with a cute look causing her to blush even more. She sighed as she composed herself a bit. "No you didn't interrupt anything. I came here to ask you for…"

"Ask me what Shizune-chan?" Guy asked as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Shizune's mind was on over drive and then she remembered one thing about Guy. He was ready for any mission and would listen intently when being ordered to do something.

"You have a mission," Shizune said with a slight smirk. Guy snapped straight as he listened intently. She smirked as she raked her eyes over his half naked body. She walked up to him and placed a finger in the middle of his chest. Her gaze harden as she faked like she was addressing a ninja per Hokage's orders. "You will pick me up tonight at 7 sharp. Then you will take me out on a date. You will not be late and you will not wear the jumpsuit…till possibly later that night."

"Wait what?" Guy asked as a blush erupted over his face. She smiled at his confused look and started to laugh a bit.

"You idiot," Kakashi said with a smirk. "You're being asked on a date."

Guy smiled down at Shizune who smirked back at him. Guy in one quick motion picked her up in a hug and spun her around causing her to giggle like a little girl. Guy set her back down and leaned his head down and gave her a quick kiss on the check. She smirked as he bowed and swore to pick her on time. Guy jumped down and went back to his training as Shizune sighed and leaned against the tree with a heated blush.

"See I helped," Kakashi said with a slight wince as he grabbed his chest. Shizune stared him down and nodded her head as she turned back to _her_ man that was finishing his pushups. She smiled contently at him as he continued to work out.

"I don't want him working too hard," Shizune said with a predatory smirk that would make Anko proud. "I can't have him being tired tonight."

* * *

><p>"I hate being sick all the time," Anko yelled out as she watched the three girls train before her.<p>

Kin was practicing some of her Genjutsu while Tayuya was sparing with Ino who was training with them for the day. The team of girls were quickly becoming a gelled set. Ino with her ability to capture, Kin and Haku with the range attacks, and Tayuya and Anko with the frontline power. They took on several missions together and have completed each with precision and have been put in the bingo book of Iwa. It had been three weeks since the Konoha 11 have started the training and they were becoming a group of ninja that hasn't been heard of in years.

"Anko-san you know you can't complain," Haku said as she dismissed her Mirrors. She had become beyond adapt at her Ice bloodline and was practicing new and different Jutsu's. "You're going to have a baby soon."

"I blame Iruka-kun," She seethed as she tossed another Kunai into a tree. "Where is my Iruka-Kun? He should have arrived with my Dango already! HE better not be talking to any bimbos!"

"He's still teaching Anko-san," Ino answered as she ducked under Tayuya's fist and used her new Hebi-style and struck six times knocking Tayuya to the ground with a huff. Ino smiled down and held out her hand for her teammate.

"Ugh I don't care," Anko said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't like his new bimbo of a teacher aid either. She keeps eyeing my man and if she continues I will rip…."

"I kind of need an assistant to help me with the all my schoolwork so I can spend time with my wonderful women," Said a voice from behind Anko. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her and he gave her a quick kiss on the neck. The three girls smirked at their Sensei as she turned into the giddy school girl she was when she was around Iruka. They all sighed hoping one day that their lazy, stoic, or stupid boyfriends could be as good as Iruka was.

"Iruka-kun!" Anko said with a happy smile. Iruka kissed her neck lightly again, causing a slight blush to creep up her cheeks. "Stop it, and where is my lunch."

"Right here," Iruka said as he unsealed a plate of piping hot dango. "Now I will see you when I get out of the class."

"Thank you Iruka-kun," Anko said as she gave him a quick kiss and Iruka left. Anko turned back to her team that were staring at Iruka with stars in their eyes. "HEY EYES OFF LADIES!"

"He needs to teach a class on how to treat a woman," Tayuya said as they stared after Anko's man, ignoring the raging women. "I mean Shika could use some advice. All he does is sleep, train and read."

"Choji is great at all that stuff," Ino said with a smirk. "Just need him to be ok with PDA, if ya know what I mean."  
>"We all can't have an Akimichi," Kin said with a huff causing Ino to smirk in triumph. "But Kiba could use a little refresher course on being a gentleman every once and a while. His animalistic side comes out way too much…not that I'm complaining about that too much. And isn't Shikamaru with the Sand bitch?"<p>

"Well she's in Suna right now," Tayuya said with a grin. "Plus Temari-baka and I are working on something that will give us both what we want."

"So you guys are finally getting along?" Haku said with a slight smirk. Tayuya shook her head with a disgusted look on her face.

"Enough talking and back to work!" Anko commanded with a smirk. "If you guys bust your asses for the next hour you're done for the day."

"YES!" They cheered and took off to continue their training. Anko smirked down at her team as they trained with renewed vigor. They each were hoping to get to their boy toys before the day was through. Anko smirked as she took out another stick of Dango and ate it contently.

* * *

><p>"Hinata-hime," Naruto said as they watched the sun set on top of the Hokage's monument. Hinata looked up from her pillow that was Naruto's shoulder. "I will be leaving tomorrow."<p>

"Why?" Hinata looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Jiraiya-sama needs to train me," Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I will be leaving for a while."

"How long is a while?" Hinata asked as she hid her face in his bare chest. Naruto sighed as he kissed the top of her head.

"Three years," Naruto said as he felt small tears hit his chest. "Sooner if I can finish his training."

"I don't want you to go," Hinata said as she leaned her head back. "Why can't you just train here?"  
>"Because there is a group of S-Class shinobi that are tracking down people like me. They aim to capture all the tailed beast and use them somehow. So Jiraiya is taking me as an apprentice so I can learn as much as possible from him. That is why we made that pact, so you guys can get strong as well. I'm going to need you help in the upcoming years. Promise me Hinata, that you will get stronger."<p>

"I promise," Hinata said as Naruto leaned down and kissed her. They broke apart with some heavy breathing and a smirk on each other's lips. "I just hope you can keep up with me when you get back."

"With proper motivation I could do just about anything," Naruto said softly as he pulled her closer. She blushed and slowly kissed his neck causing him to shake. "And you know just what buttons to press."

"I'm glad Naruto-kun," Hinata said as her eyes slowly glazed over and she bit into his neck. Naruto gasped quickly as his eyes glazed over as well. Hinata pulled back and stared at her handy work. On his neck was a perfect heart shaped bruise. She kissed it lightly as she looked up at Naruto who shook his head.

"Anko taught you that technique," Naruto smirked down at her. That was a technique that Anko uses on Iruka when she goes on missions. It leaves the Hickey on his neck till she returns and dismisses it. These women have become too damn territorial lately, but he wasn't going to complain.

"I'm not sending you out there without being marked as mine," Hinata said as she smiled at him. "I expect to see you at least once a month Naruto-kun. We need to meet on a mission or something at least."

"I think Tsunade can arrange that," Naruto said with a smirk as he leaned down and planted another searing kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone,<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me on the last chapter. They were great. And i liked to thank those who sent PM's asking questions and what not. Well this is kind of Half filler and and what not, so just hold on a bit longer i guess. As always i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. As always Read, Review and Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Thanks again,  
><strong>

**Take-It-Easy  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

"I HATE YOU!" Anko scream filled the air as she struggled through her labor. Everyone else was waiting outside in the waiting room thanking every Kami in existence that they were not Iruka at that moment, as a steady stream of curses filled the waiting room.

Tsunade was delivering and was assisted by Sakura because Shizune was on leave. Shizune found out that Guy was very, one could say fertile, and found herself three months pregnant after they started dating about a year ago. She smirked as she rubbed her growing tummy and smiled over at Guy. She couldn't be happier for the fact that she was going to be having a baby with him, mostly because they truly cared deeply for one another. Even though they swore up and down that it wasn't a competition, Kakashi found himself to be a father to be last week as well, as a glowing Ayame sat next to him. The girls were going to hold it over their man's heads for the rest of their lives.

"I hope you don't swear as much when it's your turn," Guy whispered with a concerned look. Shizune gave him a quick squeeze of the hand and smirked at him.

"You will be the bane of all my anger Guy-kun," She said with a smile. "But know that it will be worth it in the end."  
>"Then I will stand there with a smile the entire time," Guy said with a smirk. "And if I don't then I will do one thousand laps…"<p>

"Just be there Guy-kun," Shizune cut him off with a smirk. "And all will be fine."

"Corny," Kakashi said with a smirk causing Shizune to shoot him a glare. Ayame slapped her boyfriend in the arm with a matching smirk. "I mean…"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru interrupted with a smirk. "Just know that all women will be troublesome during this time Guy-sensei. It's a fact of life."

"Oh really?" Yelled Tayuya from his side with a smirk. "Just you wait."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. Shikamaru had changed a bit over the course of his new training.

He was quickly promoted to Jounin after taking several of the prerequisites and passing them all at the top of his class. He was the first of the rookie 9 to become a Jounin and has become the most efficient Nara with his clan techniques to date. He was currently wearing an unzipped Jounin vest over a short sleeve fishnet shirt. His arms had several dark black tattoos that looked to be moving and constantly changing. He still had the black pants and several kunai holsters at different odd spots on his legs. He was currently carrying a large double scythe that could break apart in the middle creating two sickles. He was known in Konoha as Death's Shadow and was keeping true to his form. The Scythe was a family heirloom passed down from his founder to the one that would surpass even him, and so far Shikamaru wasn't far off. He was currently the strongest Nara to date and was only lacking more experience.

Tayuya, who was staring at her shared love interest with a smirk, gave a sigh. She was currently wearing similar clothing to Anko, but was at least modest enough to cover up, saying that when the time comes only one man will get to see those. She was twirling her Kunai, a nervous habit she picked up from Anko-sensei, and staring at Shikamaru as he leaned against the wall. Temari and her had come the agreement that they would be the only ones to have him. After Shikamaru accepted the CRA the council was beyond excited, that was until Temari and Tayuya threatened to kill any of the girls they put forward. Shikamaru was glad that he only had to deal with two troublesome girls, bad thing was that they just happened to be the most troublesome out of the group.

"I hope she will be ok," Hinata said as she leaned back in her seat. She was sitting between Shino and Ino.

"She's fine," Ino said with a huff as she stared at her boyfriend who was sleeping in the chair next to her. He had recently returned from another mission and was injured. He didn't tell Ino about it and she was angry at him for keeping it away from him.

Ino had become beyond adapt at her family techniques and was rumored to be better than her father. She took her abilities even further by becoming a Genjutsu specialist as well. She wasn't on Tayuya's level but she was becoming increasingly better. She used her knowledge of flowers and plants to become Konoha's Poison expert and was currently praised for her toxins and was making a killing on selling them. She stared at her boyfriend as he slept. His arm was in a sling and a giant gash was seen through his armor and into his muscular left arm. He was wearing his family's armor and increased in his knowledge in his family's jutsu as well. Ino sighed as she adjusted purple trench coat that had the sleeves ripped off. She wore it over a short purple kimono that showed off her long legs that ended with matching ninja sandals.

Hinata hadn't changed much over the last year. She kept her same outfit with a few minor adjustments, but the biggest was now she sported a half mask like her Sensei. The lavender mask covered half of her face and that was framed by two bangs of raven hair. The rest of her hair was pulled into a long pony-tail that reached the middle of her back. Hinata was now proficient with two Tanto's and was currently being taught, with Shino, by a Swordsman of the Mist. She no longer wore as much fish net and was exposing a bit more skin. She smirked remembering the first time Naruto saw her a few months ago; he was blown back in a nose bleed at the sight of her hourglass form and porcelain skin. Hinata looked left to see Shino talking to Haku. The two haven't changed much except they both seemed to have grown, Shino got taller and was filling out with more and more muscle, making Haku very territorial over him, and giving Shino a new fan club. Haku grew in a more mature way, filling out in all the right places and becoming even more drop dead beautiful than before. Shino's only change in clothing was the wrappings around his arms. They were now darker green in color and had several gold seals placed over them.

"You lose again," Lee said as he held up his cards with a grin. Kiba sighed as he tossed his money towards the Green Clad Ninja.

"You always have the best luck when it comes to these games," Kin said as she tossed her money into the pot and dealt the cards again. Lee just flashed his smile and gave a thumbs up.

"It's not luck," Lee said with a grin. "It is just the way of the YOUTH!"

"SHUT UP!" a collective group shouted. Lee could be loud sometimes.

"Hehe," Lee chuckled with an evil look.

"I will tell Sakura-chan ," Ino said with a grin as she leaned into Choji's side. "She will not be happy if you're shouting in a hospital."

"Alright," Lee whispered as he picked up his cards.

Lee changed over the past eight months as well. Apparently Sakura had a lot to do with it, but it was mostly for the better. He still wore the bright green jump suit, but now sported his Chunnin jacket over the top. His hair was a bit messy styled and he almost trimmed down his eyebrows….Almost. Kiba had to leave the mammoth he called a dog outside, as it seemed to have hit his growth spurt and was now able to ride like a horse. Kiba was the same but his hair was now spikier and he had become even more adapt with his dragon claws which never left his arms. Kin had, like the other's on Team Anko, adopted the trench coat, but was sporting a dark green one. She wore a chunnin vest over a dark black shirt. She wore black and grey cargo pants that were filled with senbon and Kunai. Her hair was the same, long and as silky black as ever.

"Hey guys," Said a voice. Everyone turned to see Naruto and Jiraiya standing there with smirks on their faces. "I can tell I'm not too late to seem my little bro or sis huh?"

"NARUTO!" Everyone yelled.

"SHHSH!" Lee said with a smile as everyone glared at him as he gave the thumbs up to Naruto.

"Nice to see…ugh," Naruto started but was tackled to the floor by Hinata. "Hey Hinata-hime. You miss me?"

"Yes you idiot!" Hinata whispered. Naruto smirked down at his masked girlfriend. He pulled her mask down and lightly kissed her before replacing it back, covering her blush as well. "You never said you were going to be coming back."

"I wouldn't miss Iruka and Anko's kid on my life," Naruto said with a smirk. "They're my family."

"How long can you stay?" Hinata asked as they pulled themselves up from the ground. Naruto gave a small grin and scratched the back of his head.

"See that's the thing," Naruto said as he looked down at his girlfriend. "I can only stay until the baby arrives. After that you guys will not be seeing me for a while. Not even on those special missions. See we will be leaving across the ocean for the next year and a half. So this is a good bye as well."  
>"Naru-kun," Hinata whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. He just chuckled and kissed the top of her head.<p>

"Let's just enjoy the time we have," Naruto whispered.

"Hey guys," Said a voice from the door. They turned to see Iruka smiling down at them. "Naruto! You made it."

"I wouldn't miss it Iruka-Nii-san," Naruto said as he smirked at him. "So how's my new little brother or sister."

"Brother," Iruka said with a smirk. "I have a son!"

They walked in to see Anko smiling down at a bundle in her arms. She looked up at her friends who gathered around her and smiled. She smiled down at her son as Iruka walked besides her and put a hand on her shoulder. Anko looked up at her man and smiled.

"He's got your nose," Anko said with a smirk.  
>"And your eyes and seems like hair," Iruka said as he touched his son's head, a bit of violet hair showing slightly. "Guys I would like you all to meet Isamu Umino."<p>

Isamu yawned and snuggled himself into the soft blanket. Anko's eyes softened towards her son. Naruto approached his sister and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled softly at her little brother.

"Congrats Anko-chan," Naruto whispered. "I will be here to help him grow big and strong. I promise. Now I must be off."  
>"You can't stay a little while longer?" Hinata asked softly as Naruto wrapped his arms around her. He smiled down at her and gave her a quick kiss on top of her head.<p>

"I now have another precious person to protect," Naruto said with a smirk. "And apparently two more on the way. I have to finish this training. The sooner I'm done, the sooner I can come back and be here in your arms."

"Fine," Hinata said with sigh. Naruto leaned down and planted another kiss with a smile. He reached up and pulled her mask down and gave her a soft kiss. Naruto pulled away and pulled her mask over her blushing face. Hinata opened her eyes and gave him a wink. "You better hurry then."

* * *

><p>Haku sighed as she watched the scene in front of her. Her father ducked under another swipe from Shino as they continued to fight. Haku found them in the clearing about an hour ago and they looked like they were fighting for hours before that. Shino pressed his advantage and jabbed his sword forward. Zabuza parried the strike and slashed forward with great ease. Shino jumped back and blocked the strike before going back in with another series of slashes. Haku watched on as the shirtless Shino spared her father. Her thoughts turned over to what has happened since Naruto has been gone. Over the last three years the entire rookie Nine had reached the mark of Jonnin due to the new training. Under the Hokage's watch she created an elite team of ANBU that were known as Black Leaves. This consisted of the Rookie Nine and Team Anko.<p>

Haku was asked by Shino to meet him here an hour ago and she was upset a bit that she her father was here fighting with him. It seemed like they were going to keep going for another couple of hours. Shino used his double blade to block a low slash. Digging the blade into the ground he lifted himself up and delivered a kick across Zabuza's face. Zabuza was launched across clearing and rolled to a stop rubbing his check.

"That doesn't count!" Yelled Zabuza. Shino just huffed and put his sword away on his back. Zabuza stood and pointed his sword at him. "HEY THIS ISN'T OVER!"

"You said at the beginning that I have to land one sword strike on you," Shino said as he adjusted his glasses.

"And you kicked me," Zabuza said as he shouldered his blade.

"True," Shino said in a stoic voice. "But I was trained by an excellent swordsman who said that I must think of my sword as an extension of my body. In that thinking, I am the sword, my entire being. So when I delivered that kick, I landed my sword strike."

"He must have been a good master than," Zabuza said with a smirk. He put his sword away and turned towards Haku who was now standing off to the side. He turned back and gave Shino a slight bow. "You have my consent, but if you think for one second that you will live if you hurt her in any way…."  
>"I understand Zabuza-san," Shino said as he watched the Swordsman disappear in a body flicker. Haku turned her gaze to Shino.<p>

"What as that about?" Haku asked. Shino cast a quick smile then walked over to his coat that was laying on a rock besides her. He picked up and pulled something out. Shino turned to her and took her hand in his causing Haku to smile.

"Haku," Shino started with a smirk. "I asked you here today because I wanted to ask you a very important question."  
>"What question?" Haku asked softly as Shino took off his glasses and looked up at her with his red yes. He slowly went to one knee still holding her hands and causing her to gasp. Shino slowly pulled out a small box and opened it.<p>

"I don't know how long we have," Shino said. "But I would be a damn fool to not spend every moment I can with you. Will you honor me by being my wife?"  
>"Yes," Haku said quickly as she tackled him to the floor lips clashed against his. Haku had tears in her eyes as he slowly pulled away and put the ring on her finger. It was a simple ring with a vine like band that lead to a flower of green emeralds with a diamond in the middle. He smirked as she stared at it in aw. Shino leaned forward and kissed her slightly but she pulled back.<p>

"So that's why you were fighting Father?" Haku asked with a slight grin.

"I asked him for your hand," Shino said as he pulled her close. "He gave me an ultimatum."

"Thank you Shino-kun," Haku said as she slowly kissed him. "You've made me very happy."

"I plan on continuing," Shino said as he kissed her back causing her to giggle.

* * *

><p>"He should have been here by now," Hinata complained to Ino and Sakura. They were eating at the ramen shop after having a girls day out and shopping. Tayuya and Kin both left not too long ago leaving the three.<br>"It could be worse," Ino huffed. "You could have a stupid man that keeps getting injured all the time. I swear he takes the hardest missions on purpose."

"I would too if I had to listen to your voice all day," Sakura stated with a smirk. "Let's see. No Lee does everything right. Sorry can't help you there."

"Idiot," Ino said crossly as she stared at her friend. Sakura just shrugged and continued to eat. "We know he's due back any day now. That's why we were given this extended leave."

"I know," Grumbled Hinata as she moved her food around. They looked up to see Ayame walk in with her daughter in hand. Her white hair was a dead giveaway of the Hatake genes as it stood straight up in a spikey fashion. She wore a lazy expression and had the same doe eyes of her mother.

"Hello there ladies," Ayame said as she leaned on the counter. Her daughter jumped up on the seat next to Sakura and smiled.

"Hello Ayame-chan," The three Jonnin chorused. "Hello Haru-chan!"

"HI!" Haru said with a smile.

"So what are we talking about?" Ayame asked as she cleaned some of the dishes out of their way. Ino began to fill her in.

"So he still hasn't returned?" Ayame said as she set a bit of food out for Haru. Hinata's only reply was a huff.

"When he does I will make him pay for being so late!" Hinata said through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru walked tiredly back into the gates as he finished with his last mission. Apparently the Hokage was giving them some time off due to the fact that Naruto was supposed to be returning at any time. Shikamaru heard a snap and with a quick reaction his shadow's captured it without it noticing. Shikamaru turned slowly and looked up. Standing on the wall was a figure who had his arms crossed over his chest.<p>

"So you have improved!" Naruto yelled down. Shikamaru just smirked at the blond. He had grown over the past three years and he now stood almost as tall as Shikamaru who was the tallest of the group. He still was bare chested and had his Chunnin vest over it. Of course said jacket was dyed kill me orange with some black pants with orange strips down the side. He still wore the gloves but had orange wrappings reaching from his gloved hands up to his elbow.

"More than you know Naruto," Shikamaru smirked as his shadow picked him up, much like Gaara's sand, and carried him to the ground. Naruto's eyes widen a bit before a grin broke out over his face. The shadow retreated back and the two approached each other with smirks. "Where's Jiraiya-sama?"

"He went on in ahead," Naruto said as he waved him off. His eyes turned to Shikamaru and his face soften a bit. "Where is she?"

"Just got back from a quick mission," Shikamaru said as they made their way up the streets. They were subconsciously moving towards Naruto's favorite Ramen shop. "But Tayuya-chan mentioned something about a girls day out. So my first bet would to check some of the food stands. It's about dinner time."

Naruto nodded and they approached the Ramen stand. They heard voices inside and slowly opened the flap to look inside. The four women and child where in the middle of conversation. Hinata seemed to be demonstrating a strangle hold on the air.

"And then," Hinata yelled out. "I'm gonna slap him around for making me wait two years to see him again. I could kill the guy."  
>"I hope not," Naruto said with grin as he appeared behind her. He lowered his head and whispered into her ear slowly. "I have missed you so much, Hinata-hime."<p>

"Naru-kun," Hinata whispered. What wasn't hidden by her mask was blushing bright red. She spun around and stared into his bright blue eyes.

"Hina-hime," Naruto whispered back as he pulled down her mask reviling the rest of her blushing face. Naruto gave her a very slow kiss that left Hinata a bit flustered. "Miss me."

"Well be back," Hinata said quickly as she grabbed Naruto's hand and yanked him out of the shop. Ino and Sakura just giggled as Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up the next morning with a smile. He looked to his shoulder to see Hinata laying there sound asleep. Naruto leaned his head down and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Hinata's eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled up at Naruto. Naruto pulled her closer to him and smiled.<p>

"I could get use to this," Naruto said with a smirk. "Waking up to you in my arms."

"Me too," Hinata said softly as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. They stayed up late talking about everything in between exploring each other with soft kisses and touches.

"Then we should stay here then," Naruto said with a smirk. Hinata just giggled and pulled out of his grip. Naruto gave a whimper but let her go with a smirk. She was wearing just her underwear and bra. She smirked down at him as she watched him stare at her body.

"You like what you see Naru-kun," She asked seductively. Naruto could only nod. Hinata leaned forward and kissed him slowly. "Then the quicker you check in with the Hokage the quicker we can get back to…"

"LET'S GO!" Naruto said as he shot of bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone!<br>Ok so first of all, thanks for all the reviews for last chapter and i hope you guys continue the support towards this one. I do have some bad news. I'm just not doing well and i think that this will effect my stories. So this might be a the last update for a while. I'm extremely sorry for this, but i've recently ran into a lot of problems and I'm not feeling very inspired. I hope that I can continue this story soon and keep you guys happy. Till then, please Read, Review and Enjoy. **

**Thanks for Everything guys,  
><strong>

**Take-It-Easy  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto smiled down at the young boy who was holding his hand. Isuma was wearing a gray t-shirt and brown paints. His purple hair was pulled into a similar fashion as his Father. He was currently telling Naruto all about his day, as Naruto just nodded listening to every word.

"And then Haru took up the rock and tossed it at Ryuu," Isamu said with a chuckle. "The rock bounced off his head and he started to cry."

"That's funny," Naruto said offhandedly. Isamu was going into great detail of his play date with Guy and Kakashi's kids.

They will be a force like no other once they reach Gennin. Isamu had his father's love of knowledge and could already read and write. He was hailed as already being a genius, but he also had his mother's sadistic side. He would often use Ryuu or Haru for experiments for elaborate pranks. For a three year old he was already making a name for himself. Ryuu was said to have come out of Shizune already kicking. He was already the natural ball of energy of the group often seen doing flips and other moves just to walk around. The Guy/Kakashi rivalry seemed to have transcended to their children as they continued to do competitions to see who was better. Ryuu had his father's dark hair, and his mother's eyes. He was already a bit taller than the rest. He was often seen in a green t-shirt matching shorts.

Naruto stopped as they approached a small stand that was selling small fruit. Naruto looked over examining the fruit as he overheard the talking of some passer by Jonnin. They seemed to sneer at the kid as they walked along the street. Naruto's empty stare was on the fruit as he listen in.

"That's the snake-whore's kid," Said one to the other. Strike one. Naruto's other hand balled into a fist and he noticed that Isamu was quiet. He must have heard it as well. Isamu looked up at Naruto with a glare.

"Yeah," Answered the second Jonnin. "What I would give to have her screaming my name? Why she is with that weak ass Chunnin is beyond me."

Strike two. Naruto picked up an apple and handed it to a down looking Isamu. He smiled as he accepted the apple and Naruto knelt down to look at him in the eye.

"I hear she still…" The other man started but never finished. Strike three and you're screwed…

Naruto's fist was slammed into his stomach and he was launched into the air. Naruto appeared in the air behind him and delivered another punch to his back driving him into the ground. Naruto then appeared behind the last Jonnin. The Jonnin tried to block his attack, but Naruto placed a small tag on his back. He stiffened like a bored and stared at Naruto who was seething in anger.

"You even dare think another word about my Sister or her family again," Naruto said as his eyes changed from the pools of mercury to red slits. "I will do you worse than death. Got it!"

"Y-yes," The Jonnin stuttered out. Naruto smiled and then delivered a powerful punch, cracking his sternum and launching him down the street where he bounced off of things and through people like a pinball.

"Now," Naruto said as he turned to the now smirking Isamu. "What happened to Ryuu-chan after Haru threw the rock."

"OH he…" Isamu started back his story with renewed vigor. Grabbing his hand Naruto and Isamu walked back to the Umino's residence.

* * *

><p>"So Thane is now missing completely," Tsunade asked as she got up from her bed. She looked over at her companion and smiled. Jiraiya groaned and pulled her back into his embrace.<p>

"You know I hate it when women bring up other men while sharing the bed with me," Jiraiya said with a smirk as he placed a light kiss on her neck. Tsunade sighed into the kiss and slowly moved her fingers through his hair. "But yes. He's nowhere to be found. Naruto and I where tracking him for a while but his killings just stopped. I have a suspicion that he might have joined with the Akatsuki."

"That can't be good," Tsunade as Jiraiya moved her to the top of him with a smile. She sighed to herself as she stared down at him. "You're incorrigible."

"You don't seem to complain," Jiraiya said as he kissed her lightly and she giggled.

* * *

><p>"PAY ATTENTION!" Tsunade yelled at the group in front of her. She smiled down at her Black Leaves squad. They all snapped to attention, except for Naruto who was smiling at the Hokage.<p>

"Hey Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled back. "You can yell really loud.."

"SHUT UP!" She snapped as she clenched her fist. "I have three missions that need to be carried out swiftly. First, Shikamaru. You will take Hinata, Shino, Choji and Naruto to Mist. We need you to deliver this message to their Kage."

"Large strike team for one message Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said as he pocketed the scroll. "What's the deal?"

"You will find out when you get there and team up with Zabuza-san," She said with a knowing smirk. Shino muttered something along the lines of troublesome causing the others to laugh. "Next. Neji!"  
>"Yes Hokage-sama!" Neji snapped to attention.<p>

"You will be leading Sakura, Kiba, Lee and Tenten to secure the town of River City," She said with a grim look. "They have been plagued by virus that we just now got the antidote for. You're to administer the antidote to yourselves before escorting a team of Medic Corps. While Sakura is leading the medical corps in treating the town, investigate the cause of the plague. It isn't a natural disease."  
>"Hai Hokage-sama," Neji said as he nodded.<p>

"Team Anko!" Tsunade said as they stood at attention. "You will be moving out with Shikamaru's team, but separate once they reach Mist. You will continue to Wave country and see what is disturbing their trading post. They seem to have been under siege for all communication between them and us has ceased. Investigate and take out the problem if need be."

"Yes Hokage-sama," Haku said as she stepped forward. She was the undisputed captain of the team when Anko wasn't around and the girls all respected her.

"You will leave immediately," Tsunade said as they all vanished from her office in a swirl of leaves. She smiled as she heard the sound of other Jonnin entering the room the same way.

"They truly turned into something else," Asuma said as he tapped his cigarette out. His red eyed girlfriend nodded while she rubbed her huge belly. They finally got around to being in an open relationship and it was soon after that when Kurenia put in for leave, she was due any day now. Tsunade was going to kill all of the male ninja for not being able to keep it in their pants, but opted out of it. A child without a father would be too troublesome.

"That they have," Tsunade said with a smile.

"What have you called us here for?" Anko asked as she twirled her Kunai and stared out the window.

Anko was upset that she had to leave her Iruka-kun unsupervised at the school, with that new teacher aid. Everyone faced palmed as they knew that she just got back from a mission and they all knew how….cranky she got when she hadn't been with her husband for some time. Kakashi and Guy where talking in the corner as they compared pictures of their children and Shizune was next to guy smiling, her hair disheveled. Her and Guy were a preoccupied when the ANBU arrived to give them the message. The ANBU is now in intensive care, but none the less they arrived on time.

"You have all been called here so that we can go over the new threat that is happening," Tsunade said as Jiraiya appeared in the window next to Kakashi and Guy. "The Akatuski."

"So we have a group that is out to get all the tailed beast," Kakashi said as his one eye hardened. Jiraiya gave a very detailed explanation on their activities and who was in it. "That means that they will be going after Naruto."

"That they will," Jiraiya said as he gave a grim nod. "I believe that Thane, has joined them as well. My contact hasn't been able to contact me for some time. But once does I will be able to conform that."

"I will not allow this!" Anko yelled. Her killer intent leaking a bit. She wouldn't allow anything to harm her little brother she's come to love as family. "You are sending my little brother out there alone! IF YOU KNEW THAT THEY ARE AFTER HIM, WHY WOULD YOU JUST SEND HIM ON ANOTHER MISSION?"

"Anko-chan," Kakashi tried to calm his friend. "We all are very close with Naruto…"

"SHE STILL MIGHT AS WELL SENT HIM TO HIS…" Anko continued to rant. She was very upset about the way Tsunade just smiled at her. "WHY ARE YOU SMILING AT ME!"

"You," She said quietly as she slowly stood. "You are not the only one in this room that would give their life for Naruto. He is the only reason I'm here, he is the grandson I will never have. He is my family just as much as yours. If you think for one second that I would send him blindly out there then you have another thing coming. He is on his way to Mist to secure an alliance against the Akatuski. He doesn't know it yet, but he will be a figure head to unite the Tailed beast and the Elemental nations. He can't do it if we coddle him within our walls."

"Who did you send him with?" Guy asked with stern look. He was shaking with rage at the new enemy that was targeting Naruto. He didn't like the idea of sending Naruto out alone without a seasoned Jonnin to at least protect him.

"Shikamaru is the Jonnin in charge," Tsunade answered as a collective sigh of relief was heard. Of the rookie 11, Shikamaru was the most dependable.

"And to tell you the truth," Jiraiya said with a grin. "The boy doesn't need much help. He's mastered the art of Fuuinjutsu. He's still has some things to learn, but he's almost on par with his father when it comes to using seals in combat situations. Not to mention the training he received from the Kyubi himself. The boy is a power house."

"You mentioned he achieved Sage mode as well," Tsunade said with a slight smirk as they Jonnin all stared at Jiraiya dumbstruck. Jiraiya just shrugged with a mysterious grin.

"We shall wait and see," Jiraiya's only answer.

"Fine," Anko said as she pocketed her Kunai and turned away from the Hokage, still upset. "I still don't like it."

"I don't like it either Anko-chan," Tsunade said as she pulled out a bottle of Sake and took a sip. Anko turned back with a slight tear in her eye.

"How do we stop these monsters?" Anko asked quietly as the other Jonin nodded in agreement. "They will not hurt my family."

"That's what I was hoping for," Tsunade said as she pulled out a scroll. "This will take time and we will need everyone's help if we can pull this off. First I will be sending Shizune, Guy and Kakashi to Suna. We received word that there will be an attack on their Kage in two days time."

"It's a three day's journey," Shizune said, but Guy and Kakashi just snickered.

"I accept your challenge Guy," Kakashi said with an eye smile. Guy just gave the thumbs up.

"Not only will I be carrying my love," Guy said with a smirk. "But I will also beat you to Suna!"

"You can leave now," Tsunade said as the three Jonnin vanished. Tsunade turned to the other Jonin in the room.

"I can't leave Konoha defenseless," Tsunade said with grim smile. "Anko-chan, while Shizune is gone you will be taking over as my personal assistant. You will be helping me organize our forces and start all necessary prep work needed for a united front against this new enemy. And with that you will need to get the Chunnin in top shape. This upcoming war will change everything."

"I will do what I can," Anko said as she nodded her head. Asuma coughed and stepped forward.

"You got something for me?" He asked. Tsunade just nodded.

"You will be training a batch of Chunnin and developing them into Jonnin," She said with a smirk as he groaned. "I need every Shinobi in top shape. This is Konoha, and we will defend our people."

"Fine," Asuma huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I guess I can train some wet ears."

"That's a good boy," Kurenai said as she gave him a kiss on the check. Asuma just grumbled something incoherent and nodded.

* * *

><p>"How much longer?" Naruto asked as they raced through the forest. He looked ahead at the group of Nin's. Haku and SHikamaru where in the front speaking in hushed whispers. The two leaders gave a nod and slowed to a stop. Shikamaru turned to the others and gave a slight motion of his head<p>

"What are we doing?" Naruto asked as he looked at everyone. Shikamaru looked up at the blond and gave a small smile.

"We are being followed," Shikamaru said as he looked at each of them.

Haku looked to her girls and gave the slightest of nods. Ino and Tayuya disappeared in a swirl of leaves while Kin and Haku followed shortly afterwards. It didn't take long as they felt a surge of chakra. There was a loud scream of pain and a man flew from the trees and landed with a skidding halt at Shikamaru's feet. Shikamaru sighed as he stared down at the man with his Scythe in his hand pointing at the man. He put the Scythe away as he looked down at the Swordsman of the Mist. Zabuza was chuckling as he flipped up and smiled down at the young group.

"Took you guys long enough to notice me," Zabuza said as he crossed his arms. "I was expecting a group but wow, this is a lot. I will have to thank Tsunade-sama."

"Well Dad," Haku said as she landed next to him and gave him a quick hug. "I hate to say this, but my team is going straight to wave. You will have Shino-kun, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and Naruto."

"Good," Zabuza said as he rubbed his daughter hair. "I didn't want you there. That was my only request."

"Why wouldn't you want her there Band-aid man?" Naruto asked Zabuza turned towards the loud blond.

"I STILL HATE YOU!" Yelled Zabuza as he clobbered the blond on top of his head. Naruto's reply was a quick jab to Zabuza's stomach. The two started to laugh and shook hands. "It's been too long Naruto, you've seemed to have grown."

"That I have," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. "So what are we doing here?"

"Well," Zabuza said with a grim smile. "Haku-chan, you guys may leave now."

"I see," Haku said as she hugged her father. "Be safe Dad. Shino-kun, a word."

"Bug boy," Zabuza seethed as Shino walked by him with a smile. Haku pulled Shino into a hug.

"Take care of him," She whispered into his ear. "He's planning something and you guys are going to have to watch each other's back."

"I will," Shino said as he pulled out of the hug. Haku framed his face with her hands and kissed him one last time before pulling back. Shino had a smirk on his face as he moved his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek.

"I love you," Haku whispered to him and he smirked at her.

"I know," Shino said as he was about to walk away. Haku smirked and slapped him hard in the chest. He smiled. "I love ya too."

"Choji-kun," Ino said sweetly as she walked over to her man who gulped. Tayuya followed suit and walked over to her man as well.

"You better be safe," She whispered to him. Shikamaru just nodded and placed another kiss on top of her head causing her to blush.

"I will be," Shikamaru said as he kissed her on last time and walked back to the group. Choji was getting a tounge lashing from his girlfriend off to the side.

"AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT RETURNING HOME INJURED!" Ino yelled as she continued to scold him. "I SWEAR IF YOU HURT YOURSELF AG…."

Choji just smirked as he interrupted her with his kiss. She sighed and pulled him close, deepening the kiss. Choji always knew what to do to stop his girlfriend's rants. This was one of his many tricks that seemed to pay dividends. Choji broke the kiss and stared down at the glazed eyed Ino who was smirking now.

"I will be fine," He said with a smirk. "You just make sure that you stay safe as well."

"I will," She said as she tried to kiss him again.

"HEY LOVER BOY!" Naruto yelled to Choji. "WHERE LEAVING!"

"SHUT UP!" Ino yelled back as she kissed her man one last time. Choji broke the kiss and walked away. Ino's smug smile wouldn't leave her face the rest of the day.

"Now that they are gone what is the mission?" SHikamaru asked as he handed the scroll to Zabuza. "I know this isn't for their Kage."

"Nothing really gets by you," Zabuza said with a smirk. "I received word that the rightful Kage was overthrown almost a month ago. The new Kage was the follower of the old Kage's ways and is going to eliminate the Kage they over threw. I have to save her before that happens. If Mist plans on becoming a true hidden village they can do it under her leadership, not this mans. He is already purging the city of any bloodline users again."

"So we are going to help you with a coup?" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"That is why Haku-chan was told to leave," Shino said softly. "You wanted to protect her."

"Yeah don't get all soft on me now Band-aid," Naruto said with a smirk. "How are we going to help without causing another war between nations?"

"Easy," Zabuza said as he handed Shikamaru back the scroll. "I have a plan."

"This ought to be good," Naruto huffed as Hinata giggled.

* * *

><p>"This is the <em>dumbest<em> plan ever!" Naruto complained quietly to Shikamaru as they walked up to the Mizukage's office. Shikamaru just gave a quick nod in agreement. This was truly a '_guns blazing and hoping for the best_' kind of plan… but when you had Naruto on your team, it seems like that's usually the best.

"Mizukage-sama," Said the receptionist as they walked towards him. The Mizukage was an older man with long gray hair that was pulled into a braid. He had two swords sticking out of his back and he had a body that would rival Guy on muscle definition. He stared down at the two as they entered the room.

"What business does Konoha have with me?" He asked angrily. Naruto instantly didn't like the guy but before he could say anything Shikamaru stepped forward and withdrew his scroll. He placed it on the desk in front of the Mizukage.

"We come seeking an alliance with you Mizukage," Shikamaru said as he bowed slightly. "We are preparing for war against an enemy like no other."

"The Akatsuki," The Mizukage said with a knowing grin. "It seems that Konoha is too late, for I have already made my decision on where I stand. The Akatsuki gave me my village back, and I owe them everything. If not for them, Mist would be allowing those terrible bloodlines to continue to thrive under her rule. They gave me the power to end that once and for all. Now as for my answer."

"I…"Naruto started as the Mizukage picked up the scroll and shook it at the two Konoha ninjas. "I wouldn't do that if I where you."

"Do what?" The Mizukage asked as he smirked at Naruto. "You're a chunnin, nothing more than fly to my power."

"SIR," an ANBU yelled as he ran through the doors. "There's been a massive break out of the prison. We believe that Zabuza of the Mist is leading the break out."

"And this is where I thought the plan got stupid," Naruto said as his eyes flashed to their pools of mercury. "Mizukage-sama. For your terrible acts against your own people, I NARUTO UZUMAKI, TIGER OF KONOHA, FUTURE…"

"Just do it already!" Shikamaru yelled as the Mizukage stared at them dumbfounded, the scroll still sitting in his hands. Naruto just smirked as he pulled out his kunai reverse grip.

"It's time to start this party with a bang," Naruto said as he grabbed Shikamaru's shoulder and his eyes glazed over in their pools of liquid mercury. "DEET!"

Naruto and Shikamaru stared at the exploding tower with a slight smirk after _'Bamfing_' from the office to the safety of the courtyard. The Kage was seen being blasted out of the window and sent through several buildings. The entire time Naruto and Shikamaru just sighed. They heard what could only be war bells as the entire courtyard filled with enemy ninja and militia.

"How could he not have seen that coming," Naruto asked as he looked at Shikamaru who face palmed. "Promise me that when I become Hokage and you my chief adviser that we check all packages before they entire the office."

"Yeah yeah," Shikamaru said damning his fate to be the babysitter of his friend once he achieved the rank of Hokage, which by the looks of things wouldn't be long. It didn't take long for the Mist Nin to start to attack their attack as one brave Mist Nin charged forward.

Shikamaru smirked as he took out his Scythe and twirled it around him. His shadow's already leaking out of his body with a mind of their own. This was one of the few techniques that he learned. His shadows would attack relentlessly as he focused on himself. He didn't have to control his shadows, for his superior intellect could do it subconsciously by letting his animalistic side take over the shadows control as he focused on what he wanted. Letting his animalistic side run wild with his shadows caused him to be more deadly than any weapon. Shadows held and stabbed several Nin's and any that were foolish enough to get close to the Nara had to deal with the Nara himself. He used his scythe to cut down another enemy that was paralyzed from his shadow and turned towards Naruto who was in the middle of a large group of enemies. In what could only be described as an orange flash, Naruto now appeared all around them then he _'Bamfed_' above them all with a smirk and his reverse Kunai.

"Bitches I'm the bomb!" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru watched in awe as Naruto caused the entire twenty jonin to explode in a flash. Naruto had planted an explosive tag on each Jonnin without their knowledge. Not only that but it looked like the Jonin couldn't move as well as they watched Naruto float above them. Naruto appeared besides Shikamaru with smirk. "Let's just say I've got a way with explosives tags among others."

"How many tags do you carry now?" Shikamaru asked as his shadow spikes stabbed another ninja that was sprinting towards them. Naruto just shrugged and pulled out what seemed to be a deck of blank tags.

"I can create certain tags I want just by channeling the right chakra into these tags," Naruto explained as he channeled some chakra into the tag and the Kanji for Explosion appeared in red. He smirked and flicked the tag towards a group of nin's that jumped out of the way as it exploded. "All other tags or seals I actually need ink and paper for. But for explosive, paralyzing tags, and a few others I can do them on the fly. Makes my fighting technique a bit more…styled if you will."

"I'd say," Shikamaru said as he pulled his scythe in half to make it two. "You're still behind by the way. I got 23 to your 22."

"I think not my friend," Naruto said as he smirked. "I'm just a shadow clone, the boss is over there."

Shikamaru turned to see a blond blur reeking chaos in the middle of the Mizukage's army. Explosions after explosions erupted sending groups of Ninja flying skyward. Shikamaru just sighed as he charged forward not wanting to lose to the blond. Naruto's clone just smirked and charged with him into battle.

* * *

><p>Hinata slashed through a series of guards as she and Zabuza made their way deeper into the prison. They located most of the loyal Shinobi to the other Kage but they still have yet to locate the Kage. So they continued to search while Shino and the other Shinobi left to go help Naruto and Shikamaru keep the Kage and his small army off their backs. Zabuza stopped dead in his as they approached the last cell and he gulped.<p>

"Whatever happens…"Zabuza said as he seemed to pale a bit. "Remember that I was a good man."

"What do you mean Zabuza-sensei?" Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow. Zabuza was chanting a silent prayer as he approached the door.

"She's gonna be pissed," Zabuza whispered as he slashed the door and it fell from its hinges.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Yelled a voice from the inside. Zabuza visibly shuddered as he holstered his sword. A woman with long red hair walked out of the cell wearing a blue dress and showing off her womanly curves.

"Mei-Chan," Zabuza said as he held up his hands in defense. "I got here as soon as I found out."

"Don't Mei-chan me," She yelled as she slammed him against the wall. Her features shifted as she closed the distance and kissed him soundly then pulled away and smacked him hard across the face. Zabuza smiled at his warrior women.

"I missed you too," Zabuza whispered as he pulled her into a hug. She tried to stay angry at him but failed. Her blushing face matched her red hair as she turned her gaze to Hinata.

"Where is Haku-chan?" Mei asked as she looked down at the Huyga. "And why are you with Konoha Ninja?"

"Well," Zabuza said as he adjusted his Konoha head band as well. "I kind of found a home that would protect our daughter. Tsunade-sama even gave me a team to help get your village back if you wish Mizu-sama."

"Hmm," She said as she smiled at him. "What's the catch?"

"Just a friendly alliance against a new enemy," Zabuza said as he handed her a scroll that she pocketed quickly.

"Could we hurry," Hinata said as she looked at the two. "I believe that Naruto could use the help. It seems that the Mizukage has joined the battle."

* * *

><p>"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Yelled the old man as he punched Naruto. The Naruto exploded in a flash bang causing the Mizukage to shield his eyes.<p>

Naruto appeared behind him and slammed a fist into the side of the Mizukage's ribs causing him to fly to the side. The Mizukage turned into puddle of water as soon as he struck the floor and Naruto had to duck a sword strike from behind him. Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of the Mizukage with his tonfa's drawn. Chakra emiting from them as he assumed his stance. The Mizukage just laughed as he pulled out his other swords and slowly started to circle him. Naruto's eyes followed him and he couldn't help but smirk.

"What's so funny kid?" The Mizukage asked as stuttered stepped.

"You're not ready," Naruto said as he twirled his left tonfa, cutting deep into the ground. "I can see that you feel the same way."

"I will kill you for your lack of respect," The Mizukage shouted.

"And I have already condemned you," Naruto said as he's formed slowly disappeared in a whisp of smoke.

Naruto appeared behind the Mizukage and slashed out with his tonfa's connecting with his side. The Mizukage returned the attack with two swords slashes that cut through Naruto only for him to explode. The Mizukage was blasted back and Naruto appeared in his path and sent a wind blade from his tonfa speeding towards the Kage. The Kage twisted himself in midair as he dodged most of the wind blade. He landed on one knee and snapped his head up to see Naruto disappear and reappear just as quickly. Naruto dodged a low sword strike and returned with a quick slash across the Mizukage's chest causing him to explode into water. Naruto smirked as he exploded in a flash of light as a sword cut into him. The Mizukage was briefly blinded and that paid dearly for him. Naruto had landed behind him and placed three Paralyzing seals on his back. The Mizukage's body went stiff as a bored.

"Now time for the main event," Naruto said with a smirk. He kicked the Mizukage into the air. Naruto's eyes flashed with gold before he disappeared and appeared on the other side of the Mizukage's path. Naruto smirked as he made his famous cross sign and the sky became littered with orange.

* * *

><p>"Who is that?" Asked Mei as she watched the event take place. Everyone will be talking of this phenomenon. Zabuza and the others had finally broke through the main line and were taking out the few remaining loyal nin's of the current Kage.<p>

"He is the epitome of all Konoha shinobi," Zabuza said with a sigh.

"He symbolizes the will of fire that burns through all of Konoha shinobi," Shino said as he decapitated three shinobi at once and sent a wave of bugs at another that shrieked in fear. "Konoha's self-proclaimed Tiger of Konoha and future Hokage."

"Our friend," Choji as he took off from Mei's side. Hinata smirked as she watched him go.

"And my boyfriend," Hinata said as she waited for her turn to attack.

Choji jumped over Shino and slammed into six shinobi after turning into his Meat Tank in midair. He stopped and turned to slam an oversized fist into another. He smirked at Mei shocked face, as he wiped the blood from his bleeding wound on his shoulder where kunai stuck out, but it didn't seem to bother him too much. Hinata jumped out of nowhere as Choji put his hands together for her to land on. Once she landed on his hands he launched her into the air where she smiled at the battle field. Her hand's flashed through hand seals and a giant water dragon was sent from her towards a group of remaining enemy shinobi. The dragon destroyed them and a couple of buildings as well, making a clear path towards the court yard where the remaining enemies where fighting Shikamaru. As Hinata fell back to the earth she was caught by Choji's extended arm. She landed on his oversized hand and ran down his arm using it as ramp to build speed as she pulled out her blades. Mei watched in awe as the team of shinobi worked in such sync with one another. Hinata cut a path towards Shikamaru who was surrounded by the remaining shinobi. The trail of dead bodies surrounded Shikamaru, showing he wasn't holding back, as Hinata landed behind him causing him to smirk over his shoulder. The enemy shinobi all fell to their knees and dropped their weapons.

Shikamaru was panting slightly as he stared at all the surrendering Shinobi that kneeled before him. They were beyond scared of Konoha's Death Shadow as he stared at them dripping in their comrade's blood, but added the rest of his team tearing through them so easily they knew that they didn't stand a chance. He smirked as he put his bloody scythe on his back and looked up to see the fireworks.

"Well," Shikamaru said as he looked over at Hinata and the others as Mei's troops took care of the rest of the enemy shinobi. "Looks like Naruto's about to start the fireworks."

* * *

><p>Naruto's clones all <em>'Bamfed<em>' around the Mizukage as he slowly worked the control back to his body. Yes the seals could paralyze people, but he was a kage and they wouldn't last long on him. Good thing for Naruto it didn't matter. He was in for a fun time. Naruto's clones detonated at certain times launching the kage around like a broken rag doll. Naruto dropped from above the kage with glowing orb in his hands. The Kage's bloodied and bruised body could only stare as his memory flashed with images of the Yellow flash.

"Take this you bastard!" Naruto shouted as he fell from above with his father's Jutsu. "RESENGAN!"

Naruto's Jutsu struck home carving a hole in the chest of the ex-Kage and driving him into the ground faster than any kick or punch. Naruto followed him only to _'Bamf_' at the last moment. The Kage's body twitched at the bottom of the crater as he slowly looked up to see Naruto standing at the edge of the crater with his arms crossed.

"W-what are you?" The Kage croaked out. Naruto smirked as he stared at the man.

"I already told who I am," Naruto said as Zabuza and Mei appeared besides him. "As for what, well I'm a monster with mission. And you just happened to be the stepping stone I need. This is a message to the Akatsuki."

"And as judgment of such an act," Mei said as her hands began to flash through hand signs. Lava flew from her mouth and filled the crater burning the man before he could utter a scream.

"WOW!" Naruto said as he stared at the women. "That's sweet! I'm Naruto, Tiger of Konoha. It's an honor to meet you Mizu-sama."

"How did you know that I was the Mizukage?" Asked Mei with a raised eyebrow.

"I was with Jiraiya the Toad Sage," Naruto said with a grin. "We made sure to spend some time in Mist after hearing that they had a Kage that could rival Baa-cha with beauty. And the rumors were not lies…"

"NARU-KUN!" Hinata yelled as she smacked the back of his head. "Forgive my _Boyfriend_. He's a raging pervert."

"Hinata-hime," Naruto complained as he pulled her into a hug. "You know she doesn't hold a candle to your beauty, my one love."

"I take no offense," Mei said with a blush as Hinata slugged him hard on the head with a huff. Zabuza turned his death glare towards the twitching blond on the floor.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Zabuza yelled as he pulled out his sword. Shino smirked at the scene as Naruto yelled and ran off as the Demon of the Mist gave chase.

"So that's all I had to do," Mei said with a smirk. "Get him jealous….Interesting."

* * *

><p>"So now that I'm back in charge," Mei asked as she stared at the Shinobi in front of her. Order was finally in and Mei was back in charge. She agreed to the terms and would be supporting Konoha in their decisions coming forward. "Zabuza-kun. Will you stay?"<p>

"I…"Zabuza started as he turned towards the group of Konoha Shinobi. "I am a Konoha shinobi now and I have obligations to them…"

"Not anymore," Shikamaru said with a smirk. He stepped forward and handed a scroll that was given to them before he left. "You are now the Ambassador of the Konoha here on extended leave. We will expect you back next month on an update on all that is happening in Mist. Make sure that our treaty goes over without a hitch. You got that?"

"Yes,"Zabuza said with a smirk as he let the kid talk to him with the authority of a seasoned commander. He was going to be one hell of a warrior. "Shino-san."

"Yes," Shino said as he turned towards the swordsman.

"Take care of her," He said with smirk. "Because…"

"IF you don't," Mei interrupted as she stood up fire burning in her eyes. "I will commence war on Konoha, and no matter how impressive your Shinobi may be, we will lay waste to it. Got it?"

"Yes," Shino replied smoothly. "I have no intentions of causing my future wife any distress or pain."

"That's what I would expect from my son in law," Mei said as she grabbed the kid and crushed him in-between her two large breasts. Naruto appeared on the desk taking notes as Zabuza started to pull out his sword.

* * *

><p>Anko stared at her husband as he cooked breakfast with Isuma reading a book on the table next to him. The war was going to change things. Being Tsunades right hand, or left, once Shizune came back was eye opening. She didn't know what went into every decision that was made. She had to respect the women even more as she made the tough calls and started to pull the village to new heights. She smirked as she approved the new teaching regime which left Iruka with a different teacher aid. An elderly man who posed no threat to steal her man. She smirked at the first day she came up with the new arrangements, it was all for the better of course, but Iruka just smirked at her when he noticed his new Aid. He wouldn't fight it because he knew that she was that way and he wouldn't have it any other way. She sighed as Iruka flipped the eggs around and smiled at their son. He continued to read the book on different weapons for a ninja. Every now and then would ask Iruka for an explanation. She smiled at her son, he was going to be a genus, but not like those stuck up ones. He was a product of two pranksters and proved to be following in their footsteps rather quickly. He was notorious when he was grouped with his friends and was going to be a menace once he got older. She sighed as she felt something in her begin to stir as she watched Iruka slowly plate three dishes and picked Isuma off the counter and set him on the floor.<p>

"Hurry up and change," Iruka said with a smirk. "You're coming to school with me today again."

"Great!" Isuma said as he ran to his room. Iruka smiled as he set the plates at their small table. There was an empty seat at their four person table and Anko stared at it for a minute before she looked up at her man.

"Iruka-kun," She said softly. Iruka looked up at her and she gave him a smile.

"Oh no ya don't," Iruka said as he set her plate down and pointed to the hallway. "He will be out in just a minute. The last time you tired that we had a lot of explaining to do."  
>"I want another," She whispered as she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. "So you better be ready for a…."<p>

"Mom!" Isuma's voice filled the room. "Where is my favorite shirt?"

"Check your laundry bin," Anko yelled back with a smirk as she turned her gaze back to Iruka and continued. "Long…Long…night. I'm going tell Ayame-chan that she's will have another kid over tonight."

"Damnit all," Iruka said with a grin causing Anko to smirk back. "No excuses huh?"

"I usually get what I want," She said with a smirk as she leaned back and began to eat her breakfast. Iruka just smiled as he heard the pattering of feat and the crashing of their child running on the floor with socks on. Iruka looked up to see that Isuma slid head first into the garbage spilling the contents all over him. Isuma just cracked a smile and giggled.

"Um…"Isuma said as he scratched the back of his head. He pointed towards the bathroom and smiled. "Shower right."

Both parents just nodded and watch their boy clean the mess and run to the shower only to crash again on the slick tile. He let out a stream of curses that caused Iruka to raise an eyebrow at Anko who looked away blushing.

"He's learning some of your vocabulary," Iruka said accusingly. Anko just whistled an innocent tune as she continued to eat her meal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Friends!<br>Well good news about not doing well is that i have a lot of down time lol. So to pass the time i get to use my laptop and was able to make another story. I have to say thanks tall those who reviewed and sent their well wishes. You guys are great and i have to say i'm feeling a lot better. So here is another chapter and i hope you guys enjoy it as much as the last. I would also like the throw out that i published another story and i'm not too sure if i want to keep it going, so check it out as well. Just check my profile. As always thanks for the support and of course, Read, Review and Enjoy.**

**Thanks again guys,  
><strong>

**Take-It-Easy  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto waited as Tsuande pinched the bridge of her nose. She read the report again and he knew that she was a bit upset about something. Team Anko arrived two days ago after completing their mission and where in the room with them as well. It seemed that Kakashi and Guy ran into trouble, but Gaara was saved in time. He was however now missing his tailed beast. They would be arriving later that day to turn in their mission brief.

"Well it seems that you guys have had a fulfilling mission," She said as she sipped her sake. Anko stood behind Tsunade and she smiled down at Naruto, tears almost stinging her eyes. "Naruto I thank you for staying safe, but next time when you fight a Kage. Please use your back up."

"Hey they were taking their time with the easy guys," Naruto said with smirk Hinata elbowed him in his side.

"We were fighting an entire army," She said with a huff. "To get to you! And Shikamaru was stuck in the barracks, alone, fighting off the entire Mist ANBU!"

"I think I handled myself quit well," Shikamaru whispered to Shino who chuckled. Shikamaru flinched as he felt Tayuya stare bullets into his head.

"The entire Mist ANBU?" Tayuya asked shaking in rage. "Oh, I'll be safe. I knew you were going to do something stupid like that!"

"I will say this over and over again," Shino said with a smirk. "With Naruto on the team, we can't always make guaranties that we can do anything safe and or sane."

"I agree," Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"It wasn't my battle plan!" Naruto defended.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade yelled as she slammed her hands on the desk. "You guys did well regardless. Kakashi's team will be arriving tomorrow and he has news. So you guys will need to rest up. You are dismissed!"

"Hai!" They all coursed.

* * *

><p>"Lee-kun!" Sakura yelled as he kicked another zombie like creature across the room. "We need to get these kids out of here!"<p>

"Yes I agree!" Lee said as he looked over at the group of kids that were staring up at him. It was a group of six kids ranging from different ages and sex. They all looked up at him with almost stars in their eyes.

"You better make it quick!" Neji said as he disposed of three zombie's that where running into the small room. Tenten was tossing weapons into the hoard of zombies that were gathering at the entrance of the room. Lee looked out the window and sighed.

They came to the town to find out it was abandon. They came to the hospital to see what was happening when they found a message from Thane. He used the people of this town in one of his sick experiments. The entire village was overtaken by a sickness except the six kids that were in the room with them. They were the only test subjects that didn't submit to the disease and because of it they were stored in this room. Sakura ran several test on them and besides the extra immunities to the disease they were perfectly fine. The rest of the village was a lost cause, and they had to dispose of it as quickly as possible. They were able to get the entire horde of zombies into the building, and where going to blow it when they discovered the children. That changed the plans a bit.

Sakura turned to her man who kicked the wall creating a giant whole that lead to the outside. The only down side was they were on the top level and it was a thirty story fall. Lee smiled over at Sakura who was holding the youngest child and gave him a nod.

"We need to blow the building Tenten!" Neji said as he and Kiba held the door closed as the zombies continued to pound on the door. "Do you still have enough seals?"

"I have enough to bring down this building twice over," Tenten answered as she flicked her wrist and a small kunai flew through the door and exploded on the other side. "That should buy us some time."

"Lee get down to the bottom and secure it and make sure we keep them all in the building," Neji said as he turned to Kiba. "You gather as many children as you can with Sakura."

"Right," Kiba said as he looked over at the kids as he and Akamaru approached them. "Who's ready to ride on the dog?"

"Tenten," Neji said softly as he turned to her. "Get them ready, we will blow this as soon as we are out of range."

"Got it!" Tenten said with a bit of a mischief in her eyes.

Lee was already on the ground and disposed of the small hoard of Zombies that were gathering around at the hospital entrance. It seemed that they continued to pile out of the hospital, but Lee never slowed down. Kiba landed in the clearing and looked back as he adjusted the two kids in his arms. He watched as Lee continued to dispose of the Zombies keeping them inside the hospital building. Akumaru landed and gave a slight bark as the three kids on his back squealed in joy. Kiba and his dog ran to the safe zone with the kids. Sakura landed with the youngest in her arms and tossed a quick glance over her shoulder towards her man who was keeping the zombies at bay in at the entrance of the Hospital. Tenten and Neji landed next and began to run.

"MOVE IT LEE!" Neji yelled back.

"I need to blow it now Neji!" Tenten said as the zombies started to try and get out of the hospital. Neji gave her a nod as he looked back at Lee. The entire building exploded and started to collapse upon itself. Lee looked up at the sound of the explosions and with a quick motion his weights flew off his feet and he was gone in a flash.

"LEE!" Sakura yelled as she looked at the dust that settled from the now destroyed building.

"Yes?" Lee asked from behind her. He was covered in dust and panting slightly but was unscathed. Sakura turned and tossed her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. Lee chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"You idiot!" She whispered as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Ok," Neji said as he dusted himself off and scanned the area with his eyes. "It seems that they are all gone. We shall return home now."

"Great I could use a bath," Lee said as he dusted his shoulders off. Sakura just smirked as her eyes glazed over.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he leaned back on the couch. Isuma was bouncing happily on Hinata's leg telling her about his day as Ryuu and Haru played on the floor. Ayame and Anko were talking in the kitchen as Iruka was cooking in the kitchen. They all were waiting for Kakashi's team to arrive so they decided to have dinner at Iruka's. Naruto quickly invited Hinata over who gladly accepted and was currently enjoying her time with Isuma. Naruto was tired from having to watch the little terrors after he got back, but didn't mind in the end. He was able to teach them some of his best hiding places and gave them some cool new pranks.<p>

"So Hinata-chan," Said Ayame said as she and Anko walked up to her on either side. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked over to the bar that was around kitchen. He leaned forward as Iruka gave him a grin.

"Yes?" Hinata asked as she continued to bounce the young boy on her knee.

"When are you going to be having a little one?" Anko asked as she looked over at Ayame who was grinning as well.

"W-what?" Hinata stuttered as she stopped bouncing Isuma and blushed.

"Leave her alone!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh we were just wondering when she was ready to start her own little family," Ayame said with a smile as she looked over at Hinata who was blushing like she was back in the academy. "At least the practice is fun right?"

"Damn it Ayame-chan!" Naruto yelled as he laid his head on the counter as Hinata covered her face with her hands.

"I agree with you Ayame-chan," Anko said she looked back at Iruka. "Right Iruka-kun? The practice is the best?"

"Whatever you say Anko-chan," Iruka said ignoring the conversation happening. Years of practice taking over as he skillfully navigated the kitchen.

"Hey!" Anko yelled as Iruka turned to her and gave her a slight grin. "You listening to me?"

"Of course sweetheart just don't want to burn dinner," Iruka said as he tilted his head to the side. Anko studied him for a moment before turning her attention to the blushing girl in front of her. Iruka turned to Naruto who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "That's the secret my young friend. Just agree with them and when confronted, make sure you have a fall back."

"I should write this down somewhere," Naruto said as he searched his pockets for his notepad and pen.

"Then you'll have him wrapped around your finger!" Anko exclaimed as she looked down at Hinata who was passed out with grin on her face. "Oh we lost her."

"I think she passed out when you were describing, in vivid detail, the different ways to convince your man to get what you want," Ayame said with a soft chuckle. "Bless her heart, she was information over load."

"You guys are terrible," Naruto yelled from the kitchen as he slammed his head on the table. Iruka just laughed in the kitchen.

"What are you practicing with daddy, Mama?" Isuma asked as he looked up at Anko who cursed under breath.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that Thane used an entire village as an experiment," Tsunade asked looking down at Sakura who nodded and handed her some blood samples.<p>

"These were taken from the six children that were able to withstand the disease and build an immunity," Sakura said as she sat down across from her mentor. She picked up a cup and filled it with some of her sensei's sake and took a swig. Tsuande smirked at her as she tossed back a shot of sake as well. "I ran several test before bring them to the village so everything is fine."

"Did we find out how he poisoned the town?" Tsuande asked. Sakura nodded and held up water samples.

"The water that lead into town showed trace amounts of the disease," Sakura started. "I recommend testing all of our water reserves in the villages and allied villages."

"I will have an ANBU team start at once," Tsunade answered as she leaned back in her chair. "I believe that you have had a long day, Sakura. Why don't you go on home."

"I just wanted to finish the report before heading to Ino's," Sakura said as she rubbed her neck. "I will be leaving then."

"How's your little boy toy? Looks like you guys have been having fun." Tsunade asked with a smirk as she watched her second apprentice blush a bit but smirk at the same time. Sakura's smirk even more as she covered the slight love bite on her lower neck with her hand.

"Good bye Hokage-sama," Sakura coughed out and walked out.

* * *

><p>"You're a lazy, no good, poor excuse for…." Tayuya started to yell but Shikamaru gave her a light kiss shutting her up for the moment. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Before she could deepen the kiss Shikamaru pulled out of her arm lock and flashed a lazy grin that made her stomach flutter.<p>

"You were saying?" SHikamaru asked as he turned and started to walk away from the blushing girl.

"You're not off the hook yet!" Tayuya yelled as she hurried to catch up with him. "Just wait till I tell Temari about that stunt you pulled in mist!"

"You wouldn't," Shikamaru groaned as he turned to her pinching his nose. "She's had enough on her plate with Gaara missing and almost…."

"Yeah so why wouldn't she want to know that her husband was almost killed in Mist as he took on a squad of ANBU?" Tayuya answered back crossly. "You put yourself in danger when you promised you'd be safe."

"WE are NINJA!" Shikamaru answered as grabbed her hands in his. He traced his thumbs over her knuckles in slow circles. "Being in danger is part of the job. Just know that I will do all I can to always come back."

"You promise," Tayuya asked in rare moment of shyness. Shikamaru just nodded and gave her a slight kiss on her forehead. "Good now we can go to that party!"

"Do we have to?" Shikamaru asked as they made their way to Ino and Choji's. It was custom after every successful Black Leaves mission they would blow off steam and compare stories at Ino's and Choji's spacious house.

"Of course we have to," Tayuya said as she gripped his hand and they walked down the empty street towards the house.

"Great," Shikamaru said as he allowed her to lead the way.

It wasn't a party per say, more like a gathering of friends who just wanted to relax and compare battle house was huge and had a large backyard with plenty of room. A large stone table stood adjacent to he grill and was perfect for gatherings like this. Choji stood behind a large pit of coals cooking various meats while holding what looked like a bottle of Sake in one hand and tongs in the other. A giant apron with 'Ninja Cook' printed on the front was wrapped around his civilian clothes. Kiba and Shino stood by him watching him cook, giving him a couple of compliments every now and then, both red face from their own bottle of sake sitting in their hands. Ino was talking to Sakura, Kin and Haku who were setting the table. Shikamaru looked over at Tayuya who gave him a quick kiss and walked over to the table to talk to the girls. Shikamaru walked over to the guy who were gathering around the girl. Lee appeared from inside the house with another tray of meats and veggies and walked over to the guys.

"So where are Naruto and Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"They are visiting Iruka and them for now," Choji answered as he flipped some the more cooked meat. "Hinata said they will swing by once they are done eating over there."

"They are missing out on the famous Choji's cooking?" Kiba exclaimed as he tried to reach for a more cooked piece of meat. Choji was quick with his tongs and smacked his hand away causing Kiba to whimper and shake his hurting hand.

"Don't you be touching my meat!" Choji yelled causing the guys to laugh and Kiba to raise an eyebrow.

"You tell him Choji-kun!" Ino yelled over to the boys. "Only I can touch your meat!"

"WHAT!" Kiba yelled as he was shaking his hands out in front of him.

"Kiba is there something that you need to tell me?" Kin asked putting her hands on her hips giving him a glare.

"I didn't touch his…" Kiba started

"Not what I saw," Shino said as he adjusted his glasses. "Clearly your claw like hands were touching his…"

"I swear that I didn't touch Choji's MEAT!" Kiba interrupted with a yell. Then he turned away from the grill and wondered into the house cursing under his breath.

"It's almost too easy," Shikamaru said as he watched the scene. "But fun none the less."

"I better go get him," Kin said with a smirk as she followed him into the house.

"You better not be doing anything in that house!" Ino yelled as she walked over to the grill with a large plate. "Anything ready, Hun?"

"Just a couple of minutes," Choji answered. "So how was your mission?"

"Oh it was kind of easy," Ino answered causing the others of Team Anko to groan. "What?"

"It was not easy," Haku said as she walked up behind Shino and wrapped her arms around his waste. "We had to fight off some experimental sea monster that Orochimaru had. It went down, but took a bit of a fight."

"Granted it isn't freeing an entire Hidden Village from tyranny," Tayuya said as she looked over at Shikamaru. "How did you guys pull that one off?"

"Well we had lots of help," Shikamaru answered with a smirk.

"Really?" Choji said a little red faced. "It was the four of us freeing Mei then we had to fight though an army to reach you in the barracks."

"Shino-kun?" Haku whispered over his shoulder and he smiled at her. Shino knew she was worried about Zabuza.

"I kept him safe," Shino said with a smirk. "But we didn't have fun time. It was pretty tough."

"You could have had to fight Zombies!" Lee said with a smirk. Tenten and Neji groaned and Sakura just nodded in agreement. "We found one of Thane's experimental villages. Completely laid to waste and they were all infected by some disease that turned them into zombies."

"That was terrible," Sakura said from the table as she sipped on her Sake with Tenten who was pouring herself another cup. Neji was playing Akamaru who was pulling him around by the stick they were using.

"It seems that we have plenty of steam to blow off then," Choji said with a smirk. "Let's start eating!"

"Finally!" They all exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going Hina-hime?" Naruto asked as they walked the darken streets towards Ino's house. Hinata smiled up at Naruto as let out a light yawn. She enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms as they walked the streets.<p>

"Where all the Black Leaves meet after missions," Hinata said as they came to the large house and walked in without knocking.

"Who's house is this?" Naruto asked as he looked around. Just then the door to the right sprang open and Kiba walked out with a smile and pulling his shirt over his head. His hair was even more wild than normal and he had love bites on his chest. "Hey Kiba!"

"You made!" Kiba said now happy. Kin came out of the room a moment later, her hair also messy and but apart from that she was fine. She gave a slight nod to Naruto and Hinata who smiled back.

"I guess," Naruto said with a smirk. "Your house?"

"No Ino and Choji's," Kiba answered as they walked outside.

"Since when did they live together?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"About a year now," Hinata said with a smirk. "After they both made ANBU."

"I can't believe I'm out ranked by all of you guys," Naruto huffed as Hinata grabbed his hand.

"I think of a couple of good ways to use it," Hinata said with a smirk causing Naruto to blush slightly.

"Oh," Naruto said as he flashed a foxy smile. He wasn't going to be out done. "It isn't anything you learned from Anko or Ayeme tonight is it?"

Hinata coughed a bit as she tried to hide her blush.

The dinner passed by quickly as they ate and talked about their recent missions. Towards the end of the night the girls started to clean as the boys sat around talking. Shikamaru puffed on his lit cigarette and looked over at Naruto who was shuffling his seal cards.

"What do we need to know?" Shikamaru asked as he stared down Naruto. Shino moved closer and adjusted his glasses out of habit.

"Well," Naruto sighed as he stopped his shuffling. "It seems that the group called the Akatuski is planning on capturing all the Tailed Beast. They are a group of S-Class missing Nin's that are at the caliber of Orochimaru and higher."

"Great," Kiba said. "That is why Gaara was attacked?"

"Correct," Naruto said as he huffed and rubbed his belly. "It seems that they are starting. Over the last three years we tried to contact as many Jinchuuriki as possible, but most didn't heed the warning. There are two in Iwa who ignored us, then the two in Kumo didn't believe us. But they might come around."

"So what happens when they extract the Tailed beast?" Shino asked as he looked over at his friend.

"Gaara was lucky that he survived," Naruto said with a sad look. "But others will not be. They die once the beast is ripped from the body."

"So these guys will be targeting you Naruto?" Lee asked as his eyes seemed to burn. Naruto nodded and looked up at the window to see the girls on the inside.

"You haven't told her yet," Shino said a bit cold. "You better because she deserves to know."

"I will tell her tonight," Naruto said as he looked at his friends. "I hope you guys are ready for the war. Because I don't plan on waiting for them to come to me."

"It's been getting a little stale here," Choji said with a smirk causing the others to smile and crack their knuckles. "We will follow you anywhere."

"You're going to be a problem when you finally become Hokage," Shikamaru said with a sigh and closed his eyes. He opened them and his entire demeanor changed. He wasn't leaning back lazily, but was sitting forward his eyes showing that he was thinking every possibility. "We need a plan. You and I will meet tomorrow and you will tell me everything you know about these guys. Then we will start taking them out using the right people for the right job."

"That's why you will be my adviser!" Naruto exclaimed as Shikamaru just groaned. Shino chuckled and Naruto turned his gaze to him and grinned. "I will most likely need two."

"Damn it all," Shino muttered into his sake causing the others to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone,<strong>

**Thanks for all the sweet reviews i got for the last Chapter. You guys rock. This is another filler i guess you could say, but it got he job done and now we shall start taking the battle to the Akatuski! I don't think i've read a story where the characters actually start hunting down the group, so hopefully i can do it some justice. As always i hope you all enjoy this chapter as much, if not more, than the last. Let me know by pressing that review button down there lol. OH and hope everyone in the States had a great 4th of July! I know i did. The hangover wasn't that great but hey live and learn right! As always Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
>Thanks again,<br>**

**Take It Easy  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

"Serves you right," Hinata said with a slight giggle as Naruto groaned from the bed. He just got done telling her that he was being hunted by a group of missing S-Class ninjas. Naruto didn't help his cause when he told her that he and the guys would be taking care of them. She felt that he was keeping her out of danger.

"I didn't mean it like that Hina-chan," Naruto grumbled as he slowly leaned back up. "I just don't know what I would do if they got to you."

"You think it's any better for me?" Hinata asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Selfish asshole!"

"I am not selfish!" Naruto shot back then whispered. "But maybe an asshole…"

"Really?" Hinata said as she junkened him again in his other arm causing him to shriek fall back to the bed. "You are only worrying about how you will feel. What about me Naruto? What about my feelings when you're out on strange missions, fighting off S-Class nins."

"If I say you can help will you stop hurting me?" Naruto whimpered out. Hinata huffed and gave him another shot to his stomach before sliding up next to him in bed.

"You will have to do more than that," Hinata said with a kiss to his shoulder. Naruto grin turned to panic when he noticed he couldn't move. Hinata waited for a second then got out of bed with a shoulder shrug. "I guess you don't want to make it up to me. I will be going, see you tomorrow Naru-kun."

"WAIT!" Naruto yelled struggling to regain control of his numbed body. Hinata got to the door and threw one last look over her shoulder. A sexy come here look, that drove Naruto crazy. "I DO! NOOOOOO DON'T LEAVE!"

"Always leave them wanting more," Hinata murdered to herself as she walked back home.

* * *

><p>"So how did it go with you?" Naruto asked Shikamaru who raised his head from the bar to show a black eye. "About the same story here. Where is Neji?"<p>

"Ten Ten," SHikamaru said slowly. "Sharp, pointy, objects and perfect aim."

"Right," Naruto said with a smirk. "He's must still be running for his life right now."

"Yeah what about you guys?" Naruto looked at the other men sitting around the bar. Lee had his arm in a sling, Kiba had a chipped fang, Choji was sporting some nasty cuts across his chest, and Shino was just smiling. "What the hell Shino? Did you even tell Haku that we wanted them to stay out of danger on this one?"

"Illogical to even try," Shino said as he adjusted his glasses. "See we may be some of the strongest ninjas Konoha's had in recent history, but we made the mistake of being with even stronger women."

"Meaning?" Naruto asked still slow on the up keep.

"That we don't wear the pants," Choji said as he downed another shot of sake. "We may be the head but our troublesome women are the neck."

"Huh?" Kiba asked looking over towards them.

"Don't use my catch phrase," Shikamaru shot at Choji who smirked. "But yeah, they are the neck. Meaning they control which way the head turns… Kiba it's just a fancy way of saying we are undoubtedly whipped and we will do whatever the women in our lives want. Just we try to act manly and set rules."

"Which they somehow already knew we would set," Shino followed up as he dropped his glass in realization.

"Which means they planned for us to apply said rules in the first place," Naruto said standing up knowing where this was going. Lee banged his head on the bar catching on as well.

"Shit," Kiba said looking over at them. "We were never in control of anything. They only…"

"They only wanted us to think we had control of some things," Choji said as he put his hand to his forehead, as Shikamaru just groaned. "They only allowed us that to humor us!"

"SAKE!" The five men yelled at once.

"Ah," Shikaku said as he looked at his two friends. "It seems our sons finally figured the puzzle out."

* * *

><p>"Should we go to them?" Hinata asked as they watched their men downing shot after shot of Sake.<p>

"No," Said the other girls in unison.

"Good girls!" Said Yoshino Nara standing with Ino's mom and Choji's mom. "You have all made it to the next level of your ownership of these useless creatures."

"I didn't think it would be this much work," Kin said with a smirk. "They are slower than most animals I've trained."

"Hey they have their uses," Haku said with a blushing smirk. "But it is true. It's like pulling teeth to get them in line."

"You guys have it easy," Sakura said as she crossed her arms. "Hinata and I both have the unlimited energy ones. At least you can tire yours' out."

"I never heard you ever complain about that Sakura, It's usually you can't get enough of his…_unlimited energy_," Ino said with a knowing smirk causing Sakura to blush and swing at her friend.

"Just because my Nara looks Lazy doesn't mean he is," Tayuya said with a smirk licking her lips. "Trust me, under the right motivation he is quit lively."

"Is there something I should know?" Yoshino asked with a raised eye brow.

"NO!" Yelled all the girls at once.

"Um we should head back," Hinata said, and the girls disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Why did you do that?" Ino's mom said with a smirk. Choji's mom was laughing on the floor.

"Well he must get that from his father," Yoshino said with a grin as her prey…._ahem_ husband stumbled out of the bar.

* * *

><p>"So you are requesting a mission," Tsunade asked as she looked at Naruto. Anko and Shizune stood at her sides holding files in their hands. "You are still a Chunnin. I can't give you command over higher ranking Ninja."<p>

"That's fine," Naruto said as he crossed is arms and nodded his head. "Shino and Shikamaru will be in charge. I'm just asking for one mission."

"Ok and what are you going to be doing?" Tsunade asked as she took a sip of sake.

"We will be going after someone who will have information on members of the Akatsuki," Naruto said with a smirk. "And maybe in the process we can bring back a traitor to Konoha."

"You're going after Orochimaru!" Anko yelled from Tsunade's side. Tsunade smirked at Naruto as he waited patiently.

"I can't give you all the members of the Black Leaves," Tsunade said. "You can take a four man team and you will be back in two weeks' time."

"That's fine," Naruto answered as he walked out.

"Shit," Shikamaru said as he puffed on his cigarette . "We need to figure out who's coming with us."

"Well," Shino said adjusting his glasses. "You will be fighting Sasuke. That means fire jutsu's, so I think I could sit this one out. My bugs and fire don't mix too well."

"Choji will come," Naruto said as they walked down the street.

"Agreed," Shikamaru said as he turned towards Naruto with a smirk. "Neji or Hinata?"

"You going to put this blame on me, huh?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms. "Neji. Meet you at the gates in an hour?"

"Yes I will assemble the other two," Shikamaru said. "Shino you should contact Zabuza and see if we can't get anything on that swordsman they have."

"Haku and I will be visiting him soon," Shino said as he looked around. "I will talk to the Hokage and see if we can bump up our scheduled meeting."

"That would be great," Shikamaru said as he fell back into his shadow.

"He's trying to be cool like me huh?" Naruto said with a smirk as he '_Bamfed_' away. Shino just shook his head and walked calmly back to his house.

"So does Hinata know that you chose me over her?" Neji asked as he nursed one of his many stab wounds.

"You told him?" Naruto asked as he slapped his hand to his face. "What kind of advisor are you?"  
>"Does this mean I'm out of the job?" Shikamaru asked hopefully.<p>

"NO!" Naruto yelled pointing at him. "This means that you will be doing extra work. I don't know yet what it will be, but you've been warned."

"Damn," Shikamaru mumbled. "Ok first we will be infiltrating a base that Jiraiya mapped out. He said that it is one of the most active bases and should be a good starting point. We only have two weeks to corner the snake, lets make them count."

"HAI!" They said at once and disappeared into the woods.

* * *

><p>"So he left as well?" Ino said as she blew her nose into a tissue. Hinata looked up from her spot. She was sitting on the wall looking out over the trees in the direction that Naruto left. She deactivated her blood line as he was now out of range completely. She looked over and noticed the sniveling Ino and patted the empty seat next to her.<p>

"Yeah," She said with a huff. "Did they tell you where they were going?"

"Choji said it was only to get information," Ino said as she leaned her head on Hinata's shoulder. "I don't get why I'm so upset though."

"I don't think they told us everything," Hinata said as she recalled Naruto telling her the same thing. "I'm going to ask Tsunade-sama what the mission details where tomorrow. You want to join?"

"I would like that," Ino said with a nod. "Stupid Choji, if he comes back injured we are done!"

"You don't mean that," Hinata said with a smile. Ino nodded.

"I know, but if does," Ino seethed. "I swear I will kill him myself. Making me worry, that causes wrinkles. Does he know what that would do to me?"

"Don't worry," Hinata said as she looked over at her friend, flashing her an evil grin. "I have a plan to get them back once they return."

"I like the way you think Hinata-chan," Ino said with a matching grin.

* * *

><p>"I feel a disturbance in the force," Choji said to the guys as he shuddered. Naruto looked over before he felt the same wave of evilness.<p>

"Um guys," Naruto struggled out. "We may want to finish this quickly. I don't think it would be prudent to waste too much time."

"Why?" Neji asked looking over at him.

"I don't want to give Hinata and Ino time to plan anything too harsh," Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "Knowing them they will get Tenten and Tayuya to join in the plan as well."

"DOUBLE TIME!" Shikamaru barked and took off.

* * *

><p>Naruto jumped into the air dodging a Kunai and disappeared. The Oto-nin that threw the kunai looked around only for his face to meet the devastating force of Naruto's punch. The nin was blown into a wall and fell to the floor unconscious. They were in a long corridor filled with random doors that seemed to be supplying and endless stream of Oto-nins. Not that they were any trouble it was becoming a nuisance. After infiltrating the base they found it to be a home base for one of Orochimaru's top generals. That was who they were searching for now.<p>

"Didn't expect to see this much resistance," Neji said as he took out three Oto-nins with quick strikes to their temples. "How do you think the Shikamaru and Choji are doing?"

"Oh," Naruto said as he '_Bamfed_' into the middle of a group of Oto-nins. He left three frag clones and was back at Neji's side in a blink. The rocked the underground tunnels causing the roof to slowly give way. "I would hope pretty well."

"We can here you," Came a voice over their headphones. "And we are just fine. Thanks for the concern Neji-_kun_!"

"Stupid Choji! Making jokes at a time like this," Neji said as he parried a strike and finished another Oto-nin.

"Oye Naruto," Came Shikamaru's voice. "Thirty five! Keep up!"

"What no way!" Naruto yelled as he charged forward leaving a path of dispatched Oto-nins in his wake. "Twenty-seven, Twenty-eight, Twenty-nine, THIRTY, Thirty…."

"Am I the only one who sees the danger here?" Neji asked as he stared in disbelief. Naruto seemed to be everywhere in the tunnel. Naruto smirked as he looked back at Neji as he finished off one of his opponents.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled we are almost there.

"Troublesome blondes," Neji muttered.

"Guys," Shikamaru said over the headphones. "That is my line, come up with your own."  
>"We made it to the end," Naruto said as they kicked down a door that lead to a large laboratory room. Naruto heard a slamming to the left and turned to see Choji charging in with Shikamaru hot on his trail.<p>

"Damn," Choji said as he wiped the blood from the small wounds on his chest and shoulder. "We lost. I blame you Shikamaru. You just had to take your time."

"Yeah yeah," Shikamaru said as he walked forward. He passed Naruto and whispered. "Forty-eight."

"Same," Naruto whispered back with a huff. "Fine tie this time around but on the way out we start over."

"Serious," Neji said as he scanned the area. "Shit. Guys you will never guess who is here."

"Ummm," Choji started as he put his finger to his chin as if to try and give it some thought. Naruto was jumping up and down with his hand raised as if hoping to answer the question.

"Pick me! Pick me!" Naruto yelled. Neji was on the verge of a mental break down, shaking with rage he pointed to Naruto. "Is it bachelor number one…."

Naruto's eyes glazed over and he disappeared and reappeared tossing a man across the room where he landed with as much grace as one could after being hurtled by someone else. He looked up and stared at the four Konoha shinobi with a wicked grin.

"It's been a while Dope," Sasuke said as he stood up and brushed himself off. "I see you're still as dum…."  
>Sauske started but was punched in the gut by Naruto sending him sliding across the room. Nartuo was about to follow up when thirty Oto-nin jumped in front of him. Naruto just smirked and looked over at Sasuke who was slowly pulling himself up. Sasuke's eyes began to spin as his body was covered in dark tattoos.<p>

"You won't get a way this time Sasuke," Naruto said as he stared at him. "You will either die here today or I will drag your broken body back to Konoha."  
>"As if you could touch me now," Sasuke shouted. "I've been training non-stop since our last battle…"<br>"Which I won by the way," Naruto interrupted causing Sasuke to seethe in anger.

"And now I have the power to kill you and him," Sasuke said as he began to crackle in dark energy. He started to laugh. "But first I will start with your friends."

"Oh good luck with that," Shikamaru said as he appeared in the middle of the group of Oto-nin's, his scythe slicing through five Oto-nin's necks, separating their heads from their bodies. A spray of blood was the only distraction need for Neji and Choji jump in to the battle. Naruto didn't bother with the Oto-nin as his eyes followed Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back and streaked towards the door only to be stopped when Naruto appeared in front of him. Sasuke jumped back and assumed his taijutsu stance. Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously, but his face split into a grin. His target…no his prey was trying to escape again. This time, there would be none.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone!<br>So great news! I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY! Hey what can i say, i had a shitty past couple of months. Between the hospital visits and treatments i can't begin to tell you how good it feels when i say it's good to be bac****k! Car crash plus surgery was awesome, then the best was the really nice lady...ahem devil women... who helped me in my rehabilitation me tell you i couldn't wait to get back to writing. So now that i'm back i would like to say thanks for all the review that this story got on the last chapter. I will tell you guys it met a lot to be able to read some of the great reviews you guys left behind when i was bored out of my mind in treatment. You guys are great. Now i would like to say that i should be back to updating on a weekly time frame, but if i don't...send me a PM and yell at me. I Don't have any excuses now not to update. ****As always i hope you guys Read Review and of course Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Thanks again,  
><strong>

**Take-It-Easy  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

_Prey_.

That was the only thing on his mind right now, _prey_. It was trying to escape again. Naruto smirked as Sasuke flashed through hand signs and sent a giant fireball towards him. Before the fire ball could connect Naruto redirected the jutsu and it appeared behind Sasuke causing him to evade his own attack. Sasuke grunted as he rolled back to his feet only to see Naruto there slashing away with his Tonfa's . Sasuke produced a katana in a flash and blocked the strike. The two locked eyes for a moment then a smirk broke over Naruto's face.

"You have no idea how powerful I've become," Sasuke seethed as he pushed Naruto away. Naruto watched Sasuke's eyes begin to spin as the pinwheel design shifted. His purple and black eyes looked truly demonic as he charged forward slashing out with his sword.

"Don't care," Naruto answered in a more primal voice. His foxy grin broke out over his face as his fangs became visible. "I intended to end you here and now."

"You will try and die," Sasuke said as he slashed through the Naruto in front of him. Naruto erupted in a flash of light causing Sasuke to jump back and shield his eyes. Naruto appeared behind him and stabbed both Tonfa's into his back. Sasuke turned to mud and Naruto was kicked to the side by a grinning Sasuke.

"Oh," Naruto said as he picked himself up and turned to Sasuke. "I don't plan on that today."

Sasuke just smirked as he charged the blond. Naruto swiftly jumped back and exploded in a flash of light. Just as quickly, Sasuke disappeared in a mud clone as Naruto's fist exploded through his back. Naruto huffed as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a deck of seal cards and turned towards Sasuke who was flashing through hand seals. Fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth as it charged towards Naruto in a form of a dragon. Naruto smirked as he '_Bamfed_' to safety and tossed his cards into the air. Paper filled the air as it slowly fell to the ground around the two fighters. Naruto's eyes were a blaze as his figure slowly disappeared in a whisp clone. Naruto _'Bamfed_' and appeared behind Sasuke, seal card blazing in his hand, and tossed the card. The card exploded on impact launching Sasuke forward towards a wall. Naruto appeared in front of him with two seal cards he grabbed from the air both glowing with chakra. Sauske flashed through hand signs and launched three fire balls at the blond. Naruto tossed the cards towards two of the fire balls and dodged the last one. The blast shook the underground base causing several pieces of the ceiling structure to fall to the ground around them.

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru's voice filled the room as Naruto and Sasuke continued their fight. Nartuo was flashing in and out grabbing seal cards as they seemed to be suspended in the air by some unknown force and tossing the explosives at Sasuke who was skillfully dodging them. "Let's go! This place is coming down!"

"So what are you going to do Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a cocky smirk as a tag exploded behind him catching him by surprise. Sasuke recovered in midair and landed across from Naruto who was holding three cards in his one hand, each glowing ready to be deployed. Sasuske just smirked as a piece of the ceiling fell between them and the rest of the building started to fall. Sasuke just smirked as he slowly sank into the ground causing Naruto to growl in frustration. Naruto turned to his team that finished dispatching the last of the enemy ninja's and gave a nod.

"Let's get out of here!" Naruto yelled as they took off, Neji in front guiding them throughout the maze of tunnels towards the exit.

"So, Sasuke got the drop on you this time?" Neji asked as they stood outside the now crater of land. Naruto turned towards him and shrugged.

"He has improved and something was different with his Sharingan," Naruto said as he crossed his arms. "It was purple and black instead of red. It reminded me of Thane's ability to sense disturbances around him down to a molecular level, but not to his complete mastery of it."  
>"That didn't stop you from planting the tracking seal on him did it," Shikamaru said as he looked over at Naruto who was smirking. "You were pulling your punches the entire fight. You're hoping he leads us to a bigger fish."<p>

"Let the smaller ones go," Naruto said as he bit his thumb. He slammed it into the ground and a large purple frog appeared. It was medium in size and had a several scars over its purple hide. It looked over at Naruto and gave a slight nod. "Hey Grim, I got another seal tracking that needs to be done. Scout the area and return to me once you map the place."

"Yes Naruto-sama," Grimm said gruffly, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So you distracted him to place a seal on him to track him back to Orochimaru?" Choji asked with a grin. Naruto nodded.

"Come on guys," Naruto said with a smirk. "Let's head back."

"What about Sasuke?" Neji asked as he narrowed his eyes towards the crater.

"We will get him soon enough," Naruto said. "Once we have the details of the base we can come up with a plan."

* * *

><p>"Iruka-kun?" Anko whispered as she curled up next to him in bed. Iruka grumbled something incoherent and pulled her closer and continued to snooze. Anko smirked up at her man as she traced lines over his chest. She slowly got up from bed and covered herself in a small robe. She made her way out of the room stopping by Isuma's to check on him. After that she made her way into the kitchen and started to prepare herself some tea. It was early morning, still dark outside.<p>

"I hope you don't plan on making this a usual occurrence," Anko said as she turned towards the figures that were sitting at her table. Sitting there was Tsunade and Jiraiya. Tsunade stifled a giggle as she watched Anko stare daggers into Jiraiya, who was leering towards the scantily clad women.

"No we just wanted to deliver this in person," Tsunade said as she held up two folders. "You're being removed from active duty, _again_!"

"You mean?" Anko asked as she set down two more glasses on the table for them. She was shaking slightly as she Tsunade handed her the folder. Her glazed eyes looked over the folder before she let a single tear fall from her check. "Thank you!"

"No problem at all," Tsunade said as she pulled out another folder. "Now we have to discuss something else. Naruto."

"What about him?" Anko's eyes snapped from the folder in her hands to Tsunade. She had a small fire in them that made Tsunade smile. "He better not have gotten hurt again! I swear I will kill the little bastard!"

"No nothing happened," Tsunade said as she smiled at her. "He will be learning of his heritage today. That means he will be inheriting his estate and what not."  
>"What does this have to do with me?" Anko asked as she leaned back in her chair a bit relived.<p>

"Naruto grew up without anyone in his life," Jiraiya said as his eyes dropped. "I am partly at fault and can never forgive myself. While we were on our training trip I heard stories of all of his special people. How Guy and Kakashi would fight over training him. When Kurenai would coddle him after being beat by Asuma, making him jealous. Then there where the stories of you and Iruka. I had to shadow Iruka for a while after I returned to see what made a chunnin so special. He was the figure Naruto needed for a long time. With Iruka came you, someone who didn't take his shit. He came to you when he needed healing, which you would do regardless of what was going on. You are more than a sister figure to him."

"What are you guys asking?" Anko asked as she tilted her head.

"I know that your family is growing and that Naruto will always play an intricate part in it," Tsunade started. "Would you make it a permanent part?"

"You're asking to adopt him?" Anko whispered out. She had tears in her eyes as she nodded. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," Iruka's voice said from the other side of the room. Iruka was standing there with his pajama bottoms on and his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"We accept," Anko said with a smile as she looked back at Tsunade who had a bit of drool coming from her mouth. "HEY! Eyes here!"

"Ahem," Jiraiya coughed as he glared at Tsunade who blushed and shrugged.

"Sorry," Tsunade said as she looked over at them. "I will discuss this with Naruto tomorrow. If he accepts the Umino name will forever be one with Naruto's heritage."

"And who's is that?" Anko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Namikaze," Tsunade answered as both Iruka and Anko fell over.

* * *

><p>"Naru-kun hurry up!" Hinata said as she streaked ahead of him as they raced towards the Hokage's officee. "We are going to be late!"<p>

"Hey it's not my fault this time!" Naruto said as he appeared next to Hinata who giggled. "You just had to make sure I wasn't injured."

"I was just concerned," Hinata said a dusted blush spreading over her exposed face. "You act like you didn't enjoy it."

"I enjoyed it immensely," Naruto smirked back. "But I was just commenting that it wasn't my fault we are running late."

"You're late!" Tsunade yelled as Naruto and Hinata entered the room. Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"You see there was this old lady that needed help walking across the street…" Naruto started. He dodged a kunai that was thrown at him by Anko who sat to the Hokage's left. She didn't even look up as she thumbed through the papers.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms.

"I asked you to come alone," Tsunade said as she looked at Hinata who bowed politely and made to leave.

"Anything you say to me will be told her as soon as I leave," Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand. "She can stay."

"Fine," Tsunade said as she pulled out a large folder and placed it in front of her. "I have here something that was supposed to be given to you upon reaching the rank of Jonnin. I feel that you've been deprived of this knowledge for far too long already, and seeing as we are going to be heading into war, I believe that you need to know. Naruto this folder is proof of your heritage. You were born Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze."

"I..What?" Naruto fell to his knees. "You mean…"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered as she knelt next to him. She wrapped him in a hug and he let go the tears that were stinging his eyes. "

"Yes," Tsunade said as she stood up slowly. "You are the son of a Kage and the Princess of Uzushiogakure. You're more royalty than anyone in this dammed village, yet you were treated like you were for so long. I wanted you to know that you will be inheriting what was left behind."

"Thank you," Naruto said as he shakly stood up on his feet. "Baa-chan….did they love me?"

"More than life itself," Jiraiya said as he appeared in the window. "Kushina and Minato loved you. Never forget that."

"We have one more thing for you," Tsunade said as she handed Naruto the scroll that had Naruto's name on it.

"Naru-chan," Anko stood and crossed her arms over her chest. She stared down at him with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, Anko-nee?" Naruto asked as he placed the scroll into his jacket.

"I know that you just found out who your parents are," Anko started as she pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. "I have been given permission to make my family even bigger and I was wondering if….Ugh…. Careful now I'm expecting again!"

Naruto had launched himself into her arms tears spilling from his eyes. He looked up at his adopted mother and smiled. He hugged her tighter and pulled away rubbing his eyes.

"Ok now that the water works are done," Tsunade said as she tossed him a scroll. "Your new residence location and inheritance is in this scroll."

"You mentioned my mother was the princess," Naruto said slowly as he looked up at Tsunade who nodded.

"She was Princess of Uzushiogakure," Jiraiya said with a smirk. "The Uzumaki's where masters of seals. One of the many reasons you can create certain seals with just touching ink stained paper. The village was in Whirlpool, but was destroyed in the last Great War."

"Can I see it?" Naruto asked as he looked at Jiraiya. He pulled out a scroll and passed it to Naruto.

"That's the only map that exist in Konoha," Jiraiya said as Naruto unrolled it. "If you're going there to find answers then good luck, it's a ghost town."

"Then it couldn't hurt to look around," Naruto said as he pocketed it and turned towards Tsunade who was shaking her head. "Just give me two weeks and a small team."  
>"What of Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked as she crossed her hands over her chest.<p>

"Grimm-san can meet with Jiraiya and deliver his intel," Naruto said. "Let me bring a small team there. I don't know why, but it's like I have to go there."

"Fine," Tsunade said as she leaned back in her chair. "You and a three man team can leave as soon as you set up you're moved into your new house."

"Thank you Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he fist pumped. He hugged Anko who kissed the top of his head lightly as he turned to leave.

* * *

><p>"So you want us to go with you?" Shino asked as he sipped his sake. They were gathered around Choji's table after another outing at their house.<br>"Well," Naruto said as he looked at everyone. "I'm picking Hinata and You because you guys are my teammates, no matter the rank. Shikamaru is coming cause he's my advisor and needs to know my heritage as well."

"I hate you," Shikamaru mumbled as he looked up from his paper work. He was studding up on the Akatsuki almost non-stop. "So you're going to be leaving when?"

"As soon as my shadow clones set up the new place," Naruto said as he watched Hinata and the other girls in the kitchen. They were passing the sake around as they cleaned and talked. "It's been a very confusing, but awesome day."

"I'd say so," Shino said as he put a hand on his back. "Congrats on both families gained."

"Yeah you finally have a true pack!" Kiba said with drunken smirk.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he looked up. "Iruka and Anko have always been the parents I never had now that I look back, now it's just on paper."

"Well I shall return," Shino said as he stood. "I shall gather my things and meet you at the gate."

"Yeah give me about an hour," Naruto said with a smile.  
>"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled as he put the folders away in a seal and stood as well. "I guess I can't back out of this one huh?"<p>

"Nope!" Naruto snapped as Shikamaru fell back into his shadow with a curse.

"**KIT,"** A voice said from inside his head. Naruto closed his eyes and he appeared before the demon king.

"Yes fuzzy-sama?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he dodged a skull that was tossed at him by the Demon King.

"**I HAVE TO SAY THAT YOU DO LOOK LIKE THE MAN I REMEMBER," **The kyubi started as he leaned forward. **"HE WAS A WARRIOR OF NO EQUAL, MUCH LIKE YOU ARE BECOMING. BUT THE NAME UZUMAKI IS FAMILIAR. MAYBE WE CAN FIND OUT MORE WHILE WE ARE THERE."**

"More about what?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head. "What would you want to know about us petty mortals?"  
><strong>"REMEMBER MY END OF THE BARGIN," <strong>The kyubi said with a grin. **"THAT UCHIHA NEEDS TO BE ERASED FROM THIS WORLD. BY OUR HANDS."**

"I have no problem with that Fuzzy-sama," Naruto said with a smirk. "Is there something that you're not telling me about the Uzumaki clan?"  
><strong>"FIND OUT YOURSELF,"<strong> Kyubi said with a smirk. **"IF WHAT I BELIEVE IS STILL THERE WE CAN UNITE THE TAILED BEAST AGAINST THAT BASTARD."**

"Not going to even give me a clue are you?" Naruto asked as the fox laughed. "Thanks again Kyubi-sama."

"**THINK NOTHING OF IT KIT,"** The Kyubi whispered as Naruto left. **"YOU'RE GOING TO NEED ALL THE HELP YOU CAN GET SOON ENOUGH."**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone!<br>**

**Well first things first, as always thanks a bunch for all the reviews! They were great! Secondly, hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving and got really fat and happy over the break. I loved the break from school. Needed it, trust me. Now for the chapter, a bit slow i will admit but needed to get through all the waterworks and teary eyed stuff. Not the best at writing it either, sorry! But we are now getting around to Naruto's heritage and what not, so be ready for some action and greatness and all from here on out. Now as always, Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Thanks again!  
><strong>

**Take-It Easy  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

"**FEELS LIKE HOME,"** The Kyubi grumbled as the boat approached a small island. The island had a large mountain in the middle that seemed more like a man made spire and a long bridge that lead out over the ocean into what could only be described as a cloud wall. **"THAT'S THE BRIDGE THAT WILL LEAD YOU TO THE MAIN ISLAND."**

"We need to get to that island," Naruto said as he pointed a finger towards the island.

"You mean the big scary island with the bridge that ends in the cloud and we can't see the other side?" Shikamaru grunted. "I know I don't have to say it but…"

"Troublesome," The other three mumbled out as the boat slid onto the land. Naruto and the others jumped off and looked up towards the spire of a mountain. The bridge that was at the top was huge as it spanned off towards the wall of clouds that eclipsed the water on the other side of the island.

"How is a bridge able to stay up like that without supports?" Shino asked as they neared the bridge. The three of them were racing up the side of the mountain and reached the front of the bridge that was large enough for many caravans to travel across.

"Has to be the seals I see placed all over the bridge," Hinata said as she deactivated her bloodline. "It's completely covered."

"Watch your step," Naruto said as he took the first step onto the concrete bridge. It was truly a sight to behold, a giant bridge that was seemingly floating, leading into a wall of clouds and fog. The bridge seemed to hum for a second before it fell silent. "What was that?"

"**SEEMS THAT YOUR BLOOD DEACTIVATED THE COUNTER MESSURES,"** The Kyubi said with a laugh. **"I ALMOST COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THAT. HA!"**

"Not funny," Naruto mumbled as he continued forward while the other three followed. Naruto stopped before the fog wall that was obscuring his vision of the other side. Naruto took a deep breath and moved forward. The fog disappeared as almost as quickly as he walked into it. Naruto looked back to see the others looking for him only a foot away. Naruto leaned back towards them and smiled. "Coming?"

"It was like a door," Shino said with a smirk as he looked around.

"Welcome to Uzushiogakure," Naruto mumbled as he looked down at the abandon village. It looked half destroyed with many of the buildings sitting in rubble. The city itself was huge, and built in a circular terrace with a large building overlooking the rest of the city in the middle. Walls were higher at each terrace level, a defensive measure if they were attacked, and had large buildings on each level.

"Wow," Shikamaru said looking at the city. "How did a place like this fall?"  
>"Who knows," Naruto said as he continued towards the central building. On the stone walls were several stone etchings of different animals in epic battles. All around them stood them stood statues that resembled the beast in the drawings as well.<p>

"What are these?" Hinata as she touched a statue of what looked like the Kyubi.

"They are the Tailed Beast," Shikamaru said as he looked at the three tailed Turtle. "Why would they have these Statues?"

"**GET TO THE MAIN BUILDING,"** Kyubi whispered.

"Let's get to the tower," Naruto pointed towards the large building. "Maybe we can find some answers there."

They rushed towards the main tower and stopped outside the large stone door. Naruto walked forward and stared. On the door was perfect etching of the King of Demons sitting upon his throne of skulls. Naruto smirked and crossed his arms.

"_Looks like you in your prime,"_ Naruto snickered as Kyubi growled. _"What happened? Old age?"_

"**YOU TRY BEING SEALED IN A STUNTED BRAT FOR ALMOST TWO DECADES!" **Kyubi snapped back with grin.

Naruto just scuffed and pushed the door open. Inside were nine giant thrones with the biggest in the middle. The throne in the middle was exactly like the Kyubi's in Naruto's head. Made entirely of what looked like skulls and bones. On the floor was a giant ying yang carved into the stone with many seals filling the spaces. A deep chuckling could be heard in Naruto's head as he spiked with chakra and he felt something leave him. He looked up to see Kyubi sitting on his throne front of them.

"What the hell Kyubi?" Naruto yelled out as Kyubi shifted in his throne.

"**I'VE MISSED THIS PLACE," **Kyubi said as he leaned back in his chair. **"NOT TO WORRY. I'M STILL SEALED INSIDE OF YOU BRAT. I'M ONLY SHADOW CLONE WITH MY OWN PERSONALITY. A SPECIAL SEAL IN THIS ROOM ALLOWS THE TAILED BEAST TO WALK AMONG US. THE PEOPLE OF THIS VILLAGE DIDN'T FEAR THE DEMONS, THEY EMBRACED THEM!"**

"What answers am I looking for Kyubi?" Naruto asked as he walked towards the giant Kyubi who smirked down at him. "You said that we will be able to unite the Tailed Beast. How?"

"**WE CALL THEM HOME OF COURSE,"**Kyubi said as he channeled chakra from Naruto and into the seal on the floor. Almost instantly the entire room filled with light and figures started to yell and scream.

"What the hell?!" Yelled an old man with red hair. He looked over and sneered. "YOU AGAIN!"

"Oh shit," Naruto yelled as he dodged a Kunai.

"Now there will be none of that Roshi-teme!" Yelled another voice that appeared before Naruto and caught the Kunai. "What's up little dude? Been a while, huh? Oh a Hyuga!"

"Bee?" Naruto asked as he looked around. All the Containers where gathered in the room with their host siting at their respective throne. Kyubi sat in the middle with Hachibi to his right and Nanabi to his left. Each Demon was sitting much like the Kyubi, in a form that wasn't completely human and had animal aspects to it. Their armors were reflecting the soft glow coming from the seal as they all looked at one another. "And stay away from Hinata!"

"I was just commenting," Bee said with a smirk. "It's been a while since we've seen each other. The last time was when you were trying to warn us about the Akatsuki. We should have listened, would have saved us a bit of a headache."

"**Not to mention my containers life,"** Said the Rokubi as he looked down. His slug like features included long whiskers on his face and grey skin that secreted a slimy texture. **"How is it fair that we continue to survive past our containers?"**

"**Tell me about it," **Gobi said as she shook her head as her horse like ears twitched. **"Han died for no reason. If only he wasn't so stubborn like Roshi! You guys could have protected each other!"**

"I see that now," Roshi said as he bowed to Gobi. "Regardless of what has happened…WHY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR SEALS?!"

"Bee," Naruto whispered as he pointed to the red haired man. "Shut him up for me."

"With pleasure," Bee said as he walked towards the Red head cracking his knuckles.

"How are you here if you've been captured," Shikamaru asked as he stared at Ichibi and Gaara who was looking at him dumbfounded. The Ichibi was a female demon it seemed as she stared at Gaara with a smirk on her Raccoon like face. "Gaara how did you get here?"

"I'm just as lost as you," Gaara said as he looked back at Naruto. "What's going on?"

"**Well you see,"** Ichibi said with a smirk as she leaned forward and picked up Gaara and sat him on the armrest of her Throne. **"The Akatsuki clearly think us demons to be fools. They took my pinky and were content with that amount of power. Being the one tail always makes them think I'm the weakest. So I returned into my Tenet's mind after he was awakened without his knowledge and bided my time. The humans who captured me were fools to think they could out do a Demon. "**

"**Which was always a human's mistake from the beginning**," Said Yonbi. His gorilla like face turned towards the group. "**Unlike the people of Uzui, they felt a need for power and turned us into weapons.**"

"**War is what we were designed for Yonbi-sama,"** Nibi purred as Yugito sat in her lap staring at Naruto with a curious gaze. She turned her gaze to the Kyubi and then turned her gaze to Naruto smirked. **"Why was this meeting called Kyubi-kun?"**

**"Don't get any ideas Nibi-san," **Kyubi said. **"The kid's got a mate. Naruto-san this is where you start your true mission."**

Naruto looked around the room as he watched all the containers sitting with their Tailed beast.

"I know that I came to each of you asking to join me," Naruto said as he walked to the center of the room. "And each of you had an excuse. The time for excuses is over! We will not lose another! From here on out we stand united against this threat, and we will wipe them from existence!"

"I will stand with you Naruto-sama," Gaara said. "A King needs his Knights, and you will have me."

"I will stand with you as well Naruto-sama," Yugito said with wink as Hinata shot her a glare.

"**I will need a new container,"** The Sanbi said as he looked down at Naruto. He adjusted his giant shell like shield and battle Axe as he leaned forward**. "You're one hell of a container son. No wonder the Kyubi trusted you to do this."**

"**Of course he's the best,"** Kyubi said with a begrudging smirk. **"He's the last Uzumaki."**

At this all the Demons bowed slightly towards Naruto. The sudden shows of respect made Naruto nervous and scratch the back of his head.

"**Then you will have my Axe,"** Sanbi said as he leaned back.

"Fine," Roshi said from his tied up position. "I will help, but as soon as this is over I will avenge Iwa! Konoha will always be my enemy and you Demons _will_ be locked away."

"Whatever," Naruto said as he turned back to the Demons that were give Roshi a curious look.

"**I shall join as well,"** Gobi whispered out as she let out a bit of neigh. **"You will need all of our help."**

"**I agree,"** Rokubi said as he leaned forward dripping a bit of himself on the floor**. "You may be strong, but you are going up against a Deity."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he looked over at him.

"**You will be fighting a Sage of the Sixth Paths,"** Rokubi said as he leaned back. **"My container didn't stand a chance."**

"**Well good thing he will have plenty of help,"** Said Nanabi as she looked down at Fu who was staring intently at Shino. **"Throw in bug boy and you have a deal!"  
>"Nanabi!"<strong> Snapped Kyubi with a glare. She flinched and looked down at Fu who crossed her arms.

"Fine we will join," Fu said as she smirked at Shino. "I guess we will just have to claim him the old fashion way."

"Looks like Haku-chan's going to be angry," Whispered Naruto to Shikamaru who was busy taking notes. Shino looked like he was shrinking in size under the intense gaze of the orange eyed girl.

"This is too good to pass up!" Shikamaru whispered back. "Pay back!"

"Yo Yo YO!" Bee yelled out as he crossed his arms.

"Shut up Bee!" Naruto said as he turned to Kyubi. "We know you're down, to boogie down!"

"Killing my raps here!" Bee said with a huff as he looked up to Kyubi. "But you got us big man!"

"**Now we got that settled,"** Kyubi said as he looked down at the three others. **"Hinata you stand in front of Gobi-sama, Shino in front of Rokubi-sama, and Shikamaru please go to Sanbi-sama."**

"Wait you can't!" Naruto yelled as he moved forward.

"**If we are to win this war we need containers,"** Kyubi yelled back**. "I knew when you picked this team that they would be chosen for this."**

"Guys!" Naruto said as he turned to them. "I didn't know! I swear it!"

"It's ok Naruto," Shino said as he walked to Rokubi. "We will need all the help we can get."

"**Not to mention the training you will be receiving,"** Rokubi said as he placed a slimy hand over Shino who sighed and stared at him with a cold look. **"Sorry, you will get used to it."**

"Great," Shino said as he looked up at the Kyubi. "Won't this kill someone whose chakra network is mature?"

"**It won't be a problem,"** Kyubi said as he looked over at him**. "Luckily this time the demon is willing to be sealed. When a demon is forced to be sealed it has no control over the flux of chakra released, thus killing older shinobi that tried to seal beast into themselves. When you have a willing Demon, it doesn't affect you as it is going to slowly integrate themselves with your chakra network. The process will take a bit of time and you will need to do all new chakra control exercises. So it will be painless…Well, you might feel a little pinch…"**

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she turned to him and gave him a hug. Naruto pulled her mask and gave her a quick chastise kiss before pulling it back up. She looked up and gave him an eye smile. "This will just give us a better way of protecting you."

"By becoming targets yourselves," Naruto said as he watched Shikamaru walk over to the Sanbi. The Sanbi stared down at Shikamaru and sighed.

**"Why do I get the scrawny one?"** Sanbi said as Shikamaru just sighed and felt the Sanbi put his hand on him as well.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru whispered under his breath. "Let's just get this over with."

Hinata walked over towards the Gobi as she placed a hand on Hinata. Naruto watched as his three friends light up in three different colors of light. The Sanbi's dark aqua light flooded out of him and started to glow inside of Shikamaru who was letting out a muffled gasp of pain. Naruto looked over at Shino and Rokubi who was glowing a grey blue and slowly disappearing into Shino who let out a groan of pain and fell to his knees in pain. A slight yelp of pain from Hinata took his complete attention as he appeared at her side. Kyubi's hand reached over and pulled him away from Hinata as she continued to writhe in pain as her body was glowing bright white. Naruto yelled out as he tried to reach her, tried to comfort her in some way.

"**Stop it you fool,"** Kyubi yelled as he watched the scene. **"She's almost done!"**

"It's killing her!" Naruto yelled as there was a loud bang and the room fell silent. Naruto watched as Hinata knelt before him, her body smoking slightly. Naruto was at her side instantly and helped her to her feet. She slumped forward and into his arms as she mumbled something incoherent. Naruto looked over at the Kyubi who resumed his place at the head of the thrones.

"A LITTLE PINCH?" Naruto yelled out as he held Hinata in his arms who stirred back awake.

"Naru-kun," Hinata said softly as she snuggled into his chest a bit more. "I'm fine, why are you yelling?"

"Hina-hime," Naruto said as he looked her over. On her exposed stomach was the Kanji for Gobi written in lavender ink. Naruto looked up at the Gobi that now appeared on her Throne. Hinata stayed in his arms as she adjusted to the new feeling. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Hinata said as she looked up at him. "I feel…"

"Stronger," Shikamaru said he slowly stood up with Shino helping him to his feet. "Yeah don't worry about us Naruto, we are fine!"

"Now what Fuzzy?" Naruto said still a bit angry at the giant fox.

"**We train!"** Kyubi said as he stood up.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled out.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Gaara just up and disappeared?" Tsunade yelled at Temari as she crossed her arms and sighed.<p>

"Like I said we were on our way here when he vanished in a flash of light," Temari said as she rubbed her arms looking a bit worried. "I just got him back and now he disappears."

"There is nothing to worry about Temari-sama," Said a new voice. Turning they saw a small deer walk up to them. It bowed politely before Temari walked over to it and pulled the letter out of the deer's antlers. "Shikamaru-sama sends his love."

"Thank you," Temari said with a blush as the deer vanished in a puff of smoke. "It seems that Naruto is moving ahead in his plans."

"You mean he's united the tailed beast?" Came Jiraiya's voice from the window. Temari nodded and turned to Tsunade.

"We need to start our preparations," Tsunade said as she slowly stood and pulled out a small scroll from her desk. "Thank you Temari, we will contact you when we are ready."

* * *

><p>"Ooooh Choji-kuuuunnn!," Ino's voice filled the house as she walked out of the bed room. It was early morning and she was searching for her missing husband. She looked down at the ring that now adorned her finger and smiled to herself. She was currently wearing one of his shirts that fell to below her knees which also exposed her shoulders and collar bone slightly. She slowly pulled her hair into a pony tail as she walked into the kitchen to see Choji with two others. Kankuro and Temari sat at their bar table enjoying the coffee that Choji prepared.<p>

"Morning hun," Choji said over his shoulder as he continued to prepare breakfast for everyone.

"Morning Ino," Temari said with a smile.

"Morning hot stuff," Kankuro said towards the blond who tossed a Kunai at him that embedded in the stool an inch away from his precious. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET ONE OF THOSE?"

"A girls gotta keep her secrets," Ino said slyly as she pulled Choji in for a kiss. Choji just laughed and walked over to the table with the breakfast.

"So you're back and Shikamaru is gone on mission," Ino said as she bit into some toast. Temari shrugged and continued to nurse her coffee. "That sucks."

"Tell me about it," Temari said. "I stopped by to talk to you guys about you're little club."

"Black Leaves are not a club Temari-chan," Choji said. "But what about them?"

"Naruto is moving ahead with his plan that means that we will be moving ahead with ours," Temari said as she set her coffee down and raised her eyes. "We have to make a certain man pay for making our village look like a fool. So I have to ask, are you ready to go Snake hunting?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Ino said with a grin that would make Anko proud.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone!<strong>

**Well first as always thanks to all who took the time out of their busy fanfiction reading life to review last chapter. Means more than you know. Next is i hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas, and or what ever you are celebrating this year. As always i hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Now don't forget to Read, Review and of course Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Thanks and Happy Holidays,  
><strong>

**Take-It-Easy  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

Thane strode through his lab at a heightened pace. He was close, oh so close, to finishing his experiment. The village was a major victory for his test virus, but he still wasn't satisfied with the outcome of the virus. The people, according to his calculations, should have turned into monstrosities capable of beating most chunnin ninja. The virus should have given them a blood thrust that was never quenched, turning them into mindless killing machines. They also should have had heightened senses and strength. The people of the village just turned into nothing more than flesh hungry humans. Pitiful in every aspect, but not a complete failure. He was tweaking the virus since then and has produced major results, much to the Akatuski's pleasure.

He was currently working with Zetsu on the experiment, using one of his clones to test. The results were astonishing, the clone not only grew in both size and chakra capacity, but also turned into what could only be described as a monster from most people's nightmares. Thane smiled down at the creature as it devoured another civilian doctor who was tossed into the pin by Thane. Thane stood from the observation deck above the pit that the creature was currently feasting in. It continued to tear the poor doctor limb from limb as others only took notes outside the pit, studying its ferocity.

"Seems we have created a success," Zetsu's black half said as he crossed his arms. "What village should we target?"

"We shall infect a small village to make an army," Thane said as the smiled down at the creature. It looked to be between a human and a scaled monster plant. The arms had elongated bones that were protruding from their elbows and fingers, doubling as weapons and defense. Thane smiled at his creature as if a mother to a new born. "And then we shall march them to Konoha to test them in battle."

"As you wish Thane-kun," The white Zetsu said as he disappeared, leaving Thane to smile down at his creation.

"Let's have a little fun…" Thane said as his clawed like hands tapped the metal railing overlooking the pit.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Yelled Tsunade as she slammed her hand on the desk. "I can't have four of my personal guard disappearing on a wild goose chase!"<p>

"But…" Ino started as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave the pouty lip. Ino had approached Tsunade with Temari and Kankuro to ask for a small team to help them chase down Orochimaru. So far, the results were not fairing very well for them.

"No buts!" Anko yelled as she stood up from her place at Tsuandes left. "We can't afford to leave the village as defenseless as it is now. If we send you and the team you asked for we would be nearing our reserves! Is that what you want?"

"No sensei," Ino said defeated. Temari huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well we still have to follow up on this lead," Temari said as Kankuro stepped forward. "We will only gather what we can and not engage."

"I can not stop you," Tsunade said with a glare. "But I implore you to wait till we can send a team with you. Naruto and his team should be arriving in a couple of days and when we have them back, we can send out your squad."

"Deal!" Ino said happily as she bounced on her toes happily.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" a voice shouted as an ANBU with an Eagle mask appeared in the room. He was wounded, bleeding from what looked like several puncture wounds on his chest. He fell to his knees and hacked up some blood from behind his mask. "We lost contact with outpost six. When we went to investigate we ran into...monsters! They are heading here as we speak, only hours out!"

"How many?" Tsunade asked as she appeared before him with glowing hands. The ANBU coughed out again before he turned towards her his body shaking.

"Thousands!" He whispered out his last words as he fell to the ground.

"Team Anko!" Tsunade shouted as Ino Stood at attention. Anko snapped to attention as well. "Gather the Black Leaves and get to the wall. You are to each to take positions at all gates with Choji and our heavy hitters at the main gates. Temari I know this isn't your fight but…."

"You forget my husband is a Konoha shinobi," She said with a smirk as she pointed to a second headband that was tied to her arm, much like the lazy Nara's. "I will get Shikaku to aid you since Shika is gone."

"Thank you," Tsunade said as she walked behind the desk and three other ANBU appeared. "Get the civilians to the shelters and bring all available Ninja to the defensive perimeter."

"Ino!" Anko shouted as she moved towards her as the ANBU disappeared. "Make sure to keep our girls alive out there!"

"Hai Anko-sensei!" Ino said before she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>"Shino-kun's been gone for too long," Haku pouted to Kin and Tayuya as the three girls walked towards the BBQ restaurant that they were meeting Kiba and Choji in. They spent the majority of the day training and had taken a break to go meet up for some food. They walked the streets, listening the impending storm coming as the thunder and lightning streaked through the sky. A slight mist could be felt from the rain that was soon to be pouring over the village.<p>

"Tell me about it," Tayuya said with a huff. "I haven't seen my man in almost two weeks. As soon as he gets back we are not leaving the bed room for two days."

"I have first dibs Tayuya-chan," Temari's voice came from behind them. Tayuya turned and shot a quick glare, but softened a bit when she noticed the seriousness of her face. Ino appeared on the other side of her dressed for battle which caused the other girls to raise an eyebrow.

"Suit up," Ino said in her commanding tone. "Report to the Main gate in two minutes."

* * *

><p>"So what are we all waiting for Ino?" Kiba asked as he looked out into the forest that surrounded Konoha. Ino sighed as she looked up from watching Choji at the main gate with several seasoned Jonin getting into position.<p>

"Apparently Outpost six was lost and a team of ANBU were sent to investigate," Ino said as a sprinkle of rain began to fall on them. "The entire squad was wiped out asides from one who relayed the message that they were attacked by some sort of army of monsters."

"Monsters," Tenten asked. "You mean like the zombies that we fought in the village?"

"Much worse," Ino said as she rubbed her temples. "I was able to peak into his mind, they are truly horrific."

"How many are we dealing with?" Neji asked as his eyes flared to life and he stumbled a bit.

"Thousand," Ino said skeptically. The others faulted for a moment before Lee stepped forward.

"Fear not," Lee said with a smile. The rain began to pour harder as he held his hand out then clenched a fist facing the forest. "The Weather is wonderful for a most Youthful match! And I swear on my life that I will protect your backs as I know you all will watch mine! Let's show these monsters what true Monsters lurk in Konoha!"

"You idiot!" Sakura said as she blushed at her boyfriend's brashness. The others laughed heartily at the speech, but it did the job. Everyone was ready and the small amount of fear that was in them was gone.

"They're here!" Neji yelled as he jumped down to the gates.

The others turned to see he first wave of what looked like mutated humans charged forward. Choji appeared before the group of Jonin expanding his giant fist and slamming the first wave into the ground and slapping away several more. The Jonin jumped into action dispatching the rest. Ino smiled down at her man as he continued to destroy the monsters coming close to gate. Neji was at Choji's back as the two worked in sync dispatching several more. Then a loud roar was heard and hundreds of monsters appeared at the Tree line which surrounded Konoha. They were more organized than last time, almost as if someone was finally giving them orders. The thousands of mutilated husk were roaring in unity, as if trying to intimidate them. A hoard of fifty creatures charged forwards to attack the main gate. Choji's hearty chuckle reverberated over the roar of the Creatures. Choji and Neji stood before the Jonin who stepped back slightly in fear of the oncoming hoard.

"Any of you who wish to step one foot pass this gate has to go through me!" Choji shouted towards army of creatures as he expanded several times his size and bulldozed towards the hoard of monsters. Before the feral creatures could react they were flattened by the giant boulder as it changed directions and headed back towards the gates. He jumped out of the jutsu and landed on one knee in front of the gate pulling out two kunai. "Next challenge!"

"Can't let Choji-kun have all the fun can we girls?" Haku asked as she pulled down her hunters mask. The girls laughed and followed suit as they each adorned their mask and jumped into action. They began the containment and funneled the army towards the heavy hitters. Giving Choji and the rest easy pickings. Lee was a flash of green, each of his hits could be heard over the thunder that was erupting over their heads almost constantly. He finished off six creatures with quick kicks to their heads, separating them from their bodies.

"I found their weakness!" Lee exclaimed as the bodies fell to the floor. Sakura and Kiba looked over at him as he gave them the thumbs up. "Without their heads, their useless!"

"Damn it Lee!" Kiba laughed out as he and Akamaru charged towards a giant group of Creatures. "Why didn't we think of that?"

Kiba erupted with his fang over fang cutting through the group like butter and appeared on the other side with his dragon fangs covered in blood. Sakura appeared behind him smashing a fist into a straggler, exploding the head upon impact.

"May be crude," Sakura said as she spun and delivered another punch dislodging another head. "But effective. These creatures are different. They were at one time humanoid, but now they are…"

"Ugly," Ino's voice said as a Kunai embedded itself in a Creature behind Sakura. "Watch your ass Sakura!"

"Thanks Ino-chan," Sakura replied as she spun and noticed ten monsters slashing out with their elongated fingers. The bones protruding were razor sharp and the creatures had wicked speed which proved to be a bad combination.

* * *

><p>"How much longer do we have to wait here?" Kisame mumbled as he fumbled with his sword. One of the many creatures looked over at him and gave a hiss causing Kisame to growl back. "And these freaks are weird Thane!"<p>

"I have you know I think of these creatures as my offspring of sorts," Thane answered with a narrowed eye. "You best hold your tongue."

"Regardless," Itachi interrupted as he stared out at the battle field. "How are you controlling them?"

"I have put them under a type of genjutsu that allows me command them to a certain extent," Thane said as he rubbed his clawed like hand against his jacket. "So we have them softening up the defensives without having to break a sweat. Now, where is that annoying boy?"

"You mean the Kyubi container?" Kisame asked now intrigued. "I would have expected him to be here fighting on the front line."

"He must be out of the village," Itachi said as he sighed. "This was a waste of time then. Let's go Kisame."

"Wait," Thane said as he looked at the two of them. "Why don't we send him a nice welcome home message?"

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked as he tilted his head.

"I mean we send the rest of my army in," Thane said and gave a flick of the wrist. The entire army stood. It looked like a sea of grey sprinting towards the main gate as hundreds, closer to thousands charged forward. "And you can play with some of his precious people if they survive this."

"It would be a way to drag him out of hiding," Kisame said with a smirk as he turned back towards the battle. "And I wouldn't mind getting a bit of exercise."

"Fine," Itachi said as he turned back towards the battle. He closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to whoever would actually listen.

* * *

><p>"This doesn't look good," Kiba huffed as he stood back to back with Neji. "Tenten, a little cover over here!"<p>

"Right!" Tenten huffed as a shower of kunai cut through the storm and connected with the first wave of monsters that were attacking. Tenten detonated the tags launching bodies of the creatures high into the air. "Hehe, gotta love it!"

"Nice shot Ten," Neji yelled as he finished off another creature. Kiba sliced through a couple of when they heard the more explosions. They turned to see Lee and Sakura jumping over a group of creatures and landed next to them in front of the main gate.

"Sooo," Kiba said as he stared down the giant hoard that was slowly approaching them. "I'd say we put up some great numbers today, not to brag but I'm pushing close to sixty."

"You got me by ten," Sakura said as she fell back behind the three boys healing some minor wounds on them as they set up a small defense. "Lee's closer to eighty thou."

"My Flames are burning with the heat of a Thousands SUNS!" Lee yelled as he kicked another creature sending him crashing into a small group.

"You are still playing that stupid game?" Neji asked truly shocked that he was the only one to really see the life or death situation they were in.

The giant hoard charged forward as the four took their defensive positions in front of the main gate. A loud puff was heard and a giant man fell from the sky and landed on the hoard dispatching the rest of them. Choji rolled back to them and landed on one knee, shaking from charka exhaustion. Kiba smirked down at the big man as he slowly climbed to his feet and walked towards them. He had stab wounds and cuts littering his body, but he seemed fine asides the blood loss and chakra exhaustion.

"I told them they wouldn't get passed this gate," Choji said as he fell forwards and Kiba caught him. Choji coughed as Kiba pulled him back and let Sakura have a look at him. Choji smirked as Lee and Neji took out the remaining hoards with the help of Team Anko. "Hide me before Ino finds out."

"Is that all of them?" Kiba asked as Neji scanned the battle field. Bodies littered the entire forest outside the walls soaking the ground in not just rain, but blood. Neji gave a shake of his head and pointed.

"We have another hundred or so left," Neji said as the remaining bit of army walked out of the tree line. Neji could feel his exhaustion and knew his teammates were just as tired. Kiba walked besides him and nudged him. Neji looked down to see a clawed hand holding two solider pills.

"You're going to need a pick me up," Kiba said as he popped one in his mouth. "LEE CATCH!"

"Huh?" Lee asked as he turned as Kiba flicked a pill into his mouth. Lee chewed with vigor and gave the thumbs up. "LET'S FAN OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"Damn it ," Neji said as he chewed his pill. "Now he will be up forever. Team Anko Report!"

"The other gates haven't been as affected," Haku said as she appeared behind Neji. "They are sending their remaining Jonin to help here."

"ETA?" Neji asked as the remaining army broke into a full sprint towards them.

"Two minutes," Haku said as she created an ice sword and slashed through several creatures. "Orders are to hold them back till back arrives, then we are to retreat and rest up."

"Sakura," Neji said as he looked back. "Get Choji back inside. Tenten and Lee will cover you while you heal him up. We can take care of these guys."

"No prisoners," Haku coldly said as she took off towards the group.

"You heard the lady," Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru started up their Fang over Fang. They sliced cleanly through them as Neji jumped into the fray dispatching as he ran.

* * *

><p>"My my," Came a new voice as from behind Haku. Haku spun and slashed out at the intruder who caught her Ice sword with his bandaged wrapped sword. "You are a feisty one."<p>

"Kisame!" Hissed Haku.

"Oh I see you've heard of me," Kisame said as they stood opposite of one another. Rain continued to fall around them as he flashed a grin. "You're that punks Zabuza's daughter! Oh how fitting two for the price of one!"

"What are you talking about?" Haku asked as she assumed a defensive stance. The rest of Team Anko was busy taking out the remaining creatures leaving her, at the moment alone.  
>"Oh don't give me that now," Kisame said as he licked his lips. "I just can't wait till he hears I not only mutilated your body but also…."<p>

He didn't get a chance to continue the threat as Haku attacked kicking him across the head quickly sending him skidding across the wet ground, only for him to explode into water. Haku ducked as Kisame's sword passed over her head, missing her by an inch. Haku rolled out slashing her Ice sword towards his legs. He dodge the attack only to press his advantage. Haku felt bone searing pain as she was kicked in the stomach and launched off her feet. She then felt the pommel of the Kisame's blade smash into her back causing her to scream in pain and fall to the floor. Haku tried to crawl away from the chuckling man as he walked up to her slowly.

"I love when you scream," Kisame said slowly as he placed his blade on her left arm and yanked it quickly. Blood filled the air as she let out another scream of pain. "Oh yes, this will be fun."

* * *

><p>"Such a shame really," Itachi said as he kicked another of the masked nin's across the face. "I had such high hopes for Konoha. You are truly worthless."<p>

"We can't let him get away," Ino yelled out as she sent out a torrent of poisoned tipped senbon. They struck home only for Itachi to explode into ravens. Ino felt a blade pass quickly into her shoulder and she quickly looked down to see Itachi had placed a Kunai into her right shoulder. She was kicked aside only to be caught by the rest of the girls. Kin pulled Ino to the back as Tayuya put up a defensive position.

"I tire of this game," Itachi said as flashed through hand signs. "You three will do fine for the message I need to send to Naruto-kun. Prepare to die!"

* * *

><p>"You are truly adept with your dojustu!" Thane mocked as he slashed Neji across the back. "Oh but you've got a blind spot, right here!"<p>

"What are you?" Neji asked. Kiba laid broken and bleeding to Neji's left. Thane was mocking them as he pranced around in the puddles of rain and patting the creatures that surrounded them on the heads.

"Do you like my new creations," Thane asked as he turned to the struggling Hyuga. "I do want to experiment on a Hyuga, and one who's as adapt as you…my my you are quit the find."  
>"Go to hell!" Neji spat as he hobbled to his feet.<p>

"Such attitude," Thane exclaimed as he put his hands on his hips. "To think I didn't want to feed you to my children, but now…they look hungry don't they!"

"I'm not one for repeating myself," Neji said with a bloodied smirk. "But you seem a little thick. GO TO HELL!"

Neji launched himself forward, his eyes ablaze and palms glowing. Neji struck home only for Thane to explode into mud. Neji tried to spin around to block the next attack, but was too slow as Thane's bone sword slid into Neji's shoulder dropping him to his knees. Thane stared down at the young man licking his lips.

"You know you're blood is sooooo tasty!," Thane said as he licked his clawed hands. "I might just have to finish you….."  
>Thane didn't finish the sentence as he was launched back by a devastating punch that he wasn't prepared for. Thane landed in a heap next to his creatures and looked up. Standing where he was once before was a glowing Hyuga woman with a half mask. She held Neji upright for a moment before she created two clones who carted both Neji and Kiba away. The aura she was giving off was causing Thane's eye to become a bit compulsive as it was disrupting almost everything it touched. She turned her eyes to face Thane who smiled down at her. Yes this was going to truly be fun.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good bye," Itachi said as he finished his hand signs. Before he could finish the jutsu completely all three girls erupted in a fire explosion and Itachi was blow back into a tree. Itachi slowly pulled himself out of the tree to see an orange glow slowly dissipating to reveal a smirking Naruto.<p>

"You miss me this much?" Naruto asked as he motioned to the dead bodies that littered the floor. "You just had to come knocking for an ass kicking, huh?"

"Oh Naruto-kun," Itachi said softly. "I truly wished you hadn't come."

"And you think I would just let you get by with hurting my kid sister?" Naruto asked as he slowly flickered with chakra. "You've got a whole world of pain coming buddy."

* * *

><p>"Now I think we should get down to the more fun part," Kisame said as he leered down at Haku. "The moment Zabuza hears of this…oh I wish I could see his face, but first I like to tenderize my meat before enjoy it."<p>

Kisame walked towards the struggling Haku who turned over to watch him approach. Kisame placed his sword next to Haku's other arm and was about to retch it back when his instincts reacted. Kisame was cut cleanly into his side causing him to grunt in pain. He looked down to see a flash of green and grey and he was kicked squarely in the chest.

"Your first mistake today was thinking you could attack Konoha and get away from it," stated a monotone voice. Haku looked up to see Shino crackling in chakra as he slowly held up his sword towards the legendary swords man of Mist. He was different and she was beyond happy he was here. She watched with slight tears in her eyes as he shook with rage. She turned to Kisame who was a bit taken aback by the influence of KI he was emitting. " Not only did you make that grave mistake you pushed it to something I will not forgive. You attacked my wife…you will die here and now."

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Everyone!<strong>

**Hehehehe...soooo it's been a minute since I've updated and i'm sorry yet again. Soo i hope this chapter made up for the long wait. I wanted to shout out everyone who reviewed. You guys keep surprising me with the awesome reviews, so i will keep up with the updates...this time in a more timely manner i swear. Thanks for everything and as always Read, Review and Enjoy.**

**Thanks again,**

**Take-It-Easy**

**PS: This story has finally hit the 100k word mark! Thanks for following and enjoying along with me. Too all the people who were there at the beginning and review every time. You guys are beyond awesome and inspiring. I am truly thankful for all the support.**


	26. Chapter 26

"Naruto-kun," Itachi said softly as he deflected a tonfa strike. Naruto smirked as he erupted in a flash bang clone.

"Yes?" Naruto asked from behind Itachi with a smirk.

"You need not to fight me?" Itachi whispered as he dodged a punch then tried to strike back.

"You were the one who was giving Jiraiya-sama his info," Naruto whispered back as he kicked Itachi in the side of the head only for him to explode in smoke. Itachi slashed out with his kunai only for Naruto to explode with a frag clone.

"Yes," Itachi answered back as he shielded himself with the blast and jumped back creating space. "You seem to have put me at a cross road. I could fall back and continue my mission but I feel that we will both be needed to take out the monster. So will you trust me?"

"You're asking me to trust you," Naruto asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "The man who just tried to kill my little sis! The man who murdered his entire clan!"

"Yes,"Itachi said as he put his kunai away.

"Sure why not?" Naruto said with a shrug. Itachi face faulted.

* * *

><p>Kisame ducked under another sword slash then flashed through hand seals. He launched to torrent of water from his mouth that struck Shino in the chest only for a log to be shredded to pieces. Shino smirked as he ran through a series of seals and put his finger to his mouth. He blew out a stream of bubbles that filled the entire area. Kisame looked on as the bubbles flashed with chakra and exploded. Kisame substituted himself and only received light damage. He landed in a large tree and leaned heavily against the branch. His side was still gushing blood and for some reason wouldn't heal. He looked at the destruction left behind by the attack and smirked.<p>

"So you got teeth!" Kisame taunted. "Let us see if you can use them!"  
>Shino walked out into the clearing and stared up at Kisame. Kisame noticed how calm and collected the young kid was and it began to infuriate him. Kisame jumped down and landed opposite of him.<p>

"You don't seem worried," Kisame said as he pulled himself into his fighting stance.

"You're wasting your last words," Shino said as he slowly lowered himself into his stance. "You will die here and now."

"That's it!" Kisame yelled as he charged forward.

With a swing of his sword, Kisame launched a wave of water towards Shino. Inside the wave, several sharks swam towards Shino snapping their jaws. Shino seemed unfazed as he took his sword out and channeled chakra into it. The wave was feet away when Shino slashed out with his sword. The sword released a giant wave of pure chakra that split the wave, parting it around an unharmed Shino. Kisame charged forward slashing out again with his sword only for Shino reached him halfway and blocked the attack with his sword. Shino kneed him in the stomach and slashed out quickly. Kisame jumped back in time to only receive a slash over his chest. Shino jumped out of Kisame's reach and flashed through another set of hand seals. He spat a stream of fire towards Kisame who absorbed it with Samehada. He smirked but felt another stabbing pain in the calf of his right leg. He looked down to see Shino, glowing slighting with a chakra cloak standing behind him. His sword pierced straight through his leg.

"H-how?" Kisame asked as Shino yanked his sword out of his leg. Shino spun and kicked Kisame in the back launching him into the air. Kisame disappeared into a cloud of smoke causing Shino to duck just in time as a fully formed Samehada slashed through the air where his head was just at. Shino rolled to the left and slashed out only for it to be blocked by the over-sized sword. Kisame licked his lip as a blood rage was slowly building within him.

'_**He harmed your mate?'**_Rokubi said into Shino's mind. Shino only nodded to himself as an answer. His eyes never leaving Kisame who was flashing through hand seals. _**'Unforgivable! Make him suffer.'**_

Shino smirked as he suddenly felt an influx of chakra. Shino's entire body was covered with a chakra cloak with two tails. Kisame released his attack as a giant water dragon flew towards him. Shino shimmered and appeared behind Kisame who reacted quickly by swinging his sword at Shino blocked with his sword. Shino was kicked and was launched into the air. He landed in a heap and coughed a bit. Kisame smirked as he charged forward. Shino stood and smirked as he snapped his fingers. Kisame's eyes bulged and he fell to his knees.

"W-what's going on?" Kisame yelled as he retched himself forward vomiting blood onto the ground. "What did you do to me."

"I'm an Aburame," Shino said with a smirked as he watched the immense pain that Kisame was going through. "Who was also trained to be one of the strongest assassins in the Konoha. You were dead from the start."

"The cut!" Kisame yelled as he looked down at his side. He stared in horror as a black cloud of nano-insects crawled over his body. "You deposited insects in me from the beginning."

"I told you at the beginning," Shino said as he sheathed his sword. "You will die here and now. My insects have reached your brain, both lungs and your heart."

"You were just toying with me the entire time," Kisame said with a chuckle as Shino nodded. "They called me a monster…hehe...I see now that you are truly terrifying."

"Good bye Kisame Hoshigaki," Shino said as he snapped his fingers one last time. Kisame's scream of pain filled the area as he was slowly being eaten alive from the inside out. Shino stared the entire time as Kisame began to bleed from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Kisame fell forwards one last time landing in a pool of blood gurgling. His last breath wheezed out Shino let out a breath he had no idea he was holding. He walked over and picked up his sword and sealed it in a scroll. He turned to Kisame's body and flashed through hand seals. Fire spewed from his mouth turning the old Swordsman body to ash.

* * *

><p>"Another Hyuga!" Thane said with a smirk as he dodge her strikes. Hinata jumped back with a smirk under her mask.<br>"Gobi's Mist!" She yelled as she let out flux of chakra. The entire area became encased in mist and Thane's eyes widen a bit. This was no ordinary mist. It was steam, super-hot steam that was slowly burning into his skin. Once more the mist was made his eye useless. Thane looked around the area as his bones slowly started to encase him. Then there was a flash and he reacted purely on instincts. A sword lodge itself into his arm.

"Very cleaver!" He said with a smirk as he slashed out at her only for her to phase out into the mist. He dodged another sword slash that was aimed to take out his head. He turned and connected with something solid. Only it wasn't his target. It was Naruto who was smirking. Naruto blocked the slash with his tonfa and slashed out with the other one, releasing his wind chakra. Thane tried to evade it but the chakra cut through his left arm, severing it from his body. Naruto smirked and jumped back into the mist.

"YOU…" Thane screamed only for Itachi to appear behind him and releasing a Fire Dragon that connected with Thanes back. Thane was launched forward and landed with a sick thud as he tried to pull himself up. He looked around, truly frighten for the first time.

"You've betrayed us Itachi!" Thane yelled out into the burning steam that coated the area. "You will answer for your crimes."

"You think you're leaving here alive?" said a voice to Thane's right. He spun and launched his clawed hand into Naruto's chest only for him to explode in a frag clone. Thane was fading in when he felt arms encircle around him. He looked up to see Zetsu smiling down at him.

"Thane-kun," He said softly. "You're all beat up. Don't tell me that they did this to you?"

"We have to get out of here," Thane said as Zetsu just smiled as he slowly pulled Thane into the ground with him.

* * *

><p>"So you're finished with the recon?" Jiraiya asked as he sipped his tea. Across from him Itachi mirrored his action and set his tea down on the table. "What can you tell me?"<p>

"Thane is injured so I suspect that he won't be any problem for a time being," Itachi started as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. "Kisame is dead, so that should make it easier. Tobi is an interesting case, he acts foolish, but he is undoubtedly powerful. Then there is his partner, Zetsu. He was a spy without equal. The one who dubs himself 'God' is rightfully so. I can't even beat him. I wasn't even able to lay a finger on him. He possesses a dojutsu I've never seen before. His eyes are rippled…"

"WHAT?" Jiraiya asked as he slammed his cup down shattering it. "He can't…You swear on what you've seen!"

"Yes Jiraiya-sama," Itachi said truly shocked. "What's wrong?"

"This whole thing just got more complicated," Jiraiya said as he rubbed the sides of his head. "I have to talk to Tsu-hime."

"Since when are we on pet names?" Itachi asked with a hint of a smile. Jiraiya just slugged him in the back of the head as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Shino stared at his future wife as she slept calmly in the hospital bed. How he had no clue, for Ino and Anko were yelling at each other in the bed across from them. Choji sat at Ino's side with a grin as he watched her argue with her sensei. Shino's attention turned back to the sleeping beauty besides him. He reached out and held her hand with his. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead. She leaned up and looked at the scene in front of her.<p>

"So I'm guessing Ino got injured?" She asked above a whisper. Shino only nodded and held her hand. "What about you? Did you defeat Kisame?"

"He will no longer be a bother," Shino said as he felt her hand tighten her grip.

"You killed him?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"He harmed you," Shino said with a broken voice. She slowly reached up and removed his glasses and stared at his eyes. "And I swore that when you became my wife that I would protect you from harm, and who ever causes harm to you will know a fate worse than death."

"But we haven't married yet," She said with a sly smirk. Shino scoffed under her gaze.

"Still counts," Shino said as he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Wait till dad finds out you killed a swordsman," Haku whispered against his lips. "Especially Kisame. They hated each other."

"I guess he can owe me one," Shino said as he leaned his forehead against hers. She giggled as she entwined her hands in his hair. "You seem happy about it as well."

"Get me home and I'll show you how happy," She said with a smirk. Shino placed his glasses back on and they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"All I asked was for you to watch out for the girls," Anko yelled as she pointed to Ino's injured shoulder. "You could have died! You're lucky Itachi was on our side from the beginning."

"You didn't know that!" Ino yelled back as she crossed her arms. Choji chuckled from her side getting the attention of both women. "Oh don't even get me started on you. You always end up injured."

"I didn't do anything," Choji said with a smirk. "But Anko-sensei, you have to understand. We fought against two S-class missing nin. On top of that we got out of it by taking out one of them as well."

"Doesn't matter," Anko said as she turned with a huff. "Just you wait till you are able to train! You're gonna regret it!"

"What about Haku?" Ino yelled as she pointed across the room to the now empty bed. "WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**Sorry for the long wait! hope you guys enjoy this as much as you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I've been getting a lot of great feed back and i hope you guys continue to support this story. Thanks again and as always Read, Review and Enjoy**

**Thanks again**

**Take-It-Easy**


End file.
